One Tree Hill: Junior Year
by Lauz1
Summary: Basketball is back and so are the love triangles. Brooke and Nathan are now a couple, but is Nathan still holding onto Haley? Lucas chooses a girl he wants to be with...but will he change his mind? With Naley, Brathan, Jeyton.
1. A Fresh, New Beginning

Okay here is the 411: Lucas did leave One Tree Hill for the summer, but never fear he is back in town and ready for a new start.  
  
Haley and Nathan did get married and ended up sleeping together. However as they are both minors the parents, intervened and quickly got the marriage annulled.  
  
Nathan moved back home to live with his mother.  
  
Dan Scott, his father is living in an apartment across town.  
  
Haley still lives at home and wrote to Lucas every week when he was away. Haley is still in love with Nathan but is starting to wonder if she ever got over Lucas.  
  
Peyton and Brooke went away for a 2 week summer vacation to try and get their problems behind them and become best of buds again.  
  
Kate is a new girl to the little group. She played basketball with Nathan when they were younger, and was a tomboy. She still plays basketball but dresses more like a girl from Clueless.  
  
**:: Tree Hill High School::**  
  
Students are walking around the hallways. The freshmen acting like little lost children, trying to find their way in the big bad world of high school. The sophomore's students acting a little more superior, as last year it was they who were on the receiving end of all the pranks. The junior students walking around school like the owned the place, having been there 2 years already and with another year to go it was now or never, a make or break for the popularity. The seniors had lived the life, of all three combined. Now it was time to sit back and relax and just watch the fun.  
  
Haley stood at her locker, fixing her folders so that they were in a correct order in co-ordination with her schedule. She wasn't like some of the other girls in the school, she didn't give into peer pressure and start to dress in the low cut, showing too much skin short micro mini skirts and tops that if they were any lower that playboy might be interested in a full cover shot.  
  
Nathan dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans and a black muscle bound t- shirt with 'Can you fcuk this?' written in the centre also had a bag across his shoulder which was carrying only a few books, ones he thought he might need for the day to get him by without any teachers pounding on his ass.  
  
Kate walked up behind Nathan and started walking beside him. She was dressed in a pair of black knee high boots, a white skirt knee length skirt with a see through layer on the top a shoulder cut long sleeved black thin top. A small silver chain with a cross was over the top. Her long brown hair was swept back with a few strands falling loose at the front.  
  
"So monkey boy, tell me. When's practise? I need to come and see what skills you've learnt since I've been out of the picture"  
  
Nathan turned and looked at her with a smile on his face. Putting an arm around her neck, he joked. "Believe me when I say, I have the best skills in this entire school that could easily out do and out match anything you've got."  
  
Playfully, Kate hit him in the chest as they continued to walk. "I won't believe you, I have to see things with my own eyes before I believe anything, which is why I refuse to believe that aliens exist..Oh what, I've seen you, I'm a believer"  
  
As the two approached Haley, Nathan removed his arm from Kate's neck and walked up behind Haley wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck. "Good morning."  
  
Haley turned around and smiled, leaning up and planting a small kiss on Nathan's lips. "Good morning to you too."  
  
"Isn't it a bit earlier for public affection, I mean come on guys I've not long ago eaten my cereal, I don't really wanna be seeing it again." Kate joked. "Whoa, girl you sleep with a hanger in your mouth or do you always smile like that when butt ugly boy here kisses you good morning?"  
  
Haley grabbing some books from her locker and placing them in her backpack, looking at Kate with a 'I can't help it' smile. "No, I do it with all my other boyfriend, Nathan just happens to be the first one who approaches me. I'm expecting the rest any moment soon." Haley zips up her backpack and places it on her shoulder.  
  
Nathan still with his arms wrapped around Haley's waist looks at Kate with a smirk. "Well if I recall you always used to smile when I kissed you good morning."  
  
"We were 14 and I had just had my brace removed, of course I'm gonna be constantly smiling. I needed to pull some attractive guys, but you kept blocking my view."  
  
Haley and Kate laughed together as Lucas approached the three of them. Haley's face lights up when she sees him. Her smile seems to grow wider as she breaks free of Nathan's embrace and walks up to Lucas hugging him. "Oh my gosh, Luke" Haley takes in a deep breath, while Kate and Nathan look on at the little scene. "I missed you so much"  
  
Lucas or Luke as he is sometimes referred to, has a different appearance. His blonde locks are slightly longer, giving him a slightly cleaner cut look rather than the rugged edged one he had before leaving Tree Hill. Dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans and a white t-shirt, he looks every bit the school Romeo he had been before, with the whole situation of Brooke and Peyton. "I missed you too."  
  
Lucas pulls back and smiles at her. He turns his attentions to Nathan, his half brother whom he had never really gotten on well with before the end of the school year. And a new girl, an attractive brunette that was just looking him up and down, checking him out.  
  
Haley looked from Lucas to Kate. "Oh I'm sorry, I lost all my manors in the heat of the moment. Luke this is Kate Jones, she moved to Tree Hill over the summer. She's an ex girlfriend, old best friend of Nathan's, she's also a little miss basketball know it all and play it all."  
  
"Wow, I like half of that introduction." Kate smiled at Lucas. "So you're the other Scott brother, I bet you hate hearing that." Kate turns to Nathan who seems a little agitated that Luke is back in town. "By looking at you I would never have guessed there was a good looking guy in your family, til boy wonder showed up."  
  
Kate joked and watched as Janelle, one of the popular senior guys bumped right into her like she was nothing. Janelle and her little posse stopped and stared at the girl who had 'gotten' in their way.  
  
"Would you watch where you're going? I have $400 pair of shoes on, that don't need to be trampled on by you little K-mart wonder boots.." Some more attention was being paid to the little commotion. Brooke and Peyton had now walked over and joined the little posse, as if they were just checking it out, but they wanted to see who the new meat was.  
  
"Sweetie, when your wearing a pair of $400 shoes into school you don't stop the rumours circulating that you're a hoe, you just tell them you're an expensive one. I mean seriously...when you see people like Janelle and her clique in the hallway; everyone is desperately wishing that they were walking with them. And thinking that maybe if they were wearing the right shoes, sporting the latest hairstyle, and using the hottest shade of lip- gloss, then maybe they would toss a glance in their direction. Ever wonder why they force their narrow-minded opinions down our throats? Perhaps it's because they have an inkling of what the future has in store for them beyond graduation. Cut to 25 years from now, Janelle will wake up one morning feeling empty. Maybe it's because her Dartmouth-educated lawyer husband Tad has run off to Tijuana with her daughter's roommate from boarding school. Or maybe it's because the twins, Timmy and Tommy, call her by her first name and their live-in housekeeper "Mom." Or maybe it's Janelle's daily 2:00, 5:00, 7:00, and 9:15 showdown with her bottle of Prozac. Her life has become a domestic wasteland. I mean why would anyone want to have this fate?. I certainly wont becoming another cookie-cutter blonde, size 4, rah-rah-sis-bam-boom, mindless, soulless, spineless wench."  
  
Kate now went silent, as Haley led the crowd into a whopping big ho-ha. People had started clapping and the little miss popular girl's posse gasped as they played follow the leader and walked away.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed that there is someone else in this school is opening their mouth and expressing their opinions." Brooke walked over to Kate and smiled. "I'm Brooke and this is Peyton." Brooke indicated to Peyton who was standing slightly behind her.  
  
Brooke and Peyton kept taking glances at Lucas, who was trying to avoid eye contact with both of them. "Peyton has dated both of the Scott boys, whilst I've only stuck to the Blondie. But seriously, if you need anyone to shop with, let me know cause I'm loving the outfit." Brooke turned around and walked away from the group, as Peyton stepped into the spot where she was standing. "Hey Peyton" Haley smiled at Peyton, they hadn't become extremely close over the summer but they had talked some.  
  
Peyton had told Haley that she felt guilty over the way she left with things with a lot of people and that she couldn't wait til the new school year came around because she was gonna start a fresh, just like Lucas only this time she would start experimenting with dating, dating guys she wouldn't usually date.  
  
"Hey.." Peyton looked at Kate. "For future reference, don't be offended by Brooke's constant honest approach, her foot does live inside her mouth most days of the year."  
  
The bell rang which indicated it was time for class. Haley looked down at her schedule. "Oo, got to go. Don't wanna be late on my first day of further maths" Haley leaned up and kissed Nathan on the lips.  
  
"Okay, well I'll be practising Basketball most of the day, I think now that Whitey is back on form, he's gonna push us to the limits, so I'll catch ya later." Nathan walked off with Peyton to first period of Math, while Lucas turned around and walked to his locker.  
  
Kate followed Lucas to his locker. "Don't worry, I'm not playing female stalker of the boy wonder, I just noticed that you have English first period and so do I...and as I don't know exactly where to go, I thought.."  
  
"That you might play female stalker.." Lucas turned and smiled at Kate as he opened up his locker.  
  
"Exactly" She smiled back, blushing slightly.  
  
Lucas shut his locker grabbing a couple of books. "How about I make you a deal..If I play the tour guide and show you around the school, that you have to show me some of your basketball skills."  
  
"Oh, I'm really not that good..I'm great" She joked  
  
"So it's a deal?"  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
The two of them turned around and walked off in direction of the English classrooms.  
  
**:: The Gymnasium::**  
  
On the court, Lucas and Nathan are playing basketball joined by their fellow team mates and to the side is the girl cheerleading squad, practising their cheers for tomorrow night's, first game of the season.  
  
Nathan and Lucas, shooting 3 pointers taking it in turns. Not acting as brothers, or even close friend but they have become team-mates which they both look at as a beginning.  
  
Lucas: "So you and .. Kate are.."  
  
Nathan looks at Lucas: "Just friends." He stops dribbling the ball and walks over to him. "Why you got a thing for her?"  
  
Lucas: "Nah, I'm not saying that. I'm just curious"  
  
Nathan: "Well curiosity killed the cat"  
  
Whitey walks over to the two boys, looking better than he did last season a little more healthier.  
  
Whitey: "Boys hit the locker room, but remember tomorrow none of this crap we had last year. This is a new year, there's a new team, so there's gonna be a new attitude where we play as.."  
  
Nathan and Lucas speak together: "Team-mates"  
  
Whitey: "Good that's what I like to hear. Now get going."  
  
Nathan and Lucas turn around and start making their way for the locker room.  
  
**:: Outside the Gymnasium ::**  
  
Kate and Haley are sitting on a bench.  
  
"So your interested in Luke?" Haley smiles looking up at Kate, finishing off her ice-cream. "I mean if you were it wouldn't be that much of a big deal."  
  
"Yeh it would, I mean... he's Nathan's brother and your best friend, besides I get the feeling that Brooke and Peyton aren't over him yet and I don't wanna get into a cat fight on my first day at a new school." Kate pauses, and smirks remembering earlier on in the day when she let loose on a girl who had bumped into her. "Well a cat fight with potential friends."  
  
"Peyton is over Lucas, I mean sure she might still find him attractive, but he is an attractive guy." Haley looks at Kate and smiles. "What, I'm allowed to say that he's my best friend." She jokes. "Besides, I don't think you'd be getting into any cat fights, Brooke has made it clear as you saw earlier that she has absolutely no interest in him anymore."  
  
"I dunno, I mean we talked earlier and seemed to really hit it off. There was a spark, I dunno maybe it's because he's a tortured athlete or something I mean it's generally what I go for in a guy." Kate turns to the side and looks at the gymnasium, as some guys start to exit the building. "Like Nathan?"  
  
Kate turns back and looks at Haley. "Nathan, no not anymore. I was attracted to his ass" She paused, and smirks. "His assy side, you know sarcastic always trying to be a smart ass..but he's not like that no more and he's changed, I've changed."  
  
"I wasn't saying if you wanted him back or anything, I was just curious."  
  
"Well you know what they said about curiosity, it killed the cat" The both smirk.  
  
**::On the play ground::  
**  
"You really don't have to do this." Lucas watches Kate as she steps onto the court. "I mean your dressed in.."  
  
"A stunning ensemble that could get ruined when I play, yeh I know." Kate smirked sitting down, pulling off her knee high boots and throwing them to one side. "Beside you said you wanted me to show you my skills, and what better way to do that than to show you that I can kick your ass on the court" Kate smirks standing up, picking the ball up and dribbling it over to him.  
  
Lucas smirks. "Okay, but I'm not gonna go easy on you.."  
  
"Please don't"  
  
The two play a game of one on one. A pattern emerges first Lucas scores then Kate. It's 14-14, with the next basket to take the game. Lucas taking possession, dribbles the ball over to the 3 pointer line, with Kate in pursuit.  
  
"I said I wouldn't take it easy on you.."  
  
"So did I-"  
  
Lucas takes the ball in his hand and before he has time to lift his arms to make the shot, Kate has moved right in front of him. He looks down at her, into her eyes. He raises his arms and shoots the ball without looking. Kate leans up and kisses him, with his arms coming down from the shot and pulling her up against him. The ball goes in the net as the two passionately kiss.  
  
** Next On: ONE TREE HILL:  
**  
Kate grabbing Lucas's hand and pulling him into an empty classroom, pushing herself back against the wall, as they kiss.  
  
"We can't keep doing this" Lucas breaks apart from the kiss.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Hiding, in secret. I don't care if people see us, I'm not ashamed."  
  
"Neither am I.."

* * *

Nathan talking to Kate: "Do you like him?"  
  
Kate: "I think I do.."  
  
Nathan looking slightly jealous.

* * *

Haley: "Nathan why are you so jealous?"  
  
Nathan: "I'm not jealous"  
  
Haley: "Do you like her more than a friend?"  
  
Nathan: "God Haley, don't be so paranoid"  
  
Haley: "A yes or a no?"  
  
Nathan: "It's hard to explain.."  
  
Haley: "Well don't explain then" Haley turns to walk out of the door.  
  
Nathan: "She was the first girl I ever loved...and the first girl I ever had sex with."  
  
Haley turning around looking at him, a little hurt.  
  
Nathan: "Haley, I love you."  
  
Haley: "Then why didn't you tell me.." 


	2. Knowing everything

Okay:: Well I really can't be bothered to keep writing it out with adding stuff, so I thought I would write it like a script and let your imaginations take over and feel the characters::  
  
**:: The Playground ::**  
  
Kate pulls away from the kiss, placing a hand over her lips.  
  
Kate: "Oh my god, what have I done?"  
  
Lucas, looking confused licks his lips  
  
Lucas: "Do you need me to dictate?" He said in a joking manor.  
  
Kate: "That's not funny. Your Nathan's brother."  
  
Lucas: "Half Brother, and use that word a little more loosely would ya"  
  
Kate: "Your Haley's best friend"  
  
Lucas: "2 for 2 so far, I'm not seeing what's wrong here?" Pause "I like you, your funny, witty, charming and not self obsessed..and from that kiss I would pretty much say you like me.."  
  
Kate: "I do like you.."  
  
Lucas: "Then what's the problem?"  
  
Kate: "...It's just..."  
  
Lucas: "Just what?" Takes a step closer to her, looking into her eyes.  
  
Kate: "Nathan and I used to date.."  
  
Lucas: "And now he's dating Haley...do you still have a thing for him?"  
  
Kate laughs slightly.  
  
Kate: "No, of course not. Its just... there's a history there and he's my best friend. I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."  
  
Lucas: "What about your feelings? What about mine?"  
  
Kate: "It's not that simple"  
  
Lucas: "We can make it that simple"  
  
Lucas steps in closer, placing his hands on her face leaning in and kissing her, passionately.

**:: In Nathan's bedroom ::**  
  
Nathan is sitting at the top of the bed, with a basketball in his hands. Haley is sitting at the bottom of the bed reading a book.  
  
Nathan: "You think Lucas likes Kate?"  
  
Haley looks up from reading and closes the book  
  
Haley: "I dunno. I know Kate has probably a little spark for him, you know nothing too Dawson's creek, no Dawson or Joey moment...not even a Pacey and Joey moment, but possibly a Jen and Dawson, you know right at the beginning of the series when Dawson was interested and Jen.."  
  
Haley looks at Nathan who seems confused  
  
Haley: "Sorry wrong Scott to do the Dawson's Creek deal on. Erm, I think there could be something there. I mean I hope so, Luke deserves to be happy and Kate seems like a wonderful person. She's headstrong as demonstrated earlier when she laid into one of the populars.."  
  
Nathan: "I don't think it should happen."  
  
Haley: "Wait hold up, why not?"  
  
Nathan: "They just wouldn't suit each other."  
  
Haley: "Says you! I mean, you knew her what when you were both in your little hormonal early teenage years, where girls and boys aren't exactly that different. I mean she was a little tomboy into all the sports, so you say and now she's still into the basketball and what not, but she's now a women, she's got other interests, has PMS and breasts and what not"  
  
Nathan: "It's not like that"  
  
Haley: "Nathan why are you so jealous?"  
  
Nathan: "I'm not jealous"  
  
Haley: "Do you like her more than a friend?"  
  
Nathan: "God Haley, don't be so paranoid"  
  
Haley: "A yes or a no?"  
  
Nathan: "It's hard to explain.."  
  
Haley: "Well don't explain then" Haley gets up and turns to walk out of the door.  
  
Nathan: "She was the first girl I ever loved...and the first girl I ever had sex with."  
  
Haley turning around looking at him, a little hurt.  
  
Nathan: "Haley, I love you."  
  
Haley: "Then why didn't you tell me.."  
  
Nathan: "Because I didn't think it was relevant."  
  
Haley: "It's not completely essential that we go through every girl that you've ever fancied, been out with or ...you know with, but it would have been nice to know that your first ever girlfriend was also your first ever...you know."  
  
Nathan stands up and walks over to her  
  
Nathan: "We were 14, experimenting and things happened. I didn't want to tell you in case you went all psycho weird on her, I mean she's new and she really likes you. I just wanted her to fit in."  
  
Haley: "Well then let her fit in, let her find her own path in high school, let her be friends with who she wants to be friends with. Let her date who she wants to date, don't judge her because you don't know her as well as you did."  
  
Nathan: "Okay, I promise I won't butt in."  
  
Haley: "Scouts promise?"  
  
Nathan: "I wasn't in the scouts" He smirks  
  
Haley: "Well amuse me." She leans up and hugs him.  
  
Nathan: "I promise."  
  
**:: In the girls bathroom ::**  
  
The Bell goes. Brooke and Peyton are standing facing the mirror, readjusting their makeup  
  
Brooke: "So what do you think of the new girl?"  
  
Peyton: "You mean Kate?"  
  
Brooke: "Yeah, I mean Luke sure seemed to take a bit of a shine to her yesterday. I even heard they left school together, you know side by side."  
  
Peyton: "First of all, I couldn't give a rats ass if Lucas was interested in her. Secondly, Kate is a lovely gal pal, not exactly what you would call cheerleader chirpy but she ain't exactly tortured student either."  
  
Brooke: "So in other words, she's not me and...she's not you."  
  
Peyton: "Why do you care so much, I thought you were over the whole Lucas, Brooke, Peyton little triangle love affair?"  
  
Brooke: "I am, way over. In fact, I am so over it that I even have us a couple of hot dates lined up for tonight."  
  
Peyton turns and looks at Brooke, suspicious.  
  
Peyton: "Let me guess, fraternity boys who just wanna get laid"  
  
Brooke: "Not exactly. I will tell you though that they are both super fine, I mean 90210 series 1-3 Luke Perry, Jason Priestly fine! To know more you'll have to show up"  
  
Brooke winks at Peyton as she turns and walks out of the bathroom. Peyton looks in the mirror, before opening her bag up and taking out a small bottle of vodka, taking a sip from it and then putting it back in her bag.  
  
Peyton: "Hmm, guess I'll just have to"  
  
**:: School Hallway ::**  
  
Hallway is practically deserted. Lucas is walking down the centre by himself. Suddenly a hand pulls him into an empty classroom. Kate pulls Lucas to her, forcing herself back against the wall as they kiss.  
  
Lucas: "We can't keep doing this" He says breaking away from the kiss  
  
Kate: "Doing what?"  
  
Lucas: "Hiding, in secret. I don't care if people see us, I'm not ashamed."  
  
Kate: "Neither am I.."  
  
Lucas puts his hands in his pockets and shoots her a look.  
  
Lucas: "Really, then why is it every time you kiss me, it seems to be either in the dark or in an empty classroom."  
  
Kate: "You want me to push you up against the lockers, all dominatrix style and give everyone a little show? I mean I think they charge for that...hell I think it's even an offence, but if it's what turns you on.." She jokes.  
  
Lucas smirks and looks down to the floor then back up again  
  
Lucas: "I just mean, I want our next kiss to be somewhere.. where it seems we aren't hiding.."  
  
Kate: "Ok, sir" She adds a little salute. "Now can I kiss you?"  
  
Lucas takes his hands out of his pockets.  
  
Lucas: "Kiss away"  
  
Kate leans up and kisses Lucas again. This time Lucas pushes her against the wall, one of his hands up the back of her shirt and the other leaning against the wall. As they start getting carried away into the moment, the door opens.  
  
Teacher: "Uh hm"  
  
Kate: "Is that public enough for you?" She whispers.  
  
Kate and Lucas, turn to look at the teacher who is followed by some students, some guys from the basketball team. Lucas looks to Kate and blushes, as the teacher indicates for the two of them to join her, as the guys start to whistle.  
  
**:: At Lunch ::  
**  
Brooke walks up to where Haley and Nathan are sitting and joins them.  
  
Brooke: "Oh my gosh, did you hear about the little expose that happened earlier in one of the English classrooms?" She looks at the two of them, neither of them knowing what happened.  
  
"As if! Okay well, Lucas and the new girl were getting their freak on when a teacher walks in on the pair of them, followed by her class which consists of half of the basketball team! So naturally, I find out all goss before everyone else." She flashes a smile.  
  
Haley: "No way. I mean Lucas and Kate? In the classroom? They've only known each like 5 minutes."  
  
Brooke: "What did you expect, he is a little man whore after all"  
  
Haley: "But I mean, seriously ...not even a day and he's already making out with her, sucking face." Haley stops and turns to Nathan, who doesn't seem amused.  
  
Nathan, imitating Haley: "I think it would be good for the two of them"  
  
Nathan stands up and walks out of the cafeteria. Haley looks up after him  
  
Brooke: "Okay, did I just step into a bizzaro world where Nathan has gone back to little miss moody, I have PMT constantly?"  
  
Haley shoots her an 'it would be best to close your mouth right now' look.  
  
Nathan sees Kate walking down the hallway, he catches up.  
  
Nathan: "Hey little miss I like to kiss guys in the classroom then get caught by the teacher girl."  
  
Kate turns around and faces him.  
  
Kate: "Wow who knew that you could do humour so poor" She smirks.  
  
Nathan: "So is it true."  
  
Kate: "Yeh.."  
  
Kate continues to walk on.  
  
Nathan: "Do you like him?"  
  
Kate: "I think I do.."  
  
Nathan looking slightly jealous.  
  
Nathan: "Well just be careful."  
  
Kate looks at him as if he should mind her own business.  
  
Kate: "I will be, I promise. Besides I'm not 14 anymore, I know exactly what I'm doing."  
  
Kate takes a step forward and hugs Nathan. Lucas is watching from down the hallway. He turns and walks off slowly. Nathan walks off and Kate looks down the hallway seeing Lucas. She runs and catches up to him.  
  
Kate: "Hey stranger. So tell me you get in any more trouble than I did?"  
  
Lucas stops and looks at her.  
  
Lucas: "No, just a slap on the wrist and a don't do it again speech."  
  
Kate: "Damn and here was me wanting to have an instant replay"  
  
Lucas smiles and looks down to the floor.  
  
Kate: "So you weren't coming to say hey to me, before you saw me hugging Nathan?"  
  
Lucas looks at her.  
  
Lucas: "You confuse me."  
  
Kate: "In what way?" Lucas: "When I'm hanging with you, I think you could like me. But when your not, I look into your little world and see that you could like someone else."  
  
Kate: "He's my best friend. A hug, comfort hug to make him by the thought of me having a thing for you."  
  
Lucas: "He gave you the be careful speech?"  
  
Kate: "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
Lucas: "I gave the same one to Hales when she got with him."  
  
Kate: "Well there ya go then."  
  
Kate looks around, the people walking past her. Impulsively she leans up and kisses a shocked Lucas. He kisses back for a second, before she steps back.  
  
Lucas: "What was that for.."  
  
Kate: "Call it public affection." She smiles  
  
Peyton is looking down the hallway, watching the commotion. Haley and Nathan walk up to her. Nathan looks down and sees Lucas and Kate together. He holds Haley's hand, and looks down at her, reassuring her that she is the one he wants to be with.  
  
Peyton: "It's funny you know. When you see someone you cared about with another person, you start to think you might want them back.."  
  
Haley and Nathan look at her. Brooke is watching from a different angle, with a hurt look on her face.  
  
**Next On One Tree Hill:**  
  
Kate and Lucas are on Lucas's bed, going a little bit further than kissing. Kate puts a hand on Lucas's hand, stopping him from going any further.  
  
Kate: "Slow.."  
  
Lucas smiles at her: "No other way." He leans down and kisses her.  
  
Brooke is making out with a frat guy when she hears some commotion. Peyton has passed out on the floor, and the cops have just hit the party. Brooke decides not to take off and stick with her friend.  
  
Police Officer: "How old are you?"  
  
Brooke: "17." She looks to Peyton, worried.  
  
Haley and Nathan walking down the street and see Dan, talking to his mom.  
  
Nathan: "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Haley: "Maybe they are just having a conversation?"  
  
Dan leans in and kisses his mom.  
  
Nathan looking shocked.


	3. Games to Play

**::Lucas's Bedroom::**

Kate is looking around. Sitting on the bed she notices the picture of Lucas and his mom on the desk.

Kate: "So you and your mom close?"

Lucas walks in and sits next to her.

Lucas: "After 17 years of living with her and growing up without a father, I would say yeah." He smirked.

Kate: "Your lucky to have that." She watches as he nods in agreement. "I mean it's like a male version of the Gilmore Girls."

Lucas laughs and lies down on his bed diagonally. Taking Kate's hand and pulling her down on top of him.

Kate: "Who told you I liked it on top?" She says kissing him, he rolls her over so now he is on top.

Kate and Lucas are on Lucas's bed, going a little bit further than kissing. Kate puts a hand on Lucas's hand, stopping him from going any further.

Kate: "Slow.."  
  
Lucas smiles at her: "No other way." He leans down and kisses her again.

At that moment Karen walks into Lucas's bedroom and coughs suggestively. Lucas looks to the side seeing his mom. Sitting up he smirks.

Karen: "Hi. Am I interrupting."

Kate smirked and moved over slightly and sat up straight.

Kate: "No. We were just deciding on the best ways to give CPR."

Lucas and Karen both smirked at Kate's humor.

Lucas: "Mom this is Kate. Kate this is my mom."

Karen: "In case you don't wanna call me mom, I also go by Karen."

Kate smiled.

Kate: "It's nice to meet you. I mean Lucas really does speak wonders about you, so do half the town actually. I was kind of worried about meeting you to be truthful, I mean it's not everyday I meet wonder woman"

Kate was being charming in a humouress way which had Karen laughing.

Karen: "Well it's nice to meet you Kate. I didn't want to interrupt, just wanted to remind Luke that I'm leaving tonight for Charlotte for a"

Lucas: "A business thing and that you'll be back Monday. I got the memo mom." He stood up and walked over to her. "Just in case I miss you tonight." Lucas hugs his mom. "I love you and have safe trip."

Karen and Lucas part and Karen looks over to Kate

Kate: "Keep an eye on him for me."

Karen smirks and then walks back out of the room, shutting the door as she leaves.

Lucas turns back to Kate.

Lucas: "Where were we?"

He walks over to her leaning down, placing his hands on the side of her face and kisses her.

Kate. "As nice as all of this is. I have to go."

Lucas stands up and pulls her up with him.

Lucas: "If you have to." He pouts then smirks. "So there's a game later on down at the court. Nathan and Tim against me and Skillz, a friendly game. You interested?"

Kate: "What you mean in being your cheerleader? Don't you have Brooke and Peyton for that?" She pauses. "Sorry. I can't help it."

Lucas: "It's okay, if you say you'll be there."

Kate leans up and kisses him.

Kate: "Sure."

Kate turns around and walks out of Lucas's door. Lucas watches her leave with a satisfied smile on his face.

**:: Streets::**

Haley walks beside Nathan finishing off her ice cream cone.

Haley: "So this game tonight?"

Nathan: "Is just a bit of fun. Since Whitey cancelled practise we thought we'd might as well still get in the practise."

Haley: "I'm just worried that things might escalate. I mean I know your not exactly thrilled bout Luke and Kate but"

Nathan grabs Haley's ice cream cone and puts a little bit of ice cream on her nose. He leans in and kisses it off

Nathan: "That's all sorted."

Haley: "Good because you two were just becoming a little more than enemies of the state, dare I say you were actually becoming friends and I just don't want anything to ruin that."

Nathan: "You worry to much, which is why I love you."

Haley: "And here was thinking you loved me because I had a kissable nose."

The both smirk at one another. Nathan takes Haley's hand in his own after she finishes the ice cream cone. Haley and Nathan walking down the street and see Dan, talking to his mom.  
  
Nathan: "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Haley: "Maybe they are just having a conversation?"  
  
Dan leans in and kisses his Deb, Nathan's mom.

Nathan looking shocked walks away with Haley.

**:: Fraternity House::**

A party is going on. A lot of people dancing around drunkenly mad. Peyton and Brooke enter the party.

Brooke: "I can definitely foresee a wild time tonight."

Peyton smirks: "With me and you not drinking. I don't see how that's happening."

Brooke looks over to two cute guys.

Brooke: "That would be where Josh and Alex come into the picture."

Peyton looks over to the guys and within moments the two guys have come face to face with Brooke and Peyton. Brooke smiles at Peyton.

Later that night

Brooke is making out with her frat guy when she hears some commotion. Peyton looks over to Brooke, and the cops have just hit the party. Brooke decides not to take off and stick with her friend.  
  
Police Officer: "How old are you?"  
  
Peyton: "17." She looks to over to Brooke who has now joined the conversation.

Police Officer: "You do realise that this is a fraternity party held for those over the age of 21 who are legal to drink."

Brooke: "Listen Inspector Gadget." She pauses. "The party is held for anyone who is invited and as my friend and I haven't had a drink tonight we haven't broken any laws.. yet" She smirks at the officer. "Of course if you could escort us home, that would be great. I mean our ride, bailed."

The Police Officer smiles at Brooke. Peyton isn't shocked at the connection between the two.

**:: The Court ::**

Tim and Nathan are playing against Skillz and Lucas. Mouth is commentating on the game. Kate arrives late and walks over to Mouth and Haley sitting next to Mouth. Lucas nods to her, which in turn makes him lose the ball.

Mouth: "And Lucas Scott loses concentration, adding another basket to the Nathan and Tim count."

Kate smirks looking at Haley.

Kate: "Guess that was my fault"

Haley: "Oh no, I would say it would be the male ego's fault, distracted by a thing of beauty. You know thinking with their" She pauses thinking it's a little too embarrassing to be talking about.

Kate: "Their who-ha's" She joked.

Mouth looks over to Kate with a smirk on his face.

Kate: "I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Kate."

Haley: "And this is the weirdness of Mouth" Haley smirks at Mouth who smirks back at her.

Kate: "Mouth, well it's a cute one at that" Kate winks at him.

The ball comes off the court as the boys take a break for half time. Kate stands up, picking the ball up walking over to the sidelines. She takes a jump shot and ball passes through the hoop.

Kate: "That's how it's done boys" She laughs as she high fives Haley. "Girl Power!"

Haley and Kate walk onto the court as Kate shows Haley how to shoot a 3 pointer. The girls take it in turns.

Mouth: "Wow. She's really good."

Skillz: "Defo. What's up with that? I even heard she kicked your ass the other night, Luke!"

Luke smirks and then looks to Nathan who has since walked over to the three of them.

Nathan: "Tim had to head off."

Skillz: "Yeah me too, actually. Catch ya later bro."

Skillz hits knuckles with Lucas as he turns and walks away.

Peyton notices Haley and Kate on the court as she walks past the playground. Slowly making her way onto the court she smiles as she is greeted by them.

Peyton: "Wow this is a sight I thought I'd never see."

Haley: "What me playing basketball?"

Peyton: "No, Nathan and Lucas off the court while girls are dominating over the court."

Kate: "Well you know if we really wanted to dominate, we could challenge them to a game"

Peyton smirks

Peyton: "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Peyton, Haley and Kate walk over to Nathan, Lucas and Mouth.

Lucas looks the three of them and nods to Peyton.

Lucas: "Hey".

Peyton: "Hey."

Lucas: "So what's going on? You three look like Charlie's Angels on a mission."

Haley: "Well you could say that, we've come to ask you if you want a match?"

Nathan and Lucas both raises they're eyebrows looking at one another.

Lucas: "Us three versus you three? As in boys against girls? That ain't fair on you girls."

Mouth: "I wouldn't play, I would commentate. Not that it really makes much difference whether or not I play. I mean I'd only bring the guys down anways."

Kate: "Don't be silly, I bet you've got skills underneath that cute Mouth of yours"

Lucas looked from Mouth to Kate as she was being sweet and flirty with him. Sure he appreciated her trying to fit in with his friends, but was there an underlying matter at hand.

Mouth: "Skills are in talking. Besides you need to have a non-biased person just in case it comes down to it."

Nathan: "Okay so me and Lucas against the three of you."

Haley: "Bring it on" She jokes.

Later

Nathan and Lucas won 15-12. Nathan and Lucas each being fair with one another in taking shots. Haley and Peyton both scored basket each but constantly passed the ball to Kate who held own against the guys.

Haley grabs Nathan sweater putting it over her head. As Nathan walks up beside her.

Nathan: "You were amazing."

Haley: "Yeah well what can I say, I guess I've just got the Michael Jordan skills" She joked.

Lucas and Peyton walk up to the pair of them.

Haley: "So Peyton, what happened to that party you were suppose to go to?"

Kate walks up to them with Mouth at her side. 

Peyton: "Cops busted in. Date got kinda rattled. Brooke hooked up with a cop"

Haley's mouth drops.

Haley: "A cop?

Peyton: "Yeah, I guess there are no limits to what type of guy she can pull"

Peyton looks to Lucas who in turn looks at her too. Kate notices.

Kate: "Well Mouth think you could do me a favour and walk me home?"

Mouth: "Sure."

Lucas looks over to Kate and Mouth, a little bit shocked.

Kate smiles at everyone.

Kate: "Night all"

Kate and Mouth walk away. As they all say they're goodnights. Nathan drives home with Brooke as Lucas gives Peyton a ride home.

**::Lucas's Car/ Outside Peyton's House::**

Peyton: "Thanks for the ride."

Lucas: "No problem."

Peyton opens the door to get out but stops and turns around.

Peyton: "Are we friends?"

Lucas smiles: "I'd like us to be"

Peyton: "Yeah, well in that case I'm gonna be honest. I still like you Lucas but in the case of us being friends I want you to know that I want you to be happy."

Lucas: "I want you to be happy too."

Peyton: "Okay so we both agreed to be happy." She smirks. "Night"

Peyton gets out of the car and walks into her house. Peering outside watching Lucas leave.

**::Lucas's Home::**

Lucas pulls up outside of his house to see Kate sitting on his door step. He gets out of the car and slowly walks over to her, his hands in his pocket. She stands up.

Kate: "Okay so here's the thing. I'm afraid"

Lucas: "Of what?"

Kate: "You. I mean you've been out with Brooke and Peyton and it's obvious there is still an attraction there and..well I guess I'm afraid of letting you into my heart only to have you accidentally break it."

Lucas moves up closer to her. His hands pressing against her face.

Lucas: "I'm afraid too, that I'll lose you because of my past."

Kate smirks: "I don't give up that easily."

Kate leans up and kisses him, the kisses goes on longer when Lucas opens his door and carries Kate in with him, turning the light off.

**Next On One Tree Hill:**

Lucas wakes up next to Kate, his arms over her.

Lucas: "Good morning." He leans down and kisses her lips.

Kate: "Good morning to you too"

Brooke walks up to Peyton.

Brooke: "I always knew a guy in uniform was the way to go."

Peyton: "You didn't."

Brooke: "Oh yes we did, twice" She smirks

Peyton: "Brooke you could get into a lot of trouble if the wrong person found out."

Brooke: "I know that's the fun part"

The team is shooting hoops in the gym as Jake walks back into practise.

Nathan's Party. Everyone is nearly drunk and partying like mad. Peyton and Lucas are outside. Lucas give Peyton a friendly kiss. Kate watches through the window. Peyton and Jake are talking. Jake kisses Peyton. Peyton kisses Jake back. Kate, Nathan, Brooke and Tim are playing strip poker. Kate is down to her underwear. A sober Lucas walks in and covers Kate with his jacket, carrying her off to his truck where she breaks free.

Lucas: "Your drunk"

Kate: "Your indecisive"

Lucas looks at her

Kate: "I just wanted to have some fun."

Lucas: "Then have some with me"

Kate: "How could I do that when you were busy kissing Peyton"

Lucas: "It was nothing!"

Kate: "No, nothing is when nothing happens. Something is when you start kissing another girl"

Lucas: "It wasn't like that"

Kate: "Whatever"

Kate turns and walks away. Lucas runs after her

Lucas: "I'm falling in love with you"

Kate turns around.

Kate: "I thought this wasn't on the track of fastness?"

Lucas: "I cant help it"


	4. Stripped Down

**: Lucas's Bedroom :**

Clothes are thrown across the bedroom. Lucas and Kate are in bed.

Lucas wakes up next to Kate, his arm over her.

Lucas: "Good morning." He leans down and kisses her lips.

Kate: "Good morning to you too"

Lucas stretches out, waking himself up properly. Removing the covers from his body, he stands up half naked, with only boxers on. He walks out of the room and into the bathroom. Kate pushes the covers from her body and sighs. She is wearing underwear.

Kate: "You know it's such a shame you have to go out for a run and I have to go home and get some fresh clothes on"

Kate grabs her jeans from the floor and puts them on. Lucas's head appears from behind the wall.

Lucas: "Oh yeah, how come?"

Kate smirks, grabbing her tank top.

Kate: "Well I was just thinking that maybe you'd get a bit luckier than you did last night."

Lucas tilts his head at her and smiles. Kate raises her eyebrows. Lucas slowly walks out from behind the wall, sweat pants on.

Lucas: "Well I don't have to go just yet."

Lucas walks up to Kate and grabs her by the waist, pulling her down onto the bed, on top of him. He laughs, leaning up and kissing her. There's a knock at the door.

Kate: "Oo saved by the knock."

Kate rolls to the side and sits up on the bed, putting on her tank top. Lucas stands up and walks over to his door, opening it to reveal Nathan.

Nathan: "Hey man, you ready?" Nathan looks Lucas up and down. "Guess not."

Lucas pulls the door open, turning around to be confronted by Kate. She leans up and kisses him once on the lips.

Kate: "Later." She walks past Nathan and winks. "Nate."

Nathan turns around to look at Lucas, raising an eyebrow.

Lucas: "What?"

Nathan: "Hurry up."

**: The Streets :**

Nathan and Lucas are running next to one another. They run through the centre of town, past Karen's Café and stop once they are at the park. Nathan stretches his arms, while Lucas stretches his legs.

Nathan: "So what's up with you and Kate?"

Lucas: "What do ya mean?"

Nathan: "I mean she's my best friend, compendia. I don't want her getting hurt."

Lucas: "She's great. I mean with Peyton it was an emotional connection and with Brooke it was fun, but with Kate it's completely different. Good different." Lucas smirks to himself before stretching his arms. "How's it going with you?"

Nathan: "Good, man. I mean Haley and I are solid and I'm loving every second of it." They look at one another. "This is weird right, the two of us talking about this"

Lucas nods. "A little." They both smirk. "Let's head back"

**: School Gymnasium : **

The team is practising basketball. The cheerleaders are practising their cheers. Brooke is smiling and walks up to Peyton.

Brooke: "Hey Funny Bunny"

Peyton: "Did you sleep with a hanger in your mouth?"

Brooke laughs and looks around, leaning in and whispering to Peyton.

Brooke: "I always knew a guy in uniform was the way to go."

Peyton: "You didn't."

Brooke: "Oh yes we did, twice" She smirks

Peyton: "Brooke you could get into a lot of trouble if the wrong person found out."

Brooke: "I know that's the fun part, besides he's not that much older. His name is Alex, he's 23, oh so cute as I'm sure you remember. He likes to play football on weekends with his friends in their hometown, 20 minutes away from here and he asked me to go with him next Saturday."

Peyton: "And your not worried about this?"

Brooke: "Come on Peyton, if anyone gets curious I have my brilliant and most trusted ally." She pauses. "My fake ID"

The team is shooting hoops in the gym as Jake walks back into practise. The guys stop playing basketball and the cheerleaders go quiet.

Brooke: "You didn't tell me Jake was coming back, scandalous"

Peyton looks over to Jake, who in turns looks to her. He nods and smiles. Peyton smiles and turns back to Brooke who slowly walks over to the group of guys who have huddled in the middle of the court.

Peyton: "I didn't know."

Peyton slowly walks over to the group of them. Lucas shakes hands with Jake as Jake nods to the rest of the team.

Lucas: "Jake, man, you back for good?"

Jake: "Yeah. My parents were missing me and Jenny, so my cousin droves us back last night."

Brooke: "What about the skank that is Nikki?"

Peyton looks over to Lucas, who seems slightly uncomfortable. He looks over at Peyton, with a face more on the line of guilt.

Jake: "My mom got a letter three weeks ago from her. She's doing fine and just wants occasional visitation rights at holidays, which I think is fair since she is her mother and besides it means I get to keep Jenny."

Coach Durham approaches the team all gathered in a huddle.

Coach: "I'm sorry to disturb this little mother's meeting you ladies seem to have on here, but would it be too much to suggest we play some basketball."

Nathan: "Sorry coach"

Coach: "Jagielski welcome back, now get your ass on defence where it belongs."

The girls head back over to the sidelines, practising their cheers as the guys run drills. Throughout practise, Jake and Peyton exchange eye contact.

**: Lunch :**

Kate and Haley are sitting down at a table. Nathan walks up behind Haley and kisses her on the cheek before sitting down next to her. Lucas sits down next to Kate and they exchange smiles as Jake sits down next to Lucas.

Kate: "Newbie?"

Jake: "Oldie, actually and kinda hurt that you don't remember me"

Kate: "Oh of course I do." She smirks. "October 3rd, 1992, just after a little league game, I believe I kissed a boy named Jake because of dare."

Jake: "A dare? Please, you had been stalking me for like two months."

Brooke and Peyton walk up behind them.

Brooke: "Hey guys, mind if we sit?"

Peyton goes to sit next to Nathan, so she's not next to Jake when Brooke body bumps her, not only stealing her sit but also nudging her into Jake.

Brooke: "Oops my bad."

Peyton: "Yeah well, big hips cause accidents."

Peyton sits down as Brooke playfully nudges her. Brooke looks around the table, she notices paired couples.

Brooke: "So what's the topic of convo?"

Lucas: "Actually we were just hearing about Kate and Jake's love fest in '92."

Kate: "Love fest, please he was pining for me not the other way around."

Jake: "Hey I was not pining, you were practically one of the guys back then."

Peyton: "Oh I remember that summer, didn't you do that on a dare?"

Peyton and Kate laugh as Jake looks around to Lucas who shrugs his shoulders and smirks.

Brooke: "So we gonna party it up tonight?"

Haley: "Party it up?"

Brooke: "Yeah you know, Jake's back I thought we could have a mini celebration."

Haley: "That's actually a really good idea."

Brooke: "Don't so too surprised, tutor girl." Brooke winks.

Nathan: "We can have it at my dad's beach house"

Jake: "Guys that's really nice of you-"

Brooke: "Isn't that like trespassing?"

Nathan: "Not since I moved back home."

Brooke: "Oh right, sorry. My bad"

Jake: "That sounds good, my parents can look after Jenny"

Peyton: "Let me guess, missed you so much they are bending over backwards to keep the two of you in?"

Jake: "Exactly."

Nathan: "Okay, tonight. Be there at 7, invite the rest of the team and bring some keg."

**: The Scott's Beach House :**

It's 10pm and loads of people are in the Scott's beach house, partying it up. Everyone is practically drunk and playing loads of games. Nathan and Tim are on the x-box playing NBA live. Brooke is chatting away to a few girls. Kate and Haley are chatting at the table. Peyton is outside, sitting on the veranda. Lucas walks out and sits next to her.

Peyton: "Hey."

Lucas: "Hey. Aren't you cold out here?"

Peyton: "No, it's nice."

Lucas: "How's everything in Peyton land?"

Peyton turns her head and looks at him, closing one of her eyes squinting. The wind is blowing against her face and her hair is flying back.

Peyton: "Confusing..so normal." She jokes and stands up walking over to the railing, leaning against it.

Lucas stands up and walks over beside her, burying his hands deep inside his pockets. He leans against the railing with his back, looking at Peyton.

Lucas: "Wanna talk about it?"

Peyton: "With you?"

Lucas: "No, with the easter bunny" He pauses. "Of course with me. Peyton in the past, through our ups and downs, we've always been able to talk and I don't want that to change."

Peyton turns and faces him, smiling.

Peyton: "Fine.."

Inside, Haley and Kate are arm wrestling on the table. Neither of them are winning so they give it a break.

Haley: "Draw?"

Kate: "Draw."

The two of them laugh as Haley reaches for her cup of beer.

Haley: "You not drinking tonight?"

Kate: "As I'm in a new town, I'm trying a new thing.."

Haley: "Sobriety?"

Kate: "Exactly. Although, by the end of this evening no doubt I'll be a goner, I'm so easy...not that like that" She bursts out laughing.

Haley: "You know I'm really glad we're friends and I'm not just saying this because I have a few beers inside me, I'm being completely genuine. I mean when I first found out about you and Nathan, the clogs in my head started turning and producing questions which then produce doubts about me and about Nathan, but then you turned out to be really cool and sweet and funny"

Kate: "Haley, are you hitting on me?"

Haley smirks "Maybe, no, I just wanna say thanks"

Kate: "For what?"

Haley: "I guess for being you... I've had too much to drink, I think I'm gonna go."

Haley stands up and walks over to Nathan. Kate stands up watching her go, with a smile on her face. She turns around and looks outside, seeing Lucas and Peyton together. She watches as Peyton gives Lucas a kiss. The smile disappears from her face as she walks over to the keg.

Lucas looks at Peyton.

Lucas: "What was that for?"

Peyton: "For being a friend and giving me some advice."

Lucas: "Well, just use it."

Jake walks out onto the balcony and looks at Lucas and Peyton.

Jake: "Hey guys."

Lucas: "I was just leaving."

Lucas walks inside the beach house. Jake sits down on the bench, looking at Peyton. Peyton smiles and walks over to Jake, sitting down next to him.

Peyton: "So you didn't tell me you were coming back"

Jake: "Yeah, I know it was sudden, spur of the moment thing."

Peyton: "Listen Jake, I need to talk to you."

Jake: "Okay"

Peyton: "I was just talking to Lucas, who told me just to go for what I want and that I shouldn't think so much about the consequences of my actions and just let it flow so.."

Peyton leans in and kisses Jake on the lips. Jake a little surprised and taken back, pulls back. Peyton looks slightly hurt and is about to get up when Jake leans in and kisses Peyton, putting is arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

Haley is sitting down watching Kate, Nathan, Brooke and Tim play a game of strip poker. The rest of the party has died down slightly, people on their way out and others standing around watching the poker match. Nathan is down to his trousers, Tim down to his boxers, Brooke is still wearing most of her clothing while Kate is in her skirt and bra.

Nathan: "Come on Haley, bail me out"

Haley laughs and throws an ice cube at Nathan chest.

Haley: "You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out"

Nathan: "Well at least join us." He winks at her

Haley: "I'm not drunk enough"

Brooke puts her hand.

Brooke: "Full house...Ooh I guess that's another piece of clothing from everyone."

Tim looks down at his boxers.

Tim: "Your cheating."

Brooke: "Please, I used to play this every weekend with my grandfather, he taught me everything I know, even how to hussle." She smirks. "Well I believe trousers are to come off Nathan, Kate's skirt and Tim well it looks like you'll be out and about in your birthday suit."

Tim: "Its only a game"

Haley: "Aww, what's the matter Tim, not living up to expectations."

Kate stands up, pulling down her skirt. Guys standing behind her whistle.

Brooke: "Ooh good night to wear matching underwear, by the way which I love"

A sober Lucas walks in. He looks at the cards on the table and then over to Brooke, Nathan, Tim and then over to Kate.

Lucas: "What's going on?"

Brooke: "Strip Poker, Oooh and looks like your girlfriend isn't winning" She motions over to Kate who is in her underwear

Lucas walks over and covers Kate with his jacket, picking her up.

Kate: "What the hell are you doing?"

Lucas: "Taking you home"

Brooke: "No fun"

Lucas walks out of the Beach House and carries her, over to his Keith's truck where she breaks free.

Kate: "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Lucas: "Your drunk"

Kate: "I may be drunk but at least I'm not indecisive"

Lucas looks at her.

Lucas: "What does that mean?"

Kate: "Nothing...I just want to have some fun."

Lucas walks up to her, picking up his jacket and giving it to her.

Lucas: "Then have some with me"

Kate puts the jacket on and tries to button it up, but it takes her a while. She sighs. Lucas walks closer to her and bends down slightly doing the buttons up.

Kate: "..How could I do that when you were busy kissing Peyton"

Lucas: "It was nothing!"

Kate: "No, nothing is when nothing happens. Something is when you start kissing another girl"

Lucas: "It wasn't like that"

Kate: "Whatever"

Kate turns and walks away. Lucas runs after her

Lucas: "I'm falling in love with you"

Kate turns around.

Kate: "I thought this wasn't on the track of fastness?"

Lucas: "I can't help it."

Kate: "Well try"

Kate turns around again and starts walking away from him. Lucas sighs and then runs over to her, standing in her way.

Lucas: "I need to know."

Kate: "Need to know what?"

Lucas: "I need to know if you feel the same way about me?"

Kate sighs, she looks up to Lucas and then looks down to the floor. Lucas pushes some of the hair from her face and puts his hand underneath her chin lifting her up.

Lucas: "Do you?"

Kate nods her head, yes. Lucas smirks, resting his hands on her face and kisses her. Kate moves her hands up his back, holding onto him. Kate pulls back.

Kate: "Let's head back to yours."

Lucas: "You sure?"

Kate: "Positive."

Lucas puts his arm around Kate and heads over to the truck, while Brooke, Tim, Nathan and Haley have their heads pressed up against the window, watching them.

Brooke: "Damn"

Nathan smirks.

Nathan: "No slap, no fight. I believe you owe me $50, Brooke."

Nathan high fives Haley and they laugh, kissing one another. Brooke looks across the room and out the other window, seeing Peyton and Jake loved up. Brooke looks hurt.

**:Next On One Tree Hill :**

Jake and Peyton are sitting in Jake's living room, watching tv. Jenny starts crying, Jake stands up and walks over to her, picking her up and cuddling her. Peyton stands up and walks over to the two of them.

Peyton: "Wow, who knew I'd be miss mature. Dating a guy who has a baby, you don't have a secret wife do you?"

Jake smirks and looks at Jenny placing her back down in her crib.

Jake: "No, no secret wife. Well at least not one that I'm gonna admit to."

Peyton hits him on the arm, as he grabs her round the waist and pulls her closer.

Brooke is sitting in a car, with Alex, the cop.

Brooke: "I cant come this weekend. Sorry."

Alex: "Aww but I wanted you to meet my friends."

Alex pulls up outside Karen's café and looks at Brooke.

Alex: "Let's get a coffee"

Brooke: "Here? Why?"

Alex gets out of the car and walks around to Brooke's side pulling the door open. Brooke is reluctant to get out of the car, but does so only to bump into Karen, Lucas's mom.

Nathan, Haley, Kate and Lucas are at the café.

Nathan: "Oh come on, greatest American football movie is Any Given Sunday"

Haley: "Oh please, Waterboy with Adam Sandler kicks ass. What do you two think?"

Lucas and Kate are kissing one another, not listening to either of them.

Haley: "I miss that."

Nathan: "What kissing Lucas?"

Haley: "No the early stage of a relationship"

Brooke and Peyton run up to Haley and Kate outside of the café.

Peyton: "Haley, where's Nathan?"

Haley: "He's inside, why?"

Brooke: "We kinda hit a problem coming back from the mall."

A group of boy racer cars drive by the foursome, a guy sticks his head out of the window.

Guy: "See you girls at 8"

Brooke: "We'll kick your ass!"

The guys drive off, Haley eyes are widen out of shock.

Haley: "You got into a fight?"

Brooke: "No, more like a race and we thought it was with cheerleading girls from Halesbridge. Only.."

Peyton: "Brooke's mouth is bigger than it should be, and we need a car to race at Hilton's turn otherwise.."

Haley: "Hilton's turn? None of the guys race there because it's too dangerous...wait, Otherwise what?"

Peyton: "Otherwise they take mine and Brooke's car."

Haley: "You can't tell Nathan or Lucas, they'll go ballistic besides they cant race there."

Brooke: "We're screwed."

Kate: "I'll race."

Haley: "What?"

Kate looks to the three of them and smirks.


	5. Are we now? Or were we ever?

**:: School Gym ::**

The team are split into two groups, practising against one another. Most of the team look tired and worn out. The cheerleaders are in the corner, practising. Nathan is wearing a yellow bib and Lucas a red one. Lucas has his hands up guarding Nathan.

Coach Whitey: "Come on Ladies, buckle down. Tim your suppose to stop the ball from going in the net. Anyone would think you had a late night last night"

Nathan smirks, shooting the ball in the basket.

Coach Whitey: "That a boy Nathan."

Lucas walks towards the ball picking it up and then heading back to the first half of the court. Nathan follows and guards him.

Nathan: "How's Kate this morning? Hang over?"

Lucas: "She's – wait, what makes you think I've seen her this morning?"

Nathan gives him that look as if to say 'yeah whatever.'

Nathan: "Come on man, Kate was drunk. You're a guy, put the two together. Besides you carried her out of the party. Was she pissed at you?"

Lucas sighs

Lucas: "Pissed would be the right word to use, but what else was I gonna do. Let her stay there, drunk and play strip poker? Not a chance in hell. I don't want my girlfriend to get her clothes off in front of a bunch of strangers, anyways she would have regretted it in the morning."

Nathan: "Girlfriend? So you guys are exclusive now?"

Lucas smiles.

Nathan: "I think that's great. She'll have stability. You have to keep an eye on her, she can be a wild child"

Lucas: "I dated Brooke Davis – I think I can handle it"

Coach Whitey blows the whistle and the team starts to make their way to the changing room.

Nathan: "Haley's been saying she envies you guys, for being in the first stage of romance. Like being married and then annulled isn't romantic? I suppose we could go out tonight, on a date..whoa why don't you and Kate hook up with me and Haley, make it a double date. I mean that's like early stage relationship crap, right?"

Lucas thinks about it and then nods his head.

Lucas: "Yeah that sounds cool."

Nathan and Lucas disappear into the changing room. Jake walks out of the changing room and back into the gym. He makes his way over to the cheerleaders, but stands back. Brooke motions to Peyton to look behind her. Peyton smiles and turns around walking up to Jake.

Peyton: "Hey."

Jake: "Hey."

The two exchange bashful smiles.

Peyton: "Is there something you wanted to say?"

Jake: "Yeah. I'm not really sure how to say it though. I mean it sounds like I would be inviting you out on a date, except there would be no restaurant, a baby and some DVDs."

Peyton: "So are you asking me to hang out with you and Jenny? Or are you asking me on a house date?"

Jake: "Which ever one you'd go for"

Peyton: "Both."

Peyton smiles and looks down to the floor and then back up. Jake hears the Coach grumbling something.

Jake: "Okay well, erm. 6?"

Peyton: "It's a date, no, it's a house date"

Jake turns around and runs into the changing rooms, with a pleased smirk on his face. Peyton turns around and walks over to Brooke, looking fairly smug.

Brooke: "Playing house with Jake Jagielski"

Peyton: "It's a date, with Jenny tagging along. So you could say we are being chaperoned"

Brooke: "Kinky"

Peyton: "Oh I forgot, we had plans tonight"

Brooke: "Its cool girlfriend. Im gonna meet up with the cop for a couple of hours and ditch the bitch and no doubt Jake will have to hit the sack early, so we can hang out then and go for a little drive over to the mall."

Peyton: "Your breaking up with the cop?"

Brooke: "Yeah, it became boring real fast. So Mall tonight."

Peyton: "Why the Mall?"

Brooke: "Because Halesbridge skanks also known as their cheerleaders are going to be there. So all of us hottie Raven chicks are heading up there, sort of to show off."

Peyton: "Okay, I'm in"

**:: School Parking Lot ::**

Kate is walking towards the car parking lot when Lucas catches up behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck and shoulders.

Kate: "Tim?"

Kate turns around and faces Lucas. Who seems a little bit shocked.

Kate: "Kidding. Hey"

Lucas smirks and leans in kissing Kate on the lips. Short but passionate.

Kate: "Woo, what did I do to deserve that?"

Lucas: "Just for being you"

Kate: "Oh so it wasn't the things I did to you last night"

Lucas smirks, embarrassed. Kate leans up and kisses him once on the lips. Long and deeply.

Lucas: "Mm what was that for?"

Kate: "Well I haven't seen you since this morning, besides I'm competitive, I like to win kissing competitions."

Lucas: "Well it's fine with me if you win all the time"

Lucas puts one arm around Kate and starts to walk out of school with her.

Kate: "So I was thinking, how about we do the same tonight what we did last night. Minus the party and the drunken me."

Lucas: "Oo we cant"

Kate: "oh okay, if you didn't like it I have other ways to please-"

Lucas: "No, that was fantastic. I mean I already made plans for us. How does a double date with Nathan and Haley sound?"

Kate: "Doubling? I haven't done that since 9th grade"

Lucas: "Nathan wanted to, Haley misses the early stage of relationships"

Kate: "So what, the want to watch us? See how its done"

Lucas laughs

Kate: "Fine..we can double"

Lucas kisses her on the forehead as they leave the school grounds.

**:: Car ::**

Brooke is sitting in a car, with Alex, the cop.

Brooke: "I cant come this weekend. Sorry."

Alex: "Aww but I wanted you to meet my friends."

Alex pulls up outside Karen's café and looks at Brooke.

Alex: "Let's get a coffee"

Brooke: "Here? Why? Listen we really need to talk and I know what your thinking: She's breaking up with me, yadda yadda yadda. Well you'd be right."

Alex gets out of the car and walks around to Brooke's side pulling the door open. Brooke is reluctant to get out of the car, but does so only to bump into Karen, Lucas's mom.

Karen: "Brooke."

Brooke: "Karen."

Karen looks to Alex, the cop obviously noticing the age gap.

Alex: "Ah, this must be your café"

Karen: "Yeah, that's right."

Brooke looks from Karen and then to Alex with a smirk on her face.

Brooke: "Well mom, Im glad it's time you finally met my 24 year old cop boyfriend?"

Karen raises an eyebrow and Brooke pulls a face of desperation to her. Karen looks to Alex.

Karen: "Cop? 24? Oh so you know my daughter Brooke is only 17"

Alex: "No, of course not. Erm, It was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to the station. I forgot I .."

Alex turns around and gets into his car, hurridly speeding off. Brooke turns to Karen.

Brooke: "Thank you sooo much. That was easier than I thought it was gonna be"

Karen: "Brooke, a cop?"

Brooke: "I know what your thinking, not good looking enough. I thought the same."

Karen tilts her head looking at Brooke.

Brooke: "I know, age and the fact that he's an authority figure. Please can we not take this further?"

Karen: "Sure, but Brooke remember, I'm here if you need to talk."

Brooke: "Thanks. Oh I ask you not to tell"

Karen: "My lips are sealed."

Karen smiles to Brooke, who watches her go.

**:: Jake's House ::**

Jake and Peyton are sitting in Jake's living room, watching a dvd. Jake and Peyton keep exchanging glances. Jake moves into kiss Peyton when Jenny starts crying, Jake stands up and walks over to her, picking her up and cuddling her. Peyton stands up and walks over to the two of them.

Peyton: "Wow, who knew I'd be miss mature. Dating a guy who has a baby, you don't have a secret wife do you? Oh, I'm sorry sore subject?"

Jake: "No, I'm fine with the whole Nikki situation"

Jake smirks and looks at Jenny placing her back down in her crib.

Jake: "but to answer your question, No, no secret wife. Well at least not one that I'm gonna admit to."

Peyton hits him on the arm, as he grabs her round the waist and pulls her closer. Jake seems hesitant. Peyton moves in and kisses him. Peyton laughs. Jake pulls back and looks at her.

Jake: "What?"

Peyton: "Its just your not like the other guys. It was really my first time making a move on a guy that I wasn't sure would make one back."

Jake: "Wasn't sure? How about now?"

Peyton: "I dunno."

Jake: "Oh"

Peyton: "I mean I would like it if you-"

Jake leans in and kisses Peyton. The two of them falling onto the couch when Jake's parents walk in. Jake looks up and then to Peyton.

Jake: "Mom, dad. You've met Peyton before right."

Peyton smiles at them, awkwardly.

**:: Cinema ::**

Nathan and Haley are watching the film on the back row. Lucas and Kate are kissing one another. Haley and Nathan both stare at them from time to time. People in the row before them, turn around and tell Lucas and Kate to keep it quiet.

**:: Karen's Café ::**

Nathan, Haley, Kate and Lucas are at the café, sitting in the corner at a booth.

Nathan: "Oh come on, greatest American football movie is Any Given Sunday"

Haley: "Oh please, Waterboy with Adam Sandler kicks ass. What do you two think?"

Lucas and Kate are kissing one another, not listening to either of them.

Haley: "I miss that."

Nathan: "What kissing Lucas?"

Haley: "No the early stage of a relationship"

Nathan: "I know, that's why I did this"

Haley: "Did what?"

Nathan: "The whole double date thing. "

Haley: "Aww Nathan that's so sweet. I do miss the early part of our relationship, don't get me wrong it was great but I am so much happier now. What we have is special and its ours."

Nathan leans in and kisses Haley. Karen walks over to them. Haley pulls back away from Nathan, as does Kate away from Kate.

Karen: "Don't mind me." Karen picks up some cups

Lucas: "We should go."

Haley: "I need to get my coat"

Nathan: "I'll get it"

Lucas looks to Kate who smiles at him.

Lucas: "And I'll get yours"

Kate and Haley stand up and move away from the booth.

Haley: "We'll go outside, so we're not in your way"

Karen: "Thanks girls"

Haley and Kate walk outside of the café and look around. Things seem slightly awkward.

Haley: "So a double date?"

Kate: "Yeah. Weird, right?"

Haley: "A little"

Haley and Kate both start laughing. Brooke and Peyton run up to Haley and Kate outside of the café.

Peyton: "Haley, where's Nathan?"

Haley: "He's inside, why?"

Brooke: "We kinda hit a problem coming back from the mall."

A group of boy racer cars drive by the foursome, a guy sticks his head out of the window.

Guy: "See you girls at 9"

Brooke: "We'll kick your ass!"

The guys drive off, Haley eyes are widen out of shock.

Haley: "You got into a fight?"

Brooke: "No, more like a race and we thought it was with cheerleading girls from Halesbridge. Only.."

Peyton: "Brooke's mouth is bigger than it should be, and we need a car to race at Hilton's turn otherwise.."

Haley: "Hilton's turn? None of the guys race there because it's too dangerous...wait, Otherwise what?"

Peyton: "Otherwise they take mine and Brooke's car."

Haley: "You can't tell Nathan or Lucas, they'll go ballistic and try to be the cool super heroes only to get their ass kicked, besides neither of them are that great at driving"

Brooke: "We're so screwed."

Kate: "I'll race."

Haley: "What?"

Kate looks to the three of them and smiles, the three of them look at her shocked.

Kate: "What's the big deal?"

Brooke: "They're boy racers. They have fast cars. I like my car and I know Peyton likes hers, so we were just hoping to win..and not lose"

Peyton: "I think what Brooke is saying, is that it's a dangerous part to race on. Only the daredevils go out that way."

Kate: "I don't know why you guys are worrying? I used to race the guys back at my old school all the time"

Brooke: "and win?"

Kate: "And win."

Brooke: "great. Let's go"

Haley: "Wait. You can't. We can just talk rationally to these guys. Im sure they would understand."

Brooke: "Tutor girl no offense, but no."

Haley: "Why not?"

Peyton: "Haley, they are boy racers. They've made a bet and they will see it through."

Kate: "Its no problem. Listen, Haley if you stay here and tell Lucas and Nathan that I had to cut the double date short, I will go with Brooke and Peyton"

Haley: "I don't know"

Brooke: "This is my car. My baby. Please, Haley, please"

Haley: "Okay, but I'm not going to lie to them"

Brooke: "You don't have to, just avoid the subject."

Brooke, Peyton and Kate turn around and head off in Brooke's blue beetle car. Nathan and Lucas come out just after the car has turned the corner, from the street.

Nathan: "Hey.. where's Kate?"

Haley: "She erm. Did you get my coat?"

Lucas: "Yeah Nathan did, and I got Kate's..where is Kate?"

Haley: "She got called away"

Lucas: "called away?"

Haley: "Yeah."

Lucas: "By who?"

Haley: "Oh god. I cant tell you."

Lucas looks to Nathan and then back to Haley.

Nathan: "Why not?"

Haley: "Because if I do, you two will flip out and go irrational but I need to tell you otherwise they could be a lot of trouble"

Lucas: "Where is she?"

Haley: "Brooke and Peyton got into some trouble with some boy racers and Kate said she would go, race them at Hilton's Turn"

Nathan: "Haley thats a real bad spot to race, especially if she doesn't know the lay of the land"

Haley: "I told her that, but she said she had raced back at her old school and then they took off."

Lucas turns around and starts walking away

Haley: "Luke where you going?"

Lucas: "To Hilton's Turn"

Nathan takes Haley's hand and catches up with Lucas.

Nathan: "we'll all go, in my car"

**:: Hilton's Turn :: **

The boy racers are standing around a silver race car. Lucas, Nathan and Haley drive up and get out of the car, rushing over to the group of them.

Nathan: "Move"

Nathan and Lucas barge past the boy racers and get to the middle, seeing Brooke, Peyton and Kate sitting on the silver race car.

Haley: "Oh gosh, thank God we got here in time."

Brooke: "Actually your too late. They already raced"

Kate smirks looking to the boy racers.

Kate: "Yeah, shame right. All mouth and no turbo engine. Thought they were messing with simple minded cheerleaders"

Brooke: "Instead, they got their asses kicked by two of the Raven cheerleaders and one Raven supporter. Haha. Kiss it biatches"

Nathan: "So you won?"

Kate smirks

Kate: "Of course. "

Kate looks over to Lucas, who doesn't look at her. He turns away and starts to walk back towards the car. Kate jumps off the hood of the car and follows.

Kate: "Luke, wait."

Brooke smirks at Peyton.

Brooke: "so does this mean, we get to keep our cars and theirs?"

Boy Racer: "Be fair."

Peyton: "What you were quite happy to take ours?"

The boy racer takes a step towards Peyton, Nathan jumps in front.

Nathan: "No everyone keeps their cars, but you try it again and it wont be them you'll running away from. Got it?"

The boy racers turn around and head back to their cars.

Peyton: "Thanks Nate."

Kate catches up with lucas, who opens the car door to Nathan's car.

Kate: "Luke wait."

Lucas slams the car door shut.

Lucas: "What the hell were you playing at?"

Kate: "I was helping out a couple of friends"

Lucas: "You could have gotten hurt"

Kate: "Yeah, I could also get hit by a bus but I don't see you watching out for me when I step onto the road, because I know what Im doing."

Lucas: "Damn it Kate."

Kate: "What?? What are you so pissed off about? The fact that I didn't tell you? Or you didn't get to play boy wonder this time"

Lucas: "I was worried. You could have come to me."

Kate: "And you would have said no, Luke, If anything I was protecting you, protecting Nathan."

Lucas: "What?"

Kate: "Nathan and you don't exactly have a stealthy record for not getting into bust ups over girls. I was trying to help."

Lucas: "Kate, Im not annoyed you helped. I was worried okay?"

Kate: "But I'm fine"

Lucas: "yeah, but you not have been."

Lucas walks up to Kate, hugging her.

Kate: "I'm sorry. Next time, I'll tell you and invite you to come joy riding with me"

Lucas: "Next time?"

Kate: "Kidding, kinda"

Lucas looks down at her and kisses her lips.

Lucas: "Lets go"

Lucas opens the car door for Kate to get in.

Kate: "We'll take my car, after all it is what I raced with"

She motions over to the silver boy racer car, her, Brooke and Peyton had been sitting on before. Lucas smirks, impressed.

**:: Next on One Tree Hill ::**

A game of basketball. The ravens playing against another team. The cheerleaders are the cheering for each team. Half time. The team are in a huddle. Whitey is walking over to them. Lucas looks to Kate, who is chatting to one of the other teams players.

Lucas: "Who's that?"

Nathan: "No idea"

Kate turns around and walks away, the player watches her butt as she goes. Second half of the game, Lucas throws his body into the player that had been watching Kate. The player goes up to push Lucas, Nathan gets in the way and pushes the other player first. A fight breaks out between the three players.

Coach Whitey: "What the hell was going on out there? The two star players, benched for fighting. Disgraceful"

Kate walks into the locker room. Coach walks out.

Kate: "What the hell were you two thinking?"

A party at the beach. Jake has his arm wrapped around Peyton. Brooke is chatting up the player who got into the fight with the Scott brothers. Lucas and Kate walk over to the Nathan and Haley.

Kate: "Seems Brooke moved on quickly"

Brooke walks over to the foursome with her boy in tow.

Brooke: "Kate, you sly dog. You never told me that this hottie was your ex"


	6. Finally Stable

**::The School Cafeteria**::

Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Tim, Haley, Nathan sit at one of the dining tables. Brooke constantly looks over to the direction of a senior football player. Jake is talking to Peyton. Tim, Haley and Nathan are engrossed in a conversation as Lucas and Kate join the table.

Kate: "Hey Guys"

Kate sits down between Nathan and Luke. She smirks, taking one of Luke's fries from his plate.

Lucas: "Hey!"

Kate: "What?! Learn to share care bare"

Lucas smirks. Nathan raises an eyebrow

Nathan: "Care-bare? Do I even wanna know?"

Peyton/Haley: "Most likely not"

Tim: "So tonight, after the game everyone be at the beach. Killer party. Keg. Music. Bonfire. Its gonna be awesome."

Peyton: "Tim you think every party that involves a keg is killer. News flash, we don't need to get drink or to rub up against one another, get each other horny to have a good time."

Tim: "Right, we can just sit around and knit."

Haley: "Don't dismiss knitting until you tried it."

Tim: "Whatever. So ya'll in. Come on Nathan, man. Give me a little back up here"

Nathan: "Sure, I'm in. If the little woman is coming too"

Haley laughs but elbows Nathan in the side.

Haley: "We're not married anymore, so you can't call me the little woman."

Nathan: "Yeah, but because your shorter than me."

Kate: "And me"

Nathan: "I can call you the little woman."

Peyton: "Jeez."

Peyton turns to Jake and rests back slightly on his body, a movement which is noted by Lucas.

Peyton: "Do you think you could sneak out for a couple of hours?"

Jake: "Sure. Mom and dad are so happy to have me and Jenny back that they are practically shoving me out the door to socialize"

Tim: "So it's settled. Jake and Peyton are in. Nathan and Haley are in. Luke? Kate?"

Kate: "Well I dunno, that knitting idea sounded kinda fun to me but I'm in."

Lucas looks at Kate.

Kate: "I mean we're in."

Kate smirks, throwing a couple of fries at him.

Tim: "Okay, so how about you Party girl?"

Kate: "You guys are playing the comets tonight right?"

Tim looks to Brooke who isn't paying attention to the conversation.

Tim: "Brooke?"

Lucas: "Yeah"

Peyton nudges Brooke.

Brooke: "Ouch. What?"

Tim: "Are you in?"

Brooke: "Sure. Wait, for what?"

Tim: "Beach Party tonight after the game."

Brooke: "Is Prada a designer label?"

Kate: "Is the pope catholic?"

Tim: "Huh?"

Peyton: "She's in."

Brooke: "Of course I'm in and I'm already lining up a date. Although if that always fails, I could get Kate to hook me up with one of the basketball players of the other team"

Tim: "Why Kate?"

Lucas: "Cause that's her old school"

Brooke: "But if not, I'm content with the senior over there."

The guys and girls at the table all turn and look over to where Brooke's attention had previously been engaged.

**:: Gymnasium ::**

The game of basketball. The Ravens vs The Comets. Each set of cheerleaders are cheering for their teams. Half time. Ravens lead the score board 42-36. The Raven team are in a huddle. Whitey is walking over to them. Kate and Haley step down from the bleachers and are stopped by a basketball player from the opposing team. Lucas and Nathan both look in their direction.

Lucas: "Who's that?"

Nathan: "No idea"

Whitey: "I'm sorry fella's, am I interrupting one your brotherly bonding moments? Well if not would care to listen in to the god damn play!"

Kate and Haley turn around and walk back up into the bleachers to where they were previously sitting, the player watches Kate's butt as she goes. Second half of the game, Lucas throws his body into the player that had been watching Kate.

Referee: "Foul on player 28. Comets take the ball"

Josh (The opposing player 28): "Jeez. Man what's your problem?"

Nathan: "Your our problem. Just a take the shot dumb ass"

Josh takes a 3 pointer shot and nails it.

Lucas: "Nathan cool it"

Josh goes up to push Lucas, but Nathan gets in the way and pushes him first. A fight breaks out between the three players. Suddenly all the team members are in on the fight. The whistle blows. Whitey is sitting in the dressing room, after the game talking to Lucas and Nathan. The other team members had been dismissed.

Coach Whitey: "What the hell was going on out there? The two star players, benched for fighting. Disgraceful. You boys ought to decided whether you wanna be basketball players of thugs."

There's a knock at the door.

Whitey: "Come in"

Kate walks into the locker room.

Whitey: "Katie. See if you can't talk some sense into these thick headed twits"

Coach Durham walks out of the locker room.

Kate: "What the hell were you two thinking? Fighting on the basketball court? During a game. Well at least I think I can be happy you weren't fighting each other."

Kate throws a jumper to Lucas.

Kate: "You left that in my car."

Kate walks out of the locker room, leaving the two siblings to get changed.

Lucas: "Can you believe that guy?"

Nathan: "I know. What was his problem?"

Lucas shrugs and continues to get changed.

**::The Beach::**

There are 3 bonfires alit on the beach. Guys and girls are playing football, drinking keg, dancing to the music. Jake has his arm wrapped around Peyton. Tim is trying to chat up a chick, but is dismissed. Brooke is chatting up Josh, the player who got into the fight with the Scott brothers. Lucas and Kate walk over to the Nathan and Haley.

Kate: "Seems Brooke moved on quickly"

Haley: "Yeah I thought she was going for the A-star quarter back at Tree Hill not the guy who got into a fight with Beavis and Butthead here."

Nathan: "Hey!"

Haley: "What? The coach was absolutely right. The two of you acted like thugs out there"

Kate turns to Lucas and whispers in his ear. Moments later they walk away from Haley and Nathan. Haley and Nathan watch.

Haley: "What do you think that's about?"

Nathan: "No idea."

Lucas looks displeased. Kate walks back over to Nathan and Haley.

Nathan: "Everything alright?"

Kate: "Super duper"

Lucas walks over shortly after.

Haley: "You okay?"

Lucas nods.

Brooke walks over to the foursome with her boy in tow.

Brooke: "Kate, you sly dog. You never told me that this hottie was your ex"

Nathan and Haley both look from Kate to Lucas. Brooke smirks, pulling on the arm of Josh.

Josh: "Listen guys, I'm sorry about my behavior in there. I don't know what was going on. Must have been in the moment"

Lucas sarcastically: "Yeah, must have been"

Nathan: "So your Kate's ex? Huh? Thought you would have been taller."

Josh: "I'm 6'1"

Nathan: "Smarter"

Josh: "I've got a decent GPA"

Brooke: "Jeez, Nathan stop acting like the jealous boyfriend. Isn't that Lucas's role now?"

Kate puts an arm around Lucas's waist and leans up kissing him on the cheek.

Kate: "Yep, my protective man candy"

Lucas smirks.

Peyton and Jake walk over to the group.

Peyton: "Hey, what's going on?"

Brooke: "We are just trying to make everyone feel uncomfortable. Wow, every guy here apart from daddy boy Jake has dated Kate. That's like 3/4. Wow and I thought I was queen B around here"

Peyton: "Okay, well before this gets any more uncomfortable, Jake and I are gonna head back. Night guys."

Jake: "Night"

Jake and Peyton walk off hand in hand. Lucas watches after the twosome. Kate watches his gaze.

Brooke: "So, Josh. Wanna take a Raven cheerleader to a bar?"

Josh: "Sure and I'm buying."

Brooke: "You read my mind"

:: The Court ::

Nathan and Haley vs Kate and Lucas. Lucas dribbles the ball around Nathan and passes to Kate who, takes the 3 pointer shot and scores.

Haley: "These aren't fair teams"

Kate: "Sure they are. They're not sexiest. Lucas and Nathan are kinda equal in terms of their abilities."

Haley: "Yeah, but your athletic and I'm not."

Kate laughs and throws the ball to Haley.

Kate: "Opps it slipped."

Haley takes a shot and scores.

Haley: "Yes! Oh my god. I did it! Woo-hoo!!"

Nathan and Lucas both laugh looking over to the two girls.

Lucas: "This is different. Last year, I would never have imagined that you and I would ever get along. Let alone be on a double date. It's funny how things work out."

Lucas walks over to the girls, Nathan looks on

Nathan: "Yeah"

Nathan's glance is concentrated on Kate.

Nathan: "Funny."

**::Next On One Tree Hill::**

Nathan and Haley are arguing in his bedroom.

Haley: "Nathan where has all this come from?"

Nathan: "I don't know"

Lucas is talking to Haley who is crying.

Haley: "He's just become so different lately. He doesn't talk to me. I don't know what's going on."

Lucas: "He's probably just stressed. He's moved back in with Dan, that cant be easy."

Nathan and Kate are playing on x-box.

Kate: "Oh your so dead"

Nathan wins the game.

Kate playfully tackles him, Nathan rolls her over and leans down and kisses her.

Kate pulls back.

Kate: "Nathan"

Peyton and Jake are taking Jenny for a walk in the park.

Peyton: "So what are we?"

Jake: "I think the kids today call it boyfriend and girlfriend."

Peyton: "I like the sound of that"

Jake: "Me too"


	7. Love, Lies and a Kiss? Part One

**: Nathan's Bedroom :**

Nathan is sitting down on his bed playing his x-box. Haley walks into the bedroom and sits down next to him. She starts to kiss his cheek, but he pulls away.

Haley: "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong."

Nathan still playing his game

Nathan: "No, I'm just trying to concentrate on my game."

Haley: "Can't you pause it?"

Haley leans in again and goes to kiss Nathan. Nathan stands up, pausing his game.

Nathan: "Let's not."

Haley: "Let's not what?"

Nathan: "Do this .. I'm not in the mood."

Haley looks shocked.

Haley: "Okay, well do you wanna go to café later on with me, Lucas and Kate."

Nathan: "No. I don't wanna go to the café. I don't wanna hang out with Lucas or with Kate. I just wanna chill by myself. Alone. Without you."

Haley: "Nathan, your being an ass"

Nathan: "So?"

Haley stands up from the bed walking out. Nathan watches her leave, looks disappointed.

**: Lucas's Bedroom :**

Lucas and Kate are lying on his bed, watching TV. Kate has her head rested against Lucas's chest. They are watching True Lies.

Kate: "I think Jamie Lee Curtis is so sexy in this."

Lucas looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

Lucas: "Really?"

Kate: "Yeah. Stilettos, short black dress and a killer rack. What do you think?"

Lucas looks to the TV and smirks.

Lucas: "Yeah, she's hot, not as hot as you though."

Kate leans up, closer to his face.

Kate: "Liar!"

Kate: "Although, say if we go out on a proper date, you know restaurant and everything I might wear my black stilettos and a short black dress. Can't guarantee I'll have a killer rack, but I'll sure give it a go."

Lucas: "I'm in."

Kate laughs.

Kate: "Then again, if you asked me nicely we could skip the date and go right to desert. A free showing of my little black dress."

She leans up and kisses him. Suddenly the door opens, Kate and Lucas separate. They see Haley walk in, looking a little distressed.

Haley: "Oh. Oh."

Kate: "Hey Haley."

Lucas: "Haley."

Haley: "Oh, I'm so sorry guys. I should have knocked.. or whistled or something to indicate my presence."

Lucas smirks.

Kate: "Its okay."

Haley: "It's just, I'm a little confused. Nathan and I, kinda had a fight.. or something that resembled a fight. He wanted to be alone, I didn't. I didn't know where else to go."

Lucas stands up and walks over to Haley hugging her.

Lucas: "Hales."

Kate stands up and walks over to the door.

Kate: "I'm gonna leave you two to talk."

Haley looks from Kate to Lucas and then back to Kate and pulls away.

Haley: "No, I'll go. I shouldn't have come here."

Lucas: "Don't be stupid. I'm your best friend, you can always come here."

Kate: "Honestly, Haley, it's cool. I promised grandpa I'd go see him anyways. Bye."

Lucas nods to Kate watching her leave. He hugs Haley again.

Haley: "He's just become so different lately. He doesn't talk to me. I don't know what's going on. I feel so lost."

Lucas: "He's probably just stressed. He's moved back in with Dan, that can't be easy. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Lucas walks over to the bed and lies down. Haley walks over to the other side of the bed and lies down next to him.

Haley: "I hope so, and again I'm so sorry for interrupting a possible moment for romance."

Lucas smirks.

Lucas: "It's okay. Haley you're my best friend, you can interrupt me when ever you need to."

Haley looks at the TV

Haley: "True Lies."

Lucas: "Yeah, it's one Kate's favorite Arnie films."

Haley: "How are things going between the two of you?"

Lucas: "Good, great actually. I'm just waiting for something bad to happen."

Haley: "Something bad like what?"

Lucas: "I dunno, but usually when things are going good ..they tend to go down hill pretty fast."

Haley: "We're a couple of pessimists."

Lucas smirks, hugging Haley who tilts her head at the TV.

Haley: "Whoa, Jamie Lee Curtis is really-"

Lucas: "Sexy – popular speculation."

**: The Scott House :**

Kate arrives outside of Nathan's house. She looks up, taking a deep breath before knocking. Dan answers the door, he smiles.

Dan: "Kate."

Kate: "Hey Mr Scott."

Dan: "Long time, no see. You haven't stopped by in a while. Here to see Nathan."

Kate: "The one and only."

Dan: "Come on in."

Kate walks into the house. Dan shouts up to Nathan. Deb walks into the foyer from the kitchen.

Deb: "Hello Kate."

Kate: "Mrs Scott."

Nathan walks downstairs and over to Kate.

Nathan: "Hey."

Kate: "Hey."

Dan smirks.

Dan: "Kate how about you stay for dinner. Deb is cooking, should be interesting. We can catch up."

Kate: "Oh I-"

Deb: "I promise it will be edible, well at least I hope so."

Kate: "Thanks, I'd love to."

Dan: "Great."

Nathan nods and starts walking back up the stairs. Kate follows. Dan follows Deb back into the kitchen.

Deb: "It'll be nice to have Kate around. She's such a lovely girl and she always managed to keep you in a conversation."

Dan: "That's because she knows her sports. Any idea why our son is getting a visit from his ex girlfriend?"

Deb smirks.

Dan: "Share."

Deb: "Let's just say, earlier Nathan and Haley had a little fight."

Dan: "And the plot thickens."

Nathan sits down on his bed, staring at his game. Kate sits down next to him.

Nathan: "Did Haley send you?"

Kate: "No."

Nathan looks at her in a disbelieving manor.

Kate: "Well not exactly. She needed to talk to Lucas."

Nathan: "Oh."

Kate hits him across the head.

Nathan: "Ouch what was that for?"

Kate: "For being an ass."

Kate and Nathan smirk at one another. Nathan hands her a controller.

Kate: "Oh please Scott, you really want me to kick your ass?"

Nathan: "I'd like to see you try."

Playing on the x-box, the two seem quite competitive.

Kate: "You're so dead."

Nathan hits the last button with somewhat force and smirks. Nathan won the game.

Nathan: "So you'd kick my ass, huh?"

Kate: "Okay, you won."

Nathan: "That's right. "

Nathan gloats. Kate leans back and grabs one of his pillows, hitting him across the head with it. Nathan laughs. Kate then playfully tackles him. Nathan using his strength rolls the two of them over so he is on top. He holds her hands above her head.

Nathan: "Now, who's kicking who's ass."

Nathan and Kate look each other in the eyes. Nathan leans down to kiss her but pauses, Kate rolls to the side of the bed.

Kate: "Nathan.."

Dan is standing at the door.

Dan: "Dinner's ready."

Both Kate and Nathan look to Dan, wondering how much he saw.

**: The Park :**

Peyton and Jake are walking side by side. Jake is pushing Jenny in her pram, Peyton has her hand over one of his.

Jake: "Wow. So I missed a lot."

Peyton: "Yeah, Nathan and Haley getting married, getting annulled. Kate coming back into town, starting to date Lucas and Brooke, well, she's Brooke."

Jake smirks.

Jake: "So I have a question."

Peyton: "Shoot."

Jake: "It's kinda personal."

Peyton looks at Jake and smiles.

Jake: "How did you feel when you heard Kate and Lucas were dating each other."

Peyton: "I'm not sure. I was happy, worried. I don't know. I just hope he doesn't break her heart."

Jake: "he won't."

They keep on walking, Peyton slows down. Jake stops and looks at her.

Peyton: "So I have a question."

Jake: "Okay."

Peyton walks closer to the pram and continues to walk with Jake.

Peyton: "What are we?"

Jake: "I think the word human covers most of it."

Peyton laughs and his Jake playfully.

Jake: "I think the kids call it boyfriend and girlfriend."

Peyton: "I like the sound of that."

Jake: "Me too."

They smile at one another, but their attention is quickly distracted when Brooke rushes over to the them.

Brooke: "Hey."

Peyton: "Brooke..what are you doing here?"

Brooke: "I need your help."

Jake looks to Peyton and then to Brooke.

Jake: "I get it. Catch up with me back at mine."

Peyton smiles.

Peyton: "Sure."

Jake leans in and kisses her before walking away with Jenny. Peyton turns to Brooke who looks a little confused.

Brooke: "Are you and Jake dating?"

Peyton: "Kinda. Yeah, I think we are."

Brooke smiles and hugs Peyton.

Brooke: "That's sooo great. I really happy for you."

Peyton: "Thanks. Okay so what do you need."

Brooke: "I have a date tonight, with Josh."

Peyton: "Kate's ex boyfriend?"

Brooke: "The same one."

Peyton: "Wow, we really like to create love triangles around here don't we."

Brooke: "It's a pattern. Anyway can you help me?"

Peyton: "Course."

The two walk away from the park, Brooke discussing all the dresses she has in her closet. Peyton smiling to herself.

**: Outside The Scott's House :**

Nathan and Kate are both shooting hoops, playing a little one on one. Nathan grabs the ball and walks over to Kate. She looks up at him.

Kate: "Okay, so you won that game. I must be losing my touch."

Nathan: "Or, I must be improving my skills."

Kate laughs

Kate: "Oh I'm sorry, were you serious?"

Nathan smirks.

Nathan: "So about before."

Kate: "Yeah, what was that?"

Nathan: "I don't know."

Kate: "Should we talk about it."

Nathan: "I guess so."

Kate: "What's going on with you and Haley?"

Nathan sits down on the court. Kate sits next to him.

Nathan: "I dunno. One minute I think we're so right for one another, that we should have stayed married but the later I'll be thinking to myself thank god we got it annulled because I'd be missing out on life, dating, having fun. That sounds really selfish I know."

Kate: "It doesn't sound selfish, not at all. It makes you sound young, which you are and honestly I think it was the right decision not to stay married and to move back in with your folks."

Nathan: "Really?"

Kate: "Yeah. Nathan you're young. You don't wanna be tied down with responsibilities. We have the rest of our lives for that."

Nathan: "You're right."

Kate: "See -"

Nathan: "I should talk to Haley."

Kate: "That's better. I should be like an agony aunt."

They both laugh at that idea.

**: Outside Lucas's House :**

Haley and Lucas walk up to the door, both slightly tipsy.

Haley: "See, you're a true friend. Coming out with me and drinking."

Lucas: "I shouldn't have."

Haley: "Well you couldn't let me drink alone"

Haley leans up and kisses Lucas, passionately. Lucas responds to the kiss. Seconds later as they pull apart, Kate and Nathan look to the two of them.

Nathan: "Sorry to interrupt."

Haley and Lucas turn to Kate and Nathan, shocked.

**: Next on One Tree Hill :**

Lucas is sitting in his bedroom. He phones Kate. Kate is lying on her bed, she turns and looks at her phone and ignores it. Lucas sighs hanging up the phone.

Brooke catches up with Peyton and Jake in the school hallway.

Brooke: "Hey guys."

Peyton: "Hey."

Brooke: "Did you hear?"

Peyton: "Hear what?"

Brooke: "Nathan and Haley broke up!"

Kate is walking down the corridor. Lucas sees her and runs up to her.

Lucas: "Hey."

Kate tries to ignore him.

Lucas: "Hey."

Lucas grabs her arm, turning her around to face him.

Lucas: "Can we talk? Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls?"

Kate: "Oh I'm sorry; usually when I catch my boyfriend making out with another girl I have a tendency to not answer his calls. I didn't know it worked differently here."

Kate walks away.

Haley is standing by her locker, Lucas walks up to her.

Lucas: "Hey, you okay?"

Haley: "No"

Haley turns to Lucas and hugs him. Kate and Brooke see this from down the hallway. Lucas looks up and watches Kate walk away. Brooke shakes her head. Lucas sighs.

Nathan walks up to Lucas at practice and throws a basketball at him. Lucas catches the ball and throws it back at Nathan. They run over to one another and start fighting. They are pulled apart by Coach Durham and Jake.

Nathan is sitting in the nurses room, Kate is sitting next to him.

Kate: "It's not their fault. They were drunk."

Nathan: "It doesn't excuse it."

Kate: "I know that, but we almost kissed…and we were even intoxicated."

Haley is standing next to Nathan, in an empty classrom. She is crying, he looks devestated.

Haley: "Nathan, I dont know what to say."

Nathan: "There's nothing to say."

Haley: "I love you so much."

Nathan: "Haley, I love you but I can't trust you. We need this time out."

Haley: "Nathan please"

Nathan turns and walks away from Haley, leaving her in the empty classroom

Lucas walks up to Kate after school. He has a cut lips and bruised eye.

Kate: "You look like death."

Lucas: "I feel it too. Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, we didn't mean for any of this to happen, please please, forgive me. I need you to, because without you I am lost. I know you probably dont believe me when I blame this on the alcohol because of my past relationship record, but I need you to know this. I would never, ever intentionally hurt you."

Kate: "I know."

Lucas steps forward and hugs Kate. He smiles kissing the side of her face.


	8. Love, Lies and a Kiss? Part Two

**: Outside Lucas's House :**

Haley and Lucas break away from their kiss. Nathan and Kate step into view, looking shocked.

Nathan: "Sorry to interrupt."

Haley and Lucas simultaneously turn and face Nathan and Kate. Haley stumbles to stand up straight as she steps away from Lucas. Lucas looks at Kate, who looks completely heartbroken. Nathan starts to walk away, Haley walks off the porch, past Kate and walks after Nathan.

Haley: "Nathan, stop, please!"

Haley grabs Nathan's arm. Nathan stops and turns to face Haley. He looks more angry that heartbroken.

Nathan: "WHAT?"

Haley has tears running down her face. She moves her hair behind her ears and then covers her face with both her hands. Wiping the tears from her cheek, she puts her hands on Nathan's chest.

Haley: "I'm so sorry. I'm-"

Nathan: "…Haley, Just don't."

Nathan takes a step back, Haley moves her hands to cover her face again, crying. Nathan looks over to Kate.

Nathan: "Kate."

Kate and Lucas are sharing eye contact. He takes a step forward closer to the railings on the porch. Kate looks close to tears as she turns and walks over to Nathan. Turning back once more, she looks at Lucas a tear falling down her cheek. Nathan puts his arm around Kate's neck and they walk away. Haley walks back onto the porch and over to Lucas. Lucas raises his arms and puts them behind his head, walking over to the wall. Haley is looking at him, crying.

Haley: "Luke, what are we going to do?"

Lucas turns around and faces Haley, he looks completely lost. The two of them just stare at one another.

**: Inside Lucas's House :**

Lucas is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Listening to Linkin Park's "With you"

**Linkin Park's :Hybrid Theory: "With You"**

I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you.

Lucas sits up, turning the music down to a whisper. He picks up the phones Kate. Kate is lying on her bed, she turns and looks at her ringing cell phone. She picks it up, looks at the screen 'Lucas Home' she sighs, turning off her phone. Lucas pulls the phone away from his ear, sighs and hangs up. Karen, Luke's mom is standing in the doorway looking at her son.

Karen: "Hey."

Lucas turns and looks at her with a hurt look on his face. Concerned, Karen walks over and sits on the bed next to her son. Lucas sits up straight, feet on the floor. He puts his head in his hands, staring at the floor.

Karen: "Lucas, what's wrong?"

Lucas: "I screwed everything up, mom. I just – screwed it up, as usual."

Karen leans in hugging her son, She stops and sighs, smelling the alcohol that's in his aura. She kisses his forehead. Lucas pulls back and lies on his bed again, looking so upset.

**: The Scott's Residence :**

Nathan is lying on his bed, doing nothing. He hears a knock at the door, he turns on his side so his back is facing the door.

Nathan: "Mom, I said I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

The door opens and Kate walks into his room.

Kate: "Wow, I look good for my age."

Nathan sits up and turns to face Kate. Kate smiles, they exchange eye contact for several seconds before Kate walks over to Nathan's bed and lies down next to him. Nathan leans over, putting his arm around Kate. They both close their eyes. Deb walks to the door and sighs looking at her son, looking almost upset. Dan walks up behind her, seeing Nathan and Kate, fully clothed lying on top of the bed. Deb turns around and motions Dan to follow her. They walk into their bedroom. Deb sits down on the bed, Dan stands in the doorway.

Dan: "What was that all about?"

Deb: "Haley and Nathan had a fight, it's over."

Dan smirks. Deb doesn't.

Dan: "Isn't this what we've wanted? To get out son back, come on Deb, I know you can't be upset about this."

Deb: "It is what we've wanted, but Dan, he just looked so hurt when he walked into the house. I wanted to be there for him, comfort him but he just went up to his room and told me everything was fine."

Dan sits down on the bed.

Dan: "He's not a little boy anymore, he's a teenager. Mad at the world, don't take it so personally."

Deb and Dan exchange a look before they both smile at one another.

**: School Hallway : **

Teenagers are standing by their lockers, talking. A couple of guys are throwing a football up and down the hallway. Peyton is standing by her locker, Jake walks up behind her.

Jake: "Morning."

Peyton turns around and looks at Jake, smiling. Jake leans down and kisses Peyton on the lips. Peyton leans up slightly. Seconds later they pull apart, both smiling uncontrollably.

Peyton: "Morning." She tilts her head looking at him. "You look different."

Jake: "Yeah? Probably because I got like 8 hours sleep last night. I think it is the first night since we bought Jenny home from the hospital that I got a full night's sleep. No more teething, so there is less crying and she sleeps through the night. Maybe now, I can get some work done."

Peyton: "No rest for the wicked. Or something like that."

They both smile, walking off down the hallway next to one another. Brooke hurriedly walks and catches up with both of them.

Brooke: "Hola girlfriend and daddy."

Jake raises an eyebrow looking at Brooke. Peyton laughs.

Peyton: "Brooke."

Brooke: "Did you hear?"

Peyton: "Hear what?"

Brooke stops and looks at the both of them with a smile on her face. They stop and look at her confused.

Brooke: "Once again, gorgeous cheerleader is the first with the gossip. I should really have my own column in the school newspaper, that would be totally cool."

Peyton: "You might have some objects from the people who are being gossiped about. So, are you going to keep us in suspense or do you plan on telling us the gossip."

Brooke: "Haley and Nathan broke up! I know, the once married couple, the hottest thing in this school are like over. I thought that they'd be together forever. Tutor girl taming the wild beast. Guess I was wrong."

Peyton looks honestly concerned. Jake doesn't seem all that shocked.

Peyton: "Any idea what happened."

Brooke nods and bites her bottom lip.

Brooke: "They had been fighting for a while, remember last week at the mall we saw Nathan and Haley like having a full frontal argument right in front of Baskin Robbins. Anyways, Haley got drunk last night and brace yourself, kissed the one and only ladies man, cheater, Lucas Scott!"

Jake: "Are you sure?"

Brooke: "Yeah. Reliable sources. Apparently, Nathan and Kate walked on the comfortable twosome when they were in make out city. I mean you kind of expect it from Lucas, but not tutor girl."

Peyton looks to Jake, who in turn looks back at her. Brooke looks at the two of them, curious as to what they are thinking. The bell rings and the three of them separate. Lucas walks down the hallway, hands in pockets. He has his ear phones in his ear, listening to music. He stops Kate, taking out his ear phones he runs over to her.

Lucas: "Hey."

Kate tries to ignore him.

Lucas: "Hey!"

Lucas grabs her arm and turning her around to face him. He opens his mouth to say something and then shuts it again. Kate raises an eyebrow, waiting to hear his excuses.

Lucas: "Can we talk? .. Why didn't you return any of my calls?"

He stops speaking, knowing that was a stupid question ask. Before he has a chance to say something else, Kate sighs.

Kate: "Oh I'm sorry; usually when I catch my boyfriend making out with another girl I have a tendency to not answer his calls. I didn't know it worked differently here."

Lucas: "I don't want to make excuses."

Kate: "Then don't."

Kate turns around and walks away. Lucas looks down the hallway after her. He sees Nathan walking toward him, but suddenly Nathan is pulled inside a classroom. Lucas raises an eyebrow.

**: Empty Classroom : **

Haley pulls Nathan inside the classroom. They stands opposite one another, just looking at one another.

Haley"Nathan, I don't know what to say."

Nathan: "There's nothing to say."

Haley sighs. Nathan turns to walk away.

Haley: "Wait." She sees Nathan turn around stare at her. "Nathan, I am so sorry. It was a stupid, drunken mistake. I was feeling depressed and lonely. We had just gotten into a fight, I didn't know what to do."

Nathan: "You kissed another guy! Haley, damn it. I just."

Haley: "Nathan I am so sorry, I really, it was an accident. Please, Nathan, I love you"

A tear falls down Haley's cheek. Nathan sighs.

Nathan"Haley, I love you but I can't trust you. We need this time out."

Haley"A time out? So we're on a break, not breaking up."

Nathan: "I don't know, Haley. I don't know anymore."

Nathan turns and walks away from Haley, leaving her in the empty classroom

**: Lunch, Cafeteria :**

Kate is sitting at a table, eating a sandwich. Brooke walks to the table.

Brooke: "Hey. Mind if I sit."

Kate smiles and motions for Brooke to sit, Brooke sits down and pulls out a sandwich from her bag.

Brooke: "I've got chicken salad, what you got?"

Kate: "Chicken Mayo." Kate pauses. "Brooke we don't have to do small talk, you know. We're friends, right. So if there is something you want to ask me, then ..ask away."

Brooke smirks.

Brooke: "You know me so well. Okay, stupid question. How are you?"

Kate: "That's not a stupid question, it's actually the first one I've had today. Usually people come up to you and say, aw how are you? Are you okay? But today, it's like I'm the plague and no one dares approach, but to answer your question. I'm – annoyed, hurt, I could go on and on about how betrayed I feel, but you've been there, so you know."

Brooke: "If it's any consolation, I am so sorry. What happened between Lucas, Peyton and me was completely different. Lucas wasn't in love with me."

Kate looks at Brooke, she doesn't know what to say. Brooke breaks the silence.

Brooke: "How about you come round mine tonight, we can do a girl's night in. Watch Troy, talk about how much we love Brad Pitt in a skirt, do some facials, make up. Ice cream would also be an important theme. I can Peyton; although I'm not sure she'll come because she's not really a girly girl."

Kate: "Brooke I, that sounds great."

Brooke: "Cool."

At the opposite end of the cafeteria, Haley is sitting on a table by herself. Peyton walks over and sits down.

Peyton: "Hey."

Haley: "Hey. So I guess you've heard."

Peyton: "Yeah, wanna talk about it?"

Haley: "Not particularly. It was an accident."

Peyton: "I know."

Haley: "Right. Been there, don't that."

Peyton half smiles, pulls out her sketch pad and begins to draw, Haley pulls out her notebook and does some homework.

**: School Hallway :**

Haley is standing by her locker. Lucas walks up behind her.

Lucas: "Hey."

Haley turns to Lucas and hugs him. Kate and Brooke and Kate see this from down the hallway. Lucas looks up and watches Kate walk away. Brooke shakes her head at Lucas, following Kate. Lucas sighs and pulls away. Haley looks up at him.

Haley: "How are you?"

Lucas: "Not too bad at the moment, I've got basketball practise now, just a quick session as Whitey can't make it after school.. so that should be interesting. Kate's not talking to me, wait that's a lie, she told me not to talk or call her again. Anyways, I got to gotta go. Bye."

**: Gymnasium :**

Lucas is taking three pointer shots. Jake walks up beside him.

Jake: "Hey man."

Lucas: "Jake."

Jake: "I'm sorry to hear about you and Kate. Sucks."

Lucas: "Yeah. I heard about you and Peyton hooking up, I think that's great."

Jake: "Thanks. Listen, I don't wanna be stepping on your toes or anything but if you wanna talk or something, I have big ears to listen."

Lucas laughs. Jake jogs over to the net to pick up the ball. Nathan walks into the gymnasium. He picks up a random ball and walksup to Lucas, throwing the basketball at him. Lucas catches the ball and throws it back at Nathan. Nathan walks up to Lucas, pushing him. Lucas pushes him back. They get into a scuffle. They are pulled apart by Coach Durham and Jake. Nathan feels the side of his head; he has a small cut on his forehead.

**: Nurses Office :**

Lucas and Nathan are sitting opposite one another. Nathan is looking down at the floor. Lucas looks at him and sighs.

Lucas: "Nathan, last night was an accident. We both drunk."

Nathan: "Don't talk to me."

Lucas: "You can't keep punishing Haley, for something that was an accident."

Nathan looks up at Lucas.

Nathan: "Listen for some reason, I don't blame you. I'm sorry about throwing the basketball at your head, it was something I needed to do, but when it comes to me and Haley, I really don't need your input. Okay."

Lucas stands up and walks over to the door. Kate walks up to the door, she turns to the side, trying to pass him without touching. Lucas looks down, their bodies touching for a moment. The two of them pause before Lucas walks away and Kate walks into the room. She sits down next to Nathan.

Kate: "Ouch."

Kate touches his cut and Nathan quinces.

Kate: "Sorry."

Kate smacks him across the back of the head.

Nathan: "OW! Stop doing that."

Kate: "Nathan,It's not their fault. They were drunk."

Nathan: "It doesn't excuse it."

Kate: "I know that, but we almost kissed…and we weren't even intoxicated."

Nathan stops and looks at Kate he nods, understanding.

Nathan: "I just haven't felt the same since you came to town. I need a time out from Haley, to figure out how I feel. I guess fate stepped in and offered me a chance to take it."

Kate: "I understand, but don't forget that she loves you and would never intentionally hurt you."

Nathan: "What about you?"

Kate: "I love you, as friend."

Nathan laughs.

Nathan: "I meant, what are you going to do, about Lucas?"

Kate: "Talk to him, I owe him that. I mean I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend, getting drunk, stripping in front of random people at a poker game, racing, I just, think I should give him a chance, like he's given me."

Nathan and Kate look at one another before being interrupted by the nurse.

**: Outside School :**

Peyton and Jake are standing next to one another, looking at each other. Brooke walks up next to the two of them.

Brooke: "Look at you two, the new, hottest couple at Tree Hill. Smokin'. So anyways, Peyton if your not busy with your hunk here, come over to mine and watch Brad Pitt in Troy, with me and Kate. Its like a pick me up."

Peyton: "Jake and I don't have plans."

Jake: "Yeah, I have a ton of work to do and look after Jenny."

Brooke: "Cool."

Peyton: "What about Haley?"

Brooke: "Haley and Kate? Your kidding right."

Kate walks up behind Brooke.

Kate: "Sounds good to me."

Brooke: "Are you sure?"

Kate: "Yeah. Our talk in English, really opened me up. Forgive and forget right. I got to go, I think the blonde heartbreaker is trying to stalk me, I should give him the chance to say sorry."

Peyton: "Good for you."

Kate: "Thanks to Brooke."

Brooke: "Well, he's like a little puppy dog, completely in love with you and you're my friend. I just wanna see you happy, besides you gave me some tips on what to do with your ex hunnie, Josh."

Brooke smirks. Kate walks away from the threesome over to her car. Lucas runs and catches up with her. He has a slightly bruised eye. Kate turns around and faces him.

Kate: "You look like death."

Lucas: "I feel it too. Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, we didn't mean for any of this to happen, please please, forgive me. I need you to, because without you I am lost. I know you probably don't believe me when I blame this on the alcohol because of my past relationship record, but I need you to know this. I would never, ever intentionally hurt you."

Kate"I know. I've been there, done things I regret."

Lucas: "What are you saying?"

Kate: "I'm saying, I wanna be with you."

Lucas steps forward and hugs Kate. He smiles kissing the side of her face. She pulls back and smirks.

Kate: "Just don't do it again, I might not be so forgiving next time."

Lucas: "Okay, so… wanna do something tonight."

Kate opens her car door and gets in.

Kate: "I can't. Having a girls night in with Brooke, Peyton and Haley."

Lucas: "Oh."

Kate: "You busy right now?"

Kate raises an eyebrow and smirks. Lucas walks around the side of the car and gets into the passengers seat, he rests his hand on hers.

**: Next On One Tree Hill :**

Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Kate are on Brooke's bed watching Troy.

Brooke: "Brad Pitt is all kinds of fine."

Kate: "I wouldn't kick him out of bed, unless it was some kind of foreplay."

Peyton and Haley look at one another.

Haley: "Brad Pitt, no way. Orlando Bloom, all the way."

Peyton: "Totally."

Peyton and Haley high five one another, Kate and Brooke laugh.

Haley and Kate are walking home.

Haley: "So."

Kate: "Haley, we're okay."

Haley: "Are you sure?"

Kate: "Yeah, I've been the victim of heartbreak and too much alcohol. So I know how it feels."

Haley: "Thanks for being, so understanding."

Kate: "And if it's any consolation, I think he'll come around."

Haley smiles and they keep on walking.

Nathan is playing basketball down at the court. Lucas walks into the view. Nathan passes the ball to him, they play a game of one on one. A mutual understanding being recognised.

Basketball Game. Cheerleaders cheering, guys playing basketball, Ravens Win! Lucas and Kate, Peyton, Jake and Haley walk out of school together. Nathan walks out of the locker room, seeing Brooke standing next to the lockers.

Kate: "Damn, Nathan's got my keys. I'll be back in a minute."

Lucas nods. Peyton, Jake, Haley and Lucas stop watching Kate run back into school.

Peyton: "Surprised you came tonight."

Haley: "Yeah, well I've gotten back into my old routine. Studying, tutoring and coming to basketball games to support this doofus."

Haley points Lucas, Jake and Peyton laugh.

Nathan: "Brooke?"

Brooke turns around and sees Nathan, she seems a little upset.

Nathan: "You okay?"

Brooke: "Yeah, just cut loose Josh. He was getting to involved, why can't I find a guy where it's fun?"

Nathan shrugs. Brooke looks up at Nathan, smirking. She leans up kissing him. He responds kissing her back. Kate is standing watching the two of them, she hides behind the corner.

Kate: "Oh my god."


	9. No Strings Attached

**: Brookes Bedroom :**

Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Kate are gathered around on Brooke's bed watching Troy. Candy, Popcorn etc are spread around the bed. Kate and Brooke, lying next to one another are eating the popcorn. Haley and Peyton are sat up, eating the candy.

Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Kate are on Brooke's bed watching Troy.

Brooke: "Brad Pitt is all kinds of fine."

Kate: "I wouldn't kick him out of bed, unless it was some kind of foreplay."

Peyton and Haley look at one another.

Haley: "Brad Pitt, no way. Orlando Bloom, all the way."

Peyton: "Totally."

Peyton and Haley high five one another, Kate and Brooke laugh. Brooke leans over and grabs the tv remote, turning the tv off.

Brooke: "Okay time for the girly gossip."

Haley: "The girly gossip?"

Brooke: "Tradition, after the chick flick marathon, the popcorn, the candy we open up with gossip. "

Brooke looks to all three girls who are resistant.

Brooke: "Okay, I'll start. I think we should acknowledge that 3 out of 4 of us has dated Lucas Scott and that 2 out of 4 of us has dated Nathan Scott. Aren't they the lucky ones, to have dated hotties like us."

Peyton: "I never dated Lucas."

Kate: " And I've dated Nathan before."

Brooke: "I forgot. So switch the numbers around, Lucas 2, Nathan 3. Maybe it's genetics, something to do with dear daddy."

The four of them laugh.

Brooke: "Okay, so I'm ditching James tomorrow"

Peyton: "James?"

Brooke: "Yeah."

Peyton: "Don't you mean, Josh?"

Brooke: "Damn, your right. Well it's a good thing that I'm ending it, he was getting too needy and I can't even remember his name."

Kate: "Watch out Tree Hill, Brooke's on the prowl."

Brooke throws a pillow at Kate.

Brooke: "So, I've shared, now Peyton."

Peyton: "Me? I don't have any gossip"

Brooke: "Come on your playing house with Jake, which by the way is so cute. Is it the real deal?"

Peyton: "I think it's the real deal, its going really well."

Brooke: "Kate, what about you?"

Kate: "I've been playing house with Jake for years."

Kate laughs, Peyton throws a pillow at her in a joking way.

Kate: "Serious question. I know you and Jake are together, and you seem happy…and Brooke, well you always seem happy, out going personality but do you still, even a little bit like Lucas? I know this sounds really stupid, but I don't wanna be stepping on anyones toes. It's a little late in the game to be asking, but-"

Peyton: "Rest assured, there's nothing there."

Brooke: "Ditto. Lucas Scott, so last year. No offence."

Kate smirks.

Kate: "None taken."

Haley: "So I guess its my turn."

Brooke: "Not if you don't want it to be."

Haley: "No, it's fine. I mean, I've never really had girl friends that I could talk to before, so uh, this has been great. Nathan and I decided to take a break, well more like he decided and I had to respect his decision. We've passed each other today several times in the hallway and we're friendly. I think he's moving on, and I think I should try to as well."

There is silence in the room. The girls look at one another.

Brooke: "So is everyone sleeping at mine? We could do another movie? I'm thinking The Notebook, Ryan Gosling. Yummy."

Kate: "I can't, I promised to be home."

Haley: "And I have an essay to do tonight."

Peyton: "I'm in. A night away from Jake, will be good for me."

Brooke: "Yay!"

**: Tree Hill Streets :**

It is dark outside, but not too late. The streets are lit up. Haley and Kate are walking home. There is silence between the two of them.

Haley: "So."

Kate: "Haley, we're okay."

Haley: "Are you sure?"

Kate: "Yeah, I've been the victim of heartbreak and too much alcohol. So I know how it feels."

Haley: "Thanks for being, so understanding."

Kate: "And if it's any consolation, I think he'll come around."

Haley smiles, unsure and they keep on walking. Haley stops and looks at Kate.

Haley: "Wait. Can we talk."

Kate smirks.

Kate: "What have we been doing?"

Haley: "Talking…I just mean a little more, you know indepth."

Kate: "Sure…here? Back at mine?"

Haley: "Actually I was thinking someplace else."

Kate looks at her curious, Haley smirks leading the way.

**: The Playground. : **

Nathan is playing basketball down at the court. Lucas walks into the view. Nathan passes the ball to him, they play a game of one on one. A mutual understanding being recognised. Haley and Kate walk to the side of the court, watching the two of them.

Haley: "Maybe this wasn't such a good place to talk."

Kate: "It's fine."

Haley and Kate walk over to the benches, sitting down together. Lucas sees Kate and Haley and nods to them. Nathan looks over to them and also nods.

Kate: "So spill."

Haley: "Okay, erm. You know I'm sorry about what happened."

Kate: "Yeah, I know."

Haley: "And we're friends right."

Kate: "We can get matching necklaces to prove it, if you like?"

Haley smirks and looks down.

Haley: "It's just, I get the feeling Nathan is getting over me and that maybe I should move on and who best to talk this about, his best friend."

Kate: "You want me to tell you that Nathan's over you?"

Haley: "Yeah."

Kate: "Haley, I can't lie. I would say it if it would put your mind at ease, but I just don't know if that's true."

Haley: "Its just, I'm, as crazy as it sounds… I love Nathan, with all my heart, but maybe he was right about taking a break. I mean when Nathan and I were together, I lost interest in most things, so you could say I sort of lost myself, but now-"

Kate: "Haley, I get it. You don't want to move on, but you also don't wanna be stuck in a rut."

Haley: "Right."

Kate: "Good for you."

Haley: "Thanks. Anyways, erm I'm gonna head off. I have my essay to write and, Nathan and I aren't on more than 2 syllable words to each other just yet."

Kate: "Want me to walk with?"

Haley: "No, alone time would be good."

Kate: "I understand."

Haley smiles and gets up, she looks to Lucas and Nathan who both look at her. She doesn't wave, but it's known she is leaving. Lucas and Nathan shoot a couple more hoops together before Kate walks over to the twosome. She guards Nathan as he tries to shoot, he dribbles to get past her but she gets in the way, taking the ball from his possession.

Kate: "Jeez, why do you guys even play on a team."

Kate goes to shoot, but Nathan jumps up and blocks the ball. He towers over Kate and he smirks. Lucas picks the ball up.

Kate: "Right, cause you can do that."

Nathan: "Okay, so I'm gonna head off. Later."

Kate and Lucas: "Bye."

Nathan walks away, ball in hands. Kate watches after him. Lucas turns Kate around to face him, he leans down kissing her.

Lucas: "Hey."

Kate: "Hey."

They turn around and start to walk away.

Lucas: "So how was your night?"

Kate: "Good, resolving some issues."

Lucas looks at her questioningly.

Kate: "What about you? I mean, you and Nathan seemed, friendly. Feud over?"

Lucas: "I think so."

Kate: "Good."

Lucas: "You coming to the game tomorrow."

Kate: "Its on a Saturday, I might just be washing my hair. I will need some convincing."

Lucas stops and kisses Kate again.

Kate: "Okay, I'm convinced."

Lucas takes a hold of Kate's hand and they walk away.

**: Brookes Bedroom :**

Peyton and Brooke are lying next to one another, watching 'Scream.'

Peyton: "So Brooke, your really over Lucas?"

Brooke: "Are you?"

They share a moment of silence.

Peyton: "Maybe not over, but moving on. I guess there will always be something there."

Brooke: "Yeah, same here."

Peyton: "Pretty bad about Haley and Nathan."

Brooke: "I know, I mean when they got together, he changed. Became Mr Nice Guy, sort of. I really admire him for being friendly to Haley, I mean he could have done the whole bitter thing, that I did to you."

Peyton: "Admire him? Mr Nice Guy? Brooke, if I didn't know you any better, I'd think that you were interested."

Brooke: "Who says I'm not?"

Peyton turns over and leans on her side, looking at Brooke. Brooke in turn, also turns over and leans on her side looking at Peyton. Brooke smiles.

Peyton: "Your serious?"

Brooke: "Nathan and I talked today He seemed, different. Its like a side I've never seen before."

Peyton: "Different? He just finished with Haley, of course he's going to be different."

Brooke: "I know.."

Peyton: "Just be careful."

Brooke: "Why?"

Peyton: "He has baggage and Haley…"

Brooke: "You heard tutor girl, he's moving on and so is she."

Brooke smirks looks at Peyton.

Brooke: "Let's finish watching the film. Notice how the blonde always dies at the beginning of the film and how the brunette always comes out on top?"

**: Lucas's Bedroom :**

Lucas is asleep. There is a knock at his door, he turns over and looks at his clock. It reads 6.00 am. He sighs, getting up from his bed in his boxers. Walking over to the door, he opens it seeing Kate standing there in a tight tank top and jogging bottoms.

Kate: "Hey Sleepy."

Lucas: "Kate?"

Lucas rubs his eyes, trying to wake himself up. Kate walks past him and into his room.

Lucas: "What are you doing here?"

Kate: "Well, last night after you kissed me goodnight, which was very gentleman like, by the way… Although if it would have been me, I would have tried to score"

Kate winks, Lucas smirks.

Kate: "Anyways, I know you go for a run in the morning sometimes with Nathan."

Lucas: "We do like a mile."

Kate: "I know."

Lucas: "You think you can handle that, at 6 am?"

Kate: "Duh! Am I the one who's rubbing my eyes right now."

Lucas: "You know, you look really hot in that."

Kate: "Lucas, you are not going to seduce just to get out of running."

Lucas nods, pulling Kate closer and they fall onto the bed. Kate bursts out laughing. Nathan opens the door, and walks into Lucas's bedroom.

Nathan: "Isn't it a little early for that?"

Lucas: "Nathan."

Nathan: "So, get your ass out of bed. Don't want you lagging tonight."

Lucas nods and gets up off the bed, picking up his clothes he walks out of the room.

**: The Court : **

Basketball Game. Cheerleaders cheering, guys playing basketball, Ravens Win! Lucas and Kate, Peyton, Jake and Haley walk out of school together. Nathan walks out of the locker room, seeing Brooke standing next to the lockers.

Kate: "Damn, Nathan's got my keys. I'll be back in a minute."

Lucas nods. Peyton, Jake, Haley and Lucas stop watching Kate run back into school.

Peyton: "Surprised you came tonight."

Haley: "Yeah, well I wanna get back into my old routine. Studying, tutoring and coming to basketball games to support this doofus."

Haley points Lucas, Jake and Peyton laugh.

Nathan is at his locker, picking up some school books and putting them into his gym bag. He walks down the hallway and sees Brooke, standing alone at her locker.

Nathan: "Brooke?"

Brooke turns around and sees Nathan, she seems a little upset.

Nathan: "You okay?"

Brooke: "Yeah, just cut loose Josh. He was getting too involved, why can't I find a guy where it's fun?"

Nathan shrugs. They look at one another. Brooke looks up at Nathan, smirking. She leans up kissing him. He responds kissing her back. Kate is standing watching the two of them, she hides behind the corner.

Kate: "Oh my god."

Kate turns around and walks away. Nathan and Brooke pull apart.

Nathan: "What was that?"

Brooke: "The general term for it is making out, getting to first base. You know."

Nathan looks confused.

Brooke: "Aw I'm such an idiot, you just finished with Haley. I'm sorry."

Brooke turns and starts to walk away. Nathan grabs her arm turning her around to face him. Brooke smirks.

Brooke: "No strings."

Nathan nods and leans down kissing her again. Brooke throws her arms around his neck and they continue to kiss.

**:Next On One Tree Hill:**

Kate walks up behind Nathan in the school yard and hits him on the back of the head.

Nathan: "You really gotta stop doing that."

Kate: "You and Brooke?"

Nathan tilts his head and looks at her.

Lucas walks up to Haley at the tutoring center.

Lucas: "Wow, do my eyes deceive me? Haley James tutoring?"

Haley smirks

Haley: "Getting my life back, as a single girl."

Lucas: "Wanna get your life back tomorrow at Dan's party, with me and Kate?"

Haley: "I don't think so."

Peyton and Brooke are getting ready at Brookes. Peyton is dressed in something that looks more sophisticated than sexy. Brooke walks into the bedroom in a short black dress and black stilettos.

Peyton: "Wow, someone call 911, fire in the house."

Brooke smirks.

Peyton: "Dressing up for anyone in particular?"

Brooke: "Maybe."

At Dan's party, Deb and Karen are talking. Keith and Dan are at opposite ends of the room, watching the two of them, then look at one another. Lucas and Kate are in the garden with the rest of the team. They are shooting hoops. Nathan and Brooke look to one another, smirking. A fact that doesn't go un noticed by Peyton and Kate.


	10. You Know, I know, who else knows?

**: Nathan's Bedroom : **

The alarm clock goes off, 7:30am. Nathan turns on his side hitting the alarm clock with hand. He rolls back over and closes his eyes. His mom, Deb opens the door.

Deb: "Nathan, time to get up."

Nathan mumbles.

Nathan turns back around and opens his eyes.

Nathan: "Mom, what time is dad's party starting tonight?"

Deb: "Three. So your gonna have to be home from school, snappish."

Deb walks away, Nathan sighs looking at the alarm clock.

**: Scott Kitchen :**

Dan is sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in a smart black suit and a blue shirt drinking a cup of coffee. Deb walks downstairs and over to him.

Dan: "So how's broody this morning? Making more grunts instead of words?"

Deb: "No, I actually got a sentence out of him. I think its progress."

Dan: "Good, because I don't want him moping around tonight at the party, in a sulk."

Nathan walks down the stairs dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans and a black t shirt. He has a basketball in his hands. He walks over to the table and sits down. Deb brings over a cooked breakfast and puts it down in front of him.

Nathan: "Wow, mom you cooked?"

Dan puts his coffee down and looks at Nathan.

Dan: "So Nate, how's basketball practise going?"

Nathan looks up and throws the basketball in his direction. Dan catches it, Dan smirks.

Dan: "Maybe we can have a game of one on one tonight. You played well on Saturday."

Nathan: "Sure."

Nathan stands up, taking the ball back of his dad.

Deb: "Not eating your breakfast?"

Nathan: "I'm gonna be late."

Dan: "Might be wise."

Nathan walks over to Deb and leans down kissing her forehead. He smiles

Nathan: "Bye mom."

Nathan turns around and walks out of the kitchen. Deb looks over to Dan who seems confused.

Dan: "Did our son smile?"

Deb smiles.

Deb: "I think he did. Definitely progress. Dan, before I forget we need to write a check to Karen's café, for the delivery of the food for tonight."

Dan nods, Deb walks over and kisses him before turning around and walking out of the kitchen. Dan watches her go.

Dan: "I'll be damned."

Dan smirk then turns into a laugh.

**: School Courtyard : **

The school bell hasn't rung. Teenagers are gathered around in their cliques. Nathan walks into the school courtyard, bouncing his basketball. Kate walks up behind him and hits him on the back of the head.

Nathan: "Ow, you really gotta stop doing that"

Nathan turns around and looks at Kate who is dressed in a black skirt, black knee high socks, a white shirt covered in a chequered black and pink vest.

Nathan: "Wow, you look nice."

Kate does a little spin.

Kate: "Oh, by the way. You have something of mine."

Nathan reaches into his bag and pulls out a set of keys. He smirks, Kate takes the keys and puts them into her bag.

Kate: "So what did you do after the game?"

Nathan starts to walk towards the school building, Kate follows.

Nathan: "Not much."

Kate: "What about yesterday?"

Nathan: "Sunday lunch with my mom and dad, what's with the 20 questions?"

Nathan looks at her confused, Kate stops and looks at him.

Kate: "You and Brooke?"

Nathan turns around and walks up to her. He tilts his head and looks at her.

Nathan: "How did you know?"

Kate: "I saw you after the game, by the lockers."

Nathan: "You were spying?"

Kate: "No, don't be so fricken paranoid. You were in plain viewing sight, for everyone to see…Haley could have walked by and saw the two of you going at it."

Nathan: "She didn't.."

Kate: "No, your safe on that part and I'll keep my mouth shut. Okay. So you and Brooke? What's the deal?"

Nathan: "Not sure, she said no strings attached and I'm enjoying that. She's fun to be around"

Lucas: "Who's fun to be around."

Nathan and Kate turn around to see Lucas staring at the two of them. Lucas is dressed in a pair of blue baggy jeans and a white t shirt with his brown bag hung over his shoulder.

Nathan: "Uh."

The school bell rings. The school kids start to walk into the school. Brooke walks up to the three of them and smiles.

Brooke: "Hey friends."

Nathan smiles at Brooke, who in turn smiles back at him. Kate drags Lucas away by the arm. Lucas pulls back slightly.

Lucas: "Where's the fire?"

Kate: "Sorry, just wanted some alone time…with you."

Lucas smirks, Kate leans up and kisses him. They turn and start to walk into the school.

Lucas: "By the way, you look gorgeous."

Kate: "Thanks, I don't have time to go home and change tonight, so I thought kill two birds with one stone."

Lucas: "Well, you look sophisticated, gorgeous, sexy…the complete package."

Kate: "Compliments will get you everywhere."

They walk into the school. Nathan and Brooke are slowly following behind. Brooke is dressed in a pair of tight low cut blue denim jeans and a one shoulder strapped black top.

Nathan: "So about the other night."

Brooke: "It was great."

Nathan smirks. Brooke links arms with him.

Nathan: "Thought you wanted to keep this quiet?"

Brooke: "I do… but everyone knows me as a flirt, overly friendly."

Nathan looks down at her, they look into one another eyes. Brooke smiles, walking into the school, arm in arm with Nathan.

**: English Class :**

Peyton walks into the class, she looks around. Most of the class seems rowdier than usual. The teacher isn't yet in the room, Kate is sat on Lucas's desk, Nathan and Brooke are on opposite ends of the classroom but are exchanging smirks. Peyton walks over to Brooke and taps her on the shoulder. Jake is sitting at a desk and nods to Peyton. Peyton smiles and walks over to the seat he saved her, between him and Brooke. Brooke turns and faces Peyton, smirking

Brooke: "Hey Best friend."

Peyton sits down.

Peyton: "You look like the cat who got cream."

Brooke leans across and whispers in her ear.

Brooke: "More like a taster of the cream, but that's soon to change."

Brooke leans back and looks back over to the Nathan, who looks at her at the same time. They exchange glances. Peyton sighs looking at her best friend. She turns around and looks at Jake.

Peyton: "Hey."

Jake: "Morning."

Peyton and Jake smile at one another. The teacher then walks into the classroom, Kate walks over to her desk and sits down. The kids start to quieten down. Jake passes a note to Peyton's table: _You going to the party tonight. _Peyton looks over at him and nods, Jake smirks and writes another note: _Wanna be my date? _Peyton again nods, Jake smiles. Peyton turns around and looks at Brooke who leans across again.

Brooke: "He looks like the cat who got the cream."

Brooke licks her lips and Peyton nudges her jokingly. Brooke falls off the chair and everyone turns around and looks at her. She stands up and smirks, somewhat embarrassed.

Teacher: "Ms. Davis, is there something you wish to share with the class."

Brooke: "No, I'm good. Thanks for asking though."

There is a small giggle in the class as Brooke sits back down in her seat.

Teacher: "Good, then maybe we can get back to the topic we were discussing last week."

**: Hallway : **

Teenagers are migrating by their lockers. Brooke stands opposite her locker, looking in the mirror applying some lip gloss. Kate walks up behind her.

Kate: "Hey."

Brooke smirks, turning around.

Brooke: "Hola friend. Nice outfit, very Alicia Silverstone clueless."

Kate: "Thanks, that's what I was aiming for. You look good too."

Brooke turns back and starts to apply her red lip gloss again. Kate smirks leaning in.

Kate: "Nathan likes pink…"

Brooke turns and smirks.

Brooke: "Pink it is."

Brooke winks at Kate and then motions for Kate to keep quiet, by placing her index finger in front of her mouth. Kate nods and walks away, Brooke turns back to her locker pulling out her pink lip gloss.

Brooke: "Yep, pink it is."

Lucas walks up to Haley at the tutoring center, she is sitting at a desk with books piled up on the desk.

Lucas: "Wow, do my eyes deceive me? Haley James tutoring?"

Haley looks up and smiles.

Haley: "Getting my life back, as a single girl."

Lucas: "Wanna get your life back tonight at Dan's party, with me and Kate?"

Haley: "I don't think so."

Haley shuts one of her books and stands up next to Lucas. He looks at her and pouts.

Haley: "Sorry Luke, it's just I don't feel ready to go there yet, besides I signed myself up for a shift tonight at the café. Give your mom a night off so she can go to the P.A.R.T.Y."

Lucas walks out of the tutoring center with Lucas following suit.

Lucas: "Well if you change your mind…"

Haley: "I won't but have fun"

Haley watches as Lucas turns and walks away. She turns around and bumps into Nathan.

Haley: "Sorry"

Nathan: "No, my fault."

Haley: "Okay."

Nathan and Haley share a warm smile. Haley starts to walk down the corridor, Nathan walks up beside her.

Nathan: "So you coming tonight to my dad's annual, kiss his ass jamboree?"

Haley: "Nathan, I, erm, I don't think so."

Nathan: "Haley just because we're not dating doesn't mean we can't be friends. Besides, Lucas, Kate, Peyton and everyone will be there. You'll be missing out and I don't want you to miss out on anything for me."

Haley: "That's… really sweet of you, I'll think about."

Nathan: "Cool, catch ya later."

Nathan walks away. Haley watches after him, smiling to herself.

**: Brooke's Bedroom :**

Peyton is looking in the full length mirror, she is dressed in a pant suit. Black pin striped trousers and a white shirt, showing off a little skin. She is dressed more sophisticated than sexy.

Peyton: "I cant believe you talked me into skipping 4th period, just to get ready for the party."

Brooke: "Too bad I couldn't talk you into wearing that red skin tight dress.."

Peyton: "Yeah, well. Jake's parents are gonna be there. I don't wanna come off too sluty. The last time I met them, Jake and I were in the middle of…"

Brooke: "Sex?"

Peyton smirks.

Peyton: "No, god imagine how disturbing that would be… we were just making out."

Brooke walks into the bedroom in a short black dress and black stilettos. Her make up is "less is more," wearing a little black eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

Peyton: "Wow, someone call 911, fire in the house."

Brooke smirks and walks over to the mirror. She seems somewhat shocked at herself.

Brooke: "Usually when I dress up, it's the red lipstick, anything that makes me look like a trashy hoe…but tonight I look, different. Good different."

Peyton: "Dressing up for anyone in particular?

Brooke looks in the mirror at Peyton. She then turns around and faces her.

Brooke: "Maybe."

Peyton raises an eyebrow. Brooke turns back around and looks in the mirror, still astonished at her image.

Peyton: "I just hope it goes better than last year…"

Brooke: "Oh you mean, when I got hideously drunk and dared you to kiss Lucas and told everyone about Haley's love note…"

Peyton: "Yeah."

Brooke: "Well, tutor girl isn't going. You and I aren't into Lucas any more, I don't plan on drinking too much tonight…"

Peyton: "Wow. So no drama tonight. Shame, cause we love that so much in Tree Hill."

**: School Courtyard :**

Lucas is walking out of School, Haley catches up with him.

Haley: "Hey."

Lucas: "Hey."

Haley: "So tonight, I think I might show."

Lucas: "Really what changed your mind?"

Haley: "Nathan did. He said, that as we're friends…I should come and hang out, as friends."

Lucas: "As friends?"

Haley: "Yeah."

Lucas: "And your okay with that"

Haley: "Totally."

Haley starts to walk away, Lucas looks after her, unsure.

**: The Party :**

The party, Deb and Karen are talking. Keith and Dan are at opposite ends of the room, watching the two of them, then look at one another. Lucas is dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white shirt and Kate is the same outfit from earlier, make up touched up. They are in the garden with the rest of the team. They are shooting hoops. Nathan walks takes a shot, and scores. Brooke looks at him.

Brooke: "Boy he does look good."

Nathan is dressed in a pair of black trousers, a black shirt and a pair of white sneakers. He steps away from the basketball net and looks over at Brooke, nodding to her. Brooke smiles. He nods over to the house, Brooke follows his glance and walks over to the house. Nathan follows. Kate and Peyton watch the two of them leave. Lucas walks over to Kate and Peyton and follows their gaze.

Lucas: "What you girls looking at?"

Peyton: "Nothing."

Kate: "Nothing."

He raises an eyebrow at the two of them. Peyton and Kate look at one another.

Peyton: "Wait, were you looking at the same nothing I was looking at?"

Kate: "I think I was looking at the same nothing you were looking at."

Peyton: "So you know?"

Kate: "Yeah."

Peyton: "How?"

Kate: "Saw it. You?"

Peyton: "Was told."

They smile at one another, leaving Lucas looking like a lost puppy dog.

**: Nathan's Bedroom :**

Nathan and Brooke walk into the bedroom. They look at one another for a moment.

Nathan: "Okay, so we're doing this."

Brooke: "Yep."

Nathan smiles and leans down kissing Brooke. She lifts her arms up and places them around his neck. He picks her up and walks over to the bed, setting her down. He then pulls back a little, Brooke looking up at him with a constant smirk on her face. She starts to unbutton his shirt, she gets halfway before he leans down again and kisses her. Haley walks to the door, which is opened and stares at them. Haley steps aside, away from sight and starts to walk away, but trips over the basketball and falls to the floor. Brooke and Nathan pull apart.

Brooke: "What was that?"

Nathan shrugs, they both look over to the door. Haley stands up and runs down the hallway. Brooke and Nathan walk over to the door, seeing nothing.

Brooke: "Okay, weirdness."

Nathan looks at her, she looks back up at him. They take a step back from one another.

Nathan: "Brooke, what are we doing?"

Brooke: "Well we were having fun, at least I was."

Nathan: "Me too."

Brooke: "Good, I would hate to think that I lost my touch."

Nathan smiles and walks over to the bed. Brooke walks over and sits by him. She takes his hand.

Brooke: "Its okay Nathan, I know your on the rebound, I don't expect anything."

Nathan looks at her and rubs her hand, in comfort.

Nathan: "Brooke, I'm not completely over Haley yet."

Brooke: "I know."

Nathan: "But…"

Brooke: "There's something here."

Nathan: "Right."

Brooke: "Okay."

Nathan: "So what do we do now?"

Brooke: "Well, it's a little too soon to come out as….anything. So how about we keep it a secret…well, a secret between you and me and Peyton."

Nathan: "And Kate."

They smirk at one another, putting their heads together taking in a deep breath.

**: The Party :**

Lucas and Kate are sat by the court, watching Jake and Tim play one on one. Jake is up three points. Haley walks next to the two of them.

Haley: "Hey"

Lucas and Kate turn and see Haley. She looks a little upset.

Lucas: "You okay?"

Haley: "Yeah, I'm fine. So who's winning?"

Haley turns and looks out the corner of her eye, seeing Nathan and Brooke walk out of the house together, holding hands. She sighs, watching them as the break apart, and walk towards the court.

Nathan: "Haley."

Brooke: "Tutor girl you made it."

Haley: "Yeah, I didn't wanna miss out on anything."

Haley turns and looks at the court. Nathan looks at Haley and then to Brooke. Brooke, in turn looks from Haley to Nathan.

**Next On One Tree Hill **

Lucas and Kate are at the beach, with Keith and Karen. Keith is cooking a barbeque, Karen is helping.

Lucas: "This is perfect. I want to stay like this forever."

Kate: "Me too."

Brooke and Nathan are at the mall. Brooke is in the lingerie store, she picks up a black laced bra and matching thong. Nathan smirks. Brooke laughs.

Brooke: "Yes or no?"

Nathan looks at her.

Nathan: "As if you need to ask."

Peyton is sitting in the café, Haley walks over to her.

Haley: "Hey, mind if we talk?"

Peyton: "Sure."

Haley: "I know about Brooke and Nathan."

Peyton looks stunned. Haley sighs. Later in the conversation:

Haley: "and I plan on winning him back, so the competition is on."


	11. Never Quite Perfect

**: School Hallways :**

Kate and Nathan walk into the school hallway.

Kate: "Good party last night."

Nathan: "Yeah, didn't suck. Who knew Dan Scott could throw a party that didn't have drama."

Kate: "So you and Brooke went full throttle?"

Nathan stops and looks at her.

Kate: "Oh come on, Peyton and I saw you two head up to your bedroom. Brookes a sexual kitty kat and you, well …you're a guy! Oh come on, you can tell me …we are best friends."

Nathan: "Are we sharing? Does that mean you'll tell me about you and Lucas? Huh, I mean have you ever compared the two of us? Or isn't there much to compare, cause I'm better."

Nathan smirks, Kate hits him around the back of the head. Nathan puts his arm around Kate and they continue to walk down the hallway.

Nathan: "As a matter of fact we didn't…almost though."

They continue to walk down the hallway, as they do other teenagers look at them…gossiping. They walk up behind Lucas who is standing with Brooke at his locker.

Nathan: "Hey man."

Lucas and Brooke both turn around. Lucas smiles as Kate walks closer to him, Lucas puts his arm around her neck and kisses her on the side of the head. Brooke moves a little closer to Nathan up at him smirking, Nathan looks down at her also smirking. Lucas turns and looks at Brooke and Nathan, he tilts his head.

Nathan: "Whitey wanted to see me before class soo.."

Brooke: "and I have to see if the new cheerleading outfits have arrived yet, mind if I walk with you?"

Nathan: "Sure."

Nathan and Brooke walk away. Lucas turns to Kate and raises an eyebrow.

Lucas: "Hey, do you think there is something going on between Brooke and Nathan?"

The bell rings, Lucas looks down at Kate who hasn't answered his question. Kate starts to walk away, Lucas shuts his locker and follows her.

Lucas: "Where you going?"

Kate: "Class."

Lucas runs in front of her, stopping her from walking any further.

Lucas: "Obviously you want to change the subject, so …Keith is doing a barbeque on the beach tonight for my mom's birthday, I was just wondering if you wanted to come."

Kate: "A barbeque on the beach sounds good to me."

Lucas: "Cool."

Lucas smirks.

**: The Gym Sports Cupboard :**

The light in the sports cupboard turns on. Brooke and Nathan walk in, and shut the door. They start making out. Nathan pulls away and smirks.

Nathan: "So what if someone walks in on us."

Brooke: "Then I'll just say you were giving me mouth to mouth."

Brooke smiles, Nathan leans down and kisses her again. The door opens, Nathan and Brooke both pull apart and turn and face Whitey.

Whitey: "Seems like I've interrupted something."

Brooke: "…Nathan was just giving me mouth to mouth."

Whitey: "Mmm Hmm."

Whitey takes out a basketball and shuts the door. Brooke bursts out laughing and leans against Nathan's chest, covering her mouth. Nathan laughs.

Nathan: "So, how about we do this outside of school hours. Say after school?"

Brooke: "Actually I was planning on a small shopping spree at the mall."

Nathan: "Oh."

Brooke: "You can join me if you want.."

Nathan: "I'm not really into shopping for skirts and shoes, they just don't go with any of my outfits."

Brooke hits Nathan playfully on the chest. Nathan raises his hands in the air, as if to say he gives in.

Brooke: "I'll make you a deal, you be my play date for shopping…and anything I buy, I'll model it for you…oh and by the way, before you make up your mind…I was planning a lingerie shopping spree."

Nathan smirks.

Nathan: "Well I was planning on just playing on my Xbox, but I suppose I could tag along."

Brooke: "That a boy…now where were we?"

Brooke puts her arms around Nathan's neck and pulls him down closer, leaning up and kissing him.

**: Classroom :**

The class is sat at their desks. The teacher is standing in front of the whiteboard, talking about Romeo and Juliet.

Teacher: "This assignment will be worth 50 of your final grade. I'll be looking for creativity. There can be up to six people in a group, but remember its about the written work, the performance is just for my fun at watching you all squirm."

The bell rings.

Teacher: "Okay, I expect you all to be in a group by next week."

The class walks out of the classroom. Lucas walks up behind Kate, putting his arms around her neck. Brooke and Nathan walk over to the twosome.

Brooke: "Romeo and Juliet…a performance? Why don't they just shoot us."

Kate: "Come on, it won't be that bad."

Nathan: "So we're a group?"

Haley walks up to the foursome.

Haley: "Hey, so I was just wondering if you wanted an extra pair of hands in the group?"

Lucas looks to Nathan. Nathan looks at Haley and smiles.

Nathan: "Sure, the more the merrier right? Besides with you in the group, we'll probably get the best grades in the class."

Haley and Nathan exchange smile, Brooke looks at the two of them trying to hide any reaction of jealousy.

Brooke: "Okay, so I think Lucas and Kate should be our Romeo and Juliet."

Haley: "Really? I was thinking you and Nathan."

Brooke and Nathan both turn to look at Haley, Brooke raises an eyebrow.

Brooke: "Me as Juliet? No, I don't think so. Although I do think Nathan would make a good Romeo."

Nathan: "No, I vote Lucas and Kate too."

Lucas sighs and tilts his head whispering in Kate's ear.

Lucas: "You wanna be my Juliet?"

Kate: "Not particularly, I don't like stage performances."

Kate from Nathan to Brooke to Haley, whom all gives her the same look of a desperate plea. Kate turns around and looks up at Lucas

Kate: "But, then again if we choose the death scene, or the party I don't want any other girl touching those lips."

Lucas smirks; Kate turns back around and sighs.

**: The Mall :**

Brooke and Nathan are in the mall, they both are in a store. Brooke is already carrying a red dress in her hands.

Nathan: "I didn't know lingerie stores stocked up on dresses? Doesn't it kinda defeat the purpose of being a lingerie store?"

Brooke: "It's a clothes shop Nathan, they carry anything from lingerie to dresses, to shoes."

Brooke: "So it was kinda weird about Haley suggesting you and me to be Romeo and Juliet right?"

Nathan: "Well you are beautiful and I guess I used to be a Romeo before…"

Brooke: "You settled down to play house with Haley."

Brooke sighs walking away from Nathan. He follows her.

Nathan: "Have I done something wrong?"

Brooke: "No."

Nathan walks up behind Brooke and kisses the side of her neck. Brooke smirks.

Brooke: "People can see."

Nathan: "So?"

Brooke steps away from his grasp and picks up a black laced bra and matching thong. She turns around facing Nathan.

Brooke: "Yes or no?"

Nathan looks at her.

Nathan: "As if you need to ask."

Brooke smirks and turns around walking over to the changing room. Nathan walks up to the door.

Nathan: "Wanna get something to eat afterwards?"

There is silence.

Nathan: "Brooke?"

Brooke opens the door wearing the short red dress. Nathan eyes widen.

Nathan: "Wow."

Brooke pulls him into the changing room and shuts the door.

**: Karen's Café :**

Peyton is sitting at a table, her drawings are all over the table. Haley walks over and puts down a cup of coffee next to her.

Haley: "Wow, busy?"

Peyton: "Yeah, I have deadline in like two hours and my cars in for a service so I couldn't get home, do my drawings, and get back in time for the deadline."

Haley: "Gotcha."

Peyton looks around, the place is packed.

Peyton: "Wow, I was too self involved to notice that you've got like a million people here. Wait, are you the only one working?"

Haley: "Well, kinda."

Peyton: "Aw Haley, I would offer to help…"

Haley: "Not it's cool."

Peyton: "Where's Karen? Or even Lucas for that matter, I would have thought you being run off your feat he would be like superman, come to the rescue for his best bud."

Haley: "It's Karen's birthday and I told her that everything would be cool. I could handle it all by myself. Obviously, I was wrong."

Peyton stands up and take Haley's tray from her hand.

Haley: "Oh, Peyton you really don't have to."

Peyton: "It's what friends are for right?"

Haley: "What about your drawings?"

Peyton: "It's cool. So where does this muffin go?"

Haley: "Over there by the window."

Peyton walks over to the table, Haley watches her and smiles. Haley looks down at Peyton's drawings and sees a picture of that resembles Jake with the caption 'Is it all too much?' Haley looks down and sighs, looking over to Peyton.

**: The Beach :**

Kate walks over to Lucas, Karen and Keith who are all standing around the barbeque.

Kate: "Hey, sorry I'm late."

Karen: "Actually you're just in time to watch Keith make a complete mess of the steaks. I hope you like your meat well cooked."

Kate smirks and hands Karen a small box.

Kate: "I didn't have time to wrap it."

Karen: "Kate, that's very sweet of you but you didn't have to get me anything."

Kate: "It was just last minute, no biggie."

Karen opens the box and sees a small heart locket. She opens it to reveal a picture of baby Lucas and a picture of Karen, Keith and Lucas.

Karen: "Wow…"

Lucas looks at the gift, confused.

Lucas: "That's beautiful, where'd you get the pictures?"

Kate looks over at Keith. Karen looks over at Keith who smirks.

Keith: "Conspiracy theory, what can I say."

Karen and Keith exchange a warm look at one another. Lucas takes Kate's hand and walks over to the blanket that is set up. Lucas sits down, leaning back slightly. Kate sits next to him, leaning on his chest. Lucas looks over to Keith and his mom.

Lucas: "That was a really nice thing you did."

Kate: "It was nothing, I went by Keith's at lunch and asked him for a couple of pictures and then made a quick stop by the mall after school hence why I was late."

Lucas leans down and kisses her passionately. He pulls back and looks over to the ocean, Kate follows his gaze.

Lucas: "This is perfect. I want to stay like this forever."

Kate: "Me too."

Lucas hugs Kate.

**: Karen's Café :**

Haley is cleaning up the counter, Peyton walks back through the door.

Haley: "Made the deadline?"

Peyton: "Yep, do you need some help?"

Haley: "Not it's cool; you've already done too much."

Peyton walks over to where she was sitting and packs away her things. Haley walks over to her and tilts her head.

Haley: "Hey can we talk?"

Peyton: "Sure…"

Peyton sits down on a chair. Haley sits down opposite her.

Haley: "I know…I know about Brooke and Nathan."

Peyton opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She's shocked. Haley smiles.

Peyton: "Haley, I'm really sorry I didn't.."

Haley: "Oh no it's cool, I understand it wasn't your secret to tell but I haven't given up on me and Nathan, because I still love him. I made a mistake and I'm gonna try and win him back."

Peyton: "Are you sure that's what you want? I mean, I know Nathan stills deeply cares about you but Brooke is starting to fall hard for him…like how she fell for Lucas and when she wants something, she does all she can to keep it."

Haley: "I know…ugh I don't know. I'm like a duck treading water, I don't want to let go of Nathan because I still love him but maybe I should let him go…and let him experience other things out there…I'm so confused."

Peyton: "I know how you feel."

Haley: "Right, you and Jake. I saw the pictures, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to like invade your privacy or anything. It's just if you wanna talk about it, I'll listen."

Peyton: "It's just…I'm falling for Jake but now we're getting in deeper and I just don't know if I'm ready for the responsibility. I know that makes me sound so…self involved."

Haley: "Not at all, he has got baggage. You just have to decide if you're ready for that."

Peyton: "Look at us two, could we be more…"

Haley: "Pathetic?"

Peyton: "Yeah."

They both start laughing.

**: The Beach :**

Lucas is wrapping up the blanket. Kate walks over to him.

Kate: "Hey where's your mom and Keith?"

Lucas: "Mom's helping Keith take the barbeque back."

Kate: "ah."

Kate walks over and helps Lucas fold up the blanket. Lucas pick up the blanket and looks at Kate as she's putting the cups into the basket.

Lucas: "Kate."

Kate: "Yeah."

Lucas: "I don't want us to keep secrets."

Kate looks up at Lucas who has put the blanket down.

Kate: "I didn't think we did?"

Lucas walks over to her. Kate stands up straight.

Lucas: "Then tell me the truth, is there something going on between Brooke and Nathan?"

Kate picks up the basket. Lucas takes the basket from her hands and puts it back down, Kate looks up at him.

Lucas: "I think that's keeping a secret from each other."

Kate: "Why are you so interested?"

Lucas: "Because this could hurt Haley."

Kate: "Is that the real reason? Or are there some lingering feelings towards Brooke that you haven't gotten over yet?"

Lucas: "I know what you're doing."

Kate: "What's that?"

Lucas: "Turning this around, so you don't have to answer the question."

Kate: "Your deluded.."

Lucas: "Why won't you just answer the question?"

Kate: "Because…it's not my secret to tell. Please respect that."

Kate picks up the basket and walks away. Lucas watches her go, a look of confliction on his face.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Haley is in Lucas's bedroom. Lucas is sitting down on his bed.

Haley: "You and Kate have a fight? About what?"

Lucas: "Not exactly…She kept a secret from me."

Haley: "What did she say?"

Lucas: "She said it wasn't her secret to tell."

Haley: "You bonehead. If it wasn't her secret to tell, then you should just respect that."

Lucas: "I can't when it can't hurt you.."

Lucas stops. Haley walks over and sits next to him.

Haley: "I know."

Lucas looks at her confused.

Lucas catches up with Kate in the park. He walks beside her.

Kate: "Oh so you're talking to me now? I called you this morning…your mom said; she didn't want to lie to me …that maybe I should call back later."

Lucas: "I'm sorry. It's just you kept a secret from me concerning my best friend."

Kate: "Mine too. Lucas, it wasn't my secret to tell."

Lucas: "I know and I do respect that."

Lucas leans down and kisses Kate. They continue to walk.

Lucas: "I need to tell you something."

Kate: "Shoot."

Lucas: "Haley knows.."

Peyton walks into her bedroom and sees Jake looking at her pictures, the one with a picture that resembles Jake with the caption 'Is it all too much?'

Peyton: "Jake…I can explain."


	12. Everyone Finds Out, Eventually

**: Lucas's Bedroom : **

Lucas is lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He turns on his side and stares at the clock. Haley walks into Lucas's bedroom, carrying a cup of coffee and a plate of toast and jam. Lucas sits up in his bed, Haley sits down next to him placing the cup of coffee on the chest and drawers next to his bed. She hands him the plate of toast.

Lucas: "Wow, breakfast in bed. I'm impressed, thanks Hales."

Lucas takes the plate and offers Haley a slice of his toast.

Haley: "Oh, yeah. Like I would make you breakfast…and even if I did, I wouldn't bring it to you in bed. I saw your mom in the kitchen and she asked me to bring it into you."

Lucas eats a slice of toast. He looks back to the clock.

Haley: "Waiting for someone to call?"

Lucas: "No, not particularly. Why?"

Haley: "I dunno, the staring at the clock kinda gave me the impression that your waiting on a call, or waiting for someone to come round."

Lucas: "Nope. Not waiting, not waiting for anything. No one will call me, no one will come round to see me."

Haley: "Trouble in paradise?"

Lucas: "Something like that, Kate and I aren't talking at the moment."

Haley is in Lucas's bedroom. Lucas is sitting down on his bed.

Haley: "You and Kate have a fight? Can I ask about what?"

Lucas: "Not exactly…She kept a secret from me."

Haley: "What did she say?"

Lucas: "She said it wasn't her secret to tell."

Haley: "Luke, you bonehead."

Haley picks up Lucas's pillow and hits him across the head with it. Lucas raises an eyebrow and looks at her.

Lucas: "Thanks for that, helps digest my food."

Haley: "Well, you deserved it bonehead. Luke, If it wasn't her secret to tell, then you should just respect that."

Lucas: "I can't when it can't hurt you.."

Lucas stops, realising what he has just said. Haley raises an eyebrow and then nods, understanding.

Haley: "I know."

Lucas looks at her confused, he puts his plate on the chest and drawers next to his cup of coffee.

Lucas: "What do you mean I know?"

Haley: "Well, I'm guessing that the thing that could hurt me…would be finding out about Nathan and Brooke, being well, not a couple…but not not a couple. Okay that didn't make sense."

Lucas: "It did to me. So you know.." Lucas pauses. "Are you okay?"

Haley: "Surprisingly, I am. Peyton and I were talking about our guy problems yesterday and…I came to a realisation that maybe this whole thing happened for a reason. I still love Nathan, so much but a break is good. I mean he can experience what is out there, same for me and then I'm confident that we'll find our way back to each other."

Lucas: "That's…good?"

Haley smiles.

Haley: "It is."

Lucas stands up, half dressed in a pair of grey jogging bottoms. He walks over to his closet, pulling out a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Haley: "Going to apologise to Kate?"

Lucas looks to her and nods. Haley stands up and walks over to the door.

Lucas: "Haley.."

Haley turns around and looks at Lucas.

Haley: "Yeah.."

Lucas: "Peyton's having problems? Do you think I should.."

Haley: "I would wait…if she comes to you and asks for advice fair enough, otherwise I would just.."

Lucas: "Stay out of it, I got it. Bye Hales."

Haley turns around and opens the door, raising her hand behind her as she leaves, waving bye.

**: Peyton's Bedroom :**

Jake picks up Jenny's clothes from the floor and folds them putting them on Peyton's desk. Some of Peyton's pictures fall to the floor, Jake bends down and picks them up noticing a picture that resembles him with the caption 'Is it all too much?' Peyton walks into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel with her blonde curly locks straight from being wet.

Peyton: "I think I used up the hot water, so if you need a shower I'd wait an hour.."

Peyton looks over to Jake who is picking up her pictures off the floor. She notices him looking at one particular picture.

Peyton: "Jake, I can explain."

Jake stands up and puts the pictures back onto Peyton's desk. He turns and walks over to Peyton.

Peyton: "Jake…I'm … It's."

Jake: "Peyton, its okay. I understand. Having your boyfriend and his baby daughter practically living in your bedroom isn't easy. Maybe we just need a break."

Peyton: "Oh, yeah sure, okay. Erm, I need to get dressed."

Peyton turns around and looks over to her CD collection. Jake walks up behind Peyton, wrapping his arms around her neck. Peyton closes her eyes and bites her lip, forcing herself to smile.

Jake: "I didn't mean a break from us."

Peyton turns around and raises an eyebrow.

Peyton: "You didn't?"

Jake smirks.

Jake: "No, of course! Peyton, I want this to work. I just think maybe Jenny and I should spend a little more time at my parents that way it'll give you time to do your things, like drawing. Yesterday you were said that you had just made your deadline."

Peyton: "Only because I left it til last minute, it had nothing to do with you or Jenny."

Jake: "Peyton.."

Peyton: "It didn't"

Jake: "Peyton! Come on," Jake smiles. "My heart wont break by you telling me that you need a little alone time."

Peyton: "I suppose your right."

Jake: "Cool, so when's your next deadline?"

Peyton: "Wednesday and I've already started the strip. So that means I have time tonight to hang out, unless that's cutting into my alone time?"

Jake: "Tonight, me and you…and a lot more people sitting in a dark cinema. How does that sound?"

Peyton: "What about Jenny?"

Jake: "My parents can watch her, I told you they are dying to take care of her since I got back…so now I'm giving them that chance. Pick you up at 7."

Jake leans in and kisses Peyton. He walks over to her desk, picking up Jenny's clothes and walks out of the bedroom. Peyton watches him leave, her smile falls. She looks over to the window and sighs.

**: Park : **

Kate is running around the park, doing a circuit. She is dressed in grey sweats. Her brown locks tucked away in a pony tail. Lucas walks into the park and watches her run. Kate stops as she sees Lucas walk in. She starts stretching, Lucas walks over.

Lucas: "How's the training going? You must nearly be at 3 miles a day."

Kate stops stretching and looks at him. Lucas looks down to the ground and then back up, putting his hands in his pockets.

Kate: "Oh so you're talking to me now? I called you this morning at like 6, cause I figured you be awake…and shock, shock, horror, horror when you mom answered the phone. She said didn't want to lie to me …that maybe I should call back later. That you were in one your brooding moods, which apparently you do so well."

Lucas: "Kate, I'm sorry. It's just you kept a secret from me concerning my best friend."

Kate: "Nathan's my best friend, so I'm supposed to rat him out. Jeez, Lucas, it wasn't my secret to tell."

Lucas: "I know and I do respect that. Really I do. Everything just got so complicated and I am sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you to tell me, I'm sorry for acting like a complete ass yesterday, I'm sorry for not answering your call this morning…"

Kate looks up at him and tilts her head. He takes a step closer to her, leaning down resting his forehead against hers.

Lucas: "Did I miss anything?"

Kate: "No…"

Kate and Lucas share a moment of eye contact, he leans down and kisses Kate once, passionately. As they break apart, Lucas takes Kate's hand and starts to walk away with her.

Lucas: "Okay, so in the spirit of honesty. I think I need to tell you something."

Kate: "What? That your really Lucille, the cross dressing drag queen?"

Lucas: "Haley knows…and I wanted you to know before anyone else finds out, before this all gets more complicated. "

Kate sighs.

Lucas: "I didn't tell her, I swear!"

Kate looks up at Lucas and smiles.

Kate: "I believe you. Is there anyway, we can just step on the sidelines on this one. I really don't wanna get involved."

Lucas: "Me either."

Lucas puts his arm around Kate and they continue to walk.

**: Scott Residence :**

Nathan walks downstairs, dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans and a grey hoodie. He walks over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of OJ. He drinks from the bottle as his mom walks up behind him, holding a glass in front of his face. Nathan reluctantly takes the glass and puts the OJ down on the counter.

Deb: "Really, Nathan. You weren't raised in a barn."

Nathan pours the OJ into a glass. His mom walks closer and examines his neck. Nathan turns and looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

Nathan: "Mom! What are you doing?"

Deb: "You have a hickey on your neck."

Nathan tries not to smirk. Deb sighs.

Deb: "Nathan, I thought you and Haley were taking a break."

Nathan: "We are."

Deb: "Then… where did you."

Dan enters the kitchen.

Dan: "Where'd he what?"

Deb: "Nothing."

Dan: "Okay. Nathan you have a visitor."

Dan steps aside and reveals Brooke. Brooke looks from Dan to Deb and then to Nathan.

Brooke: "Am I interrupting…no good. Are you ready Nathan?"

Dan: "Big date planned?"

Brooke: sarcastically "Yeah, big date, Nathan, Me, and a dead poet, what's more romantic than that?"

Nathan picks up his glass of OJ and walks over to Brooke, leading her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Dan and Deb watch after them. Dan looks over to Deb, confused.

Dan: "What was that all about?"

Deb: "Nathan has a hickey on his neck…and it's not Haley."

Dan: "Really. Things, just got a lot more interesting."

Dan smirks and walks over to the counter picking up a bagel. Deb looks over to the stairs and sighs.

Nathan walks into his bedroom, followed by Brooke. As Nathan shuts the door, Brooke pounces on him. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. Nathan's back hits the door.

Nathan: smirking "Shh."

Brooke: "Sorry, I couldn't resist myself."

Brooke leans down kissing Nathan, who puts his hands underneath Brooke's thighs holding onto her as he walks over to the bed. Collapsing on the bed, they both laugh.

Brooke: "Think your parents, bought the whole study date thing?"

Nathan: "I dunno, I doubt my mom did. She noticed a hickey on my neck."

Brooke: "Really?"

Brooke tilts her head and looks at Nathan's neck and smiles.

Brooke: "Want another one?"

Brooke starts kissing Nathan's neck, Nathan closes his eyes and smirks to himself.

**: Karen's Café : **

Haley is at the counter, wiping them down. Lucas and Kate walk into the café, Kate sits down at a table as Lucas walks over to Haley.

Haley: "Hey, so I take it the make up went well?"

Lucas looks over to Kate and smirks.

Haley: "I'll take that as a yes. Listen, could you watch the counter for me…I need to go."

Lucas: "You okay?"

Haley takes a step away from the counter.

Haley: "Yeah I'm fine…I just…I need to pee."

Haley turns and walks towards the kitchen. Lucas walks behind the counter and sees Jake and Peyton enter the café. Jake walks over to Kate's table as Peyton walks over to the counter, where Lucas is.

Lucas: "Hey."

Peyton: "Hey. New job?"

Lucas: "Just covering."

Peyton: "Cool, can I get a turkey melt sandwich."

Lucas: "Sure."

Lucas writes down on a piece of paper and passes it through the kitchen. He turns back to Peyton.

Lucas: "So…how's things?"

Peyton: "Good. You?"

Lucas: "Good."

Lucas looks at Peyton and opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Peyton raises an eyebrow.

Peyton: "Is there something you wanna ask me?"

Lucas: "Me, no…"

Lucas walks closer to the counter and looks at Peyton with his baby blue eyes tilting his head as he leans in.

Lucas: "You wanna talk to me about anything?"

Peyton opens her mouth but nothing comes out. At that point a bell rings.

Lucas: "Okay."

Lucas walks over to the bar connecting the kitchen and the main foyer of the diner. He picks up the plate and walks back over to the counter, handing it to Peyton. Peyton puts it on the counter.

Peyton: "You talked to Haley right?"

Lucas: "Yeah, she didn't me too…she didn't say anything specific, just that you might need someone to listen."

Peyton: "Thanks, Luke, rain check?"

Lucas nods, Peyton picks up her sandwich and walks over to Kate and Jake's table. Lucas watches the three of them talking. He smiles, looking over to the window. He sees Brooke and Nathan, holding hands and sharing a kiss. They separate and walk into the café and head over to the gangs table. Lucas turns and sees Haley, watching the two of them. Haley walks over to the table.

Jake: "Hey Haley."

Kate, Nathan, Brooke and Peyton all turn and look over in Haley's direction.

Haley: "Hey, listen. I know most you know now..."

Lucas walks up behind Haley. Kate and Peyton simultaneously stand up.

Peyton: "Listen, we all should probably go."

Haley: "No, Peyton its okay."

Haley looks in Brooke and Nathan's direction. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she re-opens her eyes, a tear rolls down her cheek.

Haley: "This is really stupid; I know we're not together anymore but I thought we were friends. All of us, we're friends or so I thought. So because we're friends, I tried not to feel hurt or feel anything for that matter. I thought I was fine…so I was just gonna leave it but it turns out I'm not fine…"

Haley rubs the tears away from her eyes.

Haley: "The secret's out."

Haley turns and walks away from the table and out of the café. Nathan stands up, ready to follow her. Lucas stands in his way.

Lucas: "Don't."

Lucas looks over to Kate, who nods and watches as Lucas follows Haley out of the diner. Nathan looks from Kate, to Peyton, to Jake and then finally down to Brooke.

Kate: "I should…"

Kate walks over to the counter and puts on an apron. Peyton takes Jake's hand and follows Kate. Nathan, looks down to Brooke and they share a look of regret.

Haley is standing next to the café wall, outside. Lucas walks up to her and hugs her. Haley cries in his arms.

Haley: "I didn't mean for that to happen…I'm just…I'm not okay."

**: Next On One Tree Hill :**

Haley walks up to Lucas in the school hallway.

Lucas: "Hey, how you feeling."

Haley: "Like an idiot. I can't believe my little outburst the other night. I'm so embarrassed."

Lucas: "It's okay."

Kate walks over to Nathan, who is standing in his hallway.

Nathan: "Okay, I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

Kate: "Good, because I'm not giving you one. I understand why you did, what you did. It may not have been right, but there are no right or wrongs in this situation, people will always get hurt."

Nathan: "I feel…nothing. You know, I thought me and Haley were over but when I saw her cry all I wanted to do was hold her."

Kate: "…but what about Brooke?"

Nathan: "It's complicated. I still love Haley, but I'm falling for Brooke. Either way, there's no easy way out."

Kate and Lucas are sitting in the classroom. Nathan walks in and sits at their table. Brooke then walks in and sits opposite Nathan. Finally, Haley walks in and joins their table. No one says anything.


	13. Friends and Cake?

**: Lucas's House :**

Lucas and Kate are both asleep on his bed, fully clothed. Lucas wakes up and looks over to the television, which is on. He looks back to Kate and a smile appears on his face. He runs his fingers through her hair, brushing it from her face at the same time. Getting up, he walks out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He stops seeing his mother sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

Karen: "Late night?"

Lucas walks over to the table and sits down next to his mom.

Lucas: "Sorry, we were watching a movie and must have fallen asleep. Won't happen again."

Karen: "Lucas you're a big boy and I trust you."

Lucas: "Good to know."

Lucas leans in and looks at the locket Karen is wearing, the same one Kate gave her for her birthday. He opens it revealing a picture of Karen and Lucas on one side and Keith, Karen and Lucas on the other.

Lucas: "So what…about you and Keith?"

Karen: "What about me and Keith?"

Lucas: "Well at the barbeque last week, we played happy families…"

Karen: "I know what you're getting at"

Lucas: "What? There's no smoke without fire."

Karen: "True, it's just… Luke I don't think we should be talking about this."

Lucas: "I'm sorry, it just…sucks for Keith is all."

Karen: "Shouldn't you go wake sleeping beauty up, it's nearly time for school and I doubt she'll wanna go to school dressed in yesterday's clothes."

Lucas: "She brought clothes with her…what?"

Karen: "Accidentally fell asleep?"

Lucas: "Happy families."

Karen: "We're even."

Lucas stands up, leans down and kisses his mom's forehead. He then walks back into his bedroom and sits down next to Kate. He leans down and kisses her once on the lips.

Kate: "Mmm"

Lucas: "Morning."

Kate: "Nice wake up call, what time is it?"

Lucas turns and looks at the clock.

Lucas: "seven."

Kate stirs in the bed, opening her eyes. She looks past Lucas and to the clock. She sighs looking up at him.

Kate: "Do we have to go to school?"

Lucas: "Yeah."

Kate groans.

Kate: "Great. Why is Tree Hill filled with so much drama? I mean we have English today, so there will no doubt be uncomfortable silences, frowning, tears, tantrums and everything else that comes with a love triangle. Oh wait, you'd know how to deal with this right, I mean having experience and all."

Lucas raises an eyebrow at her, his facial expression clearly showing that he is not amused.

Kate: "Sorry, just drama with early mornings not a good combination."

Lucas: "Forgiven. So…you wanna jump in the shower first, or should I?"

Kate: "I was thinking maybe a joint co-ed shower."

Kate smirks.

Lucas: "Wow, that sound-"

Kate: "Kidding, like I would do that with you mom in the house. How'd she take the whole me sleeping over?"

Lucas: "Pretty good actually, maybe that's because we were both fully clothed."

Kate stands up and walks around the bed to Lucas, leaning down kissing him.

Kate: "and to answer your question, I'll jump in the shower first. I need more time to, as they say, prissy myself up for school."

Lucas: "Who says that?"

Kate: "I dunno some rich, British snotty brats probably."

Kate turns around and walks into the bathroom, Lucas watches her leave, sighing lying back down on the bed.

**: Scott Residence :**

Nathan is lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Deb taps on the door and walks in.

Deb: "Nathan it's nearly time for school."

Nathan: "I'm not going."

Deb: "Why? Are you not feeling well?"

Deb walks over to Nathan's bed, sits down and feels his head.

Deb: "You seem fine to me."

Nathan: "I screwed up mom."

Deb: "How so?"

Nathan: "I-"

Nathan stops seeing Dan walk into his bedroom.

Dan: "Did I interrupt a mother/son moment? Too bad, Nathan, I'll be coming to tonight's practise."

Nathan: "Why?"

Dan: "I have a meeting at the school, besides I wanna see how your 3-pointer shot is working out. At your last game, your arm dropped as you followed through."

Nathan: "I scored didn't I?"

Dan: "It's not just about scoring. Now get your ass out of bed and get to school."

Dan turns and walks out of the bedroom. Nathan looks at his mom, who sighs.

Deb: "Your dad, however he may put it, has a point. Get up out of bed."

Deb stands up and walks out of the Nathan's bedroom. Nathan sits up in the bed and sighs.

Nathan: "Why did I ever move back here?"

**: School Courtyard : **

Peyton walks up to Brooke, who is standing with the other cheerleaders in the courtyard.

Brooke: "Great Peyton you're here. There's a change in plan for tonight's cheerleading practise. Since it's such a sunny day, I've organised it so we are working on the field. It will not only give us some sun kissed skin but we can also practise our cheers. So, don't forget your sun screen, otherwise your ass will be booted. Got it Theresa?"

Theresa nods and walks off with all the other cheerleaders.

Peyton: "To practise our cheers or for you to avoid Nathan?"

Brooke: "Both, besides I need a top up on my tan."

Peyton: "So you still haven't spoken to him?"

Brooke: "Not since he drove me home, right after tutor girl blew our cover. He said that he needed time to think and sort things out."

Peyton: "Fair enough, what about you?"

Brooke: "What about me? I always get burned with guys, why should Nathan be any different, right?"

Peyton: "It's a little difficult."

Brooke: "because of his ex wife? Yeah, I tried saying that to my therapist, she laughed. A teenage boy, star of the basketball team, with an ex wife…then again when you say it out loud, it is kinda funny."

Peyton: "Brooke.."

Brooke: "Peyton, I'm fine. I'm just running out of Scott's to date, I guess I could make a play for papa Scott, but that's just ew. Why can't I find a guy like Jake."

Peyton: "You mean my boyfriend, who's psycho stalker ex girlfriend is making a play for him and their baby daughter, Jenny?"

Brooke: "Nikki's trying to get back with Jake?"

Peyton: "No, not exactly. She's pushing for more time with Jenny and its driving Jake over the edge, I think he might take off again."

Brooke: "I don't think he will, he's got you."

Peyton: "But has he? Lately, I've just been feeling restless. Like it's all becoming too much to the extent where I miss the normal days where I would…"

Brooke: "date normal guys, with no drama. Yeah, me too. I'm actually starting to miss dating Lucas. I mean look."

Brooke and Peyton look over to Kate and Lucas, who are walking through the courtyard, hand in hand.

Brooke: "Sure he cheated on me, broke my heart and made me lose trust in guys, but before all that it was kinda, alright."

Kate and Lucas stop in the center of the courtyard. Lucas sees Haley walk into the school.

Lucas: "Hey, I'm gonna catch up with …."

Kate nods.

Lucas walks towards the school, Kate turns and sees Brooke and Peyton, she walks over to the two.

Kate: "Hey girlies. So what's the topic of convo?"

Brooke: "You actually and your seemingly perfect existence."

Peyton: "Okay before we get into this again, I said I would meet Jake at his locker. See ya."

Brooke and Kate watch Peyton walk toward the school. Kate turns and looks at Brooke, who's smile fades.

Kate: "Brooke, you okay?"

Brooke: "Not really. Your Nathan's best friend, has he said anything to you?"

Kate: "Actually I haven't spoken to Nathan since…"

Brooke: "Ah. Wait, How come? I mean you're his best friend, doesn't he need you for like girl advice.."

Kate: "he said he just needed-"

Brooke: "Time to think, yeah he relayed the same message to me. I hate to sound like one of those needy, pathetic girls whose live revolves around a guy, but I really like Nathan ya know, we just connect. Eugh, listen to me sound all …anyways you and Lucas sure are going strong. Your so lucky there's no drama."

Kate: "Please with Luke and I, the drama is constant and sometimes, it's a little tiring."

Brooke: "Don't I know it."

**: School Hallway :**

Haley standing at her locker, opens it. Lucas walks up behind her.

Lucas: "Hey stranger."

Haley: "Shouldn't that be howdy stranger? And shouldn't you be dressed in a pair of brown leather boots and a cowboy hat when you say it?"

Lucas: "Funny."

Haley: "Well, I'm glad my humour has stayed intact throughout this whole, twisted thing."

Lucas: "Ah, yeah how you feeling?"

Haley: "Honestly, like a huge idiot. I can't believe my little outburst the other night. I'm so embarrassed."

Lucas: "It's okay."

Haley: "It's okay? Luke, I outed Brooke and Nathan in front of everyone."

Lucas: "Not everyone."

Haley: "True and I guess everyone there already knew, anyways. I'm just not looking forward to English. Don't suppose I could be a bad influence on you and make you skip?"

Lucas: "I'm making Kate go so.."

Haley: "I have to go to."

Lucas: "Yeah, it's best confronting everything head on."

Haley: "I know your right, just doesn't make it any easier."

Lucas and Haley turn away from her locker and start walking down the hallway.

Haley: "So…how's Nathan doing?"

Lucas: "Don't know."

Haley: "You don't know. Kate, hasn't told you anything?"

Lucas: "Actually Kate gave Nathan a break…"

Haley: "Same as you did with me. Ah, I get it."

Nathan, Haley and Lucas come to a crossroads in the hallway. Haley and Lucas stop. Nathan looks from Lucas to Haley and then walks past them. Haley and Lucas continue to walk.

Haley: "Okay that wasn't awkward at all."

Lucas sighs and the two walk off, Lucas putting his arm around Haley. Nathan walks up to his locker, opening it. Nathan looks down the hallway and sees Kate and Brooke enter. He and Brooke both look at one another, before she walks off. Kate slowly walks up to Nathan, who puts his head in the locker.

Nathan: "Okay before you start, I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

Kate: "Good, because I'm not giving you one. I understand why you did, what you did. It may not have been right, but there are no right or wrongs in this situation, people will always get hurt. So to ask the obvious, how are you feeling.."

Nathan: "I feel…nothing. You know, I thought Haley and I were over but when I saw her cry all I wanted to do was hold her."

Kate: "…but what about Brooke?"

Nathan: "It's complicated. I still love Haley, more than I can say but I'm falling for Brooke. Either way, there's no easy way out."

Kate: "Sucks to be you."

Nathan: "It sure does."

Nathan shuts his locker, picking his bag up off the floor. He puts an arm around Kate and smirks.

Nathan: "At least I've got you."

Kate: "Always."

Nathan and Kate start to walk down the hallway.

Kate: "Dreading class?"

Nathan: "Like this day couldn't get any worse, my dad informed me this morning that he is planning to come and watch me play at practise tonight."

Kate: "Aw, poor Nathan."

Nathan: "Great, I knew you'd understand."

Kate: "Understand what?"

Nathan: "Why you have to come to practise. Come on, my dad loves you. Every time your around, he's nicer to me. Only because he wants you to be my future wife!"

Kate: "HA! Never gonna happen. I don't wanna get married when I'm at teenager."

Nathan: "Funny. So.."

Kate: "Fine! So I'm your scapegoat."

Nathan grins, Kate elbows him in the side. They walk down the hallway.

**: Classroom :**

Kate walks into the classroom seeing Lucas sat at a desk. She smirks, walking over to him.

Kate: "Hey gorgeous."

Lucas: "Hey cheery. Why so happy?"

Kate: "Because I'm picturing you in your basketball uniform tonight."

Lucas: "Tonight?"

Kate: "Yeah, Nathan talked me into coming to practise. Apparently Dan's gonna make a guest appearance and he figures, if I'm there he'll catch a break."

Lucas: "How come?"

Kate: "I dunno, Dan's always thought I was a good influence on Nathan…well that and, he liked to watch me and Nathan play a game of one on one. Apparently I was Nathan's equal."

Lucas: "Well you are good at basketball."

Kate leans down and kisses Lucas. The bell rings.

Kate: "Bring on the fun!"

Kate sits down next to Lucas. Nathan walks in and sits at their table. Brooke then walks in and sits opposite Nathan. Finally, Haley walks in and joins their table. No one says anything.

Kate: "Maybe we should just ask to be reassigned to new groups."

Haley: "There's no need."

Lucas: "You sure?"

Haley: "Yeah."

They sit in silence again.

Brooke puts her bag on the table and brings out a box, inside is a chocolate cake.

Brooke: "Okay, instead of cutting the tension with a knife I thought we could cut the chocolate cake, my way of saying: I come in peace."

The group laugh. Haley leans over and opens the box, looking at the cake. She picks up a piece of the cake and bites into it.

Everyone stares at her, questioning her motive.

Haley: "You're just jealous you didn't get the bigger bit!"

Kate: "Yeah, I am! Jeez."

Everyone leans in towards the box and takes a piece. Brooke smiles, catching eye sight with Nathan. They both smile at one another before looking away. Other teenagers start walking into the classroom, the teacher follows them.

Teacher: "Okay, is group number one ready for their presentation?"

Haley: "Yeah, we are, we came prepared…with cake!"

The class laugh.

**: Gym :**

The team are separated into two groups. Nathan and Lucas captains of each team, Whitey and Dan semi arguing on the sidelines, Dan is telling Nathan to keep his eye on the ball. Kate walks into practise and Nathan nods to her, Dan looks at Nathan and then over to Kate. A small smirk appears on his face.

Kate: "Hey Mr Scott, Grandpa. Mind if I watch?"

Whitey: "Course not, sweetheart."

Dan: "Yeah, maybe you should get out on the basketball court and show those boys how to do a lay up."

Whitey: "You know Danny boy, that's one thing I think we might agree on."

Dan: "It'd be a first."

Kate walks over to the bleachers and sits down. She winks at Lucas, who smirks at her. Dan looks from the two, now slightly frowning.

**: Next On One Tree Hill :**

Kate and Nathan are playing basketball round Nathan's.

Kate: "Wow, so have you made your mind up…is it going to be Brooke or Haley?"

Nathan: "I don't know. Haley and I are talking…Brooke and I are talking, so at the moment, I'm just happy there's no kicking or slapping, but then again we are having a pool party later on…so"

Kate: "You never know…this is Tree Hill"

Deb and Dan are watching the two of them from the kitchen.

Deb: "So Lucas and Kate are still a couple?"

Dan: "As far as I'm aware."

Deb: "To your dismay"

Dan: "What's that suppose to mean?"

Deb: "Oh come on Dan, everyone knows that you think Kate is the only girl suitable for Nathan."

Dan: "I just think they're a match, always have been."

The group, Brooke, Haley, Jake, Peyton, Lucas and Tim are at a pool party. Peyton and Brooke are dancing, but when the music stops…everyone looks over to the door.

Peyton: "Who invited you?"

Nikki: "Open party…open, easy…I guess it's like you"

**Later**

Jake and Nikki are arguing. Peyton walks over to the two of them. A moment later, Peyton gets slapped by Nikki. Peyton in return slaps Nikki. Jake and Lucas stand between the two of them. Nikki laughs and throws her arms around Lucas and kisses him. Brooke pulls Nikki from Lucas.

Brooke: "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Nikki: "Just having some fun. Don't tell me you're still sweet on this guy?"

Brooke: "No, but she is."

As Nikki turns around, a basketball hits her in the face. Kate looks at Lucas and then to Nathan. Nikki rubbing her broken nose looks at Peyton.

Nikki: "Oh come on, am I the only one who can see the truth here. No ones changed. Pretending your friends, lovers…your not, in the end someone always gets hurt. For instance, our Jake here, will run, like he did before because that's the only way to keep me out of my daughters life!"

Jake looks down to the floor.

Nikki: "Peyton will go back to being the depressed tortured artist, stealing people's boyfriends."

Peyton looks over at Jake and then to Lucas.

Nikki: "and Brooke, you and I are one of a kind. We screw people over, friends, boyfriends…they mean nothing."

Brooke, Haley and Nathan all exchange glances at one another.

Nikki: "And Lucas…you slept with me having just met me, what does that say about you?"

Lucas looks from Nikki to Kate.

Nikki: "Truth hurts doesn't it?"


	14. Truth Hurts

**: Lucas's Bedroom : **

Lucas is sitting on his bed, reading a book. With a knock at the door, Lucas stands up, walks over and opens it. Haley is standing there in a pair of blue denim jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of a yellow duck in the middle with the caption 'I'm Quackers."

Haley: "Hey Luke. Whoa, lost your manors or something. Invite me in."

Lucas smirks stepping to the side. As Haley walks past, she nudges him in the chest. Walking over to his bed she sits down, picking up the book.

Haley: "William Shakespeare's, King Lear. Now that's a depressive play but then again most of his plays are. Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth the list goes on"

Lucas: "That's why it's called the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet."

Haley: "Can't you ever read anything upbeat, like Bridget Jones Diary. Humour, British humour which at points is slightly hard to understand but overall good book."

Lucas shuts the door and walks to the bed looking down at Haley.

Lucas: "Its not on my to read list."

Haley: "Fair enough….So English went pretty well, don't ya think? Our report on William Blake's Songs of Innocence and Experience was so exceedingly well done, we all received A's and a smiley face on the front page of the report."

Lucas: "Mrs Hayes put a smiley face on our report?"

Haley: "Okay, well not exactly. She just marked it as an A after which I drew a smiley face."

Lucas: "Ah-ha, the culprit confesses."

Haley: "Yes, I defaced our report with a smiley face. Clap my hands in irons and take me down to the stocks."

Lucas and Haley exchange smiles.

Haley: "…and I guess it was nice of Brooke to bring in chocolate cake as a peace offering."

Lucas: "Yeah it was. How are you dealing with all of that by the way?"

Haley: "Pretty good actually."

Lucas: "Really?"

Haley: "Yeah, I'm just putting to one side. Not really thinking about it."

Lucas: "Is that a good idea?"

Haley: "Probably not, but its my way of coping…and if Brooke and Nathan decide they wanna be a couple, then I'll have to except it. So- out of curiosity, are they a erm.."

Lucas: "Couple? No."

Haley smiles.

Haley: "Okay, well that's good. Maybe we should all just let everything cool down before any moves are made. So Scott, are you going to the pool party at Jayne's tonight?"

Lucas: "Jayne…she's one of the Raven cheerleaders right?"

Haley: "Yeah, she's throwing a pre-basketball pool party. Apparently, in her house slash castle, she has her own wing. So you going?"

Lucas: "Are you?"

Haley: "Yeah, I figured it would be fun. Not to get undressed and walk around in a bathing suit but to just hang out with everyone."

Lucas: "and to keep an eye on Brooke and Nathan?"

Haley: "That too…Come on Luke, please!"

Lucas: "Sure why not."

Haley: "Cool. So you, me and Kate"

Lucas: "Actually Kate's round Nathan's at the moment. They are having some quality best friend time."

Haley: "So Kate and Nathan will go to the party together?"

Lucas: "Yeah probably."

Haley smiles at Lucas.

Haley: "Good, what? I'm allowed to be happy that my ex husband slash boyfriend isn't going with the most popular girl in school."

Lucas raises and eyebrow, Haley throws the book at him. They both smirk at one another.

**: Scott Residence :**

Kate dressed in a pair of low riding blue denim jeans and a pink thin strapped top and white sneakers bounces the basketball in the Scott driveway. Nathan is behind her, also wearing blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. As she turns to shoot the ball, Nathan blocks her shot. The ball bounces to the side.

Nathan: "You must be losing your touch."

Kate: "I must be, because there is no way you've improved your skills"

Kate smirks, running over to the pick the ball up. She moves over to where the 3-pointer line would be on a basketball court, she extends her arm and makes the shot.

Kate: "Oo I've got skills."

Nathan walks underneath the basketball net, picking the ball up. Bouncing it, he walks over to her.

Nathan: "Yeah you have, there's no denying that."

Kate: "Complimenting me on my basketball skills, that's a first. So we've tip toed around the subject all day, but now I just have to ask. Have you, Nathan Scott…great athlete and an okay-ish basketball player"

Nathan raises an eyebrow, Kate smirks.

Kate: "Have you decided yet? Who's it to be, Brooke or Haley? Haley James aka tutor girl or Brooke Davis aka popular cheerleader?"

Nathan: "I don't know. After English today, we all seemed to get on fine. I mean, Haley and I are talking…Brooke and I are talking, so at the moment, I'm just happy there's no kicking or slapping, but then again we are going to a pool party later on…so"

Kate: "The possibility of drama being sky high?"

Nathan: "Exactly."

Kate: "I'm just glad that for once, the drama doesn't resolve around me."

Nathan and Kate look at one another, sharing a moment of silence and eye contact. Nathan breaks the silence.

Nathan: "So are we gonna go to this party tonight?"

Kate: "Of course, it's a pool party right? How can I miss the sight of gorgeous basketball players in their swim wear."

Nathan: "What about Lucas?"

Kate: "I was talking about him, God knows I wasn't referring to you and your Sarcastic fatty belly."

Kate walks towards Nathan, trying to pinch some skin from his belly. Nathan puts his arm around her neck, putting her into a head lock. Kate and Nathan both laugh.

Deb is looking out into the drive way, watching Kate and Nathan. She smiles to herself. Dan walks up behind her, seeing what she is staring at.

Deb: "Are Lucas and Kate are still a couple?"

Dan: "As far as I'm aware."

Deb: "To your dismay"

Dan: "What's that suppose to mean?"

Deb turns around and faces Dan.

Deb: "Oh come on Dan, everyone knows that you think Kate is the only girl suitable for Nathan."

Dan: "I just think they're a match, on every level. She's smart, athletic and she's got a good pedigree."

Deb: "A good pedigree, she's not a dog Dan!"

Dan: "Yeah but she's apart of Whitey's family. Her father was a good ball player and her mother was a knock out."

Deb: "In other words, they were you and Karen in high school."

Dan: "In other words, yes."

Deb turns back around and frowns. Dan smirks. Kate and Nathan walk into the kitchen.

Dan: "Kate…Nathan, good lay ups this afternoon."

Nathan looks at him questionably.

Nathan: "Thanks?"

Dan: "So you kids staying for dinner?"

Nathan: "Nah, we're going out. I'll be back later."

Deb turns around and looks at Kate and Nathan, smiling.

Deb: "Oh come on Nathan, it's been a while since we've all sat down for a good meal."

Kate: "Yeah, Nathan! Come on, I'm starving!"

Nathan: "Alright, we'll I'm just gonna go upstairs and put my things together."

Nathan and Kate turn and walk out of the kitchen. Dan raises his eyebrows, Deb smirks at him.

Dan: "Nicely done."

Deb: "Thank you."

They both smirk at one another.

**: Nathan's Bedroom :**

Nathan and Kate walk into Nathan's bedroom. Nathan opens one of his drawers, taking out a pair of swim shorts. Kate walks over to his cabinet and sees a picture of him and Haley. She runs her finger along it.

Nathan: "You got your swim suit?"

Kate: "Yeah, it's in my bad downstairs. You know, you and Haley really did make a nice couple."

Nathan walks over to Kate. He looks down at her, then moves his arm to the picture placing it face down on the cabinet.

Nathan: "Nice try, I still haven't decided."

Kate: "Damn it."

Nathan smirks.

Nathan: "So what's with you being starving? You do remember my mom's cooking right?"

Kate: "Yeah. I'm doing you a favour here Nate. I mean when was the last time you sat down for a family meal? Huh? Give your mom a break, she misses you. The two of you used to be close and I see the sorrow in her eyes when she looks at you. She misses you, I'm just doing my part to bring a family together."

Nathan: "Who knew you were Mother Theresa?"

Kate: "Besides, I figured your dad could throw more compliments at you during dinner. Inflate your ego, so I can knock it down later with quick wit."

Nathan: "Sneaky, I like it."

**: Pool Party :**

Music is playing, food in the style of finger food is laid out. A small basketball net is set up in the swimming pool. Tim and some of the basketball team are already in the pool, shooting hoops. Brooke is sitting in the hot tub. Jake and Peyton walk into the back yard seeing the place completely lit up, balloons etc.

Peyton: "Wow, Jayne really went all out."

Jake: "Yeah it looks …wow"

Brooke smirks, getting up out of the hot tub in a red bikini. She walks over to the two of them.

Brooke: "Best friend…best friends boy toy. Welcome."

Peyton: "Brooke, enjoying the hot tub?"

Brooke: "I was, but thought I would come and do the greet and meets."

Peyton: "Jayne really went all out."

Brooke: "I know, it's like spectacular right? We've never had a pool party before and this is just the place to have it. She has everything, almost making me feel envious."

Peyton: "You are the captain of the cheerleading team, you live in a fantastic house, you have a pool. How can you be feeling envious?"

Brooke: "True."

Peyton: "So this place, have some place to change?"

Brooke: "Yeah, two separate rooms. Girls to the right, Boys to the left."

Jake nods and walks off to the left. Brooke and Peyton both watch him leave.

Brooke: "So what's the deal? Thought Jake wasn't coming tonight?"

Peyton: "He said his time with Jenny has been seriously lacking and was gonna spend the night with her. I told him, I was gonna come here and hang out…and then he said, that he would join. Apparently his parents are wanting him to go out and have a good time…but I dunno, he seems like he wants to be here but I just feel bad, I mean I've been taking up so much of his time lately that his family is seeing him less…and"

Brooke: "You miss the quality Peyton alone time."

Peyton: "Yeah…is that bad?"

Brooke: "No, not bad. You guys got involved really quickly…like"

Peyton: "Nathan and Haley."

Brooke: "Exactly."

Peyton: "I just hope it doesn't go down that road."

Brooke: "Here, here. Okay well go get your boney ass changed."

As Peyton walks away, Haley and Lucas walk into the garden. Brooke walks up to the two of them.

Brooke: "Tutor girl…Lucas."

Haley looks at Brooke, her eyes widen.

Haley: "Whoa, Brooke you look …"

Brooke: "Baywatch like? That was the plan. You see if I dress to impress, then I might just bag myself a basketball player."

Haley and Brooke look at one another.

Brooke: "Wow, that was…no, not Nathan! God, no I just"

Haley: "It's okay."

Brooke: "Are you sure?"

Haley nods.

Brooke: "Okay so you guys bring your swim suits?"

Haley: "Yep."

Brooke: "Girls to the right, boys to the left."

Lucas and Haley nod to one another before separating. Brooke bites her lower lip and speaks to herself.

Brooke: "Yeah…not Nathan."

Brooke looks as she is about to cry as Tim walks up behind her.

Tim: "Brooke…time to get you wet again."

Brooke: "What?"

Tim lifts Brooke up and pushes them both in the pool. As they both come up for air, Brooke splashes water at Tim.

Brooke: "Your dead"

Tim: "Yeah, you and who's army?"

Brooke: "Actually.."

Brooke looks over to the rest of the basketball team and smiles, Tim looks over to the team and his eyes widen. As the team start to swim rapidly towards him, he tries to swim away but gets grabbed by two of the guys.

Tim: "Brooke…please, please!"

Brooke: "Sorry Tim, you made your bed…so lie in it."

Brooke smirks as the team dunks Tim. Brooke swims to the side of the pool, gets out and wraps a towel around her waist. Brooke walks over to a group of girls who are dancing, goofy like. Peyton walks over and joins in, Brooke slaps her butt.

Brooke: "Boney ass."

Peyton nudges Brooke as they dance, joining in with the goofy dance. Jake emerges in a pair of blue swim shorts, Lucas in a pair of black swim shorts and Haley in a blue bikini with a blue sarong wrapped around her waist. They watch Brooke and Peyton and start to laugh.

Jake: "Hey man, where's Kate tonight?"

Lucas: "Don't know, she should be here already?"

Lucas looks around, but doesn't see Kate. As the song ends, everyone around the girls starts to clap at their style of dancing. Brooke laughs but stops, looking over at the gate. Peyton looks at Brooke and then to the gate.

Peyton: "Who invited you?"

Jake, Lucas and Haley turn and look at the gate where Nikki is standing next to one of Tree Hill's reserve basketball players.

Nikki: "Open party. I got a date…it was pretty easy to get myself invited…easy, wait like you."

As Peyton takes a step towards her, Brooke gets in the way.

Brooke: "Peyton, ignore her."

Peyton looks over to Jake and then back to Brooke. She nods. The music starts playing up again. Nikki and her date walk over to the pool and sit on the side. Jake and Nikki exchange glances.

Brooke: "Come on guys, let's sit."

Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Haley walk over to a table and all sit down.

Brooke: "Okay, Jake…big man on campus, you think you have the muscle. I challenge you to an arm wrestle."

Brooke puts her arm up on the table, ready for the arm wrestle. Peyton looks at Brooke and smiles, knowing Brooke is only trying to relieve the tension. Jake smirks and puts his arm up. Lucas and Haley watch. Brooke uses both hands and presses down on Jake's arm.

Brooke: "I win."

Jake: "You cheated."

Brooke: "Judges."

Peyton: "Ruling…Brooke wins!"

Everyone laughs; Nikki looks over at all of them frowning.

**Later**

Brooke and Haley are jointly arm wrestling Lucas.

Brooke: "Where's lover girl tonight? I haven't seen her floating around."

Lucas: "Dunno, she must be running late."

Lucas looks over to the gate and sighs. At that moment, Brooke and Haley nod to one another and push down on Lucas's arm, winning the arm wrestle. Jake and Peyton are talking. Nikki stands up and begins to walk over to them. Jake in turn stands up.

Jake: "I'll be back."

Jake meets with Nikki, next to the music player. They start to argue, people start to look at them. Peyton walks over to the two of them. Brooke, Haley and Lucas all stand up walking closer.

Nikki: "I didn't ask for your input, blondie."

Peyton: "Listen up. We've all had enough of your pathetic mind games. The only reason you came tonight was to start a fight, get some attention because you realised your life, your existence …isn't worth anything. What ever you touch, turns sour. So, why don't you do us all a favour, apply some more eyeliner go out to a street corner and do what you do best."

Brooke opens her mouth and semi laughs. Nikki looks at Peyton and then slaps her. Peyton in return, slaps Nikki. As they start to get into a fight, Jake and Lucas step between the two of them. The party comes to a stand still, everyone in the pool watching. Jake holds Peyton back as Lucas holds Nikki back.

Nikki: "Just like old times..."

Brooke: "You mean where you're a skanky hoe?"

Nikki: "No…I mean this."

Nikki grabs Lucas and kisses him. Lucas tries pushing her off, but Brooke walks up behind Nikki and grabs her by the arm, yanking her away.

Brooke: "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Nikki: "Just having some fun. Don't tell me you're still sweet on this guy?"

Brooke: "No…"

Brooke looks past the group and smirks.

Brooke: "but she is."

As Nikki turns around, a basketball hits her in the face. Kate looks at Lucas and then to Nathan. Nikki rubbing her bloody nose looks up at Kate, shocked.

Kate: "Who hired a hooker?"

Nikki stands up straight, covering one of her nostrils with her hand. Blood running down the side of her finger, she looks at all of them and smirks turning to Peyton.

Nikki: "Oh come on, am I the only one who can see the truth here. No ones changed. You and your little high school friends can go on pretending everything is happy dory, but it's not. Take off the blindfolds people! Let me tell you your future. our Jake here…the good, classic American boy, will run like he did before because that's the only way to keep me out of my daughters life"

Jake looks down to the floor.

Nikki: "Peyton the goldilocks will go back to being the depressed artist, stealing people's boyfriends, slitting her wrists over her broken friendships."

Peyton looks over at Jake and then to Lucas.

Nikki: "and Brooke, the cheerleader…the popular girl, the get around. You and I are one of a kind. We screw people over, friends, boyfriends…get some get gone, drink til we forget what happened the previous night. Friends, family…lovers, they all aren't worth it, it's all meaningless. They mean nothing to us"

Brooke looks at Nikki, as though she is about to cry. She turns from Haley, to Nathan. All of whom exchange glances.

Nikki: "And Lucas, the golden boy. Some think you can do no wrong…well they don't know you. Brooke, Peyton have been on the receiving end of your distrust. I mean come on, you slept with me having just met me in a bar! You may play boy wonder but I know who you really are…you're the worst kind of guy there is. The guy next door, the guy every girl can and will fall in love with, only to have you break their heart afterwards."

Lucas looks from Nikki to Kate.

Nikki: "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Brooke: "Why are you such a bitch?"

Nikki: "I'm the bitch? please. I'm just a loving mother, trying to be reconciled with her daughter. I wanna be a family and I will be in my daughter's life Jake. I'm here to stay."

Kate: "No your not."

Nikki turns and looks at Kate.

Nikki: "Excuse me?"

Kate: "My blindfolds are off, so let me tell you your future. You wont be here in thirty seconds, because you'll be walking out of this party…"

Nikki: "Really?"

Kate steps towards her.

Kat: "Yeah, because if in thirty seconds your ass isn't out of this back yard, you won't be walking out. You'll be on a stretcher being carried to the ambulance with two broken legs and a bloody a nose."

Nikki looks around at everyone, smirking.

Nikki: "Fine, I'll go…for now."

Nikki looks at Jake, Peyton steps towards her again; Jake once again steps in the way.

Nikki: "You like the feisty. Don't worry Jake, I'll be seeing you."

Nikki turns and walks out of the back yard. The group gather closer to one another, not saying anything just exchanging glances.

**: Next On One Tree Hill :**

Walking home together are Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Kate. Lucas puts his arm around Kate.

Brooke: "Eventful night."

Haley: "Yeah."

Nathan: "I feel bad for Peyton and Jake."

Brooke: "Yeah kinda puts everything into perspective."

Haley: "What do you mean?"

Brooke: "You, Me, Nathan the whole triangle deal is a little played out and god knows I've been in one too many of those in my life. I just want you to know, I'm out of the scene. Done."

Haley: "Me too. This whole thing has been overwhelming. A break from love is what I need right now."

Nathan: "So we all agree, not to date one another?"

Brooke: "Yeah."

Haley: "Uh huh"

Nathan: "Okay then…"

Lucas and Kate turn off down one street.

Kate: "They know that's not going to work right. I mean Brooke still likes Nathan, Haley still loves Nathan…and Nathan is torn between the two of them. That drama is not over yet."

Lucas: "What about our drama?"

Kate: "We have drama?"

Lucas: "Well, yeah? Don't you wanna talk about what happened back there"

Kate: "What for?"

Lucas: "I dunno, clarity? My sleeping with Nikki"

Kate: "You mean the psycho bitch, no. Jeez, I don't wanna know about your sleeping with any of your past girlfriends, one night stands, just like you don't wanna know about me sleeping with Nathan"

Lucas raises an eyebrow

Jake is at home, packing his things together. Peyton knocks at the door. Jake steps aside and lets Peyton in.

Peyton: "Your leaving?"

Jake: "Yeah.."

Peyton: "Were you even going to say goodbye?"

Jake: "No…Peyton I want you to come with me."


	15. Needing To Leave, Wanting To Stay

**: Outside the party :**

Lucas is standing on the street staring up at the house. Music can be heard blaring from the back yard. Slowly Brooke walks up behind him.

Brooke: "Deep in thought?"

Lucas: "Not particularly."

Brooke: "Really? Wow makes a change! Seriously for a second you looked like last year's brooding Lucas pre-basketball team."

Lucas: "You didn't know who I was before I joined the basketball team."

Brooke: "True but I had seen you around. Skulking, brooding. You barely spoke two words to anyone."

Lucas: "Yeah well that was last year. A lot has changed since then."

Brooke: "Your telling me. Last year I was scoring with the hunks of the school, now I vying for a divorced student."

Lucas smirks.

Brooke: "What?"

Lucas: "You just called me a hunk."

Brooke: "What? No- No, No, I- okay, well you have your moments, although that ship has sailed and I'm now more into the dark haired chromosome of your family."

Nathan, Haley and Kate walk up to Lucas and Brooke. They are all now fully dressed.

Brooke: "Hey guys. Where's Peyton?"

Haley: "She and Jake said they'd walk home together, don't think they really wanted to socialise after that whole Nikki thing."

Brooke: "Yeah, stupid Nikki and her stupid skanky ass. So, I take it we're walking. I mean I didn't drive tonight as I thought I was gonna get sloshed."

Nathan: "Kate and I walked."

Haley: "So did Lucas and I."

Brooke: "Great so we're walking, in the dark. That's not scary at all."

The group start to walk away from the house. Lucas moves next to Kate, putting an arm around her neck and kisses her forehead as they walk. Brooke, Haley and Nathan all look at them and then look down to the floor.

Brooke: "Eventful night."

Haley: "Yeah."

Nathan: "I feel bad for Peyton and Jake."

Brooke: "Yeah kinda puts everything into perspective."

Haley: "What do you mean?"

Brooke: "You, Me, Nathan the whole triangle deal is a little played out and god knows I've been in one too many of those in my life. I just want you to know, I'm out of the scene. Done."

Haley: "Me too. This whole thing has been overwhelming. A break from love is what I need right now."

Nathan: "So we all agree, not to date one another?"

Brooke: "Yeah."

Haley: "Uh huh"

Nathan: "Okay then…"

They all exchange forced smiles at one another. As they come to the end of the street, Lucas and Kate stop.

Kate: "This is my turn off. So night all."

Lucas: "I'll walk ya."

Brooke: "Night."

Lucas and Kate watch as Brooke, Haley and Nathan walk away. Kate raises an eyebrow.

Kate: "They know that's not going to work right. I mean Brooke still likes Nathan, Haley still loves Nathan…and Nathan is torn between the two of them. That drama is not over yet."

Lucas: "What about our drama?"

Kate: "Wait, we have drama?"

Lucas: "Well, yeah? Don't you wanna talk about what happened back there"

Kate: "What for?"

Lucas: "I dunno, clarity? My sleeping with Nikki"

Kate: "You mean the psycho bitch? No. Jeez, I don't wanna know about your sleeping with any of your past girlfriends, one night stands or anything else. Just like you probably don't wanna know about me sleeping with Nathan"

Lucas: "Your right, I don't wanna know."

Kate: "You sure, I mean I could get into details if you really wanted me to."

Lucas: "No, no, please don't"

Lucas leans in and kisses Kate.

Meanwhile, Haley, Brooke and Nathan are walking down the street. None of them have spoken since they dropped Lucas and Kate at their street.

Brooke: "Okay, well the silence is killing me and well this is where I turn off. So, hopefully tomorrow or when we are all in the same room next time we can be civil, friendly even. So good night happy bunnies."

Nathan smiles and Haley nods. Brooke walks away as Nathan watches. Haley and Nathan then continue to walk.

Haley: "I hope Brooke is right, I mean I don't want there to be any weirdness between the three of us."

Nathan: "Yeah. Listen Haley, I don't regret anything about our relationship. I loved you and I still love you but the time wasn't right for us, I guess."

Haley: "I don't think it was the timing, but the fact that we're both so young."

Nathan: "You think things will ever get back to the way they used to be?"

Haley: "Sometimes it doesn't feel like it."

Nathan: "I know."

Haley: "Okay well this is my stop."

Nathan watches as Haley turns around and walks away. He turns around, and starts to walk away. Haley stops and turns back around.

Haley: "Nathan."

Nathan turns around.

Nathan: "Yeah."

Haley: "I still love you and I want you to be happy. So stop worrying about me and start living for yourself, I'll be fine."

Haley turns around and walks/runs to her house. Nathan watches her go and sighs, before walking away.

**: Outside Peyton's House :**

Jake and Peyton are standing outside her house.

Peyton: "I just wish tonight was over already."

Jake: "Me too."

Peyton: "Are you feeling any better? I know stupid question, right but it seems like the most obvious to ask."

Jake: "I am. It just bugs me, I mean Nikki has every right to be a constant disruption in my life, but I don't like how being in my life means she has to be in yours, or Lucas's or anyone else's. All she ever does is cause a scene, make trouble for other people."

Peyton: "Well, I don't care. Let her, as long as it means I'm in your life, I'm happy."

Jake smiles, he puts his arms around Peyton. Hugging her, he leans down and kisses her forehead.

Peyton: "You going to stay tonight?"

Jake: "I would love to, I just.."

Peyton: "Need some space. I got it."

Jake: "Not from you though, just."

Peyton: "Space, trust me I understand more than anyone. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jake: "Yeah."

Jake kisses Peyton's head and walks away. Peyton opens the door to her house and walks in. She leans up against the door sighing. She takes off her jacket and walks upstairs, opening her bedroom door she sees Brooke lying on her bed.

Peyton: "Brooke?"

Brooke jumps a little. She smiles at Peyton.

Brooke: "You scared me."

Peyton: "Your alone in my house, in my bedroom and I scared you?"

Brooke: "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be back for a while."

Peyton: "Well, the night was kinda a bust."

Brooke: "Yeah."

Brooke pats the bed down, motioning for Peyton to come and sit next to her. Peyton walks over to the bed and sits down on the opposite end of the bed.

Brooke: "You okay?"

Peyton: "I think so – Jake is just so down, I mean with Nikki constantly sticking around and putting her nose in places where it shouldn't be – plus he thinks that by being in mine, yours, Lucas's life he is causing trouble."

Brooke: "But that's not Jake's fault."

Peyton: "I know"

Brooke: "It's that I'm a skanky-hoe-slut-bag Nikki's."

Peyton nods picking up her pillow, burying her face in it.

Brooke: "What ya thinking?"

Peyton pulls her head out of the pillow and sighs.

Peyton: "That Jake's going to run again."

Brooke: "He wouldn't."

Peyton: "You think?"

Brooke leans over to Peyton and hugs her.

Brooke: "No, I know. He has you."

**: Kate's House :**

Kate is lying on her bed, in a pair of playboy pyjama shorts and strappy top. She flicks through the TV channels. She stops hearing a knock, walking over to her bedroom door, she opens it but no one is there. She raises an eyebrow as she hears the knocking sound again. Kate turns around and looks at the window, smirking. Walking over to it, she puts her hands on her hips.

Kate: "What you doing here?"

Nathan: "Didn't wanna go home."

Kate: "So you thought you'd climb through my bedroom window and do what exactly?"

Nathan: "Hopefully sleep, but knowing you I won't be getting much sleep."

Kate: "Hey!"

Nathan: "I just meant, that you toss in your sleep and you kick not to mention that you usually stick your butt out so far on the bed, it used to knock me out."

Kate: "You know I could push you, make you fall to the ground and go splat. Although as appealing as that is, I'm sure my grandpa would kick my ass for breaking one of his star basketball players."

Nathan: "So are you inviting me in?"

Kate nods, stepping back. Nathan climbs through the window and stands in front of Kate. He looks down at her, smirking.

Nathan: "Nice pjs, leaves little to the imagination."

Kate: "Well I guess it's a good job you don't need to kick start yours, cause you've seen it all before."

Kate walks over to the bed, lying down on one side. Nathan walks over to the bed, taking off his sweater and sneakers.

Kate: "Keep the shorts on; don't want you getting any ideas."

Nathan: "Like you'd be that lucky"

Kate nudges him.

Kate: "So how was the walk home?"

Nathan: "Complicated."

Kate: "Obviously, you didn't think it was going to be easy…did you?"

Nathan nudges her back.

Kate: "Okay, truce. Let's just sleep…although keep the snoring to a bare minimum would you, don't want my granddad to walk in."

Kate closes her eyes smirking. Nathan turns on his side and also closes his eyes.

**: School Hallway :**

Lucas is standing at Kate's locker, with a book in his hand. Haley smiling walks up to him.

Haley: "You don't seem like the needy boyfriend at all!"

Lucas: "Thanks!"

Haley: "Seriously though, what's with the whole stalker deal?"

Lucas: "I'm not stalking!"

Haley: "Really? Forget your binoculars?"

Lucas: "I'm just worried that last night's run in with Nikki has affected our relationship?"

Haley: "Wow, you spoke to her about it?"

Lucas: "Yeah, she said it hadn't. She also informed me not to tell her about past …flings that may have occurred."

Haley: "Okay, well there you go. She said everything was fine, so what's with the paranoia?"

Lucas: "She called me this morning, told me not pick her up."

Haley: "So?"

Lucas: "Well, trouble usually starts off small."

Haley: "Your still in the land of paranoid. Jeez, Luke, take a break!"

Lucas: "I know, I'm crazy."

Haley: "Yes, that would definitely describe you right now."

Lucas: "I can't help it, everything is going so great you know. So only natural for something bad to happen."

Nathan and Kate walk into the hallway.

Haley: "See look, here she comes. If she was giving you the hint to get lost, then I'm sure she wouldn't be walking towards you."

Lucas shoots her a look. Nathan and Kate reach Haley and Nathan.

Kate: "Morning Haley."

Haley: "Morning."

Kate leans up and kisses Lucas.

Haley: "See!"

Kate pulls back and smirks, looking from Lucas to Haley.

Kate: "See what?"

Lucas: "Nothing, Haley was just trying to prove a point."

Kate: "Oh? Did she succeed?"

Lucas: "Yeah."

Haley: "It's because I'm always right, you know the brains behind everything."

Nathan: "Can't argue there, well actually I would but no doubt you'd hit me."

Haley: "Oh my god, your never going to let me live that down are you?"

Lucas: "Live what down?"

Haley: "I may have accidentally thrown a book at Nathan once."

Nathan: "Accident? Please, you were aiming. We had been in an argument about something, and it turns out I was right and she was wrong. She got physical."

Kate laughs.

Nathan: "Hey!"

Kate: "What, I would have loved to see you get your ass kicked by Haley."

The bell rings. Haley smirks walking away, Nathan walks in the opposite direction. As Kate is about to walk away also, Lucas takes her hand and pulls her back kissing her once more.

Kate: "Whoa, what's with the tender loving care this morning?"

Lucas: "What? Can't a guy just be affectionate with his girlfriend?"

Kate: "Yeah, outside of school and not so early in the morning. Come on, we're gonna be late to math."

Lucas: "Would that be so bad?"

Lucas smirks, Kate drags him along with her.

**: History Class :**

As the teacher is speaking and pointing at the projector screen, Brooke leans forward across her desk.

Brooke: "Pst. Nathan."

Nathan leans back and listens.

Nathan: "Yeah?"

Brooke: "Got a pen I could borrow?"

Nathan turns around and looks at her, questioningly.

Nathan: "What?"

Brooke: "A pen, you know an instrument that you write with?"

Nathan: "I know what a pen is, why do you want one?"

Brooke: "I'm being studious, making notes."

Nathan: "Right! Why do you really need a pen?"

Brooke: "Fine, there's no fooling you. I was doodling on my page and my pen broke, and I need to cross out my doodle before Mr Saks, makes his way around the classroom and sees my funnier, yet realistic version of him."

Nathan leans back and looks down at Brooke's table. He laughs when he sees the doodle of the of teacher on her page, with a funny caption next to it. Nathan picks up his pen and starts to add to the doodle. Brooke laughs. Peyton also leans across and looks at the doodle.

Peyton: "Wow, neither of you are exactly Picasso."

Brooke nudges Peyton.

Peyton looks around the classroom and sighs leaning back in her chair.

Nathan: "What's wrong with Peyton?"

Brooke: "Jake hasn't shown today."

Brooke looks from Nathan and then back to Peyton.

: **Jake's House :**

Peyton pulls up outside Jake's house in her car. She gets out and walks to the front door. Knocking on the door, she looks down to the floor. Jake opens the door and sees Peyton.

Jake: "Peyton, why aren't you at school?"

Peyton: "Free period, how come your not at school?"

Jake: "You better come in."

Jake steps aside and lets Peyton in. In the living room is a suitcase, half packed with his and Jenny's clothes. Peyton walks in and over to the suitcase.

Peyton: "Your leaving?"

Jake: "Yeah…"

Peyton: "Were you even going to say goodbye?"

Jake: "No…"

Peyton sighs and looks away.

Jake: "Peyton I want you to come with me."

Peyton turns around and looks at Jake.

Peyton: "What?"

Jake walks up to Peyton, cupping her face with his hands.

Jake: "I want you to come with me. I'm moving back to my cousins, Nikki still doesn't know that's where I was and I figure that's the best place for me."

Peyton: "What about school? What about your family? This isn't like last time Jake, things are different now."

Jake: "I know. I can't stay, I don't have the energy anymore Peyton. Come with me?"

Peyton: "I – I can't. I can't leave Tree Hill, Jake. My dad is my home, just like Jenny's is yours."

Jake is close to tears.

Jake: "Peyton, I can't leave without you."

Peyton sighs.

Peyton: "I can't ask you to say… and I can't leave with you. I can't leave Tree Hill, my dad is here, my memories are here. I'm sorry Jake."

Peyton hurriedly walks up to Jake, kissing him on the mouth before turning and running out of the house and to her car. She gets into her car as Jake walks out of his house. Crying she starts the car up and drives off. Jake rests his head against the door frame.

**: Lucas's House : **

The rain is beating against his truck as he pulls up to his house. He gets out of the truck ad runs up to the patio, as he gets underneath he pulls down the hood from his head. He sees Peyton sitting on his doorstep.

Lucas: "Peyton?"

Peyton looks up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lucas: "Hey, what's wrong?"

Peyton stands up and walks towards Lucas, hugging him. Lucas wraps his arms around her

Later, Peyton is sitting in Lucas's bedroom. She hangs up her cell phone.

Lucas: "Another message from Jake?"

Peyton: "Yeah, listen sorry for the little outburst earlier. It's just, I couldn't think of who to turn to and then I found myself here."

Lucas: "It's okay, you know you can talk to me about anything. So Jake's really leaving?"

Peyton: "Yeah, he said he'd stay for me in the message, but I can't let him do that. He needs a chance to be happy, him and Jenny."

Lucas: "What about you, you need to be happy"

Peyton: "Why so everything can just come crashing down again? Luke, I'm gonna need a huge favor."

: Outside Peyton's House :

Lucas and Peyton are standing outside Peyton's house.

Peyton: "Did you manage to get to talk to Kate yet?"

Lucas: "No, her phone's off."

Peyton: "Well won't she be pissed when she finds out?"

Lucas: "Yeah which, is why I am hoping to be the first one to tell her."

Peyton looks past Lucas, seeing Jake walking towards the house in the distance. She leans in and kisses Lucas, keeping her eyes open. She watches as Jake stops, but then notices when another figure walks into the scene, Brooke. She pulls back, looking at the two of them. Lucas turns and looks around.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Peyton is talking to Jake in the house.

Jake: "I understand why you did it Peyton, but you can't push me away. You were right, I can't leave my family again it'll break their hearts and if I don't stay with you, it'll break mine."

Peyton hugs Jake.

Brooke and Haley are walking in the mall together.

Brooke: "You know I'm really glad you decided to join me on this little shopping spree."

Haley: "How could I resist? You put my arm behind my back and practically forced me."

Brooke: "Right. Well, your having fun though."

Haley: "Surprisingly I am..."

Lucas is standing outside Kate's house waiting for her, he is drenched in water. Kate walks up the drive way, smirking at him.

Kate: "Whoa, wet much?"

Lucas: "I need to tell you something."


	16. Everything is Falling Apart

**: Outside Peyton's House :**

Brooke and Jake stand opposite Lucas and Peyton. Brooke opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Peyton looks down to the floor while Lucas looks around. Jake looks from Brooke, to Lucas to Peyton. Slowly Jake walks towards Lucas and Peyton, with Brooke following suit.

Brooke: "Jake, calm down."

Jake: "I am calm."

Lucas looks to Jake, who is now standing about a foot away from him.

Lucas: "Jake, listen. I-"

Jake: "Lucas, don't say anything."

Peyton keeps looking to the floor.

Jake: "I get it."

Brooke: "Get what? Am I the only one who's clueless here?"

Jake: "Peyton, we need to talk. Inside?"

Peyton nods, still not looking at any of them. She turns around and starts to walk towards the house. Lucas turns and looks at Jake, who pats him on the shoulder as he walks by. Brooke walks up next to Lucas and watches Peyton and Jake enter the house. She looks up at Lucas.

Brooke: "Hey, Alicia Silverstone of clueless here. What the hell's going on?"

Lucas: "Peyton kissed me because she wants Jake to leave."

Brooke: "Why?"

Lucas: " A number of reasons, all that revert back to Nikki."

Brooke: "Great! Will we ever see the last of that slut-bag-hoe-who-wears-to-much-eye-liner."

Lucas looks towards the house again and sighs.

Lucas: "What am I gonna do Brooke? By helping out a friend in need, I might have screwed up everything else."

Brooke: "You mean your relationship with Kate… Some would say honesty is the best policy, I say what's the harm of keeping something from someone you love, especially when the something could break their heart."

Lucas: "You think I shouldn't tell her?"

Brooke: "I think…you should decide what's best for her. I doubt Jake or Peyton will say anything to anyone about tonight and I won't. So your secret is most likely safe with us."

Lucas: "I need to"

Brooke: "Go brood? Think about it by yourself? Go ahead, at least the rain has stopped."

Lucas nods to Brooke and slowly walks away, burying his hands deep within his trouser pockets. Brooke watches him leave, with a sad look on her face. She then looks to Peyton's house. She takes out her cell phone and dials a number.

**: Inside Peyton's House :**

Peyton is sitting on the couch, looking at the floor. Jake is standing by the window, looking directly at Peyton.

Jake: "Peyton, look at me."

Peyton: "I can't"

Jake: "Why?"

Peyton looks up at Jake, her eyes start to swell up with tears.

Peyton: "Because, I feel so disgusted with myself."

Jake walks over to Peyton and sits beside her on the couch.

Jake: "I understand why you did it Peyton, but you can't push me away. You were right, I can't leave my family again it'll break their hearts and if I don't stay with you, it'll break mine."

Peyton: "Jake you have to realistic, Nikki is malicious. She will fight you for custody of Jenny, she won't stop, not until she wins. You can't let her do that, you can't afford to her let her do it. You have a family who loves you, you have a beautiful baby daughter who you love with all of your heart. You can't afford an attorney and even if you could the custody battle could last for months, it would wear you down. Don't you see Jake, you have to leave. You have to take Jenny and make a new life for the two of you."

Jake is looking down to the floor, he then looks back up to Peyton. His eyes also swelling now with tears.

Jake: "I told you Peyton, I can't leave you."

Peyton: "I'm having like a huge Titanic moment here and I'm trying my hardest not to laugh because I just keep getting this mental image of Leonardo DiCaprio dying in the water…"

Jake wraps his arms around Peyton and pulls her in closer, they hug. The front door opens and closes. Peyton looks over Jake's shoulder to see her dad walk in and put down his huge backpack. He and Peyton share eye contact before he winks at her and walks into the kitchen. Jake and Peyton separate from the hug.

Jake: "I should go…"

Jake stands up as does Peyton. He takes a step towards the door and then turns back around.

Jake: "I'm gonna talk to the parents, see what they think."

Peyton: "Okay..."

Peyton leans in and kisses Jake. They share a passionate kiss before once again separating. Jake walks over to the front door and opens it. He turns and looks at Peyton again before walking out. Peyton walks out of the living room and into the kitchen where her dad is sitting at the table.

Larry: "Hey, kiddo."

Peyton walks over to her dad and bursts into tears. Larry stands up and hugs her, kissing her on the forehead.

**: Outside Kate's House :**

The sky has once again filled with the thunderous looking grey clouds. The rain is pouring down, beating against the streets. Lucas is standing outside of Kate's house waiting for her, he is drenched in water. Kate walks up the drive way, in her pair of blue denim jeans and a white thin strapped top. She too is drenched in water. She smirks, walking up to him.

Kate: "Whoa, wet much?"

Lucas: "Yeah, I walked here. Where have you been?"

Kate: "I went down to the basketball court, just shot some hoops. Saw Mouth and Skillz down there, so had a little one on one with Skillz. You know he ain't all that bad. A little bit of work and I think he could challenge you or Nathan to a decent game."

Kate walks closer to Lucas. She rests her hands on his top. She grabs a section of his top and twists, draining the water from it.

Kate: "Why didn't you just knock on the door, I'm sure my grandpa would have let you in."

Lucas: "I know, Whitey isn't in."

Kate walks up to the front door, opening it. She steps inside and turns back around to face Lucas.

Kate: "Well, you coming in?"

Lucas nods, walking towards her. He walks into the house and shuts the door behind him.

Kate: "Come on we need to get out of these wet clothes before we catch a cold."

She walks up closer to him, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. He responds by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Then he breaks the kiss and takes a step back.

Kate: "Lucas, what's wrong?"

Lucas: "I need to tell you something."

Kate looks at him.

Kate: "Shoot."

He looks down to the floor, trying to hide his guilty face. Kate raises an eyebrow after about 30 seconds if silence.

Kate: "Well Are we in a sharing mood yet?"

He looks back up and runs his hands through his hair and then covers his eyes with his hands.

Lucas: "Peyton and I kissed."

Kate looks at him, confused.

Kate: "I- I dunno what I'm suppose to say to this"

Lucas takes his hands away from his eyes and his facial expression turns to one of desperation, his puppy dog eyes growing wider.

Lucas: "It was a stupid, thing. We shouldn't have – I, it's complicated."

Kate: "Complicated? You and your kind of ex girlfriend kissed, yeah I can see how that would be complicated."

Lucas: "It's not like that. She needed my help"

Kate: "Needed your help, like mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

Lucas: "Don't-."

Kate: "Don't what? Don't be mad at you? Don't be angry? What shouldn't I be Lucas? Come on, all knowing one! Tell me, what shouldn't I do?"

Lucas: "Don't look at me like that, just let me explain."

Kate walks over to the door opening it.

Kate: "I'm not listening."

She takes a step back from the door, but her eyes remain focused on it. Lucas walks over to the door, and shuts it. Kate looks up at him, anger in her face.

Lucas: "I'm not leaving, not until you've heard me out…It's, A -. Peyton needed my help. She wanted Jake to leave town, so that everything would be alright for him and Jenny. She wasn't thinking straight, I was helping out a friend who going through a crisis. So she wanted us to kiss, so that Jake could see and then get all raged up and just leave. Although didn't exactly go to plan. Both him and Brooke showed up, and he didn't get mad. He understood. That was it! That's all it was, nothing more."

Kate opens the door again and stands away from it.

Lucas: "Don't shut me out, Kate. If the situation was reversed, I would understand."

Kate smirks and lets out a small laugh.

Kate: "You'd understand? What if I told you that I wasn't at the court tonight that I was at Nathan's. What if I would told you that he was feeling alone and confused over everything in his life, that he needed a shoulder to cry on. That he needed a friend for support and that one thing led to another, and that we kissed because I wanted to be there for him, to comfort him. Would you understand that?"

Lucas is looking down at the floor, his eyes closed. He then looks up at her.

Lucas: "That's, completely different and you know it."

Kate: "Is it?"

They look at one another, neither saying a word. Kate sits down on the bottom of the stairs. Lucas walks over closer to her.

Kate: "This isn't meant to be this hard, Luke. All these different obstacles keep getting in our way. Maybe it's a sign."

Lucas: "A sign of what?"

Kate: "That we're just not meant to be."

Lucas: "I don't believe that."

Kate looks up at him. She stands up and takes a step closer. Lucas takes a step closer to her and hugs her. Leaning down, he kisses her passionately on the lips. She rests her hands on his chest and lightly pushes him away.

Kate looks away, trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Finally she looks back to him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lucas: "Kate…I love you."

Kate: "I love you too, Lucas…Now get out."

Lucas reluctantly walks out of the house and just as he takes a step outside Kate shuts the door behind him. He stops turns around and sits down next to the door.

Later

Kate walks over to the window and looks outside, Lucas is still sat next to the door. She looks down, about to cry again. Sighing she closes the curtains. Grabbing her bag, she walks through the house to the back door and walks out, shutting the door very quietly. At that very same moment, Whitey pulls up the driveway in his truck. Getting out he walks over to where Lucas is sat.

Whitey: "Lucas Scott sitting on my door step, well what do I owe this pleasure?"

Lucas looks up at Whitey and doesn't say anything.

Whitey: "Ah I see, women trouble. Well come on boy, don't want you catching cold. Best come in and sort out whatever problems you got with my Katie. Don't want a moody teenage girl walking round the house, moping for the next couple of weeks."

Whitey walks to the front door opening it, Lucas stands up.

Lucas: "She was pretty clear earlier, that she wanted me out."

Whitey: "Nonsense, that's just women for ya."

Whitey walks further into the house and shouts out 'Katie' several times. Yet there is no answer.

Whitey: "You sure she's home?"

Lucas: "I didn't see her leave."

Whitey: "Well no matter what moods she's in, she always answers my call. Why don't you run up stairs and see if she's up there."

Lucas nods; walking into the house he goes up the stairs and knocks on Kate's bedroom door. With no answer, he just walks in. Turning the light on, he sees the room is empty. He takes a walk around her bedroom, stopping at her bedside table looking at picture of the two of them. He picks it up and looks deeply at it.

**: The Scott Residence :**

There is a knock at the door. Deb answers it to find Kate standing outside. Kate doesn't say anything, but Deb nods letting her in.

Deb: "Nathan, you have a visitor."

Nathan walks down the stairs, half dressed in his basketball shorts and sees Kate. Kate shrugs her shoulders and Nathan nods to her. Kate walks past Deb and follows Nathan up the stairs.

**: Lucas's Bedroom: **

Lucas is lying on his bed, earphones in his ears while the cd player is on resting on his chest. Haley walks into the bedroom and tilts her head looking at him. Raising an eyebrow she sits down next to him on the bed.

Haley: "Yo Backstreet Boy."

Lucas opens his eyes and then sits up on his bed, resting on his pillows. Pulling out the earphones from his ears, he smirks.

Lucas: "Backstreet boy?"

Haley: "Didn't think you'd hear that, with music blaring in your ears."

Lucas: "I'm not listening to music."

Haley: "Then what's with the earphones?"

Lucas: "Not sure, just put them in to shut the world out."

Haley: "Oo that doesn't sound good. What happened?"

Lucas: "Long story short. Peyton wants Jake to leave to get a happier life for him and Jenny, she figured best way to get Jake all pissed off and ready to hit the road was to kiss me in front of him. Naturally he understands what's going on, and I decided to tell Kate…although when I told her it didn't come out like that, it came out sounding like I was guilty of something."

Haley: "Ooh tough one. I can understand her not understanding, but it's understandable what you did. Wait, was that a grammatically correct sentence."

Lucas: "I got the jist."

Haley: "Maybe this time, honesty wasn't the best policy?"

Lucas: "That's what Brooke said."

Haley: "Whoa, Brooke and I agreeing. That's becoming more and more common. Shock. So, I take it she was mad?"

Lucas: "Brooke?"

Haley: "No, Kate. Stay with me here, I'm decaffeinated."

Lucas: "She wasn't mad, more upset. I don't think that she was really upset about what Peyton and I did, it was like she was using as it as an excuse, she said maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Haley: "Well…she might have a point."

Lucas looks at Haley, somewhat shocked and hurt.

Haley: "I mean look at me and Nathan, everyone thought it was this big romantic epic romance but in the end, it just wasn't meant to be."

Lucas: "That's different."

Haley: "How?"

Lucas: "We're not you and Nathan…Hales, I just don't know what I'm gonna do…she asked me to leave, so I left…to her porch. I waited there til Whitey came home. He let me in, when I went in to talk to her…she wasn't there."

Haley: "Probably popped the window and climbed out of her window, well that or she's Super girl."

Haley smirks leaning in and hugging Lucas. She rests her head against his chest as he rests his chin on the top of her head. They both sigh.

Haley: "I should go, unless you want me to stay?"

Lucas thinks about it and then pulls away.

Lucas: "Nah, I'll be alright but thanks though."

Haley: "For what?"

Lucas: "For being you."

Haley smirks standing up and taking a step away from the bed.

Haley: "Well, I am Wonder-woman."

Lucas raises an eyebrow.

Haley: "Well I called Kate Supergirl and I'm out of ideas of all other heroines. Okay well, try to get some sleep. I'm sure everything will work itself out. Night"

Haley walks to the door and leave. Lucas sighs, lying back down on the bed and putting his earphones back into his ears.

**: The Mall :**

Brooke and Haley come face to face outside of the mall. The doors are shut.

Haley: "Wait, tell me again why I am at the mall at 8am on a Wednesday morning?"

Brooke: "Because apart from Peyton who is having serious issues with loverboy, you're the only other person I know who has a free period firs thing on a Wednesday morning."

Haley: "Okay that explains why you and I are here together…but not why we had to come so early?"

Brooke: "Are you kidding, for some strange, bizarre reason which I can't explain, the designer shops are like having a 50 sale today and today alone. Therefore if I come after school, all the good outfits, lingerie and other goodies will be gone and I'll be stuck with last seasons "in" things."

Haley: "Grrr, I don't know how you roped me into this."

Brooke: "Because we said we would bond, become all delta sister style friends. What better time to do it than over a sale. I promise if you not having fun before second period starts we'll skip the mall and go straight back to school."

The security guard comes and opens the doors. Brooke walks straight into a shop and starts going through the clothes isle. Haley follows her.

Haley: "So, are Peyton and Jake gonna be alright?"

Brooke: "Probably, Jake doesn't wanna leave Peyton high and dry like most people have. I take it you spoke to Lucas?"

Haley: "Yeah, I went by last night just to see him and I found him lying in his self pity. It was really saddening because I know him and Kate connect on a different level, unlike anyone he's dated before…no offense."

Brooke: "None taken…wait, he told Kate? Man. I told him not to do that, no one was gonna open their mouths about the little infamous lip lock. I take it she kicked his ass to the curb?"

Haley: "I'm not sure, I'm not even sure he knows."

Brooke: "Damn that sucks…Ooh Gucci."

: The Scott Residence :

Nathan walks into his bedroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist having just gotten out of the shower. He sees Kate sat on his bed, fully dressed. He walks over and sits down.

Nathan: "Sleep well?"

Kate: "Yeah, thanks for sharing the bed. Appreciate it."

Nathan: "So, you gonna tell me why you knocked on my door asking to stay the night. I mean I'm not saying I didn't like the company, God knows I like a bed partner, although one that usually elbow me in the ribs."

Kate: "Yeah, well you kept putting your arm in inappropriate places."

Nathan: "Around you waist"

Kate: "Try a couple of inches higher."

Nathan: "My bad, I usually sleep with a pillow beside me. It's comfy, relaxing."

Kate: "So you weren't feeling me up?"

Nathan: "Not intentionally…your spoken for."

Kate: "Maybe, maybe not."

Nathan: "I knew it, what's he done this time?"

Kate: "Nothing and everything. I don't even think it's him, I just feel like I'm stuck in a rut."

Nathan: "Been there, done that…"

Nathan leans over and puts his arm around Kate. After a couple of seconds, Kate pulls back laughing.

Kate: "Eww, your still all wet."

Nathan: "Oh you don't like that huh?"

Nathan starts playfully tickling Kate. As the tickling/flirting continues there is a knock at Nathan's door. Nathan sits back up straight.

Nathan: "Yeah."

The door opens to reveal Lucas. Nathan looks from Kate to Lucas.

Nathan: "I'm gonna go."

Kate: "Nathan, you don't"

Nathan: "Actually I kinda do, gotta get ready for school. See you there?"

Kate nods. Nathan stands up, towel still wrapped around his waist. He walks past Lucas and nods. Kate stands up and picks up her bag. She follows Lucas down the stairs and out of the Scott house. As they make their way down the drive way, Lucas stops in front of Kate.

Lucas: "Are we gonna talk?... I'll walk you to school."

Kate: "I've gotta go home, shower, change. Get my books…I have a free period."

Lucas: "I'll walk you home…"

Kate: "Don't you have a class?"

Lucas: "Yeah, so I'll skip it."

Kate: "We'll talk later, I promise."

Lucas: "Okay."

Lucas takes a step in closer to her as he leans in to kiss her on the lips, she tilts her head so he kisses her cheek. He nods, turns and starts to walk away.

Kate: "Lucas…"

Lucas turns around and looks at her, like a little lost/hurt puppy dog. She walks up to him and slowly leans in, kissing him on the lips.

Kate: "We'll talk later."

Kate smiles and turns walking away. Lucas watches her go, not looking happy or sad. He puts his hands in his pockets and starts to walk. Nathan is watching from his bedroom window.

**Later**

Brooke: "You know I'm really glad you decided to join me on this little shopping spree."

Haley: "How could I resist? You put my arm behind my back and practically forced me."

They walk out of the shop, Brooke carrying about six bags in each hand. Haley carrying two bags.

Brooke: "Right. Well, your having fun though."

Haley: "Surprisingly I am, although you didn't have to buy my that skirt."

Brooke: "It was 50 off and you looked hot in it. Besides, this way I have unlimited borrowing rights."

Haley laughs. Brooke smirks.

Brooke: "This was fun, I like hanging out with you tutor girl. We should do it again, maybe not shopping but something else."

Haley: "Yeah…Ooh I we should start heading back to school."

Brooke: "Aww, just as well I guess. I think I burned a hole in my daddies credit card."

Brooke and Haley continue walking to the mall exit.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Nathan is sitting with Kate in the school courtyard, they are eating lunch. Lucas is watching them. Brooke and Haley approach.

Haley: "Spoke to her yet?"

Lucas: "No, not technically."

Brooke: "Shouldn't have told her."

Lucas: "Honesty is always best with people you love."

Brooke looks a little hurt. Haley looks at her.

Brooke: "Really, I thought lying was your trait, we all know how good you are at that."

Brooke walks away.

Brooke is standing in the hallway. Lucas walks up to her.

Lucas: "Sorry."

Brooke: "No my fault, just a little PMT I guess. Its just when you honesty was the best policy with the people you love, it hit me...you weren't in love with me."

Lucas: "I-"

Brooke: "No need to explain."

A tear falls down Brooke's cheek, Lucas leans in and hugs her kissing her on the forehead. Standing at the opposite end of the corridor is Kate.

Everyone is at the basketball court, watching Lucas and Kate who are standing to the side yelling at one another.

Kate: "Oh my god, you just don't get it do you? You don't understand how it feels, well how about I show you"

Kate walks away from Lucas and up to Nathan, kissing him passionately.


	17. Insecure and Dying Inside

**: School Hallway :**

The bell rings and students come running out of the classrooms. Haley and Brooke are making their way through the hallway, getting bumped into along the way.

Haley: "Jeez, what's with all the commotion?"

Brooke: "It's a beautiful day outside, when the lunch bell rings people try to get out of school as soon as possible. The jocks play their football games outside, with adoring female fans watching and deciding which one they will fantasize about tonight in their little x-rated dreams. The-"

Brooke looks at Haley and smirks.

Brooke: "Intellectuals such as yourself, run to the nearest study point to catch up on some extra credit material, which by the way is a complete waste of a lunchtime especially when the sun is shining so bright…I mean you could be watching the jocks play football and get a tan at the same time. Two things, which I love to do: watch cute guys and stock up on my tan. It's the perfect school day, just too bad we actually have to go to class."

Haley: "Please, the fact that probably 1/10 students bring sun lotion into school, will only cause the risk of skin cancer to increase in years to come and the intellectuals who study 24/7 will probably go into top rated colleges around the country, earn millions and live a happy life."

Brooke and Haley stop and stare at one another for a moment, they both smile.

Brooke: "Truce?"

Haley: "Absolutely. By the way when you were calling me an intellectual, I understood the meaning…"

Brooke looks at her.

Haley: "You were calling me a dork."

Brooke: "I was not!"

Haley laughs

Haley: "You were too."

Brooke: "Well….okay, maybe your not a dork because you totally skipped school with me today, which by the way was totally nice of you, but you can't deny you have a decent sized brain in that head of yours."

They reach the end of the hallway and walk into the school courtyard. Lucas is sitting underneath a tree, listening to music and eating his lunch. They walk over to him.

Haley: "Luke…what you doing?"

Lucas: "Eating lunch."

Haley: "Obviously, why aren't you sitting at the usual table?"

Lucas looks over to the table and sees Nathan and Kate sitting there, eating lunch. Haley and Brooke follow his stare.

Brooke: "Oh I get it, you think by not sitting at the same table you can be broody and stalker boy all at the same time."

Haley looks at Brooke, raising an eyebrow. She turns back to Lucas and kneels down next to him.

Haley: "Spoke to her yet?"

Lucas: "No, not technically."

Brooke: "Shouldn't have told her."

Lucas looks at Brooke.

Brooke: "What? All I'm saying is if you hadn't of told her, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Lucas: "Honesty is always best with people you love."

Brooke looks hurt. Haley looks at her.

Brooke: "Really? I thought lying was your trait, we all know how good you are at that."

Brooke walks away. Haley sits down next to Lucas.

Haley: "Luke"

Lucas: "What?"

Haley: "That was a little harsh don't ya think?"

Lucas looks at Haley and then looks down.

Lucas: "I know…man, what am I gonna do Hales?"

Haley: "Well first, you could get up off your backside and apologize to Brooke, because she didn't deserve it. Secondly, you could try and get back to normal. Stop following her around, like a little love torn puppy dog and actually do something about the mess your in."

Lucas raises an eyebrow. Haley covers her mouth.

Haley: "Aw Luke, I'm sorry. I should just keep my mouth shut, it's none of my business."

Lucas: "No, Haley youou told me what I needed to hear. It's time to get back to normal."

Haley and Lucas smile at one another, Lucas then leans in and hugs her.

Lucas: "I'm gonna go and talk to Brooke."

Haley: "Good, great. Hey, if you could leave the rest of your sandwich here, I would promise to guard it with my life…well, that or eat it."

Lucas smirks standing up, giving Haley the rest of his sandwich. He walks away as Haley picks up the sandwich and takes a bite. Nathan and Kate walk to Haley.

Kate: "Hey Haley. Wow, you look like your enjoying that sandwich."

Haley: "You know it food always tastes better when it's someone elses."

Kate looks next to Haley seeing Lucas's backpack.

Kate: "Oh, where is Luke?"

Haley: "He went inside."

Kate starts to walk off.

Haley: "But – Oh."

Nathan watches Kate walk away and looks at Haley.

Nathan: "But?"

Haley: "Nothing. Want a bite?"

Haley offers Nathan a bite of Lucas's sandwich he shakes his head, smirking.

Brooke is standing in the hallway at her locker. Lucas walks up to her.

Lucas: "Sorry."

Brooke: "No my fault, just a little PMT I guess. Its just when you honesty was the best policy with the people you love, it hit me...you weren't in love with me."

Lucas: "I-"

Brooke: "There's no need to explain Luke, I guess all of this is just bringing back memories. I mean when I saw you kissing Peyton last night...it hurt, which is really stupid because we're not together and I don't want us to be together or anything but, none the less it still hurt."

Lucas: "Brooke, I may not have loved you the same way you loved me….but you opened my eyes to world which I had never experienced before, you brought laughter and fun into my life and I will always be grateful and now you're a true friend to me Brooke."

A tear falls down Brooke's cheek and she smirks.

Brooke: "God, I feel so stupid."

Lucas leans in and hugs her kissing her on the forehead. Standing at the end of the hallway is Kate, watching. She turns the corner and leans against the wall.

**: English Class :**

The teacher is standing at the front of the classroom. She picks up a copy of Romeo and Juliet.

Teacher: "One of Shakespeare's greatest and most respected plays, Romeo and Juliet. We've read the play, you have all given presentations and today in class, I just want comments about people's thoughts on the play…or any of the movies they've seen, including the most recent with the blonde haired heart-throb Leonardo DiCaprio."

Brooke scoffs.

Teacher: "Miss Davis?"

Brooke: "Sorry, just Leonardo DiCaprio a heart-throb, maybe last century!"

The class laugh.

Teacher: "Fair enough. Now getting back onto topic, would anyone care to share their thoughts of the play? Note, I am actually giving you a chance to have a kick back and care hour before our next class when we will begin on a new book."

The class seems awfully silent, as the teacher starts writing on the board. Brooke and Haley both turn to look at Nathan and then look at one another. Peyton is staring outside of the window, not really paying any attention. Lucas turns to his side and looks at Kate, she turns and looks at him. He smiles sweetly at her, she sighs and turns back to face the front of the class. Lucas raises an eyebrow confused.

Kate: "They were fools."

The teacher turns around and looks at Kate.

Teacher: "I beg your pardon?"

Kate: "Romeo and Juliet, they were both idealistic fools. They put their family and friends through complete and utter misery by thinking of only themselves. Romeo was a player, I mean at the beginning of the play he proclaims his love of Jocelyn and then the next day he is whispering sweet nothings to Juliet. He was just after what he couldn't have, the thought of danger excited him, the thought of doing something wrong and the possibility of getting caught was his real turn on. Juliet was just a toy he liked to play with, eventually he would have got bored with her and Juliet, she was young and naïve thinking she could trust him, she should have known better…she knew about his past."

Teacher: "That's a good-"

Lucas: "You've got to be kidding. Before Romeo clapped eyes on Juliet, he was a lost soul. He had never felt the real meaning of true love. His life was filled with loneliness because he had never really opened himself up to anyone, and that all changed when Juliet, the vision of beauty walked into his life. He was mesmerized by her, because hidden deep within her beauty was another lost soul, searching for something more. He saw something in her that no had done before, he looked past her exterior beauty which others hadn't and he saw a light that burned so bright. They were so alike, filled with ambiguity which was a part of their demise. "

Lucas and Kate look at one another, followed by the rest of the class staring in their direction.

Teacher: "Wow – two very real and very good arguments."

As the teacher is making her comments, the door opens and Jake is standing there. Peyton looks over to Jake and half smile.

Teacher: "Mr Jagielski long time no see, are you here to pull up a chair and take part or just having a fly by visit?"

Jake: "Your asking me whether I'm here to stay for good, or if I'm just passing by.."

Peyton looks at him, as do the rest of gang anticipating his answer.

Jake: "Looks like I'm here to stay."

Teacher: "Marvelous. Please take a seat and I wonder if you would give us your input on Romeo and Juliet."

Jake walks over to the empty desk behind Peyton and sits down. Lucas turns around and looks at Jake smiling at him, Jake smirks back and nods. Jake then turns to look at the back of Peyton and smile to the teacher.

Jake: "A timeless love story that has a needless tragedy."

Peyton smirks.

Peyton: "With a great soundtrack."

The class once again laughs. The teacher resumes talking about the play Romeo and Juliet.

**: Gymnasium : **

The basketball team are practicing, with half of the team wearing red colour bibs and the other half wearing blue. Nathan and Lucas stand next to one another, Lucas in a red bib and Nathan in a blue both are breathing hard. Tim walks up to Whitey and mockingly falls down in front of him. Whitey looks down at Tim and raises an eyebrow.

Whitey: "Tim…the girls basketball team practices on Thursday, if you can't handle a few simple drills then I suggest you ask to join their team."

Nathan: "Wasn't that like your ultimate fantasy?"

Tim stands back up and looks at Nathan and then back to Whitey with a cheeky grin.

Tim: "Yeah, just not with the girls who play on our basketball team. Try a team of Scarlet Johansson and I'm there everyday."

Whitey: "Well how about 10 laps around the gym, at the end you might pass out and you can have your dream….no, well I suggest a little less talking and a little more defense."

After the game, Nathan's team wins 12-9. Lucas walks up to Jake, both of them tired from pracitse.

Lucas: "Hey Jake."

Jake: "Luke."

Lucas: "Are we cool?"

Jake: "Cool as ice."

Lucas smirks and knocks his knuckles against Jake's. They start to walk to the locker rooms.

Lucas: "So how are things?"

Jake: "Good, my parents and I had a long talk last night and when I say long, I mean they could challenge Brooke to a gossip contest and win hands down."

Lucas smirks.

Jake: "We're gonna take it slow, see how things develop with the whole Nikki thing. By the way I'm sorry if that all resurfaced, did it effect your relationship with Kate much?"

Lucas: "That didn't, the whole Peyton thing did."

Jake: "She didn't take it well."

Lucas shakes his head and hangs in head low. Jake pats him on the back.

Jake: "I'm sure everything will work out."

Nathan and Tim walk up to Jake and Lucas as they reach the entrance to the locker rooms.

Tim: "Sup, yo. Basketball tonight, at the court? You guys in?"

Jake: "Sure, I am. Probably can't stay for long, but I just need to kick back and relax, act like a normal teenager for once."

Tim: "A normal teenager with a kid?"

Nathan: "Hey! It's normal amongst today's youth."

Tim: "Right, right. Okay, so 6 til late. Just a little bit of this and that. Skillz, Junk…Lucas, man why do your friends have weird names?"

Lucas shrugs. Nathan hits Tim around the back of the head as they walk into the locker rooms.

Lucas: "Nathan…"

Nathan turns around and looks at Lucas and then to Jake. Jake walks past Nathan and into the locker room. Nathan takes a step closer to Lucas.

Nathan: "What?"

Lucas: "…Um, have you spoke to Kate?"

Nathan: "Yeah."

Lucas: "Did she say anything about …?"

Nathan: "I don't wanna get caught in the middle. All I know is that your not in her good books at the moment and that she went to talk to you earlier."

Lucas: "Okay…wait, what? When did she come to talk to me?"

Nathan: "After lunch"

Lucas: "When after lunch? Be specific."

Nathan raises an eyebrow.

Nathan: "Haley had just started eating your lunch, Kate went off to find you and by listening to her little speech in English, I'm guessing she either didn't talk to you or she did and it didn't go well."

Nathan turns around and heads back into the locker room, Lucas watches him go.

**: Karen's Café :**

The Café is fairly busy, only a couple of spare tables. Haley is standing behind the counter, wiping it down. Peyton is sat down at one of the tables drawing. Haley walks over with the pot of coffee and pours some into Peyton's cup. Peyton looks up and smirks.

Peyton: "Funny, I didn't know the service was this good…I didn't have to speak to get a cup of coffee."

Haley: "Yeah, well I just wanted to come by and talk, you know give me a minute break from the chaos."

Peyton looks around and smirks.

Peyton: "You need me to jump in and be super girl again?"

Haley: "Unfortunately not today, Karen's working. So how's it going troubled artist?"

Peyton: "Good, I can't complain. My dad came home last night which is just a huge relief to me, to finally have someone else in the house and Jake, well you heard. He's staying."

Haley sits down next to Peyton.

Haley: "Right, didn't you want him to leave?"

Peyton: "Yeah, but only because things got complicated with Nikki being around. Jake talked to his parents last night and they said they would figure something out, anything to keep Jake and Jenny in town."

Haley: "Wow, that's good news right?"

Peyton hesitates.

Peyton: "Yeah."

Haley: "You don't sound so certain."

Peyton: "It's great that Jake is staying and I do love him, more than I've ever loved a guy before but it's and I feel so bad for saying this, but it's a little suffocating."

Haley: "Well he has a lot of responsibilities, naturally you'd feel overwhelmed but if you ever feel too overwhelmed or like you need a break, Jake would understand."

Peyton nods. Haley looks to the counter seeing people lining up.

Haley: "Jeez, looks like duty calls."

As Haley stands up, Kate walks into the café.

Haley: "Uh, I think you might have company. No fights please, its too hot to clean up the mess."

Haley walks away, Peyton turns and looks at the door and shares eye contact with Peyton. Kate slowly walks over and sits down where Haley was sat.

Kate: "Hey."

Peyton: "Hey."

Peyton looks down to her drawings and then looks back up at Kate.

Peyton: "Listen if you wanna slap me or anything, please go ahead. You have no idea how guilty I feel for causing a rift between you and Lucas, he was just trying to help me to get Jake to leave and I know that sounds like a stupid reason."

Kate: "Whoa calm down, you sound like your about to hyperventilate."

Peyton: "I'm just really sorry."

Kate: "I know and it's okay."

Peyton: "It is?"

Kate: "Well no, but you've been through a lot so I'm giving you some slack."

Kate looks down at Peyton's drawings, one of Jake entering the classroom like he had done earlier. One of Lucas and one of Kate, sitting next to one another with a speech bubble 'Romeo and Juliet.' The last is of Peyton and her father, hugging. Kate sighs.

Peyton: "Stupid question, are you okay?"

Kate: "I dunno. – Do you ever feel like your stuck in a rut? That your unsure of what you want?"

Peyton: "Honestly, you just described how I feel right now."

Kate looks at Peyton and they share the same saddened look.

Peyton: "You and Lucas?"

Kate nods.

Kate: "Its just, something always seems to happen with us. It seems everyone else shapes our relationship and I just want to be in control of my own relationship."

Peyton: "But we're never really in control…"

Kate: "True."

Kate laughs.

Kate: "Look at us, we sound like desperate housewives."

Peyton: "God I hope not."

Haley walks back over to the twosome, carrying three chocolate muffins.

Haley: "I come baring chocolate muffins."

Peyton: "Works for me."

Kate: "Me too."

Haley: "Phew, I was about to die on my feet."

Haley sits down at the table.

Haley: "So, now that my shift is officially over I am as free as a bird. So, anyone up for doing something?"

Peyton: "I was actually planning to go the river court. The guys are playing basketball and Brooke is taking a baseball bat and ball down, we figured the girls could try their hand at a little baseball."

Haley: "Sounds good too me."

Peyton: "Kate you in?"

Kate: "I don't know."

Haley: "Come on, just because you and Lucas aren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment, doesn't mean you can't come down and kick all your friends asses at baseball."

Kate smirks.

Kate: "Actually, I'm not that great at baseball."

Haley: "Good then, I'm definitely in. I need to be better than you at one sport."

Peyton packs up her art stuff and stands up.

Peyton: "Not likely."

Haley: "Hey!"

Peyton: "My car is outside, I'll drive."

Peyton starts to make her way out of the café, Haley and Kate both stand up and as Kate starts walking out of the café, Haley puts her arm around Kate neck and they walk in line with one another.

**: The Court :**

The guys are playing basketball on the court. Nathan, Tim and Junk against Lucas, Jake and Skillz. There are a bunch of guys watching at the side of the court, including Mouth who is commentating on the game. Brooke and the girls are at the other side of the court, on the grass setting up the pitch, using their jackets as bases.

Brooke: "Damn it, where's all things Peyton Sawyer."

The girls start to play their game of baseball. The guys after having scored, keep looking over and watching the girls play out of amusement. Peyton's car pulls up at the court, with Peyton, Kate and Haley inside. They get out of the car and walk down to where the rest of the girls are playing baseball.

Brooke: "Great, Kate's on my team. The other team can have Peyton and Haley."

Peyton: "Hey!"

Brooke: "What, one of Kate is equal to you and tutor girl. I mean she's little miss sports girl."

Peyton: "HA! Well, just to let you know, baseball isn't really her sport."

Brooke: "Yeah, we'll see…so I say bring it on –b-i-athces."

Peyton and Haley both laugh and go the bating area. Kate walks out to join the girls in the field. Peyton looks over to the court and smiles at Jake, who smiles back at her. The girls start playing again.

**Later**

The guys have now joined the girls and started playing baseball. Nathan, Tim and Junk have joined the Peyton and Haley's team while Lucas, Jake and Skillz have joined Brooke and Kate's team. Lucas keeps looking over to Kate, trying to get her attention. Jake, the pitcher watches as Peyton steps up to bat.

Peyton: "Think you have what it takes to strike me out Jake?"

Jake smirks and throws the ball, Peyton hits it but it's caught by Jake. Jake walks towards Peyton and hands her the ball.

Jake: "No strike you out, catch you out."

Peyton laughs, the team changes. As Haley and Peyton's team goes out to the field, Brooke and Kate's team goes to bat. Lucas walks up to Kate, taking her arm.

Lucas: "We need to talk."

Kate: "Not here."

Lucas takes Kate's arm and walks her a little bit away from the game.

Lucas: "What's going on? You said you were going to talk to me earlier and now your hazing me? I can't stand you being hot one minute and cold the next. I need an answer."

Kate sarcastically: "You haven't asked me a question."

Lucas: "Are you really that worked up over the stupid kiss between me and Peyton?"

Kate: "Yes, no. I don't know."

Everyone stops playing and can't help but watch and hear what's going on.

Lucas: "It was just a kiss."

Kate: "Oh my god, you just don't get it do you? It wasn't just a kiss, it was a kiss between two people who were in love, who shared a connection with one another which can't be compared to."

Lucas and Kate are somewhat speaking ,loudly, almost yelling at one another.

Lucas: "It was JUST a kiss!"

Kate: "You just don't understand how it feels, well how about I show you"

Kate walks away from Lucas and up to Nathan, grabbing him and kissing him passionately. For a moment, Nathan can't help but kiss back. Kate pulls away and looks over at Lucas, who looks destroyed.

Kate: "How does it feel? Huh? Knowing that Nathan and I once shared a connection, how does it feel to have shoved in your face. I could say it was just a kiss, but it's never just a kiss, not between ex's. It's always something more."

Lucas walks over to her, his facial expression changed from destroyed to angry.

Lucas: "It was nothing more and you know it! Your just hiding because you've never experienced something like this before, so your running scared and looking for excuses. If it wasn't the thing that happened with Peyton, it would have been something else. Why don't you just be honest."

Kate is looking at Lucas, she's close to tears because she knows he's right. She's been turning away from him because she's scared.

Lucas: "Here's your out, take it. I know you want to, so go, go kiss, sleep with as many people as you want."

Kate walks up to Lucas and slaps him across the face.

Kate: "I think your confusing the two of us, I don't screw people over."

Kate walks past him, nudging him on her way, Lucas watches her leave and puts his face in hands, covering it. Nathan walks past Lucas and follows Kate. Haley, Peyton, Jake and Brooke all walk over to Lucas, everyone else disburses. Haley, leans in and hugs Lucas. He rests his head against her shoulder.

Haley: "It's okay."

Lucas: "No it's not,

Kate is walking along beside the river, Nathan catches up to her. Stepping in front of her, she walks past him. Once again, he stands in front of.

Nathan: "Kate, don't. Talk to me."

Kate: "About what? About me apparently being a slut? Obviously that's what he thinks. That'll I go sleep with the first person I meet. Nathan, I am so mad right now. Why did he have to bring it up in front of everyone like that?"

Nathan: "I dunno, maybe because you weren't speaking to him? And I don't think the whole kissing me really helped much."

Kate: "I know, I just wanted to hurt him the same way he's hurt me…"

Nathan: "And how do you feel now."

Kate: "Like the devil."

Nathan smirks.

Nathan: "You're not the devil, maybe one of his naughty but very cute helpers."

Kate rubs the tears away from her face and laughs and then hits his shoulder. They walk over to the river and look out over it.

Nathan: "You kissed me."

Kate: "I was there"

Nathan: "I know, but you kissed me and you've been dying to do it for months."

Kate: "Weeks maybe, how'd ya know?"

Nathan: "Cause I've wanted to kiss you to, what do we do now?"

Kate: "Well, it was a good kiss."

Nathan: "A great kiss under the circumstances."

Kate: "But-"

Nathan: "You still love Lucas."

Kate: "Yeah, the fricken ass. What about you? You in love with me?"

Nathan: "Of course I am."

Kate: "But, you still like someone else also."

Nathan: "How'd you know?"

Kate: "I'm your best friend aren't I? Just go for it Nate, you only live once. The heart wants what it wants, right?"

Nathan smirks.

Nathan: "I think I will. You'll be okay?"

Kate: "No, but I will be."

Nathan leans in and kisses Kate's forehead. He turns and walks away, Kate watches him go and then looks back at the River.

Brooke is picking up her jacket from the court and the baseball bat. Nathan walks up behind her, she turns around and jumps.

Brooke: "Nathan, whoa you scared me."

Nathan: "Sorry, where is everyone."

Brooke: "Peyton, Haley and Jake drove Lucas home. I said I would take the baseball bat back to school and what not. Is Kate okay?"

Nathan: "No, but she will be. Lucas was a bit of an ass."

Brooke: "Kate's no angel, after all she played tonsil hockey with you in front of everyone. The real reason they weren't communicating was because of jealousy and insecurity. He was jealous that she was falling for you and she was insecure that he was falling for back in love with Peyton, which being on the end of that whole love triangle I can completely understand and sympathize with her."

Nathan picks up the baseball bat and ball and walks over to Brooke's car, Brooke follows putting on her jacket.

Brooke: "So what was it like kissing Kate? Was she right, is it always something more when kissing an ex?"

Nathan: "Not when you like someone else. Brooke, I'm tired of playing around. This thing between you, Haley and me has to end. I know we all said we didn't wanna be with one another, but that wasn't true. Kate was right, the heart wants what it wants."

Brooke: "So what does your heart want?"

Nathan: "A date, an official date, no sneaking around, just you and me on a date. Simple."

Brooke: "Well how can a girl say no that?"

Nathan and Brooke smile at one another.

Brooke: "You need a ride home?"

Nathan: "Yeah, that'd be good."

Brooke: "Great."

Brooke gets into the car, followed by Nathan. She pulls away from the now deserted river court.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Peyton, Jake, Haley, Nathan and Brooke are sat at a table in the cafeteria. Lucas walks in from one corner and Kate from another, they both walk towards the table and sit down opposite one another. Silence on the table.

Kate: "Nathan could pass the salt?"

Nathan: "It's nearest Lucas, who is opposite you. Ask him."

Kate: "Fine, male slut can you pass me the salt?"

Lucas passes her the salt.

Lucas: "I shouldn't be surprised you asked Nathan first. You seem to run to him whenever the going gets tough."

Kate: "That's what friends do for one another, or in your case they share a saliva trail."

Lucas stands up.

Lucas: "Whatever."

Kate stands up.

Kate: "Back at ya."

They both turn and walk away leaving the gang in silence.

Nathan catches up with Haley in the hallway.

Nathan: "Haley can I talk to you?"

Haley: "Sure."

Nathan: "I wanted you to know first and I wanted it to come from me so you wouldn't be shocked or anything."

Haley: "Spill it."

Nathan: "I asked Brooke out, on a date."

Haley: "Oh, okay."

Nathan: "That's it?"

Haley: "Sorry there's no song and dance routine Nathan, we decided to move on and we haven't dated in a while."

Nathan: "Just so long as your cool with it?"

Haley: "Of course I'm cool with it."

Haley is in Lucas's bedroom.

Haley: "Of course I'm not cool with it. Man. Stupid Nathan. Stupid Brooke."

Peyton is helping Brooke get ready.

Peyton: "Are you nervous?"

Brooke: "Yes! I haven't exactly been on many dates, I've dated but never been on dates. Besides he's taking me to a fancy restaurant and I wanna look the part. I'm coming out."

Brooke emerges from the bathroom.

Brooke: "How do I look?"

Peyton: "Happy."

Note: Helloo to all. Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciate especially since this particular fanfiction always has some melodramatic or at least dramatic goings on. I just like to keep shaking things up...again thank you for the reviews I do love them, would love any suggestions on stories, characters etc. Thanks, Lauz :)


	18. You Never Belonged To Me

**: School Hallway :**

Peyton and Brooke walk out from a classroom and over to the locker. Brooke bangs her head against the locker in frustration and Peyton laughs, watching her.

Brooke: "I don't understand why teenagers have to be subjected to such brutality. I mean hearing Miss Johnson go on and on about the French Revolution in such a boring voice could put anyone to sleep…and it did, I mean did you see the drool coming from Frankie's mouth. I had to practically gag myself to stop myself from laughing."

Peyton: "The worst part was when he snored so loudly, that he woke himself up…poor Miss Johnson, didn't even realize, she thought he was asking a question."

Brooke: "If you ask me, that lady needs to get laid and badly."

Peyton: "Brooke!"

Brooke: "What, she does! She's like what, 50?"

Peyton: "You're so bad!"

Brooke: "Don't I know it."

Brooke winks and starts to walk away from the locker. Peyton follows.

Peyton: "So you nervous?"

Brooke: "About what?"

Peyton: "The big date, it's tonight right?"

Brooke: "What big date?"

Peyton: "With Nathan Scott, you remember him right? Tall, Dark and Handsome."

Brooke: "…Nathan Scott…tall, dark and handsome…kinda rings a bell."

Peyton: "So you're not nervous?"

Brooke: "No, Peyton. I'm not nervous, I mean why should I be? I'm like the queen hoe around this place…wait, that's not something I should be bragging about is it?"

Peyton shakes her head as they walk out of the hallway and into the courtyard. They walk over to the table where Haley, Nathan and Jake are sat.

Brooke: "Hey Party people. Mind if we join? No, good."

Brooke sits down next to Jake. Peyton sits down on the other side of Jake. Jake and Peyton whisper to one another. Haley looks over to Lucas and waves him over. At the same time, Kate walks up behind Nathan and sits down beside him. Lucas stops as he reaches the table, pausing.

Haley: "Luke, sit."

Lucas looks from Kate to Haley. Kate looks at Lucas, raising an eyebrow and then looks away. Lucas sighs sitting down next to Haley. They all take out their lunches and start to eat. Nathan takes a bite out of his sandwich as does Kate. They then swap sandwiches.

Peyton: "Okay what was that?"

Kate: "What was what?"

Peyton: "What was with the swapping sandwiches."

Kate: "Oh, grandpa made me a sandwich this morning…a BLT, the only this is I don't like tomatoes."

Nathan: "Yeah and it was like a ritual when we were younger, if one of us didn't like our sandwiches, we would swap."

Haley: "Okay, well what if the other person doesn't like the sandwich also?"

Kate: "Never happened, Nathan eats practically anything."

Haley: "True."

Lucas rolls his eyes and eats his sandwich. Brooke and Nathan look at one another but then break the eye contact, both smiling. Kate opens a small bag of potato chips.

Kate: "Anyone want one?"

The rest of the table decline, Kate nods opening the packet.

Kate: "Nathan could you pass me the salt?"

Nathan looks at Kate and then to the salt that is on the table, in front of Lucas. Lucas looks up and then to the salt.

Nathan: "It's nearest Lucas, who is opposite you. Ask him."

Lucas looks at Kate, waiting for her to ask him. Kate sighs, rolling her eyes.

Kate: "Fine, male slut can you pass me the salt?"

Lucas passes her the salt.

Lucas: "I shouldn't be surprised you asked Nathan first. You seem to run to him whenever the going gets tough."

Kate: "That's what friends do for one another, or in your case they share a saliva trail."

Brooke laughs. Haley looks at Brooke, raising an eyebrow.

Brooke: "Sorry, past. This is the present and none of my business."

Haley: "Okay, why don't we just …change the subject before things gets out of hand."

Jake: "Haley's right, why don't we all just calm down."

Kate: "You would say that."

Haley: "What? What did I do?"

Lucas: "Leave Haley out of this."

Kate: "You know you should have a name like Old Faithful…except your never really faithful are you? I mean when you went out with Brooke you cheated on her, you hooked up with a bar slut and then you cheated on me, not only once but twice with both Haley and Peyton. Except I don't really blame them because they had their reasons, Haley was drunk and Peyton was just using you…but what's your excuse? Oh wait, you have none because you're just a cheater and liar."

Lucas stares at Kate.

Lucas: "I'm not getting into this."

Kate: "Feeling guilty?"

Lucas stands up.

Lucas: "Whatever."

Kate stands up.

Kate: "Back at ya."

They both turn and walk away leaving the gang in silence.

Brooke: "Well, that went well."

Haley: "I feel bad."

Brooke: "Why?"

Haley: "Because like Kate said, I contributed partly to their break up. Lucas and I kissed. Peyton and Lucas kissed."

Peyton: "Great, I wasn't feeling guilty but now I am."

Brooke: "and I'm not, how Great is that! Sorry, I mean it sucks for the two of you that you feel guilty, but for once I'm not a factor in any of that drama. I'm practically a saint."

Haley raises an eyebrow looking at Brooke. Brooke smirks.

Brooke: "Ooh Peyton, we gotta jet. Promised the girls we would go through a routine, Theresa is lacking in the flexibility department at the moment, probably due to her excessive visits to Krispy Kremes, I told that girl one more donut and I would poke a needle in her just to watch her pop, like a balloon."

Peyton: "Right, Uh, I'll see you later?"

Jake: "I'll walk with you guys, promised I'd talk to the Coach."

Peyton, Jake and Brooke stand up walking away from the table leaving Haley and Nathan sitting there. A moment of silence passes between the two of them. Haley is about to stand up to walk away when Nathan brushes his hand against her arm.

Nathan: "Haley, can I talk to you?"

Haley: "Sure."

Haley sits back down in her seat.

Haley: "What's up?"

Nathan: "Haley can I talk to you?"

Haley: "Sure."

Nathan: "I just wanted you to be the first to know and I wanted it to come from me so you wouldn't be shocked or anything."

Haley: "Spill it."

Nathan: "I asked Brooke out, on a date."

Haley: "Oh, okay."

Nathan raises an eyebrow

Nathan: "That's it?"

Haley: "Yeah, I mean…I know there's no song or dance routine but we did decide to move on and we haven't dated in a while."

Nathan: "Right….Just so long as your cool with it?"

Haley: "Of course I'm cool with it, I mean I respect that you were completely upfront with me about it. Great, so uh, now I won't feel guilty for having excepted an offer to go on a date."

Nathan: "You're going on a date?"

Haley: "Don't sound so shocked, it has happened. Okay, well it's happened once, well twice. Once with you and once when I was in like 3rd grade with Bobby Ashford…I was actually gonna talk to you about it, but I guess our talk has now killed two birds with one stone."

Nathan: "Cool."

Haley smiles.

Haley: "Cool."

**: Lucas's Bedroom :**

Haley is pacing up and down Lucas's bedroom. Lucas is sitting on the bed watching her pace around frantically.

Haley: "Of course I'm not cool with it. I mean, it's Nathan. I wouldn't be okay with him dating a regular, normal girl but to date Brooke. She's like cheerleading queen, pretty, fun. I just – Ugh, and then I had to go and make up a lame ass story about someone asking me out on a date. I hate guys. I'm swearing off guys for good, I think going into a nunnery sounds like a plan right about now."

Lucas smiles.

Lucas: "Calm down, Hales."

Haley: "Sorry, you know how I get. I just can't believe he's going on a date with Brooke."

Lucas: "Like you said, it shows that he respects you by telling you face to face."

Haley falls onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Haley: "I guess. So how are you holding up?"

Haley sits up and looks at Lucas. Lucas shrugs.

Haley: "That good huh?"

Lucas: "I know what I did was wrong Hales, but it seemed like the only option at the time. Peyton was desperate…"

Haley: "You don't need to explain to me, besides I have to go to work."

Haley leans across the bed hugging Lucas, before standing up and walking out of his bedroom.

Haley: "Stupid Nathan, Stupid Brooke."

Haley says shutting the door behind her. The door opens again, Lucas looks at it.

Lucas: "Haley, stop worrying."

Kate walks out from behind the door, carrying a small little bag.

Kate: "Sorry to interrupt, it's just I was going through my room and I found these."

Kate opens the bag and empties out onto the bed a couple of cds, a picture and a top that is really creased.

Lucas: "What's this?"

Kate: "Your stuff."

Lucas: "Are we at that stage already? Kate, Why are you doing this?"

Kate: "It's what people do when they break up…they give back things that aren't theirs."

Lucas: "I meant why are you doing this? Trying to hurt me?"

Kate: "I don't know? Payback? Vengeance? Revenge. Take your pick."

Lucas sighs closing his eyes. Kate walks over to the door and opens it, about to step out. She stops, turning her head back.

Kate: "I think I have a couple more things of yours back home, I'll return them to you when I can."

Lucas: "Some things aren't returnable."

Kate: "Everything you gave me is!"

Lucas: "Not everything…not my heart."

Lucas opens his eyes looking at Kate.

Kate: "You can't give back things you never had in the first place."

Lucas: "But you did…have it I mean."

Kate: "Cheese fest much? You had my heart…you can't give it back, did you find that in one of your nineteenth century literature books? because it is a little corny, even for you."

Lucas: "You know what I was feeling guilty even though my actions were justified, but now…well now your true colors are showing and they're a little green."

Kate: "Whatever."

Kate opens the door and walks out, leaving it slightly open. Lucas walks over to the door, slamming it shut. He then hits the door with his fist, resting his head against it.

**: Brooke's Bedroom :**

Peyton is sitting on Brooke's bed, flicking through a magazine.

Brooke is in the bathroom.

Brooke: "I don't know, if this looks okay. Uh, I hate being unsure."

Peyton: "I thought you said you weren't nervous….are you nervous?"

Brooke: "Me nervous? Don't be…okay fine, yes! Yes I'm nervous. I haven't exactly been on many dates; I've dated but never really been on dates. Besides he's taking me to a fancy restaurant and I wanna look the part. I'm coming in and I want your honest opinion."

Peyton: "When do I give you anything but that?"

Brooke walks into the bedroom, dressed in a long black dress with crossed over sandals. Her hair is down with loose ringlets. Her make up is applied, but scarcely. A little eyeliner, a touch of blush and a light lip gloss…nothing too excessive.

Brooke, nervously.

Brooke: "Okay, so how do I look?"

Peyton: "Happy."

Brooke smiles widen. She turns back around and looks in the mirror. Resting her hand on her chest.

Brooke: "I feel like something is missing though."

Peyton: "Brooke, you look amazing."

Brooke: "Sophisticated enough?"

Peyton: "Hell yeah, you could be having dinner with the Queen of England and show the old broad up!"

Brooke: "Not too much then? It's that Italian restaurant down by the river."

Peyton: "Whoa, fancy."

Brooke: "I know….I'm so excited."

Peyton: "I'm happy for you, Brooke. It's about time you had some happiness and fun that didn't end bitterly."

There is a knock downstairs. Peyton and Brooke look at one another curiously. Peyton walks over to the window, opening the curtain.

Peyton: "It's Nathan."

Brooke: "What?"

Brooke walks over to the window and looks out, seeing Nathan's car.

Brooke: "He's like 5 minutes early? Doesn't he know the dating rules? He's suppose to show on time and then, I'm suppose to make him wait…didn't you teach him those rules?"

Peyton: "I never went on dates with Nathan."

Brooke: "and he was married to tutor girl, so I doubt they went on many dates."

Peyton: "Brooke…"

Brooke: "Yeah?"

Peyton: "Are you gonna answer the door."

Brooke: "Right. Well you can answer it, on your way out…and then I can make my grand entrance, so She's All That style except minus the tripping in heels."

Peyton nods, walking out of the room. Brooke looks in the mirror again. Peyton walks down the stairs and answers the door to a very smartly dressed Nathan Scott. Nathan is dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants. He looks somewhat shocked seeing Peyton.

Nathan: "Peyton…wow, uh. Hey."

Peyton: "Don't look so worried, you ain't taking me on a date."

Nathan smirks.

Nathan: "She nearly ready?"

Peyton: "Yeah, almost. Although you are like five minutes early, don't you know the girl rule?"

Nathan: "What girl rule?"

Peyton: "Where you come on time and then wait for the girl to be ready?"

Nathan: "Why would I? I dated you, we never really went on any dates…and I got married to Haley, so I didn't need to go on dates."

Peyton: "Amazing."

Nathan: "What is?"

Peyton: "You and Brooke think alike…Well, I'm outta here. Have a good date."

Peyton pats him on the shoulder and walks out of the front door. At that moment Nathan turns and looks at the stairs, seeing Brooke walk down in a long black dress, showing some cleavage.

Nathan: "Wow."

Brooke: "Not too much?"

Nathan: "No, no. You look great, I kinda feel underdressed."

Brooke finishes walking down the stairs. She stands by Nathan and looks up at him.

Brooke: "There'll be time for that later."

Brooke smirks walking out of the house. Nathan smirks to himself, following.

**: Karen's Café :**

Jake is sitting in the corner part of the café, with Jenny. The café itself is practically empty, Haley walks over to Jake's table and sits beside him on the lounge style chairs.

Jake: "Not too busy tonight I see."

Haley: "Nah, think it has something to do with the boat show at the river."

Jake: "Yeah, every year the town gets worked up about that. I was never really sure what the big fuss was all about?"

Haley: "Yeah me either, I mean its like a 3 day event…yet every night the towns folk are there. It's a tradition."

Jake: "Not for me and Jenny."

Haley: "Me either."

Jake smiles at Haley. Haley leans over and touches Jenny's face. Peyton looks through the café window and bites her bottom lip. She turns around and to walk away from Karen's Café bumping into Kate.

Peyton: "Whoa, hey."

Kate: "Oh, hey Peyton."

Peyton: "You okay, you look a little lost."

Kate: "Aren't we all?"

Peyton looks at Kate and nods. Kate looks in the café window at Jake, Haley and Jenny. Kate looks back to Peyton.

Kate: "Wanna go for a drink?"

Peyton: "What did you have in mind?"

Kate: "Anything with alcohol."

Peyton nods and they both start to walk away.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Brooke and Nathan are sat opposite one another in the restaurant, eating. They both look a little uncomfortable.

Nathan: "How's the food?"

Brooke: "I didn't know this place had a specific night for seafood and stuff"

Nathan: "You wanna go get a burger?"

Brooke: "Hell yes."

Peyton and Kate are at a bar, both drinking.

Peyton: "I do love Jake. I mean, I really do. Its just I'm not sure I want this life. They would be better off moving to florida…and I think, in the long run …so would I. Hey bartender, could I get another shot."

Kate: "Me too…"

Kate on the phone: "I do love you…you idiot. I mean, I understand why you did what you did, it's just I felt like everything was getting too serious and I wanted to jump ship because I was just scared and I do wanna talk to you and be with you…"

Kate looks at Peyton

Kate: "Ooh, end of message."

Later

Kate and Peyton are walking home in the dark, along the main street in Tree Hill. As they make their way across the street, a car comes speeding towards them.


	19. A Near Death Experience Brings Us Closer

**Italian Restaurant **

Brooke and Nathan are sat opposite one another in a fairly upper class Italian Restaurant. The place is very busy, with people standing outside waiting for a table. A man with a violin makes his rounds to every table, playing romantic music or taking request. Nathan and Brooke look at one another, both seem out of their league. Nathan opens his menu, as does Brooke.

Nathan: "Whoa, 50 bucks for a steak?"

Brooke: "My father always said you usually pay for quality and not the quantity."

Nathan: "Meaning?"

Brooke: "Meaning that the overpriced steak will come out and be a tiny little thing on your plate, compared to the $14.99 T-bone steak you get at IHOP."

Nathan: "Gotcha…"

The waiter comes around.

Waiter: "Good evening Sir, Madam. I am your waiter this evening, my name is Joseph. Have you decided on your drinks?"

Nathan: "Yeah, a glass of bud."

Brooke: "A glass of chardonnay."

The waiter raises his eyebrows.

Waiter: "Do either of you have ID?"

Nathan looks at Brooke.

Brooke: "Oh sweetie, did you forget to bring yours?"

Brooke smiles sweetly at the waiter. She opens her purse and hands him her fake ID.

Waiter: "I can serve you, but not him."

Brooke: "Oh."

Brooke pouts, disappointed.

Brooke: "Tonight was supposed to be a celebration. You see, we got engaged last night and we're just passing through town to tell our parents and then its straight back to NYU for some serious study time."

Brooke looks at the waiter.

Brooke: "Your not buying any of this, are you?"

The waiter shakes his head, but smirks.

Waiter: "A glass of chardonnay and a glass of bud coming up. Have you decided on your main course?"

Nathan: "Yeah, I'll have the steak."

Brooke: "Make that two."

Waiter: "I'm sorry sir, but tonight's menu is strictly seafood cuisine."

Nathan: "Your kidding right? But it's an Italian restaurant. Can't I just get like a pasta?"

Waiter: "We have coconut shrimp pasta."

Nathan: "Anything not with fish?"

The waiter shakes his head.

Nathan: "Then, I'll have the pasta."

Brooke: "Make that two."

The waiter walks away from the table. Nathan looks around, confused. Brooke looks at the food on the table beside them and raises her eyebrows.

Brooke: "At least we've got booze."

Nathan looks at Brooke, they both smirk.

**Bar**

Peyton and Kate are sat at the bar counter, each doing shots. As Peyton downs one shot, Kate follows suit. Two guys sit either side of them. Peyton looks at the one sat beside her as Kate looks at the one just sat beside her. Both of the men are eyeing up the girls. Peyton and Kate look at one another and then burst out laughing.

Kate: "Sorry boys, not interested."

Peyton: "Yeah, we're uh…not into that."

Peyton puts her arm around Kate. Kate smiles leaning in closer to Peyton. The two men get up and immediately walk away. Peyton removes her arm from Kate and looks forward, taking the next shot in her hand.

Peyton: "Guys are always looking for a good screw."

Kate: "Well technically we're easy targets. Beautiful, young…they probably think after one drink they can get us in the sack, when truth be told it would take the entire Pacific Ocean to get me that drunk!"

Peyton downs her shot.

Kate: "So Peyton Sawyer, what troubles are you drowning tonight?"

Peyton sighs, looking at her.

Peyton: "Men!"

Kate: "Here, here!"

Kate downs her shot and then burps and laughs.

Kate: "Pray tell, what man troubles do you have?"

Peyton: "Okay, I love Jake. I mean, I really do. Its just I'm not sure I want this life: The life of such big responsibilities at 17. I think he and Jenny would be better off moving away, back to Florida …and I think, in the long run …so would I. Hey bartender, could me and my friend here get another shot."

Kate: "Wow…I thought I had it bad but I totally understand. I mean your both really young, he has a baby. If your feeling trapped, you should just tell him…and maybe he'll just back away and give you some space…"

Peyton: "You should practice what you preach?"

Kate: "What do ya mean?"

Peyton: "Well, you didn't break up with Lucas over the stuff that happened between him and me. That was just an excuse, right?"

Kate: "Very perspective. You know, you should be a sidekick"

Kate laughs. Peyton nudges her.

Peyton: "That's psychic, you dumbass! I think those shots are getting to you."

Kate: "You know what; I think you could be right…"

The bartender lays down two shots in front of them. Peyton runs her finger around the rim of her glass.

Peyton: "So, why did you break up with Lucas?"

Kate picks up her shot.

Kate: "I was scared."

Peyton picks up her shot and looks at Kate.

Peyton: "Here's to us, the Scaredy cats!"

They knock the shot glasses together before each downing them. Peyton slams her glass back down on the bar top.

Peyton: "Whoops."

**The Italian Restaurant **

Brooke is sitting at the table, poking at her plate with her fork. Nathan is drumming his fork against his plate. Both of their meals are hardly touched. Nathan looks up to Brooke.

Nathan: "How's the food?"

Brooke: "I didn't know this place had a specific night for seafood and stuff"

Nathan: "Yeah me either. Sorry"

Brooke: "For what?"

Nathan: "The crappy date…"

Brooke: "It hasn't been crappy, well at least the company hasn't."

Nathan: "Hey, you wanna go get a burger or something?"

Brooke: "Hell yes!"

Nathan and Brooke quickly stand up from their table. Brooke looks at Nathan and smirks mischievously.

Nathan: "What?"

Brooke picks up her purse.

Brooke: "Ready?"

Nathan looks around.

Nathan: "Are you kidding?"

Brooke shakes her head no. Nathan smirks and takes a step closer to Brooke, taking her hand in his. As they walk towards the exit, one of the waiter yells at them. They both run out of the door and past the people still waiting. They slow down half way down the street, Brooke walking to the riverside, leaning against the railings. Nathan follows.

Nathan: "That was fun."

Brooke: "Naughty fun"

Brooke turns and looks at Nathan. Nathan takes a step towards her and leans down, kissing her on the lips. Brooke responds, putting her arms around his neck. As they start to make out, someone shouts something from up the street. They pull apart and see someone running towards them.

Brooke: "Uh oh!"

Nathan takes Brooke's hand and runs down the street, dragging her along with him. The waiter stops, watching the two of them run away.

**Lucas's Bedroom**

Lucas is lying on his bed. He turns over and looks at the box on the floor, which is filled with all of his stuff. He sighs. At that moment, Haley walks into his room.

Haley: "Still moping?"

Lucas looks up at her and sits up.

Haley: "I'll take that as a yes. Well stop, you're coming out."

Haley takes his hand and pulls him up out of his bed. Lucas reluctantly gets up.

Lucas: "I don't feel like it."

Haley: "Oh okay, well then we will just chill here."

Lucas: "We?"

Haley: "Oh right."

Haley walks over to the door, opening it revealing Jake standing there. Jake nods to Lucas, Lucas nods back.

Haley: "Come on Luke, you gotta come out."

Jake: "Yeah, Haley and I have been walking around for the past 30 minutes like nomads after having dropped Jenny off at my parents."

Haley: "Please."

Lucas nods, grabbing his jacket. Haley claps her hands together excited.

Lucas: "Any idea where we're going?"

Haley: "No idea, it's like a mini adventure."

Lucas looks to Jake, who shrugs. They both laugh.

Lucas: "I'll be back in a minute, just gotta tell my mom."

Haley: "Aw momma's boy!"

Lucas playfully nudges her arm before walking out of his bedroom and into the hallway.

**Main Street**

Kate and Peyton are walking/staggering along the main street in Tree Hill. As they walk past Karen's café, Peyton stops looking in as Kate takes out her cell phone.

Peyton: "Ooh it's dark."

Peyton looks at Kate.

Peyton: "Why do you think it's shut?"

Kate shrugs.

Peyton: "Oh, it's closed"

Peyton points to the closed sign on the door. Kate looks at her cell and then puts it to her ear.

Kate on the phone: "I do love you…you idiot. I mean, I understand why you did what you did, it's just I felt like everything was getting too serious and I wanted to jump ship because I was just scared and I do wanna talk to you and be with you…oh it's Kate by the way"

Kate stops and looks at Peyton. Peyton raises an eyebrow.

Kate: "Oops, end of message."

They both burst out laughing in hysterics. Peyton nudges her. On the opposite side of the street a group of guys who look drunk also start to wave and whistle at the girls. A couple walks behind the guys, sighing. Peyton and Kate reach the traffic lights and waits for it to turn red. As it does, they start to walk across the street. A car comes speeding down the street, towards them.

Man: "Watch out!"

Kate and Peyton look to the car, both of their eyes widening. Peyton grabs Kate's arm, pulling her back. The two of them fall to the floor, the both of them banging their heads against the floor as the car misses them by a couple of inches. The group of guys and the couple run over to the two of them. Peyton sits up slowly, touching the back of her head. She looks at her hand and sees a little bit of blood.

Man: "Are you two okay?"

Peyton: "Uh I'm not sure."

Peyton looks down at Kate, who is still lying on the floor. Her eyes are closed. Peyton shakes Kate.

Peyton: "Kate…"

Man: "I'll call an ambulance."

The woman bends down next to Kate, and takes her pulse. Peyton covers her mouth with her hands while tears begin to fall from her eyes.

**Lucas's Bedroom. **

Lucas walks back into his bedroom.

Lucas: "Okay, ready to go."

Lucas looks from Haley to Jake, both of whom are grinning.

Lucas: "What?"

Haley: "You got a message!"

Lucas looks at Haley and raises an eyebrow; he walks over to his machine and sees the number one flashing in a bright red. As Lucas presses play and starts to listen to the message, Jake's cell phone goes off. He takes a step outside.

Jake: "Hello?"

Peyton on phone: "Jake…"

Jake: "Peyton? Are you okay? Your voice sounds jumpy?"

Peyton on the phone: "I'm not sure. Everything happened so fast, I don't know…"

Jake: "Go slower…tell me what's happened."

Peyton on the phone: "Kate and I went out to a bar and had a couple of drinks and we were walking back…and a car came right at us…"

Jake: "Are you hurt?"

Peyton on the phone: "Uh…"

Jake: "Peyton?"

Peyton on the phone: "I'm in the ambulance…I hit my head."

Jake: "That's good."

Peyton on the phone: "Kate – though she's not awake…Jake, I'm really scared."

Jake: "Okay. I'm on my way. I'll be right there."

Jake hangs up and walks back into Lucas's bedroom. Jake has a saddened look on his face.

Haley: "Jake is everything okay? Is it Jenny?"

Jake: "No, it's Peyton…and Kate."

Lucas smiles fades.

Lucas: "What happened?"

Jake: "Peyton didn't give me specifics. She said she and Kate were walking home and a car came towards them…they're in the ambulance now."

Lucas: "What about Kate?"

Jake: "Luke…"

Lucas: "What about Kate?"

Jake: "Peyton said she wasn't awake."

Lucas hurriedly walks out of the door, with Jake and Haley in hot pursuit.

**Hospital**

The three of them walk into the main lobby at the hospital and up to the main reception area.

Lucas: "We're looking for Peyton Sawyer and Kate Durham, they were brought in about 20 minutes ago."

Receptionist: "I'm sorry unless your family, I can't give you those details at this time."

Haley: "We are family."

Jake: "Yeah, I'm Kate's brother."

Haley: "And we're Peyton's siblings."

Receptionist starts to tap away on her keyboard. Lucas looks at the woman and starts to get impatient. Peyton walks over to the three of them, holding a bandage against her head. Jake turns around and sees Peyton. He walks up to her hugging her, then Haley, then Lucas.

Haley: "How are you? Wait, stupid question."

Peyton: "Uh, I'm fine apart from a banged head…"

Lucas: "What happened?"

Peyton looks at Lucas.

Peyton: "Kate and I were walking home from a bar…and as we got to a set of traffic lights, we went to cross and this car came speeding towards us…it missed us barely and before I knew it we were both on the floor."

Lucas: "Is she okay?"

Kate appears, walking next to Whitey.

Kate: "A little bit achy…"

Kate has a white bandage wrapped across the top of her forehead. They look at one another and Lucas smiles. Kate smirks.

Whitey: "They wanted to keep her in for over night observations, but she kicked up a fuss. She said she wasn't going to stay in a hospital when her bed was waiting for her at home…I'll bring the car around."

Kate: "Thanks Grandpa."

Whitey leans down and kisses her on the forehead, on top of her bandage. As he walks past Lucas he pats him on the back, before walking out of the hospital.

Peyton: "You had me worried."

Kate: "You know me, the drama queen…always gotta go one step further."

Peyton walks over to Kate and hugs her. She walks over to Jake, who puts his arm around her. They look from Lucas to Kate who are in deep eye contact. Jake, Peyton and Haley all turn around and start to walk out of the hospital.

Lucas: "Are you okay?"

Kate: "Mild conscious…it's nothing. I've been knocked out by a basketball harder."

Lucas: "So your okay?"

Kate: "Yeah, I think it helps though that I have about 22 shots of tequila in me."

Lucas looks away. Kate looks down to the floor.

Kate: "You shouldn't be here"

Lucas looks back to her, raising an eyebrow.

Lucas: "What?"

Kate: "You shouldn't be here!"

Lucas: "You're joking right? I shouldn't be here? If there is any place in the world I should be right now, it's by your side…right here."

Kate: "No, Lucas I'm not. We broke up remember!"

Lucas: "Yeah, Iremember."

Kate: "Then what are you doing here?"

Lucas: "I'm here because I love you."

Kate: "Don't"

Lucas: "Why not, you love me!"

Kate:"That's not-"

Lucas: "That's what you said."

Kate: "When?"

Lucas: "About 40 minutes ago,you left mea phone message saying that you loved me."

Kate: "That was the tequilatalking."

Lucas throws hisarms up in the air, out of despair. He puts them behind his head, closing his eyes. Kate looks down to the floor.As heopens his eyes again, he walks closer to Kate.

Lucas: "Do you love me?"

Kate looks up at him.

Kate: "What?"

Lucas: "Do you love me? Simple question."

Kate: "I -"

Lucas smiles.

Lucas: "If you say you don't, I know your lying."

Kate: "Lucas, Idon't deserve your pity, your compassion or your love."

Kate starts to walk, but Lucas steps in front of her. He leans down, cupping her face within his hands and kisses her. People start to stare and they break apart.

Lucas: "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Kate smiles, as Lucas leans down again and kisses her. Only this time their kiss is cut short by her pulling back.

Kate: "Ow!"

Lucas: "What? Did I hurt you?"

Kate: "No my head hurts!"

Kate says, half sighing and half smiling. Lucas puts his arm around her and they walk out of the reception area and join Peyton, Jake and Haley outside.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Peyton, Brooke, Nathan and Kate are sat around a table in the courtyard. Kate still has the bandage wrapped around her head.

Brooke: "Wow, so let me get this straight. You and Peyton got drunk last night, without me?"

Peyton: "Don't forget we almost died."

Brooke: "Yeah, but you went to a bar…got tequila, without me. Now that hurts! And now you and Lucas are back together?"

Lucas: "Yeah, she couldn't live without me."

Kate nudges him.

Brooke: "Eventful night!"

Peyton: "How was your date?"

Brooke and Nathan look at one another, smirking.

Haley and Jake are walking along the corridor together.

Haley: "I can't believe Nikki's doing this to you."

Jake: "I know – she walked out of Jenny's life when she was born and now she expects to just walk back in."

Haley: "What did your attorney say?"

Jake: "That in most cases the mother of child wins custody. My parents think I should go to Florida again and live with my cousin."

Haley: "That sounds sensible."

Jake: "Yeah but it would mean leaving Peyton behind, but if I don't go I could lose Jenny. Either way I lose someone I love."

Haley hugs him.


	20. Tutor Girl Back In Business

**: School Hallway : **

The school hallways are buzzing, full of people and full of gossip. Brooke walks down the hallway looking from side to side at the people gossiping beside their lockers. Wearing a black skirt and a red thin strapped top, she stops beside Nathan who is putting things into his locker.

Brooke: "Hey handsome."

Nathan turns and looks at her, smiley.

Nathan: "I like that greeting."

Brooke: "Good, although I expect one in return. Equally flattering, if not more."

Nathan: "Good morning beautiful."

Brooke: "Not exactly original material, but it'll do."

Nathan leans in and kisses her on the lips. As they break apart, Brooke licks her lips.

Brooke: "Better…"

Nathan smirks, turning back around putting the rest of his books into his locker.

Brooke: "Whoa, I thought that Lucas was the bookworm out of the two of you."

Nathan: "It's extra credit for math, not exactly my strong point."

Brooke: "So why choice extra credit."

Nathan: "I didn't…the teacher told me my C wasn't the best to my abilities, so he's giving me extra credit work to see if I can go from a C to a B. Don't suppose you're a secret math whiz?"

Brooke: "Sorry, Math and Me aren't the best of equations."

Nathan: "Never mind, thought we might be able to make a study date out of it."

Brooke: "I like study dates – minus the studying."

Nathan laughs, shutting his locker. He puts his arm around Brooke as they start to walk. Brooke looks at his arm and then forward, smiling to herself. The two of them each look at the people standing at their lockers, still gossiping.

Nathan: "So…what's with the mother meetings?"

Brooke: "What?"

Brooke looks at Nathan, who looks at the group of people gathered around a locker. They all are deep in conversation.

Brooke: "I don't know."

Nathan: "Brooke Davis not in on the loop with the gossip?"

Brooke shakes her head as if it were a normal occurrence. Nathan raises an eyebrow. Tim walks up to the two of them, raising an eyebrow.

Tim: "Nathan…Brooke?"

Brooke: "Jeez Tim, could you look more shocked?"

Tim: "I'm sorry, it's just – you and Nathan?"

Nathan: "Why's that so shocking?"

Tim: "I don't know, because I'm your best friend and the last person to know? That hurts, that really hurts…although if you give some uh, insight the sex then I'm fine."

Nathan: "Tim!"

Brooke takes a step towards Tim and slaps him round the back of the head.

Tim: "Ow, what was that for?"

Brooke: "Being you…"

Brooke takes a step back again, Nathan puts his arm around her. They start to walk down the hallway again, with Tim catching up.

Tim: "Okay, I'm sorry but there was no need for violence…"

Brooke: "I'll forgive you, if you can tell me what the buzz is all about?"

Tim: "You don't know?"

Brooke shakes her head no, as does Nathan.

Tim: "I thought you'd be like the first person to know since it involves Peyton."

Brooke: "What involves Peyton?"

Tim: "I mean you guys are so close? Best friends, possibly even lesbian lovers?"

Tim smiles. Brooke motions for him to come closer to her.

Brooke: "You really wanna know?"

Tim takes a step forward to Brooke leaning in, smirking expecting a detailed encounter of some sexual interaction between Brooke and Peyton alas, Brooke grabs a hold of his ear and twists it.

Brooke: "Now, let's stop that twisted mind of yours from going into over drive and just tell me what happened to Peyton."

Tim: "Ow, okay. Rumor is she and Kate were walking home last night after hitting a couple of bars and almost got hit by a car. It just tells you not to drink and walk…"

Brooke: "Oh my god."

Nathan: "How are they?"

Tim: "They went to the hospital…but obviously they're okay since here comes little miss Blondie."

Brooke looks down the corridor to where Tim is looking, and Peyton's walking towards the threesome. She looks normal, dressed in jeans and a top. Brooke runs down the hallway and practically leaps onto Peyton, hugging her.

Peyton: "Whoa...I take it you heard?"

Tim: "There's something between them!"

Nathan hits Tim round the back of the head before walking down the corridor to join Peyton and Brooke.

Peyton: "Okay, oxygen becoming a problem!"

Brooke pulls away and looks at Peyton.

Brooke: "You didn't call me?"

Peyton: "I was tired and very heavily hung over!"

Brooke: "but your okay?"

Peyton: "Yeah, apart from the hang over."

Brooke: "You sure?"

Peyton: "Brooke, I'm fine. Really!"

Brooke takes a step in and hugs her again. Peyton looks at Nathan and smirks. Nathan takes Brooke's arm, pulling her back from Peyton.

Peyton: "Thanks."

Nathan: "How's Kate?"

Peyton: "Uh, she had a concussion…she hit her head a little harder than me…and was a little more drunk than me, so that's why she probably didn't call.."

Nathan: "Yeah."

Kate and Lucas walk up behind the three of them.

Kate: "Ooo, gossip?"

The three of them, Peyton, Nathan and Brooke all turn around and look at her.

Peyton: "Apparently we are."

Kate: "Yay, just what I needed to add to my headache."

Nathan takes a step forward to Kate and hugs her.

Kate: "Ooo."

After a couple of seconds, Nathan is still holding onto her. Brooke takes a hold of Nathan's arm and pulls him back from Kate. Kate sighs.

Kate: "Thanks, was losing consciousness there…again."

The bell rings. Slowly people start moving out of the hallway and into classrooms. Lucas puts his arm around Kate as they turn away, walking down the hallway. Kate rests her head on his chest. Brooke raises an eyebrow smirking.

Brooke: "Looks like that's not the only piece of gossip!"

Peyton smiles, putting her arm around Brooke walking away. Nathan looks at Lucas and Kate, with a certain look on his face to suggest he's not exactly happy about he reunion. Turning slowly, he follows Peyton and Brooke down the hallway.

**: Math Class :**

Nathan is sitting at his desk, actually working. Haley walks into the classroom, as the teacher is explaining an equation.

Teacher: "Miss James, nice of you to join us."

Haley: "Yeah, sorry."

Haley walks over to the empty desk beside Nathan's. She sits down, taking out of the things from her bag. She leans across the aisle and looks at Nathan, who is working. Nathan stops and looks at her.

Haley: "Hey Nathan. I heard about Kate and Peyton…are they okay?"

Nathan nods.

Haley: "Are you okay?"

The teacher stops talking and Haley looks up to him. She motions with her hand, that's she zipping her mouth shut. Haley starts writing on a piece of paper.

Teacher: "Algebra is a simple break down of equations. So, start on page 10 and work through to page 30."

Haley looks at Nathan, again who looks like he's having trouble.

The end of class, most of the students make a run to door as does the teacher. Nathan packs his things away slowly, as does Haley.

Haley: "Uh, Nathan. I know this is none of my business and you probably want me to keep my nose out, but are you okay?"

Nathan: "I said I was fine."

Haley: "I know – I meant, you looked a little frustrated working out the equations."

Nathan: "I don't get it, last year I started to do well in class and this year, I'm slipping but then again last year, I had you…uh helping me."

Haley: "Please, I was just an enforcer. There to kick your butt…You know Nathan, if you need a helping hand or a kick up the butt, I'm always happy to help."

Nathan smirks.

Nathan: "Thanks Haley, I might take you up on that offer…"

Nathan packs up his bag and smiles at Haley, nodding to her before he walks out of the classroom. Haley smiles, following.

Haley: "So how was the big date?"

Nathan stops and looks at her confused.

Nathan: "Uh can we talk about this?"

Haley: "Yeah, I think so. I mean we're friends right?"

Nathan: "Right. It was uh- eventful."

Haley: "Is this weird?"

Nathan: "A little bit."

Haley: "Should we not talk about it?"

Nathan: "That might be a good idea."

Haley: "Yeah!"

They both laugh and walk down the hallway, talking randomly about another subject.

**: Courtyard :**

Lucas, Kate and Peyton are sat at table in the courtyard.

Peyton: "It's nice having my dad around the house more, it's comforting although last night when I got in from the hospital it was a little over kill…I think he wanted to wait on me hand and foot."

Kate: "Aw that's nice, I basically got a lecture and the lectures from my grandpa aren't good."

Lucas: "I can imagine. I'm just saying, I wouldn't wanna be on the receiving end of it. I've seen him in one of his bad moods when the team isn't exactly playing up to scratch."

Brooke walks over to the table and sits down with her lunch.

Brooke: "Aloha friends."

Kate: "Aloha."

Brooke: "So what's today's topic of conversation."

Kate: "You."

Brooke: "Really? And why have I sparked a sudden interest? Not that I don't like being the topic of conversation, I'm just curious as to the nature."

Peyton: "Well thankfully, a new piece of gossip going around the school killed out the old topic of Kate and mine's unfortunate night."

Brooke: "Really, must have been something scandalous to take over that top story."

Kate: "Oh you know, number one basketball player…"

Lucas: "Hey!"

Kate: "Sorry Hun, good looking, top seeded basketball player dating the super hot cheerleading captain."

Brooke: "Hot! Really, well Kate I didn't know you swung that way…although I'm up for the experimentation if you are."

Brooke winks at Kate as Lucas smirks, Kate nudges him.

Peyton: "So spill, how was it?"

Brooke: "It was nice."

Peyton: "Nice? That's it?"

Kate: "What do you mean?"

Peyton: "Brooke's nice is practically a put down…like, when she says oh, those are nice shoes. She really means 20 years ago!"

Brooke: "Okay, so it was more than nice but I'm not gonna brag about the illegal things we did…"

Peyton opens her mouth, shocked and starts laughing. Nathan walks over and sits down at the table. Everyone looks at him and all the girls start laughing. Nathan looks at Lucas, who shrugs.

Nathan: "What?"

Kate: "Nothing…you bad boy, you!"

Nathan looks at Brooke, who smiles sweetly.

Brooke: "Okay, change of convo."

Peyton: "I don't think anything could top that story."

Brooke: "I can think of a couple, like I don't know… You and Peyton got drunk last night, without me!"

Peyton: "Don't forget we almost died."

Brooke: "Yeah, but you went to a bar…got tequila, without me. Now that hurts! And next top story, Kate and Lucas are back together?"

Lucas: "Yeah, she couldn't live without me."

Kate nudges him.

Brooke: "Spill it, I wanna know all the juiciness."

Peyton: "and we wanna know about the infamous braking the law, date."

Brooke and Nathan look at one another, smirking.

**: School Hallway :**

Jake walks down the hallway and bumps into Haley as she comes out of the tutoring center.

Jake: "I'm sorry."

Jake looks at sees its Haley. Haley smiles.

Haley: "Bet you say that to all the strangers you bump into."

Jake: "Yeah, what can I say? My parents raised me to have good manors. Have you seen Peyton around? I kinda need to talk to her, its really important."

Haley: "uh, no I haven't. Is everything okay?"

Jake: "Not really, I got a call from my attorney this morning. He said that Nikki's definately gonna file the papers for custody of Jenny"

Haley: "I can't believe Nikki's doing this to you."

Jake: "I know – she walked out of Jenny's life when she was born and now she expects to just walk back in."

Haley: "She can't do that? Can she? What did your attorney say?"

Jake: "That in most cases the mother of child wins custody and apparently this is probably one of those cases. I mean Nikki technically a working adult by the state law; she's living at home with her family who isn't counting every penny like mine. My parents know that if I give up Jenny, it'll destroy me so they think I should go to Florida again and live with my cousin permanently."

Haley: "That sounds sensible."

Jake: "Yeah but it would mean leaving Peyton behind, but if I don't go I could lose Jenny. Either way I lose someone I love."

Haley: "Well…maybe, just maybe you could play by Nikki's standards."

Jake: "What do ya mean?"

Haley: "Nikki isn't exactly squeaky clean, if you could find something out about her, that's incriminating then you'd have a chance of winning, the courts would much rather see Jenny in a caring and love environment than in the hands of someone who's abused the law."

Jake smiles.

Haley: "What?"

Jake: "Haley, you're a genius. Nikki does have a criminal record."

Haley: "And if you tell your attorney, then no doubt you can make her back away from this whole thing, if you arrange something like supervised visits with Jenny?"

Jake: "I don't know."

Haley: "Jake keeping Jenny is the main thing, right?"

Jake: "Yeah."

Haley: "Then what have you got to lose?"

Jake: "Thank you Haley."

Jake leans in and hugs Haley. Peyton and Kate walk up to Haley and Jake as they pull apart.

Haley: "Kate…Peyton. Hey"

Jake looks at Peyton, smiling.

Peyton: "Hey, what's going on?"

Jake: "Haley probably just saved my life."

Peyton: "Really?"

Haley: "He's exaggerating."

Jake: "No, she's just opened my eyes as to how can I keep Jenny."

Peyton: "That's great…Jake, can we talk?"

Jake: "Sure…"

Kate: "Hey Haley, I need your help with that thing…"

Haley: "Oh right the thing, yeah. We need to the thing. So bye."

Haley and Kate walk away from Jake and Peyton. Peyton raises an eyebrow.

Peyton: "Not to obvious are they?"

Jake: "I wouldn't take up drama if I were them."

Peyton smiles.

Jake: "So what did you wanna talk about?"

Peyton: "I don't know if we should here…."

Jake: "Peyton…"

Peyton: "Jake, you're the first guy I ever completely opened myself up to. You made me feel like I was loved for the first time in a long time…"

Jake: "You don't have to do this, I know what your gonna say."

Peyton: "I'm sorry Jake."

Jake: "Don't be."

Jake leans in and hugs Peyton, who's trying to stop herself from crying.

Peyton: "I do love you Jake…"

Jake: "I love you Peyton and I always will.."

**Peyton's Bedroom**

Peyton is sitting on her bed, drawing. It's a small sketch of herself waving goodbye to another sketch of herself. Brooke knocks on the door.

Brooke: "Knock knock."

Peyton: "Hey"

Brooke: "Can I come in?"

Peyton: "Since when do you need to ask?"

Brooke walks over and sits down on Peyton's bed next to her. Peyton puts her drawing on the floor.

Peyton: "What's up?"

Brooke: "I heard about you and Jake."

Peyton: "Ah."

Brooke: "Are you okay?"

Peyton: "Yeah – I just needed space, time to be on my own and be a teenager again."

Brooke: "I'll always be here Peyton, whatever you need."

Brooke leans in and hugs Peyton. Peyton smiles, feeling comforted. Peyton looks at Brooke and smirks.

Peyton: "Well what I need right now is to be cheered up, so tell me everything about the date."

Brooke smirks.

Brooke: "Well it all started when he took me to this over priced Italian restaurant that..."

Brooke continues to tell the story, as both she and Peyton lie down on Peyton's bed. Peyton smiles, listening to the details.

**Haley's House.**

There is a knock at the James's residence.

Haley: "I'll get it."

Haley walks down the stairs and opens the door, revealing Nathan.

Haley: "Hey, Nathan. What are you doing here?"

Nathan: "I was hoping I could have that helping hand, or the kick up the butt.."

Nathan pulls out a math book, Haley smirks letting him inside Later, Nathan is studying in Haley's room. She is sitting on her bed, looking through his work. Nathan looks up at her and smiles and then continues to work.

Haley: "Well you've basically got the equations down, you just need to practice a little. It's like a jump shot, at first you kinda suck but through practice you get better."

Nathan: "You've been practicing your jump shot?"

Haley smiles, bashfully.

Haley: "Yeah…kinda."

Nathan: "How's it coming?"

Haley: "You wanna see?"

Nathan nods.

Haley: "Well, get all your equations right and I might show you."

Nathan smirks, going back to work. Haley looks at him for a second, smiling and then continues to go through his work.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Nathan and Haley are down at the river court. Haley is showing Nathan her jump shot. Lucas and Kate, walk over to them.

Kate: "Hey what's going on?"

Haley: "Oh, I'm just showing Nathan my lame ass jump shot."

Kate looks at Nathan, a little annoyed.

Brooke and Nathan are making out on Brooke's bed.

Brooke: "So you and Haley, just friends?"

Nathan: "Just friends"

A basketball game is going on. Tree Hill against another team.

Mouth: "Lucas and Nathan Scott are on fire tonight…"

Brooke and Peyton are cheerleading; Brooke looks up and sees Haley sitting in the bleachers. A look of jealousy appears on her face.

Kate and Nathan are arguing outside of school.

Nathan: "One minute you're in love with him, the next your not and suddenly your back together with him…make your damn mind up!"

Kate: "Oh this coming from the 17 year old divorcee. Pray tell, who are you dating this week? The ex wife or the cheery cheerleader?"

Nathan: "My love life is none of your business."

Kate: "Your right, your life is none of my business. Next time you need a friend, don't call me."

Nathan: "Fine!"

Kate: "Fine!"

The two of them walk away from one another.


	21. Payback's Bitch

**River Court**

Night, yet the court is well lit up from the flood lights at both ends of the court. Haley is standing in the middle of the court. Nathan walks onto the court, bouncing an orange basketball.

Nathan: "Okay let's see what ya got!"

Nathan throws the ball to Haley, who catches it smiling.

Haley: "This is a one time performance, never to be repeated …never to be spoken about. Okay? And remember, I'm not exactly little miss sports star, I'm little miss brain box."

Nathan smirks.

Nathan: "Haley, my mouth is sealed."

Haley: "The only reason your getting to watch this horrific display of sportsman – excuse me, sports girl ship is because you managed to get your equations right."

Nathan: "and this is my prize, getting to watch you shoot a couple jump shots."

Nathan smiles.

Haley: "Your so loving this."

Nathan: "Yes I am, now shoot the ball."

Haley walks closer to the basketball net. She jumps and throws the ball at the net. She turns around and looks at Nathan, smirking licks her finger and then motions it to her butt making a sizzling noise.

They both laugh.

Nathan: "Okay, Haley James Sc- takes the lead with 1 point. Is she going to make a three pointer?"

Haley: "That wasn't a part of the deal, but I suppose since I'm on fire I can try it out."

Haley walks over to the three pointer base line and bounces the basketball. She extends her arms and shoots the ball, missing the net completely.

Nathan: "You're not extending your arm right."

Kate and Lucas walk towards the court from behind the two of them

Kate: "Is that Nathan and Haley?"

Lucas shrugs as they walk closer.

Nathan walks over to the basketball net picking up the ball. Walking back over to Haley, he stands behind her giving her the ball. As she motions to shoot, Nathan moves her in a different position and then takes a step back. Haley follows through with her arm, shoots the ball and goes in, out of lack.

Haley: "I guess I missed out on my true calling, I should have been a basketball player! Watch out Michael Jordan, Channing Faye."

Nathan laughs.

Haley: "What?"

Kate and Lucas, at this point have reached the two of them. Kate looks from Haley to Nathan, with a disapproving look on her face.

Kate: "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Haley: "Aw, I was just showing Nathan my lame ass jump shot."

Nathan: "Yeah lame ass would be right, Channing Faye!" Nathan jokes.

Haley: "What?"

Kate: "Channing Frye, Knicks central player."

Haley: "Oh! Well, I never said I was a basketball whiz."

Kate smiles.

Haley: "So what are you two doing down here?"

Nathan: "Planning a little one on one?"

Kate looks at Nathan, they share the same certain look of annoyance.

Kate: "Actually Luke was being the sweet, charming boyfriend and walking me home."

Kate smiles putting her arm around Lucas's waist.

Kate: "So bye!"

Lucas nods to Nathan and mouths bye to Haley, walking away with Kate. Haley and Nathan watch them walk away, and Nathan raises an eyebrow.

Nathan: "What the hell was that all about."

Haley: "I have no idea, but it's getting late. I should go – but thanks, it's been fun."

Nathan: "Yeah, it has."

They smile at one another. Haley turns and walks away, Nathan watching her go as he bounces the basketball.

**Brooke's Bedroom**

Brooke is sitting on her bed, flicking through the tv remote. She is in her pjs and her hair is in pig tails. Hearing a tap outside her window, she gets up and walks over. Opening the blinds, she sees Nathan in the tree that's right outside her window. She opens the window.

Brooke: "How's it hanging?" She says, jokingly.

Nathan smirks.

Brooke: "You seem to have mastered that tree very well…it took me til junior high to master it. Comes in handy though when your suppose to be grounded and you wanna go out…"

Nathan: "Your lucky, I had a drain pipe next to my window…easy to climb down, not so easy to climb up. So can I come in?"

Brooke: "If you promise to behave."

Nathan raises an eyebrow. Brooke smirks.

Brooke: "Kidding."

Nathan leans across and jumps through the window, landing on the floor beside Brooke's feet.

Brooke: "Very graceful."

He stands up and looks down on Brooke.

Brooke: "What?"

Nathan: "Nothing." Nathan say, smirking.

Brooke: "Oh I see – you see the pink pjs, the hair is in bunches and your thinking innocent school girl…"

Nathan: "Something like that."

Brooke smirks, pulling on Nathan's shirt. She pulls him over to the bed, where he falls on top of her. Her hair comes out of it's bunches, and goes in front of her face. He moves the strands from her face, gently. Brooke bites her bottom lip.

Brooke: "So, is this a booty call? Or did you have something to say?"

Nathan: "Uh."

Nathan sits up on the bed, Brooke follows.

Nathan: "I was at Haley's earlier, she was helping me with my equations and then we went to the river court and she showed me her jump shot, cause she's been practicing."

Brooke: "Oh okay. Why are you telling me this exactly?"

Nathan: "In the spirit of honesty? It's the start of our relationship and I didn't want you to freak out or anything when you heard I had seen Haley."

Brooke: "Hey as long as you and tutor girl are friends with no benefits, it's cool with me. Besides, I'm not the freaking out type of girl…I'm the paybacks a bitch girl!"

Nathan smiles leaning in and kissing her. Brooke pulls back.

Brooke: "You are just friends, right?"

Brooke facial expression screams insecurity, the same look she had when she looked at Peyton and Lucas interacting, while she and Lucas were dating.

Nathan: "Just friends…"

Brooke: "Okay."

Brooke smirks grabbing his shirt and pulls him back down on the bed again, kissing him.

**Kate's House**

Kate and Lucas are standing on the porch, making out. As they pull apart, Lucas smiles.

Lucas: "I've missed this."

Kate: "Me too…"

Kate leans up and kisses him again and the pulls back.

Kate: "I can't believe Nathan!"

Lucas looks down to the floor and then back up.

Kate: "I'm sorry, I know I keep going on about it. It's just, he's playing those two and he's doesn't see it, they don't see it!"

Lucas: "I'm not condoning what he's doing, but you gotta remember he was married to Haley!"

Kate: "Yeah and now he's not. Now he's with Brooke."

Lucas: "Yeah, but when you have such a deep connection with someone, it's hard if not impossible to cut all ties with them."

Kate: "Why are you defending him?"

Lucas: "I'm not! I just understand where he's coming from, is all!"

Kate turns around and opens the front door. Lucas raises his hands in the air, out of annoyance. Kate turns back around and faces him.

Kate: "Are you coming in?"

Lucas raises an eyebrow, looking down to the floor and then walks in. As Lucas looks up Coach Durham walks in from the living room and looks at the two of them. Lucas cheeks go a little pinkish, while Kate smiles bashfully.

Kate: "Hey, grandpa."

Whitey: "Evenin'. A little late for a social call?"

Lucas: "Yeah, I was just walking her home."

Whitey: "Uh huh."

Whitey turns around and smirks, walking back into the living room. Kate laughs, looking at Lucas.

Lucas: "What?"

Kate: "I was – just walking her home." She says, impersonating a little, shy styled voice.

Kate: "Your so cute!"

Lucas: "He's my coach, your grandfather not to mention scary."

Kate leans in closer and hugs Lucas, resting her chin on his chest as she looks up to him. Lucas leans down and kisses her forehead.

Lucas: "So that's why I'm going to be calling it a night."

Kate: "Night."

Kate leans up and kisses Lucas. Lucas breaths in deep after the kiss, then turns around and walks out of the door. Kate shuts the door, watching him leave. She turns around and walks into the living room looking at her grandfather.

Whitey: "Oh, Lucas left so soon?"

Kate: "Yeah and you knew he would!"

Kate smirks, walking into the living room. She sits down next to Whitey and looks at him.

Whitey: "Well he's got a game tomorrow, wanted to make sure he was tucked up in bed for a decent hour!"

Kate: "Uh huh!"

Kate smirks, leaning in and kisses Whitey on the cheek.

Kate: "Night grandpa!"

Kate gets up and walks out of the living room. Whitey watches her leave and then looks at the TV, laughing to himself.

**School Hallway.**

Lucas is standing at his locker, taking out a couple of books and putting them into his backpack. Haley walks up to him, looking like she barely got any sleep. Lucas smiles as Haley hits her head, purposely against the locker.

Lucas: "Late night?"

Haley: "Couldn't sleep…"

Lucas: "Any reason why?"

Haley: "Life?"

Lucas nods and starts to walk down the hallway with Haley.

Haley: "Am I crazy Luke? Am I crazy to think that there's something still there?"

Lucas puts his arm around her neck.

Lucas: "No, your not. We noticed some spark-age last night and as happy as I was about it, have to say Kate wasn't too thrilled."

Haley: "Why, does she not like me?"

Lucas laughs.

Lucas: "No, she likes you! It was more to do with the fact that Nathan's dating-"

Haley: "Brooke." Haley finishes his sentence. "I know, I know. Wait, what am I saying I know? I don't know, not anymore. I don't know anything and I have a pop quiz next class …and I don't know."

Haley fake cries and laughs at the same time. Nathan walks towards the two of them, a huge smile on his face.

Nathan: "Good morning."

Lucas: "Someone cheerful."

Nathan: "Yeah and why would that be? Because we're playing those Hicks, those Pickerington Hicks to be exact and this year things are different. They are on our turf, which automatically means we won't be walking home butt naked, or stealing cars…"

Lucas: "Or getting in a fight with each other."

Nathan: "True. You gonna be there?" Nathan says to Haley.

Haley: "Oh, I dunno."

Nathan: "You gotta, Lucas and Me wiping the floor with those Hicks."

Haley: "Uh, sure!"

Nathan: "Great, I look for you."

Nathan nods to the two of them and walks away. Haley looks at Lucas and smiles.

Lucas: "What?"

Haley: "He said that to me last year, I'll look for you…"

Lucas: "Hales, don't read too much into it."

Haley: "I'm not" She says, beaming with a smile. "Gotta go." Haley walks down the hallway, kind of skipping.

Lucas watches her leaves and sighs. Kate walks up behind him, putting her hands over his eyes.

Kate: "Trick or treat?"

Lucas: "Huh?"

Kate removes her hands from Lucas's eyes. He turns around to look at her, but she move behind him. As he turns around again, she jumps up and kisses him.

Lucas: "What was that for?"

Kate: "Trick or treat…I decided to give you a treat, besides the whole, Guess Who is overdone!"

Lucas: "Well, I liked the treat…"

He takes her hand as they walk down the hallway.

Lucas: "You know you might have been right about Nathan – Haley – Brooke triangle, someone's gonna get hurt."

Kate: "I'll talk to him later."

Lucas smiles stopping at Kate's locker.

Lucas: "So you coming to the game tonight?"

Kate: "As always? Why is the game special?"

Lucas: "uh, kinda. See last year…"

Lucas tells Kate about last year when they played the team and how about Nathan and him got thrown out of the game and had to walk home etc. Kate smirks.

Kate: "Can't have been all that bad, I mean two half naked Scott's. I wonder if the girls have polaroids."

Kate bites her teeth together and raises her eyebrows, joking.

**Gymnasium **

The basketball game is in progress. Tree Hill versus the Pickerington, the ravens against the hicks. So far the game is 12-10 to the ravens, with Nathan and Lucas playing center forward's. Jake in defense, keeps sharing eye contact with Peyton who's on the sidelines with Brooke, cheering. Lucas passes the ball to Nathan, who does a lay up and shoots the ball, going through the night.

Mouth is commentating on the game. Haley walks into the gymnasium and climbs into the bleachers, sitting down next to Mouth. She watches the game, Lucas looks up and sees Haley, nodding to her. Nathan does the same.

Mouth: "Ladies and Gentleman, we already have a killer game on our hands. Lucas and Nathan Scott, the Scott brothers are on fire tonight."

Nathan gets pushed by an opposing player, one of the guys who made him and Lucas walk around Naked.

Guy: "Don't I know you? That's right we kicked your asses last year, back for some more?"

He laughs. Nathan starts to walk up to him, in fight mode but Lucas holds him back.

Lucas: "Cool it. It's covered."

Brooke: "Yeah, those Hicks are getting their payback…"

Peyton looks from Jake to Brooke. Brooke looks at Peyton and Jake and smirks.

Brooke: "Regretting the decision to dump daddy?"

Peyton: "No…"

Peyton smirks, nudging Brooke with her hips.

Brooke: "Are those hips getting wider?" Brooke jokes.

Brooke looks over to Nathan, winking at him. He smirks. She then looks up into the bleachers and sees Haley sitting with Mouth. A look of jealous falls upon her face.

Mouth: "Half time and Ravens lead 34-28."

Lucas and Nathan walk over to the sidelines. Lucas looks up into the bleachers and sees Kate sitting on the Pickerington side. He nods to her, she nods back to him. Nathan looks at Lucas and then to Kate. Lucas smiles, Nathan looks at him curiously.

The game resumes and both sides equally work hard for their points. The game comes to an end with Ravens winning 76-64. The Raven Cheerleaders walk back onto the court and start to do another dance routine and cheer. Brooke stands in front, leading the cheer.

Cheerleaders: "We are the Ravens!"

Crowd: "We fly high."

Cheerleaders: "We're feeling fine."

Crowd: "We fly high."

Cheerleaders: "We dunked that ball"

Crowd: "On you!"

Cheerleaders: "Bang Bang, choo-choo train, you let us up, we'll do our thang. We know karate, we know kung-fu. Last time you messed with us, this time we messed with YOU!"

Brooke nods to Kate who is now standing behind the bleachers, holding onto a piece of rope. As the Pickerington crowd stands up from the bleachers, Kate lets go of the rope which tilts a bucket filled with water balloons. The water balloons falls and hits most of the Pickerington crowd. The raven's basketball team looks on and laughs, as do most of the people in the stands.

Coach Durham and the other players Coach walk onto the court, blowing a whistle before any fights start

Coach: "Everyone on the bus! Now!"

The opposing team coach walks away, angry as the Pickerington crowd and basketball player follow.

Coach Durham: "I wanna know who's responsible!"

As Kate walks onto the court, Whitey looks at her. Then Brooke steps forward with the rest of the cheerleaders and the basketball players.

Whitey: "You know where the buckets are!"

He turns around and walks out of the gymnasium laughing. Kate walks up to Brooke and high fives her. Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Mouth and Jake walk over to Peyton, Kate and Brooke.

Nathan: "Who came up with that?"

Brooke: "Yours truly."

Brooke smiles.

Kate: "I give you credit Brooke, your skilled."

Brooke: "Like I said, I'm payback's bitch!"

**Outside School. **

Kate is standing outside of the school, waiting. Nathan walks up to her and smiles.

Nathan: "Nice little stunt you pulled in there."

Kate: "It was all Brooke, well the cheer was. She wanted to use flour, and I knew if we used that then my grandpa would have probably killed us all."

Nathan smirks.

Kate: "Oh, Nate now that you're here …can we talk?"

Nathan: "Sure, about what?"

Kate: "I don't know last night? What the hell was going on? You can't keep leading them on…"

Nathan: "Your one to talk."

Kate: "What does that mean?"

Nathan: "One minute you're in love with Lucas, the next your not and suddenly your back together with him…make your damn mind up!"

Kate: "Oh this coming from the 17 year old divorcee. Pray tell, who are you dating this week? The ex wife or the cheery cheerleader?"

Nathan: "You know what, my love life is none of your business."

Kate: "Your right, sorry I cared. From now on your life is none of my business. So when this all blows up in your face, next time you need a friend, don't call me."

Nathan: "Fine!"

Kate: "Fine!"

They look at one another, both with stern faces on. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton walk up to the two of them. Lucas looks from Nathan to Kate.

Lucas: "Everything okay?"

Nathan: "Fine."

Kate: "Absolutely fine."

Peyton and Brooke look at one another, as Nathan and Kate stare at one another. Lucas puts his arm around Kate and they start to walk down the street with Peyton in tow. Kate turns back and looks at Brooke and Nathan.

Kate: "Hey Brooke.."

Brooke: "Yeah?"

Kate: "Good game."

Brooke smirks. Kate smiles and looks to Nathan, shaking her head as she continues to walk with Lucas and Peyton.

Brooke: "Whoa, what was with the hostility between you two?"

Nathan: "Her problem, not mine."

Nathan smiles as he puts his arm around Brooke and they walk away from school.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

The gang are sat in the cafeteria. Nathan and Kate are sat opposite one another.

Nathan: "The party sounds killer."

Brooke: "A party that has a movie theme is killer. Trying to think of what character I could be?"

Haley: "I was thinking I was gonna go as the killer from scream."

Nathan: "I knew you'd say that! Scaredy cat!"

Peyton: "What?"

Nathan: "Haley's afraid of the Scream costume, so she bought one last Halloween as a way to keep her unscarred, yet every time she would look at in the closet she would freak out."

Nathan and Haley both laugh. Peyton raises an eyebrow.

Brooke: "Really? I was thinking more glam queen than scream. Possibly catwoman, I already have the whip."

Brooke smirks. Haley and Brooke share a look that says 'bring it on.' Kate looks at Nathan, raising an eyebrow as if to say, told ya so.

Lucas and Kate are sat in his bedroom.

Lucas: "Any idea what you are gonna dress up as tonight?"

Kate: "I don't feel like going…I was thinking of staying in and watching a scary movie."

Lucas: "Want some company?"

Kate: "Always."

Peyton is sitting in her bedroom, drawing. Brooke walks into the bedroom and sits down.

Brooke: "Looks like I've got competition in the form of tutor girl"

Peyton: "You mean because of that whole thing at lunch?"

Brooke: "Its more than that, the game last night…she was there."

Peyton: "She's Lucas's best friend, she's a peppy person."

Brooke: "Well peppy, is going down!"


	22. Zorro and his leading ladies?

**School Hallway**

Brooke and Peyton walk into the school hallway.

Peyton: "So Bevin asked me to be DJ!"

Brooke: "Of course, Peyton Sawyer is little Miss Music, although tonight you could play a lil less unknown Rockies and a lil more Beyonce."

Peyton: "So in other words, ditch the rock for the pop."

Brooke: "I'm thinking of you here, teenage hormones running wild… you want make out music …not slit my wrists music."

Peyton body bumps her. Brooke laughs, hitting her playfully. Brooke stops looking down the hallway. Peyton looks at Brooke.

Peyton: "What?"

Peyton looks down the hallway at Nathan, who is standing at his locker talking to Haley.

Brooke: "Is it me, or is Tutor girl suddenly becoming the new Paris Hilton of the world. She's everywhere I turn and I don't like it."

Peyton looks at Brooke, raising an eyebrow. Brooke walks down the hallway, smirking. She stops reaching Haley and Nathan. Peyton follows. Brooke takes Nathan's arm and leans up kissing him, although it's a little more than a good morning kiss on the lips. Peyton looks at Haley and shrugs. As they pull apart, Brooke turns and looks at Haley and Peyton.

Brooke: "Sorry, teenage hormones."

Haley looks a little dejected. Peyton takes Haley's arm.

Peyton: "Haley, I need your help with the music selection for tonight!"

Haley smiles at Nathan as she leaves with Peyton. Brooke watches them leave and then turns to Nathan, raising an eyebrow. He looks down at her, confused.

Nathan: "What?"

Brooke: "You and Tutor girl seem friendly."

Nathan: "Is that what that was about?"

Brooke: "Ego much? I think you've forgotten that I am a very – very- sexual."

Brooke leans in and kisses Nathan and then pulls back.

Brooke: "Person…"

Nathan takes a breath.

Nathan: "I did forgot, maybe I should have a refresher course."

Nathan smirks leaning down and kissing Brooke. The bell rings and Brooke pulls back.

Brooke: "Well that refresher course will just have to wait."

Brooke smirks turning around and walking away. Nathan watches and then shuts his locker. He walks in the opposite direction, around the corner and almost bumping Kate. Kate drops her books, she bends down to pick them up. Nathan bends down, trying to help her.

Kate: "Thanks, but I've got it."

Nathan: "Just trying to help."

Kate: "Well I didn't ask."

Nathan: "Are you still on that trip?"

They both stand up, Kate looks up at him.

Kate: "What trip?"

Nathan: "You know, the one with you being a bitch."

Kate: "I don't know, are you still on your I'm-a-man-whore trip?"

They share the same look of annoyance.

Kate: "Then yeah, I guess I'm this week's bitch."

Kate pushes past Nathan and walks down the corridor. Nathan shrugs and walks off.

**Biology Class**

Kate is sitting at her lab table, drawing. Brooke walks over and sits in the empty seat. She looks around.

Brooke: "No broody today?"

Kate looks up and smirks.

Kate: "He'll be in for second period…"

Brooke: "Okay…so I was just wondering if your coming to the Party tonight?"

Kate: "I don't know – I'm not sure if I'm in party mode."

Brooke opens her mouth shocked. She covers her ears.

Brooke: "Those words are damaging to my ears!"

They both smirk. Brooke takes her hand down from her ears and looks around and then leans in.

Brooke: "I don't suppose your non party mood has something to do with the non existent relationship you and Nathan have these days."

Kate shrugs.

Brooke: "I know why you're mad at him…"

Kate looks at Brooke, curiously.

Brooke: "I may play dumb, but really I'm a smart girl…just don't tell anyone or you'll ruin my reputation."

Brooke laughs and then looks over to Haley, who is at the front of the class and then back to Kate.

Brooke: "He's not doing it on purpose…there is history between them, there's no denying that…but there's chemistry between him and me. Tutor girl may look like the innocent school girl but that doesn't fool me…"

Kate: "So in other words, alls fair in love and war."

Brooke: "Exactly, she can play her 'we used to be married' card and any other card she wants because at the end of the day, I'm the best card shark in town."

Kate smirks.

Kate: "Nice analogy."

Brooke: "Thanks, I wanted you …not to worry so much, worrying gives you wrinkles."

Brooke winks at stands up, walking back over to her desk. Kate watches and then turns to Haley.

**School Cafeteria**

The gang are gathered around one of the dinner tables. Nathan and Kate are sat opposite one another. Bevin and Brooke stand in the middle of the cafeteria, talking to random people. Brooke walks over and sits down next to Nathan.

Brooke: "Okay, I have some good news and some great news. Peyton, you don't have to be the DJ anymore, so your free to get your groove on because Bevin has hired the Rock n Roll soldiers to perform."

Peyton: "No way!"

Brooke: "Yes, way…so the music will be live and awesome."

Peyton: "Who knew Bevin had taste in music?"

Brooke: "I know an actual themed party with live music!"

Nathan: "The party sounds killer."

Brooke: "A party that has a movie theme is killer. Trying to think of what character I could be?"

Haley: "I was thinking I was gonna go as the killer from scream."

Nathan: "I knew you'd say that! Scaredy cat!"

Haley looks over to Nathan.

Haley: "Shut up, you did not!"

Nathan: "I did too!"

Haley smiles.

Peyton: "What?"

Nathan: "Haley's afraid of the Scream costume, so she bought one last Halloween as a way to keep her unscarred, yet every time she would look at in the closet she would freak out."

Nathan and Haley both laugh. Peyton raises an eyebrow and looks over to Brooke, who looks less than pleased.

Brooke: "Really? The scream mask is 90's, a little clichéd…I was thinking more glam queen than scream. Possibly Catwoman, I already have the whip!"

Brooke smirks. Haley and Brooke share a look that says 'bring it on.' Kate looks at Nathan, raising an eyebrow as if to say, told ya so.

Peyton: "What about you Nathan?"

Nathan: "I don't have a costume yet, I'll probably just throw on a tux and go as Bond."

Kate scoffs.

Kate: "That'd be about right."

Nathan: "If you've got something to say, just say it."

Kate: "I think you going as Bond, says it all."

Nathan: "I'm trying to think of a movie character that you could go as…it's just my mind is blank trying to think of a bitch like you."

Kate: "Wow – Nathan Scott trying to think but drawing a blank…what a shocker!"

Lucas: "Okay…enough."

Nathan: "She started it."

Kate: "She started it, what are you a baby?"

Lucas: "Stop it…"

Nathan stands up from the table and walks away, Kate does the same. Peyton looks around.

Peyton: "Well…that went well."

**Peyton's Bedroom**

Peyton is sitting in her bedroom, drawing. Brooke walks in and sits down sighing. Peyton continues to draw, Brooke sighs again. Peyton smirks, putting her sketch pad down on the bed, looking at Brooke.

Brooke: "Looks like I've got competition in the form of a tutor girl"

Peyton: "You mean because of that whole thing at lunch?"

Brooke: "It's more than that, the game last night…she was there."

Peyton: "She's Lucas's best friend, she's a peppy person."

Brooke: "Well peppy, is going down!"

Peyton: "Brooke – haven't you had enough of the Love triangle drama?"

Brooke: "Yes."

Peyton: "Then why do this?"

Brooke: "Because – I like Nathan, a lot. He's the first guy I've really liked since the tragedy that was Lucas…"

Peyton: "Haley will always be a factor, she and Nathan have a past."

Brooke: "Yeah a past, that doesn't mean a future. Kate was right…Nathan needs to decide once and for all…and if he chooses Tutor Girl, then fair dues. I will back away, but if he chooses me…then she needs to back off."

Peyton: "Brooke-"

Brooke: "No, I'm sick and tired of it Peyton. I've been someone's second choice, I was Lucas's second choice to you…I don't want to be Nathan's second choice. I want to be his first!"

Peyton leans in and hugs Brooke. Brooke pulls away and stands up walking over to the mirror.

Brooke: "Which is why, my weapon against the brain box is going to be something even brains can't compete with – a skin tight cat suit with a heaving cleavage."

Brooke turns and faces Peyton, smirking. Peyton shakes her head and laughs.

**Streets**

Lucas and Haley are walking down the street.

Haley: "I mean really – skin tight cat suit, that is such a Brooke thing to do. I mean she got her claws into you by being half naked in the back of your car."

Lucas: "Okay – that wasn't why I was attracted to Brooke."

Haley turns and looks at him raising an eyebrow.

Haley: "Oh please! As soon as you saw her in her, what was it, leopard skin bra? You were hooked, lined and sunk my friend."

Haley says, imitating fishing with her hands. Lucas nudges her. Haley laughs.

Haley: "I just – I still believe that Nathan and I are meant to be…and if Brooke wants to try and get in the way, then that's her prerogative. I can play that game too"

Lucas: "What game?"

Haley: "Seductress."

Lucas covers his eyes in horror.

Haley: "What? You don't think I can be seductive?"

Lucas: "I'm trying not to!"

Haley nudges him again. Lucas takes his hands away from his eyes and puts an arm around Haley's neck, continuing to walk down the street.

Lucas: "Just be yourself Haley, that's what Nathan fell in love with in the first place."

Haley: "That was pre super hot cheerleader. No, I need to make my presence known. I got to go and find a costume…I'll see you later."

Haley continues to walk down the street, Lucas watches her with a worried look on his face. He turns and looks down the street, seeing Kate walk out of the café. He runs and catches up with her.

Lucas: "Hey."

Kate stops, turns and looks at him. She looks tired.

Lucas: "You okay? I didn't see you around much this afternoon?"

Kate: "I ran some errands for my grandfather, but I'm fine…a little tired, but nothing a night in won't cure."

Lucas: "So you're not going to the party tonight?"

Kate: "No, I think I'm gonna give it a miss…but you go, have fun…dress up!"

Lucas: "It won't be any fun if your not there…how about we chill at home with dvd?"

Kate: "You're a great boyfriend, you know that!"

Kate says with a half hearted smile on her face. Lucas takes a step forward and hugs her and kisses her forehead. They continue to walk down the street. Lucas stops and goes into the convenience store while Kate walks into DVD rentals.

Kate browses through the DVD's and stops seeing her grandfather doing the same. She walks over.

Kate: "Aw, I didn't know you were a Notebook fan gramps."

Whitey turns around and smiles at Kate.

Whitey: "James Garner fantastic actor."

Kate: "See, I was thinking more on the lines of Ryan Gosling."

Whitey looks at her confused, Kate smiles.

Whitey: "So, isn't there some big party you kids are off to tonight?"

This time Kate looks at him confused and Whitey smiles.

Kate: "Who knew you were Mr. Know it?"

Whitey: "So I take it your not going tonight?"

Kate: "Nope…Lucas and I are having a night in, just chilling out."

Whitey: "Hmm."

Kate: "What?"

Whitey: "Hmm, that's funny because the granddaughter I know would have been the first one on the dance floor, giving it a little boogie."

Whitey says and wiggling his hips. Kate bursts out laughing as Lucas walks up behind her, putting his arm around her neck. He raises an eyebrow looking at Whitey. Whitey stops and coughs.

Whitey: "Damn pins and needles."

Lucas: "Right, Coach."

Kate turns and looks at Lucas.

Kate: "Hey…I've changed my mind, let's go to the party. I wanna boogy on the dance floor."

Lucas: "Uh, okay?"

Kate winks at her grandfather

**Party**

The band is playing with people gathered around the stage. Everyone is dressed up. Haley dressed as Princess Leia, with her hair in two sided buns. She's wearing the gold bikini with a matching pink sarong. She walks over to Nathan, who is dressed up in a black clock and mask with a black hat.

Nathan: "Haley?"

Haley shakes her head no. Nathan smirks.

Nathan: "Oh, I'm sorry…Princess Leia. What happened to being the serial killer from Scream?"

Haley: "I don't know – I guess Brooke was right, it's more about glam than scream queen. Besides, I wanted to do something different."

Nathan: "Well the something different definitely agrees with you but then again, you'd have looked cute as the scream queen as well."

Haley and Nathan share a smile. Haley pauses, looks around and then back to Nathan.

Haley: "So Zorro is it?"

Nathan nods and takes a step back to let Haley appreciate the view.

Haley: "Well, Zorro where's your seniorita?"

Nathan: "She said she'd be a little late, you know Brooke she likes to make an entrance."

Haley smirks muttering to herself, she notices Kate and Lucas walk into the party. Lucas is dressed as a pirate with a patch covering one of his eyes and Kate is dressed in low riding black leather pants and a matching black halter with a long blonde wig. The two of them walk over to Nathan and Haley.

Lucas: "Arrgh."

Haley: "Pirate…although have to say not pulling off the Johnny Depp, Captain Jack Sparrow look…more old school pirate…and Kate, whoa your like leather vixen."

Kate: "Well I did wanna go as Supergirl with Lucas as my superman, but he didn't really like the idea of spandex…so I figured, go as Nancy from Sin City."

Haley: "Well you have the body for it."

Haley says smiling, Kate smiles appreciating Haley's comment.

Kate: "And look at you…Princess Leia and the gold bikini. Classic, you look good."

Haley: "Thanks – well, Pirate with no name I think we should dance."

Lucas nods and they walk away leaving Nathan and Kate with one another.

Nathan: "You look good."

Kate: "Thanks – so do you."

They share a half smile.

Nathan: "I'm sorry."

Kate: "No, I shouldn't have butted in…"

Nathan: "Probably…but isn't that what best friends are for? To try and stop each other from making huge mistakes?"

Kate: "Yeah …I'm just sorry I couldn't stop you from making the mistake of putting eyeliner on."

Kate laughs looking up at him. Nathan smirks and shakes his head. He looks over to the door and sees Brooke and Peyton walk in. Peyton is dressed in 70's clothes with her hair flicked out, while Brooke is dressed in an corset styled dress Spanish dress with a busting cleavage. Her long brown hair is down and slightly curled. They walk over to Nathan and Kate.

Nathan: "Wow."

Brooke: "Well Zorro, I thought you deserved an Elena…besides Catherine Zeta Jones was totally hot in that movie."

Peyton: "Yeah…besides she ripped her Catwoman suit!"

Brooke hits Peyton on the arm.

Brooke: "Hey it's what happens when you have boobs, although you wouldn't know much about it."

Peyton laughs hitting Brooke back. Nathan smirks

Nathan: "Well you both look beautiful."

Kate: "Seriously – I didn't know you had boobs like that!"

Kate says jokingly. Brooke smirks and shrugs her shoulders. Lucas and Haley walk back over to the group. Brooke and Haley look at one another, both a little shocked.

Brooke: "Lucas the pirate and…Haley, what happened to scream queen?"

Haley: "I couldn't find the mask."

Brooke: "Well, it suits you, the princess Leia outfit…a total horn fest for guys."

Peyton: "What?"

Brooke: "Yeah, Princess Leia and the gold bikini is apparently like every guys fantasy."

Peyton: "Since when?"

Brooke: "Since forever."

Haley: "Oh – I – I."

Brooke: "Don't look so bashful tutor girl, if you've got it, flaunt it."

Haley blushes.

Brooke: "Come on Zorro, I think you should show me some of that Spanish passion."

Brooke grabs a hold Nathan's cape and drags him onto the dance floor. Haley's smile slightly fades. Lucas takes her hand and leads her onto the dance floor. Peyton and Kate look at one another.

Peyton: "Before you ask – I don't wanna dance"

Peyton says laughing. Kate smirks.

Kate: "Damn – and here was me thinking I was gonna score!"

They both laugh and look out onto the dance floor. Peyton crosses her arms and watches Brooke and Nathan and then looks at Haley.

Peyton: "They're not dealing with the issues and sooner or later an eruption is gonna happen and none of them are gonna get out of it without getting hurt."

Kate turns and looks at Peyton, nodding and then turns back looking at them on the dance floor.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Lucas and Kate are walking down the hallway together, hand in hand.

Lucas: "So you wanna catch a movie later tonight? Meet up after practise?"

Kate: "Sounds like plan, Jan!"

Haley walks over to her locker and opens it, a letter drops out and she picks it up reading it.

The basketball team are practising in the gymnasium, while the cheerleaders are practising their cheers. Haley walks into the gym and over to Brooke holding up the piece of paper.

Haley: "YWas this your idea?"

Brooke: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Haley: "Please, I'm not the stupid one here Brooke…that's your department."

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks over to them

Peyton: "Haley!"

Brooke: "No, Peyton…if tutor girl has something to say, let her say it."


	23. False Accusations

**School Hallway**

Brooke and Nathan walk down the school hallway arm in arm. Peyton walks up from behind and walks along side them

Peyton: "Hey."

Brooke turns and smiles at Peyton.

Brooke: "Hey girlie, so did you score last night?"

Peyton scoffs. "Yeah right! She says sarcastically. "You two disappeared a lil early last night."

Brooke: "Yeah well, Zorro couldn't keep his hands off me."

Brooke nudges Nathan who turns and looks at her, a little embarrassed.

Nathan: "I guess that's my cue to leave."

Nathan leans down and kisses Brooke on the lips before turning and walking down the hallway. Brooke tilts her head, watching him leave.

Brooke: "I never get tired of watching that!" She says, with a smirk on her face.

Peyton: "Happy couple?"

Brooke: "After last night, how could I not be."

Brooke body bumps Peyton with her hips and begins to laugh but stops seeing Haley further down the Haley, talking to Nathan.

Brooke: "My god, she doesn't know when to quit."

Bevin and a few other cheerleaders walk up behind Peyton and Brooke.

Bevin: "Who doesn't know when to quit."

Brooke: "Tutor girl." Brooke sighs and turns her attentions back to the cheerleaders. "Okay so we all had fun last night, but now we're back in reality. We have a cheerleading competition in the not so distant future, and we're slacking. So get motivated and drag your asses to practise this afternoon."

Brooke turns and walks away. Peyton watches her for a moment, before following with the rest of the cheerleaders. Bevin stops and looks down the hallway at Haley and Nathan, shrugging.

Haley: "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that."

Haley takes a step closer to Nathan and hits his arm playfully.

Nathan: "What? You looked hot!"

Haley: "Those were not the words you used a second ago…oh my gosh, I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth."

Nathan smirks and begins to walk down the hallway. Haley catches up with him.

Haley: "So, I was just wondering if you need any more tutoring? I mean, I'm free tonight if you need a little one on one session?"

Nathan thinks about it and nods.

Nathan: "Yeah, that'd be great."

Haley smiles.

Haley: "Great. Well, your place at 7?"

Nathan: "Yep."

Nathan and Haley come to a crossroads in the hallway. Nathan goes one way, while a smirking Haley goes down the other.

Lucas and Kate walk into the hallway, hand in hand. As they reach Kate's locker, she pulls out of his grip and opens her locker.

Kate: "You think we're ever gonna make it to school on time?"

Lucas: "It could happen."

Kate turns around and looks at him, unbelieving. She opens her bag and puts a book in from her locker and then shuts her locker. Kate takes a step closer to him and takes his hand again, and they continue to walk down the hallway.

Kate: "You know we'd probably get to school on time if we came separate. I mean it takes me half an hour to get out the door and it takes you half an hour to start up the car." She jokes. "Besides, we do this whole detour thing…we go to my locker and then we go to yours when we could go to our own lockers and meet up and a fixed point in the school."

Lucas: "See, that would make sense."

Kate: "Yeah, too bad we're not that smart to do it though!"

Lucas smirks and stops outside of the classroom.

Lucas: "So you wanna catch a movie later tonight? Meet up after practise?"

Kate: "Sounds like a plan, Jan!"

Lucas raises an eyebrow, confused.

Kate: "The Brady Bunch…Jan, middle child. Not ringing a bell, okay then…I'm gonna head off to my History class with the smart people."

Lucas smirks: "Insults…get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Kate: "Like every morning, bye"

Kate takes a step forward and leans up and kisses him before turning around and walking down the hallway. Lucas watches her a few seconds before walking into the classroom.

**History Class**

Kate walks into the history class and sees that most of the students aren't sitting at their desks, but just casually chatting. As she walks further into the classroom, she looks at the board and reads it. 'Assign yourself partners, pick a topic and be ready to discuss it for next week's class.' Kate walks over to Nathan and taps him on the shoulder. Nathan turns and looks at her.

Nathan: "Hey."

Kate: "Hey…so what's with the cryptic board message?"

Nathan: "Mr Jones, is M-I-A…"

Kate: "Right, so really there's no class?"

Nathan: "That's an excellent way to look at it." He says with a huge grin on his face.

Kate: "So we have to pick a partner and work on a topic…"

Nathan: "Yeah."

Kate: "So, how about it?"

Nathan: "How about what?"

Kate: "Don't play dumb, it's unbecoming. Are we partners?"

Nathan: "Yeah, I already wrote our names down on the sheet of paper that's making the rounds."

Kate: "You did huh?" Kate says with a smirk on her face.

Nathan: "Yeah, I figured we're BF's again and well, I need an A."

Kate leans in and hits him on the shoulder she takes a hold of his hand and leads him out of the classroom.

Nathan: "Wait…where are we going?"

Kate: "Library, we have work to do."

Nathan sighs: "Oh, but I thought you'd be the worker and I'd be the watcher."

Kate laughs and still pulls on him, Nathan follows. Nathan runs a couple of steps to catch up with Kate as they walk side by side down the empty hallway. Kate turns and looks at him.

Kate: "So we're good?"

Nathan: "We're good."

Kate: "Great, cause I've been dying to tell you something…"

Nathan leans in slightly closer.

Kate: "Your jump shot…is starting to suck!"

Nathan pulls back and looks at her, and laughs.

Nathan: "Hitting below the belt."

Kate: "Ah, but you're not wearing a belt!" Kate says sarcastically

Nathan: "Okay, since we're being honest…I need to tell you something."

Kate: "Let me guess, my three pointers are like Michael Jordan's? Pefect!"

Nathan: "I'm being serious…"

Kate: "So was I!"

Kate says with a smirk, as Nathan looks down at the floor.

Nathan: "I've screwed up, Kate. Screwed up, big time."

Kate: "This wouldn't have anything to do with the two brunettes fighting over your affections, would it?"

Nathan shrugs: "I just – I don't know. I love being with Brooke, she's funny and beautiful and she takes what she wants, but I'm still in love with Haley. I don't know what to do…"

Kate: "Just roll with it…that's me being a guy, roll with the flow." She says in a deepened voice.

Nathan smirks: "Roll with the flow?" He laughs and continues to walk down the hallway.

Kate: "Hey don't laugh, I'm convincing as a boy…what'd up yo?" She says in her normal voice as she runs to catch up with Nathan, jumping on his back.

**Lunch**

Brooke and Peyton are sat at a table, as Lucas walks over and joins them.

Lucas: "Hey."

Peyton: "Well if it isn't captain Jack Sparrow."

Brooke laughs. Lucas looks at her and tilts his head.

Brooke: "I'm sorry…Captain Jack Sparrow, you are not."

Lucas: "So says the wife of Zorro…where is Nathan?"

Brooke: "He's with your Sin City chick…they're doing a project or something, I really wasn't paying attention."

Lucas nods.

Peyton: "Do you ever?"

Brooke looks at Peyton and sticks out her tongue.

Brooke: "Okay, well it's been…enlightening really, but I have to go and get the music ready for practise this afternoon. Peyton try not to be too witty while I'm gone and Lucas…" She says, smirking. "Try not to wear a pirate outfit again."

Brooke laughs and walks away from the table carrying her bag. Lucas turns and looks at Peyton and shrugs.

Lucas: "So…how are you?"

Peyton: "I'm good…you?"

Lucas: "Good."

Peyton: "This is weird, isn't it…I mean we haven't really spoke in a while and here we are making small talk."

Lucas: "Peyt I'm so-"

Peyton: "No, I'm not saying it's a bad thing…I'm just saying it's weird. So how about that love triangle between Haley, Nathan and Brooke, huh?" Peyton says jokingly.

Lucas: "Well, that's not small talk."

Peyton: "No but it's important…Haley's your best friend and Brooke's mine…I'm just, I'm scared Lucas."

Lucas: "Haley's …she's fine." Lucas says in an unconvincing tone. "What about Brooke?"

Peyton: "She's fine." Peyton says, also in an unconvincing tone.

Haley walks over to them and sits down, putting her bag onto the table.

Haley: "Hey guys."

Peyton: "Hey Hales."

Haley looks at the two of them while taking out a bottle of water from her bag.

Haley: "So what are we talking about?"

Peyton and Lucas look from one another and then to Haley.

Peyton: "The weather."

Lucas raises an eyebrow.

Lucas: "Right?"

Haley looks from Lucas to Peyton curiously.

Haley: "You're talking about the weather?"

Peyton: "It's small talk…"

Haley: "Obviously."

Peyton: "So." Peyton pauses and the smirks "Loved the gold bikini last night."

Haley: "Oh, don't" Haley shakes her head embarrassed. "I've had so many guys walk up to me today, using lines like… wanna see my lightsabre? Or, I can take you to a galaxy far, far away…"

Peyton and Lucas both laugh.

Haley: "It's not funny, every time I see a guy looking at me, I'm wondering if he's picturing me in the gold bikini."

Peyton: "Aw, Haley. You don't need to wonder, because he probably is!"

Haley: "Thanks!" Haley laughs and covers her face with her hands. "What was I thinking?"

Lucas and Peyton look at another as Haley pulls her hands away from her face and sighs.

**End Of The School Day**

Haley walks out of the tutoring center and bumps into someone, knocking her books to the floor. She bends down and starts to pick them up.

Haley: "Great."

Kate bends down and starts to pick up the books with her.

Kate: "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Haley looks up and sees Kate and smiles.

Haley: "No, it's my fault…just my luck after the day I've had"

Kate gives Haley the rest of her books as they two of them stand up.

Kate: "…and what kind of day is that? Tell me, I'm Oprah."

Haley half smiles: "Jokes about the Princess Leia outfit."

Kate: "Ah I see, wait, no I don't. You looked amazing last night, Haley. You were like every guy's fantasy."

Haley: "Exactly…I've been getting loads of corny, chat up lines today. Rodger Meekson, the guy I was just tutoring asked me if he was Jabba the Hut, would I do a kinky dance for him."

Kate laughs: "Ew!"

Haley: "Exactly, I'll just be happy when this day is over."

Kate: "I wouldn't worry about it, tomorrow there will be a new story hitting rounds. You'll be yesterdays news. Anyways, I gotta go. See ya later."

Haley nods and starts to walk down the hallway to her locker. She puts her books down on the floor and opens her locker, a letter drops out and she bends down, picks it up and reads it. As she stands up again, she slams her locker door shut and leaves her books on the floor as she walks down the hallway, pissed off.

In the gymnasium, the basketball team and cheerleaders are each practising. Nathan and Lucas among the basketball players, each do a lay up. While Brooke stands in front of the cheerleaders and watches as they form a pyramid.

Brooke: "Okay, that's great…Bevin, bend your knees a little more."

Brooke looks at the pyramid and nods.

Brooke: "Great, excellent job guys. Dismount and take a five minute break."

The cheerleaders individually dismount and walk over to the refreshment table. Peyton walks over to Brooke.

Peyton: "So, Hitler are you happy?"

Brooke turns and looks at Peyton and half smirks.

Brooke: "If demanding perfection is being a Hitler, then yes." She says

Haley walks into the gym and over to Brooke and Peyton. She holds up the piece of paper and yells in Brooke's face

Haley: "Was this your idea?"

Brooke looks from Peyton to Haley and shrugs

Brooke: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Haley: "Please, I'm not the stupid one here Brooke…that's your department."

The basketball players stop practising, Whitey and the cheerleaders turn and look at Brooke, Haley and Peyton.

Peyton: "Haley! "

Brooke raises her hand and looks at Peyton and then turns back to Haley.

Brooke: "No, Peyton…if tutor girl has something to say, let her say it."

Nathan and Lucas walk over to three of them.

Nathan: "Hey…What's going on?"

Haley turns and looks at Nathan.

Haley: "Your girlfriend sending me a pathetic, hateful letter is what's going on."

Haley holds up the piece of paper and turns and looks back at Brooke. Nathan takes the piece of paper from Haley and reads some of it and then looks at Brooke.

Nathan: "Did you write this?"

Haley: "Of course she wrote it!"

Brooke looks from Haley to Nathan, with tears forming in her eyes.

Brooke: "Yeah well I can't believe you even have to ask me that!"

Brooke takes the piece of paper from Nathan grip and starts to read it aloud.

Brooke: "Why do you follow him around like a love lost puppy dog? It's really pathetic…" She pauses and then continues. "You walk around like you're so much better than everyone else…do everyone a favour and just leave him alone, because he doesn't want you…he never wanted you…blah blah blah."

Haley: "Are you denying you wrote it."

Brooke throws the piece of paper at Haley. Peyton looks from Brooke and then to Haley.

Peyton: "Brooke wouldn't do that…"

Brooke turns and looks at Peyton and half smiles, while the tears form in her eyes. She then turns and looks at Haley and Nathan and takes a step closer to Nathan.

Brooke: "At least someone really knows me…"Brooke turns to Haley: "Besides, I know to spell pathetic."

Bevin steps forward and sighs: "I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke turns and looks at Bevin and nods, understanding. She turns back around. Peyton looks at Bevin.

Peyton: "You wrote it Bevin?"

Bevin: "I thought I was helping…I didn't mean for…"

Brooke: "Don't apologise Bevin" Brooke looks at Haley with a stern face. "Most of it was right, are you happy now Haley? Go happy High School families…I don't care."

Haley looks from Bevin to Brooke and her face turns from anger to sadness: "Brooke…I'm so-"

Brooke: "Say it to someone pathetic enough who will believe you…and he's standing right next to you." Brooke pushes past Nathan and walks out of the gymnasium. Peyton goes to follow but stops watching as Lucas runs after Brooke.

Haley turns and looks at Nathan.

Haley: "I'm sorry Nathan."

Nathan nods and looks down to the floor.

Lucas catches up with Brooke outside of the gymnasium, and steps in front of her. Brooke just stares at the floor.

Brooke: "Move."

Lucas: "Brooke…"

Brooke looks up at Lucas, crying.

Lucas: "I know you didn't write it…because even on your worst day, you couldn't be vindictive enough to write that."

Brooke: "Lucas – it just hurts."

Brooke takes a step closer to Lucas and hugs him. Lucas puts his arms around Brooke and hugs her as she cries on him.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Lucas and Kate are in his room, lying on the bed watching a movie.

Kate: "I can't believe Nathan thought Brooke wrote the letter."

Lucas: "I know – Brooke can be a bitch with the best of them, but not enough to hurt Haley like that."

Kate: "Of all the ways I thought that screwed up love triangle might end, I didn't think that would be one of them."

Haley is walking home with Peyton.

Haley: "I'm sorry Peyton."

Peyton: "You were upset."

Haley: "That was no excuse…I didn't mean to just…"

Peyton: "Haley, you're telling the wrong girl."

Nathan is sat on Brooke's porch waiting for her to come home…Haley walks up to him.

Haley: "Hey…what are you doing?"

Nathan: "Being a pathetic loser."

Haley: "Room for one more?"

Later…

Nathan and Haley are talking on Brooke's porch, and suddenly a basketball comes out of no where and hits Nathan on the head. Nathan turns and looks at Brooke, who is drunk.

Brooke: "Oops."

Nathan: "Brooke…"

Brooke: "Go home and play the married couple, don't do it on my porch."


	24. Tears Will Fade

**Streets**

Lucas and Brooke are walking down the street they stop outside of Brooke's house.

Brooke: "Thanks for walking me home, Lucas."

Lucas: "That's what friends are for right? So you sure your gonna be okay?"

Brooke: "Please this thing was barely acknowledged on my radar."

Lucas: "Right." Lucas says disbelievingly.

Brooke: "Honestly, I'm fine. So again thank you for walking me home and treating me to an ice cream."

Lucas: "No problem, just – if you need to talk to anyone, it'll probably be Peyton." He laughs. "But if not then…my doors always open."

Brooke: "You're right it'll probably be Peyton, I mean I know we're friends but you're a Scott and well we have history…so."

Lucas nods. Brooke smirks and turns around walking towards her house. Lucas turns and walks down the street. As Lucas walks further down the street, he reaches the crossroads and sees Nathan and Kate walking. He looks over and crosses the street, continuing to walk.

Kate and Nathan come to the cross road and walk straight down.

Kate: "You really think that Will and Grace is better than friends?"

Nathan: "Hell yes."

Kate: "Your deluded…what's the appeal to you exactly? Gay men, I knew you were batting for the same team."

Kate winks at him, Nathan sighs.

Nathan: "It's just the programme itself is funnier."

Kate: "Again, deluded."

Nathan sighs.

Nathan: "Okay so we're half way home and you still haven't mentioned it yet."

Kate: "Figured you'd talk when you were ready."

Nathan: "I don't know what to do Kate, I mean…everything is so messed up."

Kate: "You mean with the tutor girl and cheerleader. Yeah, that was messed up…but now after that letter it's unfixable Nate."

Nathan: "You think so?"

Kate: "Your ex wife accused your girlfriend of writing a hateful letter in front of the entire cheerleading and basketball squad not to mention my dear grandfather and to top things off you sided with Haley."

Nathan: "I didn't side with Haley."

Kate: "But you didn't stick up for Brooke – which technically means you sided with Haley."

Nathan: "I didn't know what to do. I mean Haley was practically in tears."

Kate: "I know – but Nathan, Brooke was your girlfriend."

Nathan: "Was?"

Kate: "You don't really think you can get her back do you?"

Nathan shrugs.

Kate: "Now you really are delusional. Nate, you're gonna have to do some pretty good sucking up to get back into her good book. I mean is that what you really anyway?"

Nathan: "I don't know."

Kate: "Boys"

Kate shakes her head and walks behind Nathan, jumping on his back. He carries her down the rest of the street.

Peyton pulls up outside Haley's house. Haley sighs and leans against the door of Peyton's car.

Haley: "How could I have been so stupid?"

Peyton: "PMT?"

Haley turns and looks at Peyton, shaking her head with a half smile.

Haley: "You think what I did could pass for that?"

Peyton: "It's a long shot."

Haley: "I screwed everything up Peyton. I completely humiliated myself, broke Nathan and Brooke up and worst thing, I actually thought Brooke wrote the letter because she was jealous or something?"

Peyton: "Jealous?"

Haley: "Nathan and I have been spending some time together because I've been tutoring him again and well for me it was more than tutoring but it wasn't for him."

Peyton: "Wow"

Haley: "I'm such a bad person."

Peyton: "Haley you're not a bad person, you're just in love…"

Haley: "Yeah."

Peyton: "See now that's why I try not to go there…it makes everything complicated, the single life is the way to go."

Haley: "Do you think Brooke will forgive me?"

Peyton: "Well she forgave me for the whole complicated Lucas thing."

Haley: "What do you think I should do?"

Peyton: "Apologise? I mean, it's a start right?"

Haley nods and gets out of the car.

Haley: "I'm sorry Peyton."

Peyton: "You were upset."

Haley: "That was no excuse…I didn't mean to just…"

Peyton: "Haley, you're telling the wrong girl."

Haley nods and turns around and walks into her house. Peyton sighs and drives off.

**Brooke's House**

Brooke is in her bedroom, applying makeup to her face. Peyton knocks on the bedroom door and walks in, her eyes widen.

Peyton: "Whoa – I expected you to be listening to All By Myself or something heartbreaking and eating Ben and Jerry's but your …putting make up on and dressed for a night out. What's going on?"

Brooke: "I'm hitting the town, painting it red."

Peyton: "Brooke do you really think that's a good idea?"

Brooke turns and looks at Peyton and smirks.

Brooke: "Why wouldn't it be? I've moved on, from what's his name."

Peyton: "You mean Nathan."

Brooke: "Right, he and tutor girl can get back together, not get back together…I don't care."

Peyton: "Right – so why are you going out?"

Brooke: "To celebrate being single – to be honest…what's his name, oh Nathan, was bringing me down."

Peyton: "Brooke-"

Brooke: "Listen Peyton, this is my way of dealing. I'm not ready to talk about it, I'm not ready to say everything is okay…I just wanna go out and have some fun."

Peyton: "Okay – where are we going?"

Brooke: "Sorry – P.Sawyer, this isn't a duet…it's a solo mission."

Peyton: "Brooke come on, I wanna be there for you."

Brooke: "No you wanna be my chaperone and I'm big enough girl to take care of myself."

Peyton: "It's not like that."

Brooke: "Whatever, I've already got a date and he's here so…"

Brooke walks over to the dresser and opens it up, taking out a bottle of vodka half full. Brooke walks past Peyton and out the door. Peyton follows her but stops as she reaches the door, seeing a car waiting for Brooke.

Peyton: "Brooke."

Brooke turns around and looks at Peyton as she opens the car door.

Brooke: "Don't wait up!"

Brooke gets in the car and shuts the door. Peyton watches as the car drives away.

**Lucas's Bedroom**

Lucas and are Kate are on Lucas's bed watching a movie. Kate has her head resting on Lucas's chest watching the TV. Kate sighs.

Kate: "This is a bad movie."

Lucas: "You picked it."

Kate: "Yeah because I hadn't seen it…but it's a bad movie!"

Lucas smirks.

Kate leans across Lucas and picks up the dvd remote and pauses the film.

Lucas: "Hey I was just getting into that!"

Kate looks up at Lucas, with a raised brow.

Kate: "Sure and I'm Alice in Wonderland."

Lucas: "Well hello Alice."

Kate shakes her head and sits up, sighing.

Kate: "Everything's different…"

Lucas: "How do you mean?"

Kate: "..it's just, I can't believe Nathan thought Brooke wrote the letter."

Lucas: "I know – Brooke can have her bitchy moments with the best of them, but not enough to hurt Haley like that."

Kate: "and it sucks for Brooke, I mean she finally found someone other than you that she thought she could open up to."

Lucas: "Wait, how did I get brought into the conversation."

Kate: "You told me how heartbroken Brooke was when you guys broke up."

Lucas: "Yeah, I think the fact of what happened between Peyton and I was more of the cause of heartbreak than the break up."

Kate: "You know what I mean – it just, it's suck for her."

Lucas: "Yeah it does – but she's Brooke, she's strong. She'll bounce back."

Kate sighs and rests her head against Lucas's chest again, turning pressing play on the dvd remote.

Kate: "Of all the ways I thought that screwed up love triangle might end, I didn't think the way it ended would be one of them."

Lucas nods and looks over at the window, into the darkened street.

**Brooke's House**

Nathan is sat on Brooke's porch waiting for her to come home. Haley walks up to him.

Haley: "Hey…what are you doing here?"

Nathan: "Being a pathetic loser."

Haley half smiles.

Haley: "Room for one more?"

Nathan nods and Haley sits down next to him. Nathan sighs and looks around.

Haley: "So I take it Brooke's not home?"

Nathan: "What gave you that impression?"

Haley: "The fact you're sitting on her porch…" They joke.

Nathan: "Even if she was home, I don't think she'd let me in…I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now."

Haley: "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that…I mean I was the one who accused her of writing a hateful letter, I'm pretty sure I'm at the top of her not to see list."

Nathan: "Yeah – but you weren't her boyfriend, her boyfriend who was supposed to defend her."

Haley: "You can't blame yourself Nathan, I mean it was a complicated situation…I shouldn't have burst in like that and accused her…it's so unlike me to be so rash."

Nathan: "You were upset."

Haley: "I was angry and upset but that's no excuse."

Nathan looks at Haley and nods.

Nathan: "Yeah that's true."

Haley leans into Nathan and hits his shoulder playfully.

Nathan: "We both shouldn't have done what we done."

Haley nods and looks out to the street as does Nathan.

**Kate's House**

Kate turns and looks at Lucas and half smiles.

Kate: "Well thanks for walking me home."

Lucas: "I enjoyed the walk."

Kate nods and leans in and kisses Lucas.

Kate: "At least summer will soon be here and then hopefully everything will go back to normal."

Lucas: "Hopefully."

Kate leans in and kisses Lucas on the cheek. She then turns around and walks inside the house. Lucas watches her go and then turns and walks away. Kate walks into the living room to see Whitey sitting on the sofa.

Kate: "Hey grandpa."

Whitey: "Hey Kiddo."

Kate notices Whitey doesn't look very happy.

Kate: "Something wrong?"

Whitey: "You're father called."

Kate: "What did he have to say?"

Whitey: "That he's been doing something thinking…"

Kate: "About me going home?"

Whitey nods.

Whitey: "I told him, you were happy and settled here but he insisted you go home. Apparently he's going to make more time to see you, he misses you."

Kate smiles.

Kate: "Well looks like I'm going home."

Whitey sighs.

Whitey: "You know – you could stay? I kinda like having you around."

Kate walks up to Whitey and hugs him.

Kate: "and I like being around – but I think this summer with dad and see how everything goes from there."

As they pull apart, Kate has tears in her eyes.

Kate: "I mean – it's what I've wanted right, for him to make time for me."

Kate turns around and walks up the stairs, Whitey watches her go and sighs. He walks over to the drink cabinet and pours himself a glass of whiskey.

**Brooke's House. **

Nathan and Haley are talking on Brooke's porch, and suddenly a basketball comes out of no where and hits Nathan on the head. Nathan turns and looks at Brooke, who is drunk.

Brooke: "Oops."

Nathan: "Brooke…"

Brooke: "What? Your sitting on my porch!"

Brooke stumbles slightly. Haley and Nathan both stand up and walk over to her.

Haley: "Brooke are you okay?"

Brooke: "I wish everyone would stop asking if I'm okay…especially you tutor girl, why do you care?" Brooke turns and looks at Nathan. "And why do you care? Why are you here?"

Nathan: "Brooke let me take you inside."

Brooke pushes past Nathan and turns around to look at him and Haley.

Brooke: "I don't need your help. I can do it by myself!"

Haley: "Brooke!"

Brooke: "GOD HALEY, JUST SHUT UP. GO AWAY…BOTH OF YOU, GO AWAY!...Go home and play the high school married couple, don't do it on my porch!"

Nathan: "It's not like that!"

Brooke: "I told you to go – don't talk to me or even look at me again."

Nathan frowns and turns around and starts to walk away.

Brooke watches him go, sad. She then turns to Haley.

Brooke: "You too tutor girl…Follow your husband home, be the high school married couple, because that worked out so well the last time!"

Brooke watches as Haley turns and walks away also. Brooke sighs and walks into her unlocked door and walks into her bedroom…she stops seeing Peyton on her bed.

Brooke: "Peyton?"

Peyton turns and looks at Brooke.

Peyton: "Hey – thought I heard someone cluttering about."

Brooke: "That would be me, the clutterer. Is that even a word?"

Peyton shrugs.

Peyton: "So good night out I take it?"

Brooke shrugs and walks over to the bed, sitting on it.

Brooke: "Nathan and Haley were outside."

Peyton: "I heard them…Nathan arrived just after you left."

Brooke: "and you didn't let him in?"

Peyton shakes her head no. Brooke smiles and cries at the same time.

Brooke: "Because you're a true friend."

Peyton leans in and hugs Brooke. Brooke cries.

Brooke: "It just hurts – I didn't think it would - Lucas was the last guy who made me cry and I didn't wanna be that girl again, but I am."

Peyton: "Everything's gonna be okay. Hoes over Bros remember?"

Brooke: "Buds over studs…" Brooke turns and looks at Peyton. "It hurts so much! Why didn't he like me?"

Brooke cries as Peyton hugs her.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Brooke and Peyton are walking through the school courtyard.

Peyton: "Feeling better?"

Brooke: "You mean since my emotional breakdown, yeah!"

Lucas and Kate are talking.

Kate: "So... I'm leaving."

Lucas shakes his head not understanding.

Nathan walks into the gym and pushes past Lucas.

Nathan: "Move."

Peyton and Brooke watch.

Brooke: "Someone's in a mood."

Brooke smirks.


	25. Don't Ask Me To Stay Part One

**School Entrance**

Nathan walks along the pathway, with his backpack hanging from his shoulder. As he reaches the main entrance to the school, he sees Haley standing at the entrance. He slowly walks over to her. Haley looks up and sees Nathan walking towards her and she gently smiles.

Haley: "Morning."

Nathan nods: "Hey…you waiting for someone?"

Haley: "Actually I am" She says taking a breath. "I'm waiting for you."

Nathan looks at her confused. "Why?"

Haley: "Two reasons actually, firstly I just wanted to apologise about yesterday. I really shouldn't have said anything let alone barged into practise and yelled abuse at Brooke. I ruined my friendship with Brooke, I ruined your relationship with her and I just feel awful."

Nathan shake his head.

Nathan: "Don't worry about it – everything will sort itself out. One way or another."

Haley: "Thank you Nathan…"

Nathan: "For what?"

Haley: For being …you" She says. The two of them look at one another, not saying anything but just sharing a look. Haley closes her eyes and shakes her head, opening her bag.

Haley: "Secondly, I wanted to give you this."

Haley reaches into her backpack and takes out a couple sheets of paper and hands them to him. Nathan reads the paper and looks back up at Haley, with a smirk.

Nathan: "I got an A?"

Haley nods: "I meant to give it to you sooner, well I was actually supposed to give it to you yesterday but then everything happened and I completely forgot. I'm sorry."

Nathan: "Don't be sorry, I'm smart" He says jokingly. "But thank you Haley…" Nathan takes a step closer to Haley and hugs her. As they pull back, Brooke walks up to them.

Brooke: "Wow didn't you two long to get back into the old routine."

Brooke walks into the school building. Nathan turns and looks at Haley who nods for him to go after her. Nathan smiles and turns running into the school building after Brooke. Haley turns and watches him go in, saddened. Nathan catches up with Brooke and walks by her side.

Nathan: "Can we talk?"

Brooke: "Funny, I thought I said everything that needed to be said."

Nathan takes a hold of Brooke's arm and turns her around to face him.

Nathan: "Please."

Brooke looks at Nathan, seeing his saddened face. She looks at him, confused as what to do. She turns and looks down to the school entrance and sees Haley walk in. A smile appears on her face and she turns back and looks at Nathan.

Brooke: "No, sorry."

Brooke turns and walks away down the hallway. Nathan watches her go and sighs.

Kate walks over to her locker and opens it placing her backpack inside. She takes out a couple of books and places them inside the locker and then takes her backpack out again and shuts the locker. As she turns around, she is confronted by Lucas.

Lucas: "Morning." He says with a smile on his face.

Kate: "Hey."

Lucas leans down to kiss her but she pulls back slightly, looking up at him. Lucas confused, looks at her and raises a brow.

Lucas: "Do I have morning breath or something?"

Kate: "No, actually it's minty fresh. It's good to know you brush your teeth though." She says jokingly. "But…I do need to talk to you."

Lucas: "Here?"

Kate: "I was thinking maybe later on over lunch or something, somewhere private."

Lucas: "Is everything okay?"

Kate: "Yeah, everything's great…I mean, great in one way…you might not think its great."

Lucas looks at her still confused.

Lucas: "What's going on, Kate?"

Kate: "I'm leaving."

Lucas shakes his head not understanding.

Lucas: "What do you mean your leaving?"

Kate: "My dad called last night and he wants me to move back home…he says he can make more time for me and be there, like a normal dad."

Kate looks up at Lucas and sighs.

Kate: "I didn't wanna tell you like this…" She watches him for a reaction. "Lucas, say something."

Lucas looks at her and smiles.

Lucas: "That's great, it's what you've wanted for this past year."

Lucas leans down and hugs Kate. Kate smiles and rests her head against Lucas shoulder, as Lucas rests his chin on the top of her head. His smile fades and a look of sadness fills his face.

**History Class**

Kate and Nathan are sat opposite one another at a desk filled with books. Kate has just told Nathan about her dad calling and saying that's he wants to spend more time with her. Nathan sits back in his chair.

Nathan: "That's bunch of bull and you know it."

Kate: "Nathan!"

Nathan: "I'm sorry, Kate…but you know you're dad better than anyone. He's just like my dad, he says he'll be there and for a short while he will but then he will go back to his old ways, never being there for you."

Kate: "He says he'll be different and I believe him, besides if it doesn't work out I can always come back for senior year."

Nathan: "You can't go."

Kate: "Nathan – my dad wants me to go home."

Nathan: "That's just the thing – this is your home."

Kate looks down at the table and a tear falls down her cheek as she looks back up. She stands up from her chair and walks over to Nathan, and sits on his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck. Nathan shakes his head and sighs.

Nathan: "I don't want you to leave."

Kate: "I have to." She pulls back and looks at him, he looks up at her. "You're my best friend and I love being here with you, with my grandpa and with Lucas. I've made friends here, I have a life here …but I had a life back with my dad too and I don't want to be one of those people who hates their family. I don't want to be one of those people who has no relationship with their father…I have to do this Nathan, I have to try."

Kate stands up and walks out of the classroom. Nathan looks around at the few people in the classroom, who are looking at him.

Nathan: "What the hell are you looking at?"

Nathan stands up and walks out of the classroom. He walks over to the lockers opposite the door and stands in front of one of them, hitting it with his fist. He turns around and leans against the locker.

**School Courtyard**

Lucas is sat at a table in the courtyard reading. Peyton walks over and sits down opposite him.

Peyton: "Hey…this seat taken?"

Lucas shakes his head 'no'

Peyton takes out her lunch from her bag and looks at Lucas, noticing he is obviously upset.

Peyton: "Are you okay?"

Lucas looks up from his book and shakes his head again. He closes the book and places it on the table. He looks down at the table, covering his face with his hands. Peyton stands up and walks over and sits next to him. She puts an arms around him, and he leans in and hugs her.

Lucas: "I don't know what to do Peyton…I was finally happy, everything was going great…and now, everything feels like it's on a downward spiral and there's no way of stopping it."

Peyton pulls back and looks at Lucas.

Peyton: "I don't know what to say that will make you feel better, except that if you need an ear to talk into, mines available." She says with a small smile.

Lucas: "Thanks Peyton…I just, I think I wanna be alone for a while, think things through in my head."

Peyton nods: "Sure."

Peyton stands up and leans down and kisses his forehead. Leaning across the table she picks up her bag and walks across the courtyard. Meanwhile, Nathan stands up from a table in the back of the courtyard having just watched everything. He turns and walks into the school building. Peyton looks up and sees Brooke walking through the courtyard, she slowly makes her over.

Peyton: "Hey missy."

Brooke looks up and sees Peyton and smiles.

Brooke: "Hey hoe…I saw ya talking to Lucas, some embers reigniting? Huh?"

Peyton scrunches her face together and shakes her head.

Peyton: "He was just upset…anyways how are you today?"

Brooke: "You mean since my mental breakdown yesterday? I'm just faboo."

Peyton: "Faboo, really?"

Brooke: "Yeah…faboo. I just asked out by Josh Summers, the oh so hot senior who plays for the football team. Apparently I'm too sexy for words." Brooke says with a smirk.

Peyton: "Wow – so does that mean Brooke Davis is over Nathan Scott?"

Brooke: "Been there, done that. We need to start mingling in other circles, otherwise we just end up dating each other's cast offs."

Peyton: "How so?"

Brooke: "P.Sawyer, don't play dumb. Lucas, Nathan…I'm pretty sure that I also dated Alex King after you broke up with him back in 5th grade…see a pattern emerging."

Peyton: "Huh. I guess you're right, although you never dated Jake."

Brooke: "The guy had a kid, like I wanted that responsibility."

Peyton looks at Brooke and raises a brow.

Brooke: "You know what I mean…"

Peyton: "You're lucky I do, otherwise I might have taken offence."

Peyton and Brooke walk into the school building, but Brooke stops seeing Haley walk out of the tutoring center.

Brooke: "Well if it isn't the girl who stuck a knife in my back…which had a note attached to it."

Peyton: "Brooke-"

Haley: "It's okay, Peyton..."

Brooke looks at Peyton and then back to Haley.

Brooke: "Is it okay that you tried luring Nathan back to you while he was with me? Is it okay that you accused me of writing you a crappy ass hate letter? Is it okay that last night you and lover boy were playing the cute married couple on my porch no less? Is that okay, Haley? Because I don't think it is." Brooke sighs. "What you did hurt me."

Haley looks at Brooke who's almost in tears. Haley takes a step forward, her face filled with sadness.

Haley: "Brooke I am so sorry – you're my friend, I never meant to hurt you. I am really sorry. I have so much regret about how I handled everything-"

Brooke: "Good."

Brooke walks past Haley. Peyton looks at Brooke and then back to Haley, torn as to what to do.

**Gymnasium**

The girls have started their cheerleading practise and the guys are running around the gym, warming up. Nathan walks into the gym and follows the guys around the court. As they stop, Lucas and Nathan bump into one another. Nathan uses his shoulder and pushes past Lucas.

Nathan: "Move."

Lucas watches as Nathan walks over to the other side of the court, confused. Brooke and Peyton watch.

Brooke: "Someone's moody."

Brooke smirks and turns her attentions back to cheerleading.

The guys run a few drills and then play a game of basketball. The blues against the reds and as luck would have it Nathan leads the red team while Lucas leads the blues. Half way through the game, Lucas takes a jump shot but the ball is forcefully knocked out of his hands by Nathan.

Lucas looks at Nathan.

Lucas: "What the hell is your problem."

Nathan: "You're lame ass jump shot is my problem."

Lucas: "Yeah, well you're attitude is my problem."

Lucas walks past Nathan and knocks into him. Nathan turns around and pushes Lucas. Lucas turns back around and looks at Nathan. The two of them try and stare down one another. Whitey walks over to the two of them.

Whitey: "Nathan hit the showers."

Nathan turns and looks at Whitey.

Nathan: "Whatever."

Nathan picks up a basketball and throws it across the gymnasium out of anger. The girls stops cheerleading and look on, watching Nathan walk out of the gymnasium. Peyton turns and looks at Brooke who shrugs. Peyton gives tilts her head and Brooke shrugs again.

Brooke: "Fine…Peyton warm everyone down."

Brooke turns around and walks out of the gymnasium and follows Nathan into the boys locker room. Nathan who has taken his red basketball vest and t-shirt off turns and looks at Brooke.

Nathan: "What are you doing in here?"

Brooke: "Not what you think."

Nathan shrugs.

Brooke: "You know this whole bad boy, moody Nathan thing you've got going on here really is quite amusing, but for the sake of all humanity…knock it off."

Nathan: "What?"

Brooke: "The pissy attitude."

Nathan: "Why don't you mind your own business."

Brooke: "Believe me I'm trying."

Nathan: "Well try harder."

Brooke shakes her head.

Brooke: "Why do I even bother."

Brooke turns and starts to walk out of the guys locker room.

Nathan: "Wait-"

Brooke turns around and looks at Nathan, folding her arms.

Nathan: "I'm sorry."

Brooke: "Well I'm not the one you need to say that too…well actually, I am but that's a separate issue."

Nathan: "Kate's leaving…"

Brooke: "and that's Lucas's fault how?"

Nathan shrugs and sits down. Brooke sighs and walks over to him and sits next to him.

Nathan: "I just figured, if I couldn't convince her to stay then he would…" Nathan looks up from the floor to Brooke. "Her dad called her last night and said he wanted her to go home…he said he'd be there for her more."

Brooke: "Maybe he will…people change."

Nathan: "I guess." He says, not believing.

Brooke: "People do change, you did."

Nathan looks at her confused.

Nathan: "What do you mean?"

Brooke: "Well when you were with Peyton, you were one tree hill's biggest ass, I mean you're father had nothing on you…but you changed, you became a better guy."

Nathan: "A better guy that stills screws up."

Brooke: "Well that just means you're still human." She says jokingly.

Nathan smiles at Brooke, who smiles back at him. Nathan slowly leans in and goes to kiss her but she pulls back and stands up.

Brooke: "Just because I say a couple of nice things doesn't mean I forgive you…I don't know what it means."

Brooke turns around and walks out of the boys locker room. Nathan sighs leaning back against the wall.

**Karen's Café**

Kate is sat at a table, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. She looks down at her watch and sighs. Standing up, she grabs her bag and walks out of the café into the rain. As she walks down the street, the rain beats against her clothes. Lucas runs up to her, completely drenched.

Kate: "You're late."

Lucas: "I know – I'm sorry." He says out of breath.

Kate: "Come on, let's get out of the rain."

Kate turns around, facing the café but Lucas just stands in the rain wearing his grey hoodie. She begins to walk but turns around and looks back at Lucas.

Kate: "What are you doing?"

Lucas: "Don't leave."

Kate: "Lucas – we'll get phenomena standing out here."

Lucas walks a couple of steps closer to her, with water running down his face.

Lucas: "I don't care…I don't want you to leave and I don't care that it's selfish I love you and I want you...I need you in my life."

Kate: "Lucas...don't."

Lucas walks over to her and takes her hand in his.

Lucas: "Please.."

Kate looks up at Lucas, not knowing what to say. She sighs. 

Kate: "I'm sorry."

She turns around and begins to walk away. Lucas watches, defeated.

**Next On One Tree Hill**

Kate walks up to Lucas in school.

Kate: "Luke…"

Lucas looks at her and walks away.

Haley is in the café and wiping down tables. She hears the door go but doesn't look up.

Haley: "We're closed."

Brooke: "That's what the sign said."

Haley and Brooke look at one another.

Nathan and Lucas are at the river court. They are playing a game of one on one. The balls rolls off the court and picks it up. She looks at the two of them..

Peyton: "You know you two are real asses, you know that."

Nathan looks from Lucas back to Peyton: "What did I do now?"

Peyton: "You're best friend" She says looking at Nathan, she then turns to Lucas "And you're girlfriend was leaving tonight and the only people who turned up was Brooke, Haley and I…"

Lucas: "What?"

Nathan: "Kate's leaving tonight?"

Peyton looks at the two of them. "You didn't know?"

The two brothers look at one another.


	26. Don't Ask Me To Stay Part Two

**Lucas's House**

Lucas is sat on his bed, listening to music. He looks over to the window watching as the rain beats against the window. He sighs and looks down. There's a knock at his door and he looks over, hesitating. Standing up, he walks over to the door and opens it revealing Haley standing there, partly drenched carrying a blue plastic bag.

Haley: "Hey."

Lucas: "Hey Hales."

Lucas turns around and walks back over to his bed. He sits down and leans over and turns off his stereo, looking over at Haley who shuts the door behind her. She slowly walks over to him.

Haley: "I brought something."

Lucas looks up at her with a raised brow.

Haley: "Well when we were younger and one of us got upset we used to go up on the roof and play a little miniature golf…I just figured since it's raining cats and dogs out there, that maybe golf wasn't such a great idea. Imagine if it started to thunder and then bam, lightning…we'd be dead so-."

Lucas: "That's your way of cheering me up?"

Haley smiles and shakes her head.

Haley: "No doofus."

Haley reaches into the blue plastic bag and pulls out a carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She looks back up to Lucas and smiles.

Haley: "I know it's a complete girly thing to do – but it works."

Lucas nods, sceptical.

Lucas: "Right."

Haley: "Ooh and that's not all, oh no."

Haley reaches into the bag again and pulls out Scream on DVD and shows it to Lucas.

Haley: "I brought a comedy…well comedy for you since you thought it was hilariously funny. Seriously though, how is that killer mask scary? I still have nightmares about it…"

Lucas smiles.

Lucas: "Thanks Haley…"

Haley: "It's what friends are for right?"

Lucas nods and picks up the Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

Lucas: "I've got the spoons." Lucas says standing up.

Haley: "and I've got the DVD…" Haley says standing up as she walks over to Lucas's television and DVD player.

Lucas walks to the bedroom door and looks back at Haley who is putting the DVD into the DVD player, he smiles and nods to himself. He turns his head back and walks out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

**Kate's House**

Kate opens the front door to the house and walks in, drenched head to toe with rain. She walks across the hallway and goes to the stairs. Whitey walks out of the living room looking at Kate.

Whitey: "Your home late …and soaked."

Kate turns and looks at her grandfather. She has tears in her eyes. Whitey walks over to her and Kate turns away from the stairs and over to her grandpa, and hugs him. Whitey pulls back and looks at Kate.

Whitey: "You wanna tell me what those tears are about?"

Kate shakes her head, saying no.

Whitey: "Alright then – how about you get changed out of the those wet clothes and come back downstairs…I've got a surprise for you."

Kate looks at her grandfather, questioningly. She nods and turns around walking up the stairs. Whitey watches her go up the stairs and turns back around, walking into the kitchen. As he does so an attractive dark haired man called Michael stands up from the sofa,

Michael: "Everything okay?"

Whitey: "Everything's fine…she's just gone to get changed."

The man nods and walks over to the mantel piece above the fire and looks at the pictures. Whitey walks over to the drinks cabinet and picks up his glass of whiskey.

Whitey: "So you never did explain the surprise visit."

Michael turns around and looks at Whitey.

Michael: "I didn't think it was that surprising, I called the other night."

Whitey: "Yeah you called – you didn't say nothing about showing up on my doorstep the next day. What's going on?"

Man: "I just wanted to see her…is that such a bad thing dad?"

Later…

Kate comes down the stairs, dressed in her cat in the hat pjs. She walks into the living room and looks at her grandfather who turns and faces her.

Whitey: "Kate."

Kate smiles and then sees the other man stand up from the sofa, turn and face her. She looks at him, shocked.

Kate: "Dad?"

Michael smiles at Kate.

Michael: "Hey Katie."

Kate walks over to him and hugs him. He smiles looking over to Whitey. Kate pulls back and looks from Whitey to her father, looking confused but still smiling.

Kate: "What are you doing here?"

Michael: "Well…your summer break is only a few weeks away, I thought I would come and pick you up early."

Kate: "What do you mean, early?"

Michael looks from Kate to Whitey, who shrugs. Michael turns back and looks at Kate.

Michael: "Well sweetheart, the reason I called the other night was to see if you wanted to come back and live with me and you said you did…but I left one thing out."

Kate looks at him confused.

Michael: "I got a job in Australia…better money, less time at work. It'll give us a chance to spend more time together, like I promised."

Kate: "So – wait, I'm confused. When you called the other night, you asked me to move home…you didn't say anything about Australia."

Michael: "I didn't want to tell you over the phone…that's okay isn't it?"

Kate nods.

Michael: "So how about it sweetheart, you still wanna come and live with your old man?"

Kate looks over to Whitey who looks at her, as it to say its your decision. She turns back and looks at her father, nodding. Michael smiles and they again hug.

**School Hallways **

Brooke and Peyton walk side by side down the hallway. Peyton looks at Brooke, shocked.

Peyton: "So you almost kissed Nathan? And you didn't tell me sooner?"

Brooke: "I didn't almost kiss Nathan, he nearly kissed me…and I nearly let him."

Peyton: "So-"

Brooke looks at Peyton with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke: "So …what?"

Peyton bumps hips with Brooke and looks at her.

Peyton: "You know exactly what…what does it mean? Are you thinking of giving it another shot with Nathan or what?"

Brooke shrugs. Peyton opens her mouth, again shocked. Brooke looks at her and hits her playfully on the arm and she turns back and looks down the hallway at Nathan who is standing by his locker.

Brooke: "Honestly, Peyton…I don't know what I'm thinking. I really like Nathan, I think I'm in love with him." Brooke looks at Peyton again, who is smiling. "But – even though I might have those feelings…I don't know if I can get past what he did to me, he hurt me."

Peyton looks at Brooke sympathetically and raises her arm, putting it around Brooke's shoulder.

Peyton: "Well…only you know what's right for you. If you can forgive Nathan, great. If you can't then…that's okay too, just don't get involved with him again unless you can 100 forgive him, because you'll break his heart and yours."

Brooke looks at Peyton and rolls her eyes.

Brooke: "Since when did you become Miss Know It All?"

Peyton: "Oh, I've always been miss know it all.." Peyton says smirking. "You just never realised it because your big ego."

Brooke this time opens her mouth shocked and Peyton laughs.

Meanwhile, Lucas walks to his locker with Haley. Haley looks at him, watching as he opens his locker.

Haley: "So, how are you feeling this morning."

Lucas sighs.

Lucas: "Still confused."

Haley: "Yeah well…" Haley looks down the hallway and sees Kate walking towards them. "Maybe she can change that."

Lucas turns around and looks over to Kate, who is walking towards them. He then looks at Haley who pats his back and then walks down the hallway from the way Kate is coming. The two girls exchange smiles. Kate walks up to Lucas.

Kate: "Morning…"

Lucas turns his head back to his locker, taking out his backpack, ignoring Kate.

Kate: "Luke…come on, don't do this."

Lucas looks turns and looks at her, shutting his locker door. He walks away from Kate, who watches him leave with a defeated look on her face.

**English Class**

Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and Kate are all sat at their desks listening to the teacher talk about Pride and Prejudice. The teacher walks around from his desk and sits on it looking out towards the class.

Teacher: "For the remainder of the semester, we will be looking at one of Jane Austen's most publicised novels, Pride and Prejudice. Now…before we begin reading, can anyone tell me the basic outline of the story?" He looks around the classroom and sees that no one is willing to answer. "So are you telling me, that none of you have seen the various number of films portraying the story?"

Haley: "The story is set in the 19th century in rural England. The book mainly focuses on the Bennet family and their interactions within the society."

Teacher: "Excellent Haley." He says praising her. "Can anyone else tell me anything else about the story? A character's name…"

Brooke: "Mr Darcy."

Most of the class turn and look at Brooke, a little surprised.

Brooke: "What? Colin Firth looked totally hot as the broody Mr Darcy."

The class jointly laughs.

Teacher: "Yes, Ms. Davis…Mr Darcy is the male protagonist of the story…do you care to elaborate on his character?"

Brooke: "Oh, no. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie, just the actor…but he had a nice scene coming out of the pond, looking all wet."

Teacher: "Alright…I think we're getting a little off topic. Here's what we're gonna do, for the next 40 minutes of class I want you to get into groups of 2's and 3's and talk about the story, the characters, the chain of events…anything that is relavent. At the end of the 40 minutes, come back to class and each group will present their thoughts of the novel to the class."

Brooke raises her hand.

Teacher: "Yes, Ms. Davis."

Brooke: "Can we work outside in the courtyard? I mean it's such a beautiful, sunny day. It kinda seems a waste not to."

Teacher: "That's fine…but remember keep the noise to a minimum, other classes are still working…and also, in 40 minutes be back in the class."

The teacher turns and walks behind his desk. All of the students stand up and start forming groups. Brooke looks over to Nathan and then to Haley. She sighs and looks over to Kate and Lucas, noticing the two aren't walking towards one another. Brooke walks over to Kate.

Brooke: "Hey…group?"

Kate nods and looks over to Lucas who looks back over to her and then looks away. Haley walks over to Lucas and looks back over to Brooke and Kate.

Haley: "How'd it go this morning."

Lucas: "I don't wanna talk about it."

Haley nods and the two of them walk out of the classroom. Nathan and Tim follow, walking off in a separate direction. Brooke and Kate walk out of the classroom and head towards the courtyard. In the courtyard, the two of them sit at a desk and talk about the story etc.

Brooke: "Wow…15 minutes and we're finished."

Kate: "Yeah – well I've read the book at least 20 times."

Brooke smiles and nods, watching as Kate packs up her books and puts then into her backpack.

Brooke: "So you can totally tell me to mind my own business…I heard about you leaving town."

Kate turns and looks at her.

Brooke: "and…I just wanna say I think it sucks because over this past year, you've been a really cool girl friend."

Kate smiles: "Thanks, Brooke."

Brooke: "How'd Lucas take it?"

Kate: "He asked me not to go-"

Brooke: "Aww – that's so romantic."

Kate looks at Brooke, with a saddened face. Brooke smiles and puts her arm around Kate.

Brooke: "Well look at this way – your leaving all the drama teen driven drama behind in Tree Hill."

Kate looks at her still upset but laughs.

Brooke: "See…I am funny!"

Brooke leans in and hugs Kate.

**Karen's Café**

Haley is standing behind the counter working. Brooke and Peyton walk into the café and Haley looks up at the two of them. Peyton walks over to the counter and smiles at Haley, while Brooke walks over to a table and sits down.

Haley: "Hey Peyton."

Peyton: "Hey Haley."

Haley looks past Peyton at Brooke, who seems like she doesn't really wanna be there.

Haley: "So – what can I get you?"

Peyton: "Nothing we're just waiting for Kate to show up, she called us earlier saying she wanted us to meet her here."

Haley: "That's strange, she called me and asked me what I was doing tonight – I told her I was working."

Peyton and Haley look at one another and then over to the door, seeing Kate and her father walk in. Michael, walks over to an empty table and sits down. Kate sees Brooke sat at a table and smiles at her. She then turns and looks at Peyton and Haley, walking over to the two of them.

Kate: "Hey guys."

Peyton: "Hey Kate…what's going on?"

Kate: "Um…I need to talk to you."

Peyton: "Uh …okay."

Kate turns and looks at Haley.

Kate: "You too, Haley."

Haley: "Sure…"

Haley looks at one of the other waitresses and nods for them to take over. The three girls walk over to Brooke's table. Kate sits down beside Brooke with Peyton and Haley joining.

Peyton: "So…what was with the cryptic message?"

Kate smiles looking around and she then looks down at her watch. She shrugs.

Kate: "Okay, I guess it's just the four of us."

The three other girls look at her strangely.

Kate: "I just wanted to – I'm leaving town."

Peyton: "Yeah – Brooke said, that sucks…at least we get to hang out for the next few weeks until summer and then we'll do a whole big blow goodbye one tree hill style"

Kate: "Yeah – um, well that's the thing you see. My dad came into town last night." She says looking over towards her father. She turns and looks back at the three girls… "he came to pick me up."

Brooke: "Whoa…wait, pick you up? Are you leaving tomorrow?"

Kate: "Actually – my dad booked us a flight for tonight. He starts his new job next week and he wants to make sure we get settled in."

Haley: "Wow – that's really quick…"

Peyton: "Really quick."

Haley: "Wait…does Lucas and Nathan know?"

Kate looks down at the table and shrugs, visibly upset. She looks back up to the three of them.

Kate: "I called them…asked them to meet me here, but …I guess they're still mad at me."

Peyton: "Kate, I'm so sorry."

Kate nods and stands up, close to tears.

Kate: "Anyways – I've gotta go, I still have some packing to do. I just wanted to say goodbye. You guys have been great to me, true friends…and I know that the three of you are having problems at the moment, but I know you'll get through it…"

Brooke and Haley look at one another and then back to Kate.

Kate: "Anyways – I should really go…I'm sorry."

Kate turns and walks out of the café. Her father stands up and smiles at the three girls and follows Kate out.

Peyton: "Wow."

Brooke: "Yeah…"

Haley: "We've gotta find Lucas and Nathan, and tell them."

Brooke: "I agree with tutor girl. They need to say their goodbyes."

Peyton: "Alright – well here's the plan. Haley you stay here in case Lucas or Nathan come here and tell them that Kate's leaving and they need to go to Whitey's house ASAP."

Haley nods.

Peyton: "Brooke you head to Lucas's house and see if he's there."

Peyton: "I'll drive round to Nathan's and if he's not there, then I'll drive by the river…"

The three girls stand up. Haley walks back behind the counter while Brooke and Peyton walk out of the café, each going their separate ways.

**River Court**

Lucas is playing basketball at the river court by himself. Nathan walks onto the court and watches Lucas play. Lucas shoots the ball through the hoop and watches as the ball bounces towards Nathan. Nathan bends down and picks it up, walking over to Lucas.

Lucas: "I'm not in the mood for company."

Nathan: "Yeah me either – that's why I came here, I figured you'd be with Kate."

Lucas shakes his head as Nathan tosses him the ball.

Lucas: "Well I'm not."

Nathan walks over to the basketball net. Lucas throws the ball and it goes through the hoop, with Nathan catching it. Lucas looks at him.

Lucas: "You know I asked her to stay?"

Nathan looks up at Lucas.

Nathan: "Yeah?"

Lucas: "Yeah…I told her not to leave, I told her I needed her and all she said was sorry."

Nathan: "I thought she'd stay if you asked her."

Lucas: "Yeah, well…you guessed wrong."

Nathan walks over to Lucas and the two boys look at one another. Nathan turns and shoots the ball. They continue to do this for sometime, shooting the ball from different positions of the court after one another.

Later…

The two brothers are playing a game of one on one. As Lucas shoots the ball and it hits the basketball net, it rolls off the court. Peyton picks up the ball and walks out to the court looking at the two of them

Lucas: "Peyton…what are you doing here?"

The two guys look at her confused. Peyton looks at them, pissed off.

Peyton: "You know you two are real asses, you know that."

Nathan looks from Lucas back to Peyton: "What did I do now?"

Peyton: "You're best friend" She says looking at Nathan, she then turns to Lucas "And you're girlfriend was leaving tonight and the only people who turned up was Brooke, Haley and myself…"

Lucas: "What?"

Nathan: "Kate's leaving tonight?"

The two guys move closer to Peyton. Peyton looks at the two of them, confused. "You didn't get her message?"

Nathan: "What message?"

Peyton sighs and tilts her head looking at the two of them.

Peyton: "She called you both earlier, and left a message asking for you to meet her at the café. She called Haley, Brooke and me…and we met up with her, apparently her dad flew into the town and tonight they're flying off to her dad's new job."

Lucas: "I got the message...but she didn't say anything about leaving"

Peyton: "Yeah – well she probably wanted to tell you guys in person since you're both not talking to her. Listen, she had to go home and pack…she'll probably still be there if you guys hurry."

Peyton throws them the keys to her car. Lucas catches the keys and looks at Peyton.

Lucas: "Thanks Peyton…"

Peyton smiles at the two of them, who are both looking at her with smiles planted on their faces.

Peyton: "What are you waiting for? Get going!"

The two brothers run away from the court and to Peyton's car. Nathan jumps into the passenger seat while Lucas opens the car door and gets into the drivers seat. Lucas starts the car up and they drive off. Peyton watches them speedily drive down the street.

Peyton: "Just don't break my car." She says to herself.

**Karen's Cafe**

Haley is in the café and wiping down tables. She hears the door go but doesn't look up.

Haley: "We're closed."

Brooke: "That's what the sign said."

Haley and Brooke look at one another.

Haley: "What are you doing here Brooke?"

Brooke: "We need to talk."

Haley nods and sits down at the table. Brooke walks over to the table and sits opposite her.

**Kate's House**

Peyton's car pulls up outside. The two Scott brothers get out of the car and run up to the front door, knocking on it. Lucas walks over to the front window and peers through seeing the lights turned off. Nathan stands on his tip toes and peers through the glass panel at the top of the door, looking into the darkened house.

Nathan: "Come on"

Lucas: "We're too late."

Lucas walks back over to Nathan, who begins pounding on the front door.

Kate: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The two brothers turn around and sees Kate standing on the front lawn, looking at the two of them.

Kate: "Your gonna break my grandpa's door and he's gonna kick your ass."

Lucas and Nathan both walk off of the porch and look at her.

Lucas: "I thought you'd gone."

Kate looks at him and smiles.

Kate: "I'm not gonna leave without saying goodbye to you big two doofuses." She says taking in a deep breath, looking at the two of them as she takes a step closer to them. "Just as I was about to get into the car to go to the airport with my dad, I realised…I wanted to stay here. I wanna finish my junior year with the two of you."

Nathan: "Wait – so you're not leaving."

Kate: "Not today."

Nathan walks up to Kate and hugs her. As they pull back, Kate looks at Lucas who's still looking at her.

Lucas: "But you're still leaving…at the end of semester?"

Kate: "Yeah…I'll go to stay with dad for the summer and see how it works out."

Lucas nods.

Kate: "But we have until then…can't we just see what happens until then? We'll see what happens when the time comes?"

Lucas takes a step closer to Kate and leans down kissing her.

**Next on One Tree Hill**

Brooke: "Let's get one thing clear though – I'm in love with Nathan."

Haley: "So am I…so where do we go from here?"

Brooke: "I don't know – but at least we're talking now."

Lucas and Kate walk into school, holding hands. Brooke and Peyton walk up to the two of them.

Brooke: "Woah-ho, so lover boy talked sweet nothings in your ear and you decided to stay?"

Lucas: "Not quite…"

Kate: "I'm finishing junior year with you guys."

Peyton: "Awesome."

Kate, Brooke and Peyton all share smiles. Lucas smiles and then looks down the hallway.

Haley and Lucas are talking in the school courtyard.

Haley: "But – she's here."

Lucas: "For now."

Lucas sighs and Haley looks at him, concerned.

At a party, Brooke walks up to Nathan and kisses him. Peyton, Kate and Lucas watch on shocked while Haley watches and smiles.


	27. A New Beginning

**Karen's Café**

Brooke and Haley are sat opposite one another; Haley is looking at table while Brooke is looking out of the window. They both turn and look at one another, Haley awkwardly smiles.

Haley: "So um, what did you want to talk about?"

Brooke: "The effects that gases are having on our ozone layer…what did you think? I wanted to talk about." Brooke shakes her head, "Sorry, still feeling a little hostile." She pauses and sighs. "Haley I don't want to stop being your friend."

Haley smiles

Haley: "Good because I don't want to stop being your friend…and I am so sorry Brooke, sorry for what happened, everything that has happened."

Brooke nods, understanding.

Brooke: "I know…so we're agreeing to try and put things behind us?"

Haley: "I guess we are."

Brooke: "Well then friend, I think we should just make things clear. I'm in love with Nathan."

Haley: "So am I…so where do we go from here?"

Brooke: "I don't know, but at least we're talking now."

Haley nods and watches as Brooke semi smiles. Brooke stands up and picks up her bag from the floor. She turns and walks towards the door of the café. Haley watches Brooke and then stands up

Haley: "Brooke wait…"

Brooke turns around and looks at Haley, curiously. Haley slowly walks up to Brooke.

Haley: "If you do love Nathan…tell him. I won't get in the way."

Brooke: "So what does that mean? That there's not going to be any naked mud wrestling because I already started selling tickets on ebay."

Haley smiles

Haley: "It means that I – well, I saw how hurt you were when you and Lucas broke up. You were completely devastated and I don't want to see that happen again, at least now at my hands."

Brooke: "So – you're telling me that you'd step aside and let me see where things go with Nathan?"

Haley: "Yeah"

Brooke: "But you love Nathan."

Haley: "Yes I do…but I had my chance and I may get another chance somewhere down the line with him, but right now he's happy and that's because of you. So, I don't want to ruin his happiness or yours."

Brooke smiles and walks over to Haley and hugs her. Haley hugs Brooke back, her smile fading slightly.

**Lucas's House**

Lucas is in his bedroom, putting a notepad a pen and a couple of books into his brown backpack when there is a gentle knock at his door. He closes the backpack and walks over to the door and opens it, seeing Kate standing before him.

Kate: "Hey thought you might want to walk me to school"

Lucas smiles gently and takes a step closer to Kate. He raises his hands and cups her face before leaning in and kissing her ever so softly. As they pull apart, Kate licks her lips.

Kate: "I'll take that as a yes."

Lucas nods and steps out of his bedroom onto the porch that surrounds the house. He closes the door and takes Kate hand and holds it as they walk off the porch and begin to head down the street.

Lucas: "So what did Whitey say about you staying?"

Kate: "He his happy dance."

Lucas: "Really, a happy dance? Whitey?"

Kate: "Don't look so sceptical, my grandfather is a good dancer…he's like a mature, Michael Jackson…just without all of the weirdness."

Lucas smirks.

Kate: "So how do you feel about me staying?"

Lucas turns and looks at her confused,

Lucas: "Well the kiss back at my house was my happy dance."

Kate: "No, I mean…how do you feel about me staying for how long I'm staying for." She pauses and shakes her head, "I mean-"

Lucas: "One day at a time, right?

Kate nods: "Right."

Lucas smirks and let's go of her hand and instead puts his arm around her neck as they walk side by side down the street.

**School **

Brooke standing at her locker puts her small black bag into it. She unzips it, taking out a pink lip gloss. Pushing her locker door further out, she turns and looks at the little mirror hanging on it. Leaning in she applies the pink lip gloss to her lips. Sucking her lips together, she blows a kiss. Peyton walks up behind her and smirks.

Peyton: "So trying to kiss yourself now?"

Brooke smirks and puts the lip gloss back into her little black bag. She takes it out of the locker and rests it on her arm as she shuts the locker. She turns and looks at Peyton, smirking.

Brooke: "Some of us do care how we look you know, the whole punk rock image can only get a girl so far."

Peyton: "Really? Damn, I wondered why I haven't been receiving any date offers."

Brooke: "BF, if you want a date all you have to do is click your pretty little fingers and any guy would come running."

Peyton laughs: "Really…"

Brooke: "Yes, really…you're a hot, smart blonde…such a rare combination in this school. Besides, it helps that you've got an even hotter best friend."

Peyton laughs and bumps hips with Brooke. They turn and begin to walk down the corridor. Lucas and Kate walk into the school building, hand in hand. Peyton and Brooke take notice and slowly walk over to the couple.

Brooke: "Whoa-ho, so lover boy talked sweet nothings in your ear and you decided to stay?"

Lucas: "Not quite."

Kate: "I'm still leaving – but not until the end of junior year. I started this year with you crazy lot, so I should at least finish it out."

Peyton: "Awesome."

Brooke smiles: "Really and broody's blue puppy dog eyes had nothing to do with it."

Kate turns and looks at Lucas and smiles

Kate: "I guess the blue puppy dog eyes had something to do with it."

The girls all share a smile.

Brooke: "Hmm, okay well in honour of you staying, I'm going to throw you a goodbye slash welcome home party."

Kate: "Oh – um, you really don't need to, Brooke"

Brooke: "Please, I want to. It'll give us all a chance to just chill out and calm down after the drama filled couple of weeks we've had."

Kate: "Okay then…"

Brooke: "Great…listen out during lunch, for announcement."

Brooke winks at Kate and then turns around and walks off down the hallway. Kate turns and looks at Lucas who shrugs, she then turns back to Peyton.

Peyton: "What can I say, the girl likes to party."

Peyton laughs and nods bye to Lucas and Kate before walking past them, heading in the same direction that Brooke walked off in. Lucas turns and looks at Kate and then looks up at the ceiling as the bell rings. Kate smiles.

Kate: "How do you do that?"

Lucas: "I'm the time master."

They lean in towards one another and kiss each other before walking off in separate directions. Nathan wanders into the school corridor and catches up with Kate.

Nathan: "Hey.

Kate turns and looks at Nathan and smiles.

Kate: "Hey…"

Kate links arms with Nathan and they walk off down the corridor with one another.

**Bio Class**

Brooke is sat a desk wearing a pair of safety goggles, sat next to her is Peyton. Nathan and Kate are sat a few desks behind them. Nathan looks down at the experiment Kate is working on. He makes a note and then looks back up to Brooke. He watches her. Tim sat on the table next to Nathan, leans across the gap.

Tim: "Nate…dude."

Nathan turns and looks at Tim,

Nathan: "What?"

Tim: "The ex hunnie is throwing a party tonight, you in?"

Nathan: "You're ex hunnie? I didn't know a vacuum could organise a party."

Tim laughs and then looks towards the teacher, who isn't looking at him. He leans across the gap, closer to Nathan.

Tim: "Not my ex hunnie, your ex…the queen b of the school, the woman that guys like me dream about."

Nathan: "Brooke's having a party?"

Brooke: "Yes I am."

Nathan turns and looks at Brooke who is standing in front of his desk. He looks at her. Tim nods to Brooke

Tim: "Am I invited? Cause you know the Tim-mister could get the party started."

Brooke looks at Tim and raises her brow.

Brooke: "The tim-mister, been watching a little too much American Pie …or have you been playing a little to much with an apple pie." She smirks.

Tim retreats back to his table. Brooke turns and looks back at Nathan, she then looks at Kate.

Kate: "Um, I need some more…pink stuff."

Kate stands up and walks away from the desk. Brooke and Nathan both watch her leave and then they turn and look back at one another.

Nathan: "Subtly isn't really her thing."

Brooke: "Yeah, well it's not mine either."

Nathan: "Right…so you're having a party tonight?"

Brooke: "Yeah, I thought since Kate decided to stay with us losers here in Tree Hill that she deserved a party. It's kind of a leaving slash welcome home party."

Nathan: "Fitting."

Brooke: "Yeah…so listen, as your Kate's best friend and everything thought I should formally extend the invitation to you."

Nathan: "Because I'm Kate's best friend."

Brooke: "Right…"

Nathan: "So if I wasn't Kate's best friend, you wouldn't invite me to the party."

Brooke: "I didn't say that…"

Nathan: "Then what are you saying, Brooke?"

Brooke sighs: "Bring drinks or whatever. My house 9 o'clock."

Brooke turns and walks away back to her table. Kate returns to the table and sits down next to Nathan

Kate: "So what was that all about?"

Nathan: "She wanted to invite me to your party."

Kate: "That's a good sign right"

Nathan: "She wanted to formerly invite me because I'm your best friend, whatever the hell that means."

Kate: "It means come to the party."

Nathan: "She doesn't really want me there."

Kate: "If she didn't really want you there, she wouldn't have invited you. Jeez, you guys really are clueless aren't you."

Nathan: "I don't know …I don't want to cause problems."

Kate: "Hmm, well you could stay home and play a little Xbox with Tim or you could come to the party and hang out with the oh so super me while checking out your fantasy ala Brooke."

Nathan smirks.

Kate: "Shut up…and just do the notes."

**School Courtyard**

Lucas is sat at the usual table, reading a book. Haley slowly walks over to him and sits down.

Haley: "Hey friend."

Lucas smiles.

Lucas: "Hales"

Haley: "So rumour has it Kate is still in school."

Lucas nods.

Lucas: "She decided to stay."

Haley smiles: "Aw, that's great!" Haley watches Lucas's reaction. "Isn't it?"

Lucas: "No, it is." He sighs "But, I just can't forget that at the end of the school year she won't be here anymore"

Haley: "But she's here now and that's what matters the most right?"

Lucas: "I don't know," He shakes his head. "I'm trying to think positively I really am Haley, but at the end of the day it still doesn't change the fact that she will be leaving…"

Haley: "Listen, I'm going to give you some advice and you should really take note on it because not only have I been married…but I've also been divorced…live in the here and now, cherish each moment you have and be grateful for it."

Lucas nods: "So how are you?"

Haley: "I'm surprisingly good…"

Brooke and Kate walk over to the two of them in the courtyard.

Kate: "Hey mind if we sit?"

Lucas looks at Haley and Kate looks at Brooke. The two girls nod and smile at one another. Kate sits down next to Lucas and smiles

Kate: "Hey"

Lucas: "Hey"

They lean in towards one another and kiss.

Brooke: "Aw that's so cute and romantic."

Kate and Lucas pull apart. Lucas picks up his book, while Kate takes out her lunch from her backpack. She leans against Lucas as she opens it. Lucas puts his book down and wraps an arm around her neck and leans in kissing her forehead.

Haley: "Well I've gotta go, tutoring…"

Haley stands up

Brooke: "Before you go…I'm having a party tonight for Kate, loads of people are coming…and well, you should come."

Kate and Lucas both look at one another, confused. They look back onto Brooke and Haley.

Haley: "Sure, I'll be there…"

Brooke: "The more the merrier."

Haley and Brooke share a smile with one another. Haley turns and walks away from the table. Brooke turns back and sits down opposite Lucas and Kate.

**Tutoring Center**

Haley walks into the tutoring centre and sees Nathan sat at a table. She raises her brow and slowly walks over to him, taking the backpack from her shoulder.

Haley: "I didn't know we had a tutoring session today."

Nathan: "We don't."

Nathan stands up and walks over to Haley and hands her a piece of paper from his back pocket. Haley takes the piece of paper and turns it over, revealing a math test and the result, a big 88 marked in red.

Haley: "88?"

Nathan nods.

Haley: "Aw, that's so great! I guess our little tutoring sessions will be coming to an end, with you becoming Mr Smarty pants and all"

Nathan smiles as Haley hands him back the piece of paper.

Nathan: "I just wanted to say thank you Haley."

Haley: "Well, I'm a good tutor but you the effort in."

Nathan: "Not just for the tutoring…thanks for wow this is going to sound really corny…but thank you, for making a better person. I know when you first met me, I wasn't exactly Mr nice…but you changed me and for the better."

Haley: "I just brought the nice guy, it was always in there."

Nathan nods: "So are we cool?"

Haley: "We're cool."

Nathan: "Okay...good, I guess I'll see you later?"

Haley: "Yeah, um probably see you at Brooke's party"

Nathan: "You're going?"

Haley nods: "Yeah, Brooke and I kind of have had a little girl talk and we're working things through."

Nathan: "I wish the same could be said for me and Brooke…not about the girl talk, but about the working things through."

Haley: "Just stick in there and have a little faith."

Nathan: "I wish it were that easy."

Nathan nods and walks past Haley, heading towards the door.

Haley: "Um, Nathan…"

Nathan turns back and looks at Haley

Nathan: "Yeah?"

Haley: "Do you love Brooke?"

Nathan looks down and then back up.

Nathan: "Yeah, I think I do…I'm sorry, if that-"

Haley: "No…don't. It was, the right answer"

Nathan looks at her questioningly.

Haley: "I wouldn't have given you up, for anything less."

Nathan smiles at Haley before opening the door and walking out. Haley sighs as the door shuts. She sits down at the table and shakes her head, opening her backpack.

**The Party**

The party at Brooke's house is raving. There are people all through the house, the music is blaring through the walls. Haley, Kate and Lucas walk into the house, Brooke dressed in a short black dress greets them at the door.

Brooke: "Ladies and Gentlemen, the party girl has arrived."

People cheer as Brooke hugs Kate.

Brooke: "There are drinks in the kitchen, Peyton's on the music...come on in and have some fun."

Kate smiles at Brooke and then looks up at Lucas. She leads him into the kitchen. Brooke watches the two of them go and turns back to Haley.

Brooke: "Tutor girl…there is non alcoholic drinks in there to. I'm here to accommodate."

Haley nods and takes a step closer to Brooke.

Haley: "Tell him tonight…"

Haley walks past Brooke and heads towards the kitchen, following Kate and Lucas. Brooke slowly turns and watches her go. She sighs and makes her way into the living room. Walking up to Peyton at the dj booth, she puts an arm around her.

Brooke: "Hey BFF"

Peyton takes the headphones off and smiles.

Peyton: "Brooke Davis organises a rocking party in less than 24 hours that should go in the Guinness book of records."

Brooke: "I know, I rock!"

Peyton: "Yes you do."

Brooke looks around the living room.

Peyton: "Looking for anyone in particular."

Brooke: "Maybe…"

Brooke smiles at Peyton. Peyton opens her mouth, pretending to be shocked.

Peyton: "Forgive and forget."

Brooke: "He's not here."

Peyton: "He'll show.

Brooke: "You think?"

Peyton: "I know."

Brooke: "Really you a psychic now?"

Peyton: "Not a psychic…I know because you're here!"

Brooke smirks: "Time for some pop music, rocker."

Brooke walks away from the DJ booth and looks around. She sees Haley, Kate and Lucas standing at the side of the living room, watching some of the drunken cheerleaders dance in a bad way. Brooke shakes her head in embarrassment. Lucas tilts his head, watching the girls. Kate looks at him, and covers his eyes with her hands. He laughs.

**Later**

Nathan walks into the house and raises his brow, amazed. The house is busy with people chatting, dancing and making out. He sees Tim down the hallway and nods to him. Slowly he turns and walks into the living room. He sees Lucas, Kate and Haley and smiles at them. He goes to walk towards them but stops when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Brooke…before he has a chance to say anything, she lunges herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and kisses him, pulling his body closer to hers. Nathan moves his hands from his side, to the side of Brooke's face, pulling her body into his. People stop dancing and start cheering. Kate and Lucas look on, somewhat shocked. Haley looks on with a sad smile. As they pull apart, Brooke smiles.

Brooke: "I love you."

Nathan smiles and leans down and kisses her again, with people beginning to cheer again.

**Next on One Tree Hill**

A cute dark haired boy walks into the classroom. Brooke's mouth drops open.

Brooke: "Whoa – who's the new guy."

Peyton smirks

Peyton: "You're with Nathan remember?"

Brooke: "Doesn't mean I can't look."

The guy walks past Brooke and then past Peyton, who watches him walk. He nods to her before taking a seat behind her.

Kate walks up to Lucas and pulls him into an empty classroom. She kisses him passionately and takes off her top. Lucas takes a step back, a little shocked.

Lucas: "What are you doing?"

Kate: "Making each day count…"

Haley walks into the tutoring centre and sees the new cute dark hair boy sitting at her desk.

Haley: "Um…hi, do you need help?"

Daniel: "I'm Daniel, and I heard you needed help."

Haley looks at him curiously.


	28. Just the norm

**SCHOOL**

Brooke walks into the school hallway, dressed in a pair of black flat Dorothy shoes, a black knee length skirt and a red cotton vest over a white shirt. Her hair slicked back with a red headband. She smiles seeing Nathan down the hallway, she walks up behind him and leans up, resting her hands on his shoulders as she tilts her head kissing his cheek.

Brooke: "Hey Boyfriend."

Nathan smirks and turns around.

Nathan: "I like how that sounds."

Brooke leans up and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

Brooke: "Well if you like how that sounds…I wonder how you'll like the sound of this..."

She leans in closer and whispers in his ear. With each word, Nathan smile widens. Brooke pulls back and looks into his eyes, biting her bottom lip. Nathan lifts his hand up and strokes the back of Brooke's hair, grinning.

Nathan: "Well…I think we should go back to mine and discuss it further."

Brooke laughs and pulls back away from Nathan's grip.

Brooke: "All in good time, Scott!"

Nathan shakes his head.

Nathan: "OH come on!"

Brooke: "What?"

Nathan: "You can't say something like that and then just …take it away again."

Brooke: "Huh, I thought I just did."

Brooke smirks and bites her teeth together. Nathan shakes his head and takes a step closer to Brooke.

Nathan: "You're a tease."

Brooke opens her mouth shocked and shakes her head.

Brooke: "No, I'm just building up the anticipation…tonight, my place. Nine o'clock."

Nathan: "That sounds good but this sounds better; you, me, my place…now!"

Kate and Peyton walk down the hallway towards the two of them, talking. They stop a few feet away from Brooke and Nathan.

Kate: "Aw, Peyton look…isn't that Tree Hill's newest couple?"

Peyton: "You mean horniest new couple, yeah!"

Brooke turns around and looks at the two of them, raising her brow.

Brooke: "I'll have you know that my relationship with Nathan isn't all about sex! Right, Nate?"

Brooke turns around and looks at Nathan. Nathan looks from Peyton to Kate and then to Brooke. He closes his locker.

Nathan: "Well right now, it should be but its not!"

Brooke rolls her eyes as the bell rings.

Brooke: "Come on lover, walk me to class!"

Nathan takes a hold of Brooke's hand and they head off down the hallway together. Peyton and Kate watch them walk away.

Kate: "Aw that's so sweet!"

Peyton: "Yeah, so sweet…sickening sweet, I feel physically sick!"

Kate: "Oh come on, it's love. Love isn't sick!"

Peyton turns and looks at Kate and sighs

Peyton: "Yeah that's because you have it!"

Kate: "Is Peyton Sawyer wanting some action in the love department?"

Peyton: "Peyton Sawyer wanted to be alone...got what she wanted and now…wants what she had!"

Peyton shrugs

Peyton: "Guess my happily ever after is still waiting to be written."

Peyton walks away down the hallway. Kate watches her go, concerned. She goes to walk after her but Lucas appears by her side. She turns and looks at him.

Kate: "Morning you!"

Lucas leans down and kisses Kate on the lips. As he pulls back, he looks down the hallway watching Peyton walk away.

Lucas: "What was that all about…"

Kate: "Regret…"

Kate sighs and takes a hold of Lucas's hand and walks down the hallway.

**MATH CLASS**

Brooke lifts her head off of the table and turns to look at Peyton, sitting at the desk beside her.

Brooke: "Did I snore?"

Peyton laughs and shakes her head. She stops laughing as she turns and looks to the front of the classroom. Brooke follows her gaze curiously and sees a cute dark haired boy walk into their classroom. Her mouth drops open.

Brooke: "Whoa – who's the new guy."

Peyton turns and looks at Brooke, raising her brow.

Peyton: "You're with Nathan remember?"

Brooke: "Doesn't mean I can't look."

The cute guy makes his way down the little aisle separating the desks. Most fof the girls turn and watch him, as does Brooke and Peyton. He nods to the two girls before taking a seat behind Peyton. Brooke turns and looks at Peyton and starts to wave herself down as if to say she was hot.

Brooke: "Did it suddenly just get hot in here or is it just me?"

Peyton shakes her head at her best friend being so obvious.

Peyton: "It's just you."

Brooke turns and looks at Peyton and scoffs. Brooke turns her head slightly more looking at the cute new guy.

Brooke: "Hi…I'm Brooke and this is Peyton."

Brooke says nodding her head towards the blonde curly head girl sat at the desk beside hers. The guy looks up from his desk to the brunette talking to him.

Logan: "Logan Sheppard…and you must be the welcoming committee!"

Brooke: "Something like that…so new cute guy known as Logan" She says with a smirk, "What's the deal?"

Logan raises his brow

Logan: "The deal?"

Brooke: "Yeah…we're like 4 weeks away from finishing junior year and in walks fresh meat. Did your family just move here or is it something more…devious; like getting kicked out of school?"

Peyton: "Brooke…"

Brooke turns and looks at Peyton, she shrugs.

Brooke: "What? I'm curious!"

Logan laughs and rolls his eyes.

Logan: "It would be the latter of the two."

Brooke turns and looks back at him, raising her brow.

Brooke: "Interesting…" She turns and looks at Peyton and smirks, "This is here is my best friend, Peyton. She's single and she loves bad boys!"

Peyton turns and looks at Brooke, shocked.

Peyton: "Brooke!"

Brooke shrugs as it to say opps before turning back and facing the front of the class. Peyton turns and looks at Logan sat behind her, she shakes her head and goes back to drawing in her notepad. Logan smirks and stands up.

Logan: "Uh excuse me…miss. I'm sorry, I don't know you're name. I was just wondering it's my day, first class…and to make things a little less confusing, I was wondering if I could get a tour of the school."

The teacher looks up from the desk.

Teacher: "It's Miss Applegate and I suppose that would make sense. I could organise someone from the office to come down and-"

Logan interrupts her.

Logan: "Actually I was thinking that the blonde girl sitting in front of me could act as my tour guide."

Peyton turns around and looks up at Logan and watches as he smirks looking down at her. She turns around looking back to the teacher.

Teacher: "Fine…Miss Sawyer, would you mind acting as Mr Sheppard around?"

Peyton: "Whatever."

Peyton gathers her notebook and throws it into her brown backpack. She stands up and throws the bag on her shoulder and heads out of the classroom. Logan grabs his bag and follows. The two of them walk down the hallway.

Logan: "So you're into bad boys huh?"

Peyton rolls her eyes.

Peyton: "Yeah…what can I say, bad boys do it for me…"

Logan stops outside of an empty classroom and smirks.

Logan: "Really…"

Peyton turns and looks at him.

Peyton: "Oh yeah…" She takes a step closer to him. "Bad boys are such a turn on! I mean coming out with words like, the latter of the two. Ooo baby" She says sarcastically.

Logan laughs.

Logan: "You don't like me do you?"

Peyton: "I don't know you."

Logan: "Right, but you still don't like me. Can I ask why?"

Peyton: "You can ask…doesn't mean I'll answer"

Peyton turns and begins to walk down the hallway. Logan turns and watches her.

Logan: "Ooh you're sassy!"

Peyton turns and looks at him. She folds her arms across her chest.

Peyton: "And you're full of it!"

Logan: "How so?"

Peyton: "You're the new guy in school, trying to gain a rep. Got kicked out of your last school because you're a badass? Huh, interesting…I don't know many bad boys who say words like latter."

Logan laughs.

Logan: "Well maybe I'm just a smart badass."

Peyton shrugs.

Peyton: "Funnily enough, I don't particularly care... You want this tour or not?"

Logan smirks: "Lead the way."

Peyton turns around and begins to walk down the hallway. Logan watches her for a second and follows.

**CHEMISTRY CLASS**

Kate and Lucas are working on an experiment together, both of them are standing in front of the buns and burner. Kate turns and looks at Lucas.

Kate: "Hey…so you wanna sleep over tonight?"

Lucas looks at Kate through his goggles and raises his brow.

Lucas: "Right…yeah, I'm sure Whitey would love that!"

Kate smirks and walks around the desk to stand beside him.

Kate: "He's leaving tonight for a weekend in Charlotte…for some basketball related thing. So I thought…maybe you and I could have a little quality time together."

Lucas nods: "Yeah sure…I suppose we haven't really got much quality time left."

Lucas moves around the desk and stands at the opposite side. Kate watches him walk around the desk, concerned.

Lucas: "Hey…can you grab some alkaline?"

Kate looks over at him and nods. She turns and walks away from the desk over to cabinet which keeps all chemicals. She picks up the last bottle of alkaline and sees that there's hardly any left. She looks back over to Lucas and then down at the bottle. She makes her way over to the sink and pour the remainder of the bottle down it. Turning around she walks back over to the Lucas, holding the empty bottle.

Kate: "It was the last bottle…uh, do you know where Mr Lead keeps the other bottles"

Lucas nods. He turns off the buns and burners and takes off his goggles, leaving them on the desk and heads out of the classroom. Kate takes off her set of goggles and follows Lucas out of the classroom. She catches up with him in the school hallway.

Kate: "Hey…"

Lucas turns and looks at her with his brow raised, curious.

Lucas: "Yeah?"

Kate looks around and grabs a hold of his hands and pulls him into the empty classroom and closes the door. Lucas turns around and looks at her.

Lucas: "Kate…"

Kate walks up to Lucas and throws her arms around the back of his neck and kisses him passionately. She takes a step back and pulls her top off over her head.

Lucas: "What are you doing?"

Kate shrugs: "Spending some quality time with my boyfriend…"

Kate walks up to him again and throws herself at him, kissing him. Lucas kisses her back, cupping her hands with his face. He pulls back, looking into her eyes. He licks his lips and pulls his hands away from her face and sighs.

Kate: "Lucas…what's wrong? You've been distant lately…"

Kate wraps her arms around Lucas's waist and looks up at him. Lucas shrugs

Lucas: "I just – I can forget that in four weeks, you aren't going to be here anymore."

Kate: "But I'm here now…that's what important right?"

Lucas: "I know it should be…but it's just driving me crazy. I just can't get past it all."

Kate looks up at him saddened.

Kate: "Maybe it would have been best if I would have just left with my dad a couple of days ago…"

Lucas: "What…no, that's not what I'm saying."

Kate: "I know what you're saying Lucas…or what you're trying to say…but if I had gone then…you wouldn't be here right now feeling the way you do."

Lucas: "You're right…I'd be feeling a whole lot worse. I love you, you know that…I don't want to lose you and its killing me inside knowing when you're going."

Kate: "Don't you think it's killing me too…I've made great friends here, I've gotten closer to my grandfather and I've found a guy that I'm completely in love with and I would love to stay, you know that right? I would stay…but my father is my family and I don't want to look back in thirty years and regret not taking a chance to be closer to him…either way, I lose."

Lucas wraps his arms around Kate and hugs her.

**TUTORING CENTER**

Haley walks into the tutoring centre and stops seeing Logan sat at her desk. She walks over to the desk and places her bag down.

Haley: "Um…hi, do you need help?"

Logan: "Are you Haley…Haley James Scott?"

Haley: "Actually it's just Haley James…but yeah, I am. Can I help you with something?"

Logan shakes his head.

Logan: "No…I heard you actually needed the help."

Haley: "Really and what do I supposedly need help with?"

Logan: "Well this is the tutoring center right…so I guess you need help with…come on, take a guess!"

Haley sighs and tilts her head looking at him.

Logan: "Okay, so apparently people in this school don't like my sense of humour. I'm Logan Sheppard…and I'm here to help delegate the responsibility of tutoring."

Haley nods understanding.

Haley: "Right…it's all coming back to me now. Logan Sheppard, honour student – kicked out of private school for what was it, burning down the science building?"

Logan laughs and leans back in the chair.

Logan: "You mean accidentally burning down a science lab, singular."

Haley: "Right. You don't see many honour students with transcripts like yours."

Logan: "Like what?"

Haley: "Best way to put it…colourful. Yeah, I read your school transcript, buddy. Don't think you can fool me with you're act, you're just a smart kid who likes to cause trouble…"

Logan: "Jeez what is it with the girls in this school, so quick to analyse. Listen, I'm not here to make trouble. In fact I'm only here for four weeks until summer break and after that I'm long gone."

Haley: "Really?"

Logan: "Yeah…you read my transcript, not only am I a private school misfit but I'm also an army brat. Combine the two sweetheart, I'm always on the move."

Haley: "Please don't call me sweetheart!"

Logan: "Okay doll face…" He smirks. "Where do I start, boss?"

Haley sits down opposite Logan and takes out a notebook from her bag.

Haley: "You start by staying exactly where you are. When the bell rings for lunch, people will walk through those doors for their tutoring session and as you, Mr Know It All will guess what…tutor them."

Logan nods

Logan: "Okay boss…so before you said it's just Haley James…no Scott, you ditch the rents name or something?"

Haley looks up at him

Haley: "That's none of your business!"

Logan: "I was just asking, doll face."

**SCHOOL GYMASNIUM **

Kate walks into the school gymnasium where the basketball team and cheerleaders are practising. She slowly makes her way across the gymnasium to Whitey.

Kate: "Hey grandpa…"

Whitey: "Hey girlie…"

Kate: "You gonna be home for dinner?"

Whitey: "No, I'm leaving straight after practise. You sure your gonna be alright for the weekend?"

Kate nods: "Yeah, I'll be okay. I might even throw a party…"

Kate looks up at her grandfather and watches his face turn from a semi-friendly smile to a frown.

Kate: "Just kidding...have a safe trip."

Kate leans up and kisses Whitey on the cheek. She turns around and walks over to the bleachers. She climbs up into the bleachers and watches as the guys practise. Lucas walks over to the bleachers and looks up at Kate.

Lucas: "Hey…you sticking around for practise?"

Kate: "Yeah, thought I could watch my boys suck at their three pointer shots."

Lucas smirks.

Lucas: "If your talking about Nathan's three pointer, you're right. Mine, not so much!"

Kate smirks and shakes her head. Lucas smiles and walks back over onto the court. Peyton and Brooke walk over to the bleachers and sit down for a moment while the other cheerleaders get refreshments.

Brooke: "So. P.Sawyer, did you hit it off with the new guy?"

Peyton shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

Peyton: "No and I have absolutely no intention to either. He's in love with himself and I'm not into vain guys like that."

Brooke: "You don't have to be into him…you just need to be attracted to him. I'm not saying I think you should fall in love with this guy or anything, I just think you need to loosen yourself up a little. Since Jake went away to god knows where, you've been single and I don't like it when you're single because you're broody!"

Peyton turns and looks at Brooke.

Peyton: "Jake went to visit his cousin in Florida…"

Brooke: "I thought he just up'ed and left …no word?"

Peyton: "I got an email from him last night."

Brooke: "and…"

Peyton: "He's coming home tomorrow."

Brooke: "Alright…okay, so he comes back into town and then what? I mean you broke up with him because everything was getting too much… are you regretting breaking up with him?"

Peyton shakes her head.

Peyton: "I don't know…I mean I know I said that everything was getting too much but when we broke up, it's like…it went to the other extreme. I just want him to be here…"

Brooke wraps her arm around Peyton's shoulder, comfortingly.

Brooke: "Well, I guess between now and when he comes back you have something thinking to do."

Peyton nods

**Next on ONE TREE HILL**

Kate walks into the house and picks up a pile of letters. She looks through them and stops at one of the envelopes. She drops the others to the floor. She opens the envelope and begins to read the letter…she sits down on the bottom of the stairs and begins to cry.

Haley and Lucas are in the supermarket.

Haley: "Okay so what's the plan?"

Lucas: "I'm going to cook Kate a romantic meal…I've been kind of distant with her lately and I wanna show her that I want to make each day special."

Haley: "Aw, you're such a romantic at heart Lucas…you're kind of a girl that way!"

Lucas rolls his eyes.

Lucas: "What about you?"

Haley: "What about me?"

Lucas: "Well it's just – since Nathan you haven't really put yourself out there…maybe it's time you did."

Haley looks at him and nods.

Peyton opens her front door and sees Jake standing in front of her.

Peyton: "Hi…"

Jake: "Hey Peyton…"

Peyton smiles.

Brooke and Nathan walk into the café and both stop seeing Logan the new kid with Haley.

Brooke: "Whoa…tutor girl and new kid."

Nathan looks at the two of them, annoyed.


End file.
